El Mastín de Snape
by Ofiuco Nefel
Summary: Morthred Dankworth, alumno de Slytherin, se convierte en Aprendiz de Severus Snape. Su sombra. Su leal. Capaz de dar la vida por él. El mundo mágico va cambiando. ¿Qué hará con su amor por Hermione Granger? ¿Estallará una Rebelión Slytherin? Nada, ni el Castillo Transparente, es seguro con el Mastín de Snape.
1. Hogwarts en la versión de los villanos

HOGWARTS EN LA VERSIÓN DE LOS "VILLANOS"

_El Mastín de Snape_ es una historia donde los héroes son Slytherin. Lo que ocurre es visto a través de sus ojos, por lo cual, los héroes consagrados como Harry, Dumbledore o McGonagall aparecen en alguna medida como de no tan buenas motivaciones. Los Slytherin no aparecen como racistas que apoyan fácilmente a los malos o que son envidiosos y acaban ridiculizados. Aquí es como si la historia original se hubiera contado al revés. El motivo de ello, es mi impresión de que lo conocido de ellos no va de acuerdo con la naturaleza de su Casa, también porque me quedé con deseos de verlos haciendo algo más de acuerdo con su temperamento y porque no me gustó el tratamiento que se dio a Snape al final.

Esta una _side-story _que ocurre en varias épocas, sin embargo, al ser una historia vista por Slytherins, ellos hacen su vida sin tener conocimiento en detalle de las aventuras de Harry y la cronología de éste no es tan importante. Esta es una historia de sus oponentes, pero no de odio, pues dan razones de su oposición a Gryffindor y aparece Hermione Granger en la parte del romance.

Como es comprensible que el lector tenga dudas de cuándo ocurren los sucesos, en el relato se dan algunas pistas por lo que van diciendo, pero es un tiempo Slytherin y sobre todo es el tiempo del protagonista que, además, no por ser Slytherin no sabe amar. El fic se sale continuamente del canon y lo abandona antes de la mitad, porque los Slytherin no sólo no son mortífagos en potencia, sino que tienen razones para armar un caos que me parece más de acuerdo con su forma de ser. Si como se dice son "malvados e inteligentes", entonces no se pueden limitar a envidiar a Harry, deben poder salir del prejuicio de la sangre limpia y deben poder pensar en razones para lo que hacen.

Se mencionan normas de Hogwarts, hechizos, libros, personajes, animales mágicos, palabras en duendigonza y de elfos domésticos e historias de Slytherin que son invención para este fic. La justificación es que todo eso parte de las ideas del universo de Harry Potter y de que como no hay muchos Slytherin destacados, se pueden crear algunos que encajen en esa Casa que tengan posiciones de liderazgo en la revuelta que arman, más que en el universo original.

La historia no lleva mala sangre hacia nadie. Es un tributo a Severus Snape a través de un estudiante que hace lo que nadie por él.


	2. En la Casa Verde-Plata

Morthred Dankworth estuvo presente en la bulliciosa ceremonia del Sombrero Seleccionador donde Harry Potter fue elegido para Gryffindor, porque Morthred tenía la misma edad y fue seleccionado para la Casa de Slytherin.

Como todo mundo, Morthred conocía la historia de Potter, pero tenía otros intereses: tener qué pasar al frente de los demás le incomodaba. Vio a Potter tragar saliva quién sabe por qué y suspirar aliviado al ir a Gryffindor, como si hubiera temido algo. Esa inseguridad molestó un poco a Morthred, porque él iría -lo sabía en el fondo de su ser- a Slytherin.

Las demás casas le parecían sin mucho interés y sin mucho carácter. Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y qué decir de Gryffindor. Puros niños buenos, nobles y sanos. Qué montón de aburridos.

Algo en su determinación de ser seleccionado para Slytherin le parecía capaz de pesar en la realidad. Aquí la situación, perdido entre el mar de otros niños llenos de una emoción que él no compartía desde su seriedad y silencio, era tener que pararse al frente para ser juzgado. Pensó que esa posición debía ser para dirigir. También tenía preocupaciones. ¿Y si con tanta gente y prisa, el Sombrero se distraía y elegía mal? ¡Horror de horrores! Pensó que se iba a concentrar como nunca; a ordenar al Sombrero Seleccionador que lo eligiera para los verde-plata.

El bullicio continuaba mientras pasaban al frente. ¿Por qué sólo un sombrero para tantos?, pensó Dankworth. Esto iba a terminar a las tantas. ¿Por qué no diez sombreros y todo mundo en fila, en vez de tanto desorden? Aunque otros parecían pensar igual sobre la espera y platicaban o aguardaban sentados, o se anticipaban la hora del Banquete, de todos modos la algarabía atraía con su expectación y misterio. Dankworth comenzó a sentirse feliz, emocionado. Aunque en vez de aplaudir, gritar, reír y festejar como los demás, Morthred solamente miraba, y sus ojos brillaban. Su emoción, más que la de abrir el regalo, era la emoción previa a la batalla.

-Morthred Dankworth.

Pasó al frente, odiando ser visto por profesores y aspirantes. Se dio cuenta de más: las risas y aplausos bajaron; no fue lo mismo que con los otros. Debería ser porque no tenia tantos amigos como la mayoría -de hecho no tenía un amigo ahí-, pero también notó que era porque los demás no sabían cómo reaccionar con él. Así que pasó al frente en un relativo silencio. Como si pensando en que debían regocijarse, ellos descubrieran que no había mucho motivo o mucha confianza para hacerlo.

Algunos de los profesores debieron darse cuenta de eso. Dumbledore, por supuesto. Morthred no pudo evitar echarle una mirada. Dumbledore lo vio, concentrado, breve, estudiándolo de una mirada y soltando una sonrisa amable y suaves aplausos estándar para estas ocasiones. Ni mucho, ni poco. La profesora MacGonagall lo observó desde la altura de su fina nariz, correcta y neutral.

Con el sombrero puesto (¡qué ridículo se sintió!), Morthred lo percibió pensar y rumiar. Vio al suelo y sintió su vida pasar ante él, tan breve como sus once años y meses de edad. No muy grandes recuerdos de su casa, donde nadie hablaba con él y de donde lo sacaron de sus queridos libros para enviarlo en el expreso de Hogwarts por el bien del apellido, para que tengas buena educación y no des de qué hablar, hijo, y porque ojalá hayas salido tan listo como tu abuelo, hijo, el renombre de los Dankworth, hijo, la sangre pura y blablablá.

-Gryffindor, Gryffindor... ¿acaso Gryffindor?... mmh... um-um... mmh... no, no, tenemos un Ravenclaw en potencia... un gran Ravenclaw... um-um... sí.. veamos, veamos...

Morhrted pensó que si lo enviaban a Ravenclaw saldría corriendo furioso y no volvería a casa. Se concentró imaginando el escudo de Slytherin, a él con el uniforme de Slytherin, repitiéndose la palabra "Slytherin" y diciendo "Quiero en Slytherin" (¡a ver si sirve para tu selección, cacho de Sombrero, a ver si te enteras!), y quizá sirvió, pues el Sombrero anunció:

\- ... vaya... qué determinación... _¡Slytherin!_

Ahora fue Morthred quien suspiró y casi sonrió de alivio. ¿El sombrero estuvo a punto de enviarlo a Ravenclaw? Tal vez ciertos rasgos de su carácter o darle la oportunidad de vivir otra posibilidad fueron dudas para el Sombrero, pero éste decidió (¿decidía, o la verdad es que solo obedecía al que se lo ponía?) colocarlo en Slytherin, con lo que Morthred había soñado y cuya esperanza de entrar lo hizo tomar el expreso apuntando hacia el pasado con su columna de vapor, luego de abordarlo sin responder a las frías palabras de su padre y a las serias recomendaciones de su madre. En eso había soñado al ir sentado, mirando por la ventanilla, sin hablar con los demás aspirantes que parloteaban emocionados.

Al quitarse el sombrero e ir con los de su Casa, Morthred fue recibido con sonrisas y un apretón de manos, orgulloso y que equivalía a una recomendación, de un sonriente malicioso Draco Malfoy.

Morthred se sintió feliz de verdad por primera vez, recibido y aceptado entre chicos que eran como él. La perspectiva del futuro fue maravillosa. ¡Todo lo que iba a aprender...!

Dirigió su mirada a uno de los profesores. A uno que deliberadamente no había visto, no hasta que la Casa estuviera decidida. Pero ya en Slytherin (¡era tan nuevo! Llevaba cuatro minutos en Slytherin, casi no se lo creía), Morthred lo miró: un profesor serio, de gesto grave, que como él parecía no hallarse del todo a gusto entre tanta gente. Un profesor de cabellos negros y largos, tanto como sus ropas, que a ratos dejaba vagar la mirada con un aire de desaprobación, de critica o simplemente por no hallarse cómodo: el profesor Severus Snape. El profesor de Pociones.

Morthred conocía su fama de hosco y cruel, pero lo admiraba. Era un genio. Podría dirigir su propio colegio. Morthred nunca había dicho nada cuando oía ataques contra él. Pero al verlo entre la multitud, por primera vez en persona,_ en vivo,_ Dankworth decidió que el profesor Snape sería su modelo. Que quería ser como él. Sabía tener lo necesario para intentarlo.

Entre el bullicio de los demás niños, vio a la muchedumbre ruidosa. Sintió una mano fuerte palmeándole un hombro: Montague. No, Morhred no era un Gryffindor, ni un Ravenclaw, ni un Hufflepuff (¡já!). Y no los despreciaba, aunque los Gryffindor más bien le cayeran mal por su aire de santos muggles. Era que no entendía cómo sería ser como ellos, cómo sería sentirse ellos, qué podrían tener que lo llenara. Morthred era lo opuesto a Potter. Morthred era más... _oscuro._

Se sintió observado. Encontró de inmediato quién era (siempre hallaba a la persona que lo veía de lejos, siguiendo un instinto): una pequeña niña de cabellos castaños, que muy pronto se haría amiga de Potter. Le devolvió la mirada, serio, y ella la apartó.

No le dio importancia. Aplaudió cuando otros más fueron elegidos para Slytherin, pero después quedó admirando los grandes y altos vitrales de la sala.

Todavía nadie sabía, ni él mismo, que con el paso de los años sería conocido con un sobrenombre... que se lo darían en parte comparándolo desfavorablemente con Potter y como ataque, y por otra, como un extraño reconocimiento y con el tiempo, parte de un aura de temor: Morthred Dankworth, el Cuervo Negro, el Mastín de Snape.


	3. Las carreras de Potter & Co

**Esa **primera noche, sentado en su cama al lado de la ventana, Morthred leyó el programa de estudios de la Escuela de Magia y Hechicería Hogwarts, entendiendo en qué consistían varias materias y tratando de adivinar en qué consistían otras, aunque los solos nombres le hacían pensar que eran fantásticas.

Leyó de nuevo su carta de aceptación, que con el paso del tiempo terminó en línea, cuando Hogwarts incorporó tecnología muggle y tuvo su red (la subimos en la portada de estas memorias) y estaba en eso cuando Malfoy, líder moral, autoelegido o por ser heredero del prestigio paterno, los llamó al sofá para que se presentaran.

Cada uno habló de sí aunque varios se conocían de tiempo atrás. Morthred, molesto por tener que exponerse, explicó lo mínimo; respondió a preguntas como de dónde venía y cómo vivía. No tenía amigos en Hogwarts porque no salía mucho (fue la gran confesión, pero a nadie pareció importarle) y escuchó noticias frescas y confirmaciones. Sus padres conocían a Lucius Malfoy, aunque no hablaban mucho de él y el papá de Draco nunca había visitado la residencia Dankworth, aunque éste lo conocía de vista.

La conversación se dirigió a uno de los temas principales: los detestables _sangre sucia._ Eso animó a buena parte del grupo, que cerró más el circulo, sonriendo.

Morthred no tenía herencia muggle conocida en su familia desde hacía cuatro siglos y eso lo hacía excelentemente recibido en Slytherin, aunque su padre fuera Ravenclaw. El tema de la estirpe, aparecido en conversaciones entre sus padres, por lo que él sabía generalmente se enfocaba a la cuestión de quiénes tenían derecho a recibir educación como magos… Decían ellos, el derecho era de los selectos, los verdaderos, los de estirpe y no los mestizos, aprovechados de la generosidad del Ministerio, colados por las rendijas de la ley para tener lo que no merecían. Intrusos. Mas a Morthred eso no le interesaba demasiado... ¡Quién sabe si era por tener un amplio criterio juvenil! Morthred tenía tanta certeza en su mundo que no consideraba que algo como los muggles ameritara su atención. Para él, no existían. Aunque ya en el Colegio, esto es, teniendo mestizos cerca, el problema comenzaba a plantearse e ignoraba si había peligro en ellos. Quizá una cierta duda sería razonable. Optó por repetir lo que decían en casa, versión edulcorada, "nueva generación":

―Los mestizos no deberían estar en Hogwarts. Deberían educarse sólo en escuelas muggles o tener colegios para personas con capacidades especiales, sin recibir las asignaturas completas que imparte Hogwarts,aprendiendo lo necesario para subsistir diariamente.

Todos asintieron.

―¿Y Potter? ―le sonrió Draco maliciosamente.

―¿Potter?

―¿Debería estar en Hogwarts? ¿Crees que sea tan especial como dicen?

Morthred sintió que, debido a la presencia del grupo, digamos su peso, era obligado decir algo con que la mayoría estuviera de acuerdo.

―Potter debería irse a otro país.

No obstante, Potter no le caía mal. ¡Caray, tenía diez minutos de haberlo visto! Pero con el tiempo notó que el chico era más poderoso de lo que aparentaba.

La verdad es que excepto los sobresaltos ocasionales y los de cada curso donde Harry y sus amigos se metían en problemas, la mayoría de los estudiantes seguían con sus vidas. Estudiaban, iban a clase, se reunían en sus salones sin mayor sobresalto y vivían sus historias muy particulares. Morthred también. Adoptó la costumbre de caminar rápido, abrazando sus libros y cuadernos bajo la túnica, mirando al suelo, dejando una estela de vaho en los inviernos, cuatro de los cuales pasaron volando. Al salir de clase iba a la biblioteca, solo entre los estudiantes en parejas o en grupos.

Se hizo tan asiduo que al terminar los deberes, la pasaba leyendo en el amplio recinto. Había libros para grados avanzados, además de muchos que eran especialidades de grandes ramas de la magia que él se esforzaba por entender, como _Música para Encantamientos. _La profesora Trelawney cuestionó a Dumbledore si esas lecturas fuera del plan de estudios eran correctas o restaban tiempo para lo reglamentario, o si se estaba ante el peligro de deformación escolar o sobresaturación en el alumno, pero al revisar el historial de desempeño del chico, el director no halló problema.

―Me temo que no podemos reglamentar lo que hace un estudiante en su tiempo libre, Sybill.

―Es riesgoso para él -se agitó ella-, claramente veo que el siguiente año estará en peligro de muerte, su Neptuno está mal aspectado, ya de por si su Luna lo marca con tendencia a la Os…

―Si él prefiere no ir a Hogsmeade el domingo por leer, es su derecho.

Morthred descubrió que, si debía odiar a los mestizos, no los odiaba. Le causaban extrañeza. De cualquier modo, la mayoría se alejaba de él por su talante.

Sus buenas notas le dieron relativa fama, al punto que alumnos de otras casas y en ocasiones el mismo Draco le preguntaban sobre alguna lección. Morthred sentía que le quitaban tiempo y eso lo exasperaba. Su expresión los alejó sin necesidad de una palabra. Se limitó a ayudar sólo a los de su Casa.

―No lea tan cerca del libro, señor Dankworth ―le advertía la profesora McGonagall, viéndolo por encima de las gafas.

Estudiaba hasta que sonaba la hora de cerrar, sin darse cuenta del tiempo transcurrido. Una tarde, sin detenerse, Hagrid le dio una palmada en el hombro:

―Debes comer, muchacho, no sólo de encantamientos vive el mago.

Morthred lo miró con enojo. ¿A Hagrid qué le importaba?

La clase que más le gustaba era la del profesor Snape. No obstante que parecía tener simpatía (no, eso era mucho decir) o preferencia por Malfoy, el profesor trataba a todos por igual en términos generales. Es decir, con la punta del mismo zapato. Pero desde la primera vez que vio a Snape entrar a clase, rápido, luego lento de forma ágil y con esa mirada que no se la sostenías al tipo ni tres segundos, en sus movimientos notó la experiencia del que ha vivido y la seguridad del que sabe. Snape no alardeaba, no gastaba energía en movimientos inútiles, hablaba con calma y control; parecía ajeno tanto a su (oscura) fama como a su poder. Su explicación del saber y sus pausas eran lecciones para Morthred. El profesor Snape era... _majestuoso_. Ese día, Dankworth reafirmó que quería ser como él.

La dedicación tuvo su primera recompensa a mediados del cuarto curso. Snape revisó la pócima elaborada por Morthred. La analizó a contraluz. Luego se sentó, revisando un texto y haciendo seña desdeñosa de que fuera a su lugar:

―Primera vez que no me entrega un desastre completo, señor Dankworth. Su poción es medio desastre.

Entusiasmado sin que se le notara (¡medio desastre! ¡Por las barbas de Merlín, eso era un diploma!), al regresar a su pupitre, una de las estudiantes le sonrió dulcemente.

Morthred se agitó al grado de no saber qué hacer y fue a sentarse antes que se viera el color tomate -cuando los tomates salen rojos- que tomó su cara. ¿Quién era...? ¡Ah, sí, era Granger! La reconocía por su frondosa cabellera. Una vez reconocida, completó que era la insufrible que siempre alzaba la mano para responder, la que contestaba con voz aplicada, auto satisfecha y precisa. No era que Granger pasara desapercibida, cuando menos por antipática ocasional, sino que Dankworth veía su cabellera por la espalda pues él se sentaba hasta atrás, "con los tímidos", opinaba la profesora Burbage. O como decía McGonagall: "El grupito que se refugia en la pared". A Morthred no le gustaba participar en clase. La presión de ganar puntos lo obligaba esporádicamente a levantar la mano, mas tenía la convicción de saber. No necesitaba demostrarlo. Para él, eso de participar era como ser un perico, una especie de títere. Bien por Granger.

Al que no tragaba era a Weasley. Ya para los catorce de edad el círculo de Potter era bien conocido. Potter, bueno. Era Potter. Granger, bueno. Era Granger. El problema de Weasley, bueno. Era Weasley. Lo ponía de malas. Impaciente, más bien. O le daba miedo en cierta medida. Era estar frente a un carácter que Morthred no deseaba tener. La eterna lucha de Weasley con las materias poniéndose en ridículo por falta de aplicación, su cara de asustado, los enormes ojos que hacía, su comer como si a diario llevara medio año famélico, acompañaban a torpezas de las que salía bien librado porque terminaba siendo simpático o porque sacaba una gran dosis de valentía. Aún así, Morthred sentía que el corte de caja no favorecía a Weasley. Le daba temor ser como él, miedo a una oculta debilidad a la que no debería dar concesiones. La debilidad de la indisciplina, del ser un bonachón.

A mediados de cursos, Potter &amp; Co. tenían su época de carreras. Los tres iban de aquí para allá sin mirar a nadie por corredores y salas, sosteniendo conciliábulos, acordando en los horarios entre clase o después de pelear con Malfoy. Hacían quién sabe qué, incluyendo a Hagrid. Aunque si pensaban que nadie lo notaba estaban equivocados. En la escuela todo se sabe. El resumen era que vivían la Época de Salvar al Mundo Mágico de una forma que solamente ellos y Dumbledore conocían, hasta el descubrimiento colectivo de que por méritos habían rescatado al Colegio.

Comenzó a molestarle la manera en que dejaban mal paradas a las otras casas y seamos sinceros, chicas y chicos, por la forma en que vencían a Slytherin. _Parece que estamos hechos para el lucimiento del Bien. _A punto de ganar, Dumbledore les quitaba el primer puesto para dárselo a Gryffindor en las ocasiones cruciales. Generaba una expectativa sobre el triunfo de Slytherin, pero al final sacaba una sumatoria de consideraciones especiales; resultado: gana Gryffindor. Claro, no siempre ganaban ellos, pero Dankworth observaba al director y notaba su satisfacción. Por supuesto que Dumbledore lo hacía para alegrar a Potter y por supuesto que también se daba cuenta de la desilusión de Slytherin, a quienes había dado pie a cantar victoria. La mala cara de Malfoy y sus fieles sólo era más notoria que la de Dankworth, cruzando miradas como haciéndose la promesa de cobrarse algún día, la discreta sonrisa satisfecha de Dumbledore… Peor todavía, a Morthred empezaba a molestarle, como si fuera personal, la forma repetida en que Potter ponía en duda la autoridad del profesor Snape.

Dankworth iba la biblioteca y a sus clases, cruzándose en ocasiones con los tres (Granger no agarraba condición física, no dejaba de jadear pese a tanta carrera), viéndolos seguir su camino sin atender a nadie, o mirándolos pasar desde una ventana al conversar con otros slytherins.

En su opinión, la sensación de que Potter era el consentido de Dumbledore quitaba mérito a Harry. Enterarse que soltaba la varita en situaciones graves dio a Morthred las bases para su primer trabajo original como estudiante, que escribió en secreto durante medio año, sin hacer referencia al Gryffindor, no por amable, sino porque en su juicio lo importante era lo aprendido. Fuera de eso reparaba poco en Harry, aunque fuera tema constante entre los alumnos. Que si Potter esto o si Potter lo otro, si Potter entró a la competencia del Cáliz de Fuego por trampa o si habla pársel o únicamente sisea escupiendo para llamar la atención de Rowena Malcolm que habla igual o si le baja la novia a Weasley. O sea la novia, la Enciclopedia Melenuda. Rechazó hacerse asiduo de sus novedades. Dankworth pensaba que el único protagonista en su vida escolar, era él mismo.

También pensaba que si los problemas de cada año aumentaban, entonces Harry y sus tres amigos estaban sirviendo de apagafuegos, pero también significaba que el resto del Colegio Hogwarts estaba dormido y un día les caería una buena, la mayor de sus vidas. Siendo así, el alumnado también debería estar con ellos, ya que entonces eran inconscientes de un gravísimo peligro que no sólo consistía en Quién Tú Sabes, sino en lo que traía consigo.

―¿Tienen algún problema, Weasley? ―se le acercó por sentido de responsabilidad, aunque Malfoy pusiera el grito en el cielo.

―Ah, no nada... ―negó Ron, fingiendo mal― cosas de Harry, ya sabes.

_A quién se me ocurrió preguntarle,_ se arrepintió Morthred. Mugre berenjena.

Meses antes de la Copa Mundial de quidditch, Hermione iba con Ron por el patio y lo vieron de lejos, caminando, rápido, con sus libros abrazados.

―Es Dankworth ―susurró Hermione.

―Dankworth cara-de-piedra ―opinó Ron.

―No seas malo, Ron. Es buen chico.

―Dile eso a sus papás ―se encogió de hombros―, dicen que lo mandaron a la escuela porque no lo quieren en su casa. Nunca le llegan lechuzas.

―Bobo. Es muy aplicado.

―¿Cómo sabes?

―Lo veo mucho en la Biblioteca.

―¡Mh…! Encontraste a tu alma gemela...

―Es verdad, Ron. Siempre lo veo con sus libros apretados.

―Cómprale un peluche.

―Va de nuevo a estudiar. De tener el mismo tiempo, yo haría lo mismo que él.

―¿Lo harías? ¡Lo haces!

―...con esa dedicación. Me da curiosidad saber qué estudia, además de las asignaturas regulares.

Ron lanzó un "já".

―Visto así, ¡agradécele al Señor Tenebroso que nos interrumpa las lecciones! ¡Serías verdaderamente insoportable si fueras como él! ¡Sólo a Dankworth se le ocurrirá ir a la Biblioteca durante la Mundial!

Hermione parecía pensar en voz alta.

―No me ve... Bueno, a veces tengo la impresión que él me mira, pero aparta la vista si volteo hacia él. Está en la Biblioteca cuando llego, se queda cuando me voy y lo veo de nuevo al otro día.

―No está diario, dicen que va a casa de Hagrid algunas tardes.

―¿Ah, sí? ¿Y por qué Hagrid nunca nos ha contado?

―Pensará que sería una fea indiscreción... creo que Dankworth lleva unas redomas. Hace dos cursos Longbottom quiso ir con él al bosque, pero Dankworth lo echó a gritos.

Hermione no añadió nada. Pero tomó una decisión: enterarse de qué pasaba.

Los planes de Dankworth eran un poco diferentes esa tarde. Sí fue a la biblioteca, para devolver tres libros que leyó el fin de semana, pero a continuación llamó con la aldaba en el despacho del profesor Snape.

McGonagall abrió la puerta y Morthred vio que Dumbledore estaba más allá, de pie, con el profesor Snape del otro lado de su escritorio. El director analizó al estudiante con expresión (quién sabe cómo se las arreglaba para mostrar lo que sentía, pese a tener siempre la misma cara) de ser importunado. Snape lo miró como si hubiera estado discutiendo con Dumbledore.

Morthred esperó que le preguntaran qué deseaba, pero como el silencio fue elocuente, dijo:

―Quiero hablar con el profesor Snape, si es posible.

Siguió el silencio.

―Esperaré, gracias.

Se alejó (su madre le enseñó a no escuchar conversaciones ajenas) y esperó una hora. Después dos. Se hicieron tres. _Tic-tac._ En la penumbra, el reloj del pasillo sonó en campanadas graves.

Cinco horas más tarde, fatigado, pero decidido, seguía cuando vio salir a McGonagall y al director.

―Gracias, señor Dankworth ―susurró Dumbledore, sin mirarlo.

―Al contrario, señor director -respondió igual, yendo a la oficina.

Llamó de nuevo. Una frase incomprensible o gruñido le indicó que pasara.

Lo encontró sentado al escritorio, hosco, con un codo en el mueble y la mano tras la nuca, viendo a un lado, seguramente sin ver. Parecía muy ofuscado. ¿Sería mejor otro momento? Pero, ¿cuándo el profesor Snape no estaría de malas? Hoy era tan buena oportunidad como cualquiera del año. De hecho, por su talante se le veía que tuvo un excelente día.

―Profesor Snape ―dijo Morthred, repentinamente aterrorizado―, soy su alumno de Pociones...

―Gran descubrimiento, señor Dankworth ―susurró con voz nasal, aburrida―. ¿Vino a quitarme tiempo con ese logro de su intelecto?

―... y vengo a solicitarle oficialmente, de acuerdo con el Estatuto del año 1666, que me incorpore a la categoría, no de su alumno, _sino de su Aprendiz Directo._

Snape, que a todas luces había estado sumido en nada alegres pensamientos ―su expresión era que Dumbledore lo dejó contrariado―, pareció tomar conciencia de que el alcornoque de Dankworth estaba ahí.

Volteó a verlo. Morthred se enfrentó a esos ojos bastante abiertos, ceño fruncido y echando chispas, de ira creciente contra él. En un segundo le gritaría.


	4. Ejercicios al sentimiento

**C**ruzó el patio, como espía, cuidando no ser vista cuando el bullicio se apagó por la distancia. Rebasó los muros, trotó por el césped hasta divisar la cabaña de Hagrid, sin saber bien a bien cómo proceder. Eso sí, sabía qué quería: conocer las actividades de Dankworth.

Ay, Ron, pensó Hermione, _difícilmente pensarás mal de alguien o te imaginarás enemigos, _por eso decidió ir sola, ahora encontrando que no necesitaría llamar a la puerta de Hagrid, ni tratar de asomar por una ventana (no sabía que debería hacer), pues se escuchaba una voz en el patio de atrás.

Mascullando solo, con enojo, Dankworth atendía unas redomas colocadas sobre una mesa de madera plegable, con tres libros abiertos al lado, más una balanza y otras herramientas que Hermione no alcanzó a distinguir.

¿O sí era eso? Dankworth le parecía lindo: su perfil recto, la frente alta y los labios rojizos le gustaban, así como su cabello negro… Tenía un aire de su héroe Snape (sabía que lo admiraba), aunque no le pasó por la mente que (y cuando se le ocurrió, se dijo que no) podría ser un hijo desconocido… Pero no era eso el motivo de su inquietud. En pocas palabras se diría que su motivo era (_Hermione, dilo, te gusta su cerebro, te recuerda a ti misma, le dicen come-libros como a ti y no le importa, es dedicado, eso te gusta, te parece lindo, es eso. ¿Se acabó el mundo por decirlo? No, no se acabó el mundo. Estás escondida en este árbol y pisando una molesta piedra. Te gusta su cerebro y tienes curiosidad. No tiene nada de malo_) querer saber cómo era.

Dankworth tenía cara de harto. Sin saberse visto por Granger, cuidaba su experimento con varias ideas en mente.

Morthred había comprado las anilinas en Borgin &amp; Burkes,Se había afinado mucho. Pero no estaba del todo contento. Snape lo había echado de su despacho la tarde que luego de esperarlo durante cinco horas, se negó a aceptarlo como su Aprendiz.

Gran idea. Pero en el despacho, Snape lo había mirado tan larga y enfurecidamente que Morthred se preguntó si había insultado a la madre de su profesor o algo peor, a la madre del Señor Tenebroso. Vio a Snape articular dos intentos de palabra y guardar silencio.

Pero Morthred ya lo sabía. Aguantó hasta el último exabrupto del profesor Snape. Quienes pasaron afuera del despacho lo hicieron de puntillas, pensando quién sería el pobre al que le estaría lloviendo. No obstante, al otro lado de la puerta Dankworth lo pasó en silencio, mirando a Snape como si la cosa no fuera con él.

―... y de acuerdo con las normas del Estatuto 666, le entrego mi registro de calificaciones, carta de motivos y tesina, gracias.

Al oficializarlo de esa manera, el paso estaba dado y era grave. Snape, que no por eso tenía obligación de aceptar, vio a Dankworth como analizando si lo más conveniente sería lanzarle un Frente a su redoma en el patio de Hagrid se repetía la escena. Vamos a ver, pensó tomando las anilinas Azul Maya y Ocre Corintio. Dankworth no buscaba copiar la mancuerna Dumbledore-Potter donde el director repetía con voz de muñeco de ventrílocuo: "Que buen chico eres, Harry, cuánto te aprecio, Harry, eres la encarnación de los altos valores de Hogwarts, Harry, eres el hijo que no tuve, Harry, por eso le daré 30 puntos a Gryffindor. _Harry_." Viendo los tubos de ensaye donde medía "al sentimiento" cinco componentes y después los vertía a la redoma, Morthred se dijo que si el profesor Snape fuera un idiota, él, Dankworth, no perdería tiempo fantaseando con que "podría sacar lo mejor del profesor". Eso haría un Hufflepuff idealista, superando la desilusión con renovados bríos, en aras de la amistad. Buen humor y una sonrisa. Morthred tenía gran conciencia de su propia valía. No tomaba una decisión así, a la ligera.

Por otra parte, los señalamientos contra el profesor Snape sobre ser un espía de Quién Tú Sabes y de haber intentado matar a Potter, así como el enorme recelo que generaba en muchos, le parecían ridículos a cual más. Si el profesor Snape quisiera matar a quien fuera, en público o en privado, sería prácticamente imposible impedírselo al ser un mago de primera, y el reconocimiento de su capacidad incluso en caso de elegir el Mal, estaba en su calidad de ser profesor en Hogwarts. De desear matar a un pobre alumno, al cabo de dos segundos Snape estaría barriendo las cenizas del chico con una flamante Nimbus 2000.

El Negro Hades era el catalizador o fijador según el momento de aplicarlo, pues las anilinas no eran simples reactivos; podían usarse para pociones auténticas. Era el frasco más pequeño por su poder concentrado; su cálculo estribaba en dejar caer una gota en la redoma con el mínimo golpecillo del índice, que debía dar la cantidad precisa a la primera. Lo había logrado al cabo de cuatro intentos. En los tres primeros tuvo qué correr del estallido que dejó olor a eructo de araña. Éste parecía ser un trámite más. El libro tenía al margen una anotación casi intraducible; debía ser de un alumno del Hogwarts del siglo 18 que las vio mal con esa anilina. "La pequeña gota del Negro Hades se vierte igual que acariciando la cabeza de un pájaro. ¡IDIOTA!"

El estampido espantó a Hermione y sacó un chillido a los lumífagos. Morthred se fue atrás con cara de enojado y diciéndose "¡diantres!" mientras el humo subía en cañonazo negro-marrón.

Todavía tapándose la boca, sus ojos se volvieron serios. Pensó si estaría herido y, amable como era, olvidó que lo espiaba, preocupándose por él.

―¿Estás bien? ―oyó a lo lejos.

―¿... eh...?

―Fue el... -explicó, un poco atontado, señalando- puse media gota de más en la... media gota más de Negro Had... ¿Qué haces aquí? -la miró, extrañado.

―Estaba emboscada, pero oí la explosión más grande nunca ocurrida en Hogwarts.

Ella le sonreía, al comprobar que no estaba herido. No habían hablado antes, pero el suceso fue tan extraño y pese a su hosquedad, él parecía tan agradable... Tuvo el impulso de pasarle la mano por el cabello para quitarle los restos de anilina, pero no se animó; no se conocían tanto como para hacerlo.

Hermione se supo estudiada. Más aun, un poco inquieta, se supo _admirada _y la falta de experiencia la hizo sentir fuera de equilibrio. Dankworth ya no estaba en su segundo de predicamento. Estaba lúcido cuando viéndola a los ojos, susurró sin pretensiones, sin afán de galán, sin otro motivo que decir lo que pensaba:

Ella enmudeció. Nunca le habían dicho eso.

―¿Son Anilinas de Griffith? ―desvió la conversación, acercándose a la mesa.

―Son Anilinas de Griffith ―respondió Morthred, haciendo chasquear los pestillos de la maleta―. No estoy haciendo venenos. Son para... ―se contuvo para no arrebatarle el libro― ejercicios de mediciones.

_Y para dibujarse la bandera de Francia en la cara,_ pensó ella, divertida. 

Él echó agua en un paño, denegando con la cabeza y apretando los labios al sonreír. Ahora parecía interesado por el tema que tocó la chica.

―Qué interesante ―susurró Hermione, tomando el libro y dejando pasar la vista por la página de vivos colores.

Excepto cara y cabellos limpios, el resto era un desastre. Hermione sonrió de nuevo.

―Pareces un zombi

―¿Zombi? ¿Qué es eso?

―Oh. Es como un muggle sin duchar.

―Pues no lo conozco -fluidamente y renunciando a discutir con semejante necedad, Morthred plegó la mesa de madera-, debe ser muy impresionante.

Dankworth era el primero en notar que con Granger se sintió diferente. Dudó de sí. ¿Por qué no lograba enojarse y se comportaba tan amable? ¿Quería agradarle? ¿Se sentía bien por tener alguien con quien conversar? Igualmente se sentía bien por haberle dicho que era bonita. No fue amor a primera vista. Descubrió qué hablar con sinceridad es un elogio equilibrado. Presintió un mundo en su inicio. Se sentía bien que ella no lo rechazara por habérselo dicho. Y de inmediato le molestó sentir eso, temiendo que con eso, ella pudiera cobrar algún poder extraño sobre él. Aunque el qué y el cómo eso podría suceder, fueron preguntas que en su mente terminaron enredadas en una bola de estambre y no quiso pensar más por el momento. O no sabía cómo pensar en eso. Era demasiado joven.

La compañía de ella quitaba a Morthred parte de su desazón por ignorar si el profesor Snape lo aceptaría como Aprendiz. Eso no lo compartió con la chica. Lo más extraño fue que para el año siguiente eran excelentes amigos. Y conforme todo cambió, él se preguntó repetidamente si su único tiempo de amor fue el vivido al lado de Hermione Granger.


	5. Presagios de la Luna

El reinado de Gryffindor como los mejores alumnos de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras teminó cuando Dankworth obtuvo un _Excelente _más que Harry Potter, lo que el resto de los Slytherin festejó tan ruidosamente que se les oyó en salones a la redonda.

Las reacciones fueran variadas. A la hora de comer, aunque Harry no se veía afectado, Ron soltó algunos comentarios desdeñosos; Hermione opinó quer sería un adelanto pasajero (en su fuero inte o lo dudó, algo dolida, pues llevaba meses viendo trabajar a Dankworth), en tanto los demás lo comentaban como noticia relevante o se dividían en los que festejaban o deploraban.

Draco palmeaba la espalda de Morthred con el orgullo de un padre y festejó en grande, lo que incluyó su deporte favorito de burlarse de Weasley; Morthred no se elevó sobre Draco; su propia satisfacción por darle golpes a Gryffindor lo hermanaba, aunque la punta de las calificaciones se alte aba en la balanza. Le satisfizo cobrarle de ese modo a Gryffindor en sus mejores notas, las veces que humillara a Malfoy... Bien, no se deshacía de aprecio por Draco, pero él había visto escenas que los demás, no. El retoño de Mr. Lucius, pese a su sello de protegido-de-Snape, tenía momentos muy difíciles, donde se le veía repensar, evadiendo a medio mundo, huraño, trasluciendo una enorme preocupación; durante semanas, una palidez cubría su rostro; una vez lo escuchó sollozar en la Sala Común y dio un paso atrás, alejándose por discreción. Era una angustia muy grave la de Malfoy. También se le notaba en ocasiones a la luz del día. Ni Potter ni sus simpatizantes tenían eso en consideración para tratar de entenderlo. Eran muy injustos.

―¿Qué ocurre contigo, Dankworth? -le preguntó D'Uberville, ceñudo.

―¿Ocurre?

―Sabemos que sigues estudiando con Granger.

―¿Y?

―No entendemos la razón para esa amistad, ¿te retractas, confraternizas, cuál es tu objetivo?

Morthred la veía con tal ausencia de conflicto que no le importaba que Granger fuera mestiza (incluso anunciaba en son de broma que estudiaría con "la Granger"), pero en el transcurso de los recientes meses, las acusaciones de impureza de sangre se hacían más graves, más formales, tomándose paulatinamente más en serio lo que por un tiempo se vio por los estudiantes más jóvenes como añejos prejuicios dichos en casa. La posición radical, mal vista por algunos slytherins más jóvenes, hoy echaba raíces en el Ministerio y algunos pensaban que pronto serían políticas de gobie o. Aun así, la actitud de D'Uberville no se justificaba en algún reglamento, era de esas normas no escritas.

Visto de ese modo, las victorias de Morthred se sugerían sin mérito, sino como obligación para defender la posición de los sangre limpia. ¿Obligación?

―La veo para conocer al enemigo, ¿te parece? -dijo, para sacárselo de encima.

―No la conozcas demasiado.

Eso le hizo subir el enojo por las sienes.

―_¿Y eso a ti qué te importa? _-le gritó Dankworth.

El cambio intempestivo sorprendió a D'Uberville, que sonriendo con extrañeza hizo la cabeza atrás, aunque menos convencido; los ojos de Morthred se inflamaban de indignación. Ya le habían dicho que él tenía esos enojos explosivos, pero no los había presenciado.

―_¿Qué te importa lo que haga o deje de hacer? ¡Tú no eres nadie para opinar sobre mis actos! ¡Colócate en tu lugar!_

Esperó respuesta de D'Uberville, mirándose a los ojos. No la hubo. Dankworth dio vuelta bruscamente y salió.

Subiendo las escaleras, viendo a los espectros que paseaban por el colegio, aun en su rebeldía Morthred tuvo la sensación de que en poco tiempo debería someterse a imposiciones. La presión grupal dirigiría a sus integrantes por caminos que deberían seguir, quisieran o no. Ojalá no sucediera.

Realizó los deberes. Comió rápido en la atestada sala. Trabajó un rato en la biblioteca. Al atardecer llevó una copia de papiros a Hermione, que ella necesitaría pasado mañana.

―Vaya, llegó _el _Dankworth -sonrió ella, viendo al suelo, moviendo los pies, sentada en un pretil.

Su sonrisa, un poco pícara, con sus largas pestañas cubriendo sus pensamientos, hizo que Morthred entendiera la ironía y siguió caminando, dando tiempo a que ella se le uniera. ¿Cómo se habría enterado? Parecía telepatía. 

Le era grato caminar con Granger, el verla de lejos, hablar con ella de frente o reconocer su silueta a lo lejos, era encajar una pieza de rompecabezas en un vacío que Morthred tenía en el corazón. No supo cuándo sucedió. Probablemente fue una marea tan suave que no se dio cuenta, sino hasta que se conviritó en una pequeña ola. Por ejemplo, en este momento: su sonrisa, las pestañas bajas... Granger le provocaba... ¿Qué era, cómo se llamaba? Se llamaba… _mariposas en el estómago…_ Una emoción extraña…

Snape pasó caminando, serio, rápido, con el abrigo ondeando, a pasos firmes, pero Dankworth no lo volteó a ver.

―Dime qué ocurre -preguntó ella.

―¿Ocurrirme?

―Tú acostumbras saludar a Snape, te responda o no con su movimiento de cabeza. Hace medio año que no lo saludas, tu silencio...

―¿Mi silencio qué?

―... tu silencio dice algo, no finjas.

―¿El silencio es una mancia? Wow, Granger, tienes que contarme ésa...

―_Dankworth._

―Nada... no me pasa nada, déjalo…

Morthred no había preguntado a Snape si aceptaría el Estatuto 666. Insistir le sonaba pueril. Un creciente sentido de soberbia lo llenaba, es decir, considerar a la humildad, a la amabilidad, como flaquezas. Cavilaba que en un extremo eso conducía a un modo que, por ejemplo, el padre de Malfoy manejaba mal. Se le notaba el odio. Por eso supo que su arrebato con D'Uberville fue un error. Pudo sentir igual, pero sin gritar. Pensar que la expresión elegante de las formas positivas o negativas era importante, mostraba su naturaleza Slytherin. Con el profesor Snape aplicaba no insistiendo, no pidiendo de más. Él también debía reconocer el valor del estudiante o si no, aquello sería una relación amo-esclavo. Una relación donde se obedece porque se es un inferior. _Yo no caeré en eso, _se dijo. Hermione lo sacó de sus pensamientos:

―¿Es por mí?

―¿Por ti...? -volvió- Ah… ¿si estoy así por ti, Granger? ¡Claro que no! No tengo nada contra ti -afirmó, frunciendo el ceño.

Se dio cuenta que había aceptado "estar de algún modo".

―¿Por qué piensas que sea por ti? -quiso saber.

―En Gryffindor me preguntan cómo puedo hablar contigo -respondió-. Por más que se los explico, no entienden. ¿Recuerdas la tarde que nos dejaron solos un rato en Dervish &amp; Banges? Fue porque pensaron que ibas a declarárteme.

―¿Eso fue? ¡Y me extrañó no verlos! Solo te contaba lo que había aprendido sobre esos ojos que venden ahí, los... mira, no recuerdo el nombre... los Ojos de Milagros... No te lo había contado, por eso llegué así nada más. Me acorde y te dije.

―También la vez que fui corriendo contigo para leerte varios pasajes que me encantaron de _Apuntes para una Historia de la Brujería en Europa del Este_. Fue automático ir contigo. No puedo hablar de eso con Harry, ni con Ron. No me molesta, pero o no les importa o no me entienden.

―Sé bien cómo te sientes -sonrió él, asintiendo.

Viendo al frente, Granger suspiró en un mar de incomprensión.

―Eres mi amigo perfecto, Dankworth.

Él sonrió más, pero también le dolió. Sintió una barrera en esa frase. ¿Por qué la aclaración? ¿Granger le decía que era su amigo para sugerirle que no pasara a… qué? No se le ocurrió la verdad: que Hermione lo _elogió_ al darle una calidad especial. En cambio, ella vio su sonrisa tensa y pensó que a él no le gustó eso de ser amigos… porque no quería ser amigo de nadie. 

Se habría sorprendido de conocer los pensamientos de Morthred: ¿no le gustaba a Granger por no ser uno de esos deportistas quidditch-testosterona? Aunque en realidad a ella no le interesaba nada de eso. ¿O él se había sobrepasado de algún modo y por eso ella lo alejaba? Lo desconcertaba no entender las señales de las chicas, de inicio, no saber qué, de lo que hacían, ¡era señal o no! ¿Por qué Santa Minerva McGonagall no daba una clase "Cómo Entender A Las Muy Extrañas Mujeres?" Solamente debía desempolvar sus experiencias románticas con el hechicero Anjmatoon del faraón Nefe efer. Y espera, por cierto… ¿él querría ser más que su amigo…? No lo sabía. Su interés por perfeccionarse como mago le sugería que para lograrlo no debía atarse a nada. Empezar pronto era una buena disciplina. Al final, ninguno de los dos entendió esa parte de la conversación, nada de lo que el otro sentía.

La invitó a volver al pretil. Les quedaban cinco minutos.

Al sentarse, luz de Luna dio a un Morthred pensativo, en el lado izquierdo de la cara. Hermione no tenía pensamientos de preocupación; estaba relajada como habitualmente con él; entonces se detuvo al mirarlo. Le sorprendió… que era… _como si no lo conociera... _

Repentinamente descubrió, en el claroscuro, otra expresión en Morthred, con la Luna leyéndolo de un modo nuevo, y Granger se alarmó. Era casi como otra cara, otra persona... Una identidad contradictoriamente revelada por el claroscuro... La luz revelaba, paulatinamente, la mitad del rostro de un joven mago oscuro, un poco mayor que hoy, de mirada penetrante, dominante, vengativo y lleno de un extraño poder.

Las facciones de Granger se invadieron de súbita inquietud tratando de entender aquello que le provocaba repentina tristeza. ¿Era magia de luz lunar, que mostraba el futuro u otra vida? No temió perder a Morthred, sino que Morthred _se perdiera… _con esa desazón llegó a ella, en el viento, una imagen que se extendió ante sus ojos, primero lenta y enseguida rápida; una visión tan breve que Morthred no se lo notó, pero que ella vio con detalle, sobresaltándose… sin moverse, percibió al tiempo alargarse, lentificarse, abrir un cuadro en movimiento, igual a los del colegio…

Sintió calor: ante sus ojos estalló un silencioso fuego rojo, amarillo en el centro, en forma de estrella que repentimamente danzó aullando, soltando un alarido por encima de los estudiantes que caminaban y de la noche clara; su espacio se desordenó en imágenes fragmentadas girando en un caleidoscopio y es que la lluvia era… _fría_… la llozivna era fría, fina, casi rocío, melancólica, pero acelerando, tan cruel como grave y tan grave que

(_¿casas, son casas de madera ardiendo? ¡Qué horribles se ven las llamas en la noche… parece que cubrirán el mundo…! ¡Ron, cuidado, tenemos que evitar ese autobús escolar que viene desbocado…! Lo tomaron de ariete para llevarlo a. a. a. no sé pero es en esa iglesia muggle, Ron, se escondieron horrorizados cuando los vieron soltando los maleficios en picada, las carcajadas en lluvia desde la Luna, ¿dónde te metiste, Ron? El calor de los incendios me levanta la piel. ¡Ron! No te veo a pesar del fuego de la luz pero es que gritan demasiado están desatados es un enjambre llevan esos látigos danzan sobre las casas ríen cuando se derrumban Malfoy tiene tomada por el cabello a. a. a.) _

_(¿… Ron…?)_

_(¿… por qué no me respondes, Ron? ¿Y Harry? ¿Harry está a salvo? ¿Estás seguro que Harry se puso a salvo? Si él logra proseguir tenemos una esperanza, puede resolverlo solo, no debe hacer caso de los que gritan, pero no me preguntes ron no quiero saberlo o no puedo verlo, perdona, todo pasa muy rápido)_

_(morthred fue morthred él los llevó él los convenció él les dijo es una venganza una guerra sagrada dankworth apuñaló a krum cuando se dio cuenta que no necesitaba torturó a wolpert por pura ira berrycloth berrycloth se fue es imposible que longbottom el sombrero eligió a morthred por por pero no calculó que que un lobo eso es un lobo mira cómo permanece de pie frente a las llamas los aurores es el fin la rebelión del relámpago verde voldemort ni se imagina nadie se salvará ¿qué oscura ala te acarició? La furia lo envuelve todo con espaldas de fuego el escudo de slytherin arde gigantesco en el firmamento oscuro_)

estuvo a punto de tomarlo por un hombro empujada por el alud de imágenes mientras un pensamiento del que no fue consciente la cruzó en grito silencioso pero que debía recordar para advertirle por ser crucial decisivo para impedir la tragedia _(¡ten cuidado cuando tu Maestro…!),_ pero se volvió un eco incomprensible y aquella idea que no debía olvidar se le escapó, se fue de su mano en tira de papel que lanzó en espirales perdiendo su significado.

Las imágenes continuaron, pero por inercia, adelgazándose, desvaneciéndose detrás de la cabeza de Hermione, que ya no pudo verlas, ni retenerlas, fugándose en el viento y Hermione, que no era pitonisa, ni sabía retener visiones, apenas conservó lo vislumbrado como luz y un mareo, pensando sin darse cuenta (_es el futuro, pero un futuro posible, uno solo, Morthred no va allá, no tiene que ir, no irá, su futuro es otro_) que nada estaba mal entre ellos, así que le perdió importancia. El nubarrón se disolvió y de nuevo quedó la noche, los estudiantes. El castillo. Las ideas se alejaron en tren por un túnel oscuro, hasta que se perdió en anillos de luz blanca.

Morthred sonreía levemente, negando con la cabeza, como hiciera al conocerla en casa de Hagrid. Era un raro gesto que tomaba al abordar un tema especial. No podía esconderle a Hermione que algo sucedía, aunque el Estatuto pedía discreción hasta que se resolviera en un sentido u otro.

―… he estado silencioso por un tema de asignatura que tengo con el profesor Snape, te lo contaré cuando se resuelva, por ahora nadie puede ayudarme excepto a esperar. Sólo tú lo sabes -con eso no necesitaba pedir "no se lo cuentes a nadie."

―Bien…. -pensativa, insistió en lo primero- ¿Te preguntan en Slytherin por qué hablas conmigo?

―Sí, lo hacen.

―En Gryffindor son preguntas, alguna broma, extrañeza, pero no pasa de ahí. En Slytherin debe ser muy diferente.

―Si eres Hufflepuff, no soportarías. Creo que el ambiente de Sly es visto por los demás como hostil... sí, esa es la palabra... hostil. ¿Piensan eso por ser débiles? No. Es porque ven a Slytherin como una Casa con poco amor. Un amor como ustedes lo entienden. Se piensa que somos ambiciosos y fríos. No es tanto de ese modo, es... es una forma de... es el modo en que sientes que vas a lograr tu _plenitud _como mago. Un impulso profundo. Sobre la forma de tratarse en Sly, uno está hecho a eso, se maneja con naturalidad a través de eso. No lo ves como hostilidad u odio, es un lenguaje. Si miras duramente o callas o eres sarcástico al hacer un comentario, es una forma de mostrar tu poder, incluso con la satisfacción de saber que se tiene un lenguaje común. Entiendo que el trato puede verse como rudo. Y eso lo traes, ya lo eres, como ocurre en cada Casa. Además, es evidente cuando sólo se es un pobre agresivo, un burloncito sin sesos. Ser así saca de la jugada. Un Sly no es un vulgar ambicioso, ni un malvado bufón.

"Todo Slytherin debería ser como el profesor Snape. Él es un modelo. Obsérvalo junto conmigo, Hermione Granger: es una mañana cualquiera en Hogwarts… Severus Snape va andando, rápido, como felino, por el gran castillo. El gran mago no se muestra únicamente por su poder mágico, sino también en cómo se desenvuelve. El sujeto es elegante, tiene gallardía, hay fuerza contenida en él que se manifiesta cuando de pronto se detiene y de inmediato toma otro curso de acción, cuando mira a alguien o responde, también en clase o al caminar o al hablar con otros profesores. Sabe a dónde va, sabe lo que quiere. No duda. En su mente hay más de lo que expresa. Observa sus movimientos un poco cortantes cuando señala, opina, afirma, explica, su sarcasmo, sus arrebatos, cuando repentinamente actúa en forma decidida, haciendo que los demás noten que estaba atento a todo, más que ellos, que no piensan tan rápido, encontrando algo en lo que nadie había pensado. He ahí a la gran persona, porque nada de eso es gratuito. Eso es resultado del talento, del carácter, del tesón, del esfuerzo, de la imaginación, del compromiso. De horas secretas de crearse a sí mismo. Él permanece en Hogwarts, es evidente si lo observas bien, porque ha asumido algún compromiso, pero Snape podría seguir su camino hacia el sol del atardecer dejando todo atrás, desprendiéndose de todo, porque se ha encontrado a sí mismo. Aun con sus tormentas y dolores, lo que necesita está con él. A un profesor así o lo entiendes de inmediato o hasta que eres mayor. Mi madre hablaba de él con admiración y mira que ella es escasa para el elogio; decía que el profesor que más la hizo madurar, quien sacó lo mejor de ella a base de exigencias, de empujarla a pensar más, de pensar que podía lograrlo mejor, fue Severus Snape... Si yo pudiera forjarme un poco como él, aprender más de él -aprendería sólo con acompañarlo a donde fuera, sin hablar, cargándole las maletas-, yo sería el Slytherin que deseo ser."

Hermione lo estudiaba con suave sonrisa. Le gustaba oírlo hablar de Snape. Veía al Murciélago desde otra perspectiva. Probablemente muchas de las veces que lo defendió ante sus amigos fue pensando en lo que le dijera Dankworth.

―Te comprendo -asintió ella, balanceando los pies, mirando al frente-, ¿sabes? Ya que hablamos con esta sinceridad, te confieso que mis perguntas sobre cómo son contigo en Slytherin es porque me preocupa que te ataquen.

―Si quieres saber qué pienso, para mí no significa nada el que seas... ¿cómo lo digo? ¿No sangre pura… qué? -evitó el "sangre sucia"- Son ideas ofensivas, es entender a un mago basado en un catálogo. Admito que es el pensar de la mayoría. Es parte del centro de la identidad. Los otros. Me cuesta trabajo aceptar la existencia de esas ideas.

―Malfoy y sus amigos.

―Les digo que no les interesan mis actos. Hoy mandé a D'Uberville por caspa de elfo. Algún día me tocará a mí. Luego en la cena hablamos como si nada. No pasa nada.

―Ya veo. ¿Y por eso soy _la _Granger?

Claro que no se le había olvidado. ¿Cómo se enteró? Morthred miró a otro lado tratando de seguir serio, pero esquivándola al saber lo que venía, lo cual terminó siendo un poco burlón.

―¡No sé por qué dices eso...!

Sonriendo maliciosa hizo ademán de golpearlo con ambas manos. Dankworth se daba cuenta que Hermione hacía eso bastante seguido en meses recientes. Él deseaba tocar sus manos, no por mera amistad. Quería saber qué se sentía. No había vuelto a decirle que era bonita, pues le daba miedo que con eso ella se alejara. Pero aunque fuera por segundos deseaba tocarla y por eso le oprimía un hombro, una mano para llamar su atención. Quería sentir sus dedos, sus palmas. Le daban (hay que decirlo) ganas de abrazarla. Lo suplía tirándole brevemente la manga de la túnica para ir a un sitio, o con un tocar su hombro cuando llegaba de improviso. Le encantaba el voltear de Granger a él con su suave sonrisa. Y cuando ella entraba en su vértigo de seguir a Potter, él pasaba en el vacío de la biblioteca, día tras día, mirando de cuando en cuando a la entrada, para ver si regresaba.

―No sé por qué empecé a decirte "la Granger" en la sala de Casa -rió, inclinándose ante el alud de golpes leves de ella-, juro que no fue por hacerme el superior. Me salió, así, nada más. ¡Basta...!

Divertida, pero contrariada, Granger quiso saber, enfatizando la pregunta:

―¿Por qué lo haces?

La sonrisa de Dankworth se hizo un poco seria, parpadeando lentamente, un poco cohibido:

―Siento que al decirlo, somos cercanos.

Hermione entendió el punto, mirándolo con curiosidad.

Se notó que las palabras de Granger le hicieron mella, porque de golpe preguntó:

―¿Quieres que dejemos de ve os?

―Si tú quieres…

_¡Qué complicado!_ -resopló él, mentalmente- _¡No se puede estar así, hay que decidir! _Volteó hacia ella, súbito, intenso, en voz baja.

―_¡No! ¡No me importa qué digan!_

Por la mente de Morthred cruzó la tarde que pasaron en Tomes &amp; Scrolles, de pronto juntos y de pronto cada cual por su lado, fascinados por aquellos maravillosos libros. Las compras. Las sugerencias. El ver juntos la portada o algunos grabados de movimiento o escuchando al libro cuando se presentaba. La luz entrando por las ventanas revelando los volúmenes empastados en colores, aguardando la mano que los despertara, los ojos con quiénes conversar... Las pilas de números repetidos de enciclopedias, con anuncios de sus temas, a precios especiales. El delicioso aroma del papel antiguo al oler el libro abierto, el ambiente de secreto, prometiendo revelarse, una mañana de éstas, una vida de éstas.

Y otro día, al cabo de ver a Ron con Potter (¡le atinaste!, se preguntaba si de grandes existiría la bebida "ron con potter"), platicando animados al salir de Honeydukes, la aventura continuó al ver un callejón donde él y Granger descubrieron que había vivido el mago Klötnik Kuprizce; el segundo de emoción compartida, de no poder creer estar ahí; el verse y entenderse sin hablar; los gestos emocionados de "no nos lo podemos perder" y salir corriendo allá.

Esa vez la tomó de la mano con naturalidad, y así fueron corriendo por el mágico callejón. Volteó hacia ella y aquel instante nunca, jamás, lo olvidó: la chica de su mano, viendo al suelo, con una ancha sonrisa satisfecha y su cabello agitándose.

Era la misma sonrisa cuando en la Casa de las Plumas ella se emocionaba, brillándole los ojos al mostrarle el maravilloso color de una de ellas, o al escucharlo cuando él le contaba y dibujaba en el suelo con el dedo o con un palito de paleta recién terminada. Quienes se les acercaban al cabo de dos segundos se alejaban con un "¡uf!", pero ellos no se daban cuenta.

Así corrieron por aquela calle, a la casa del mago, a punto de volar, y al ver su sonrisa, confiada, simplemente contenta, sin dobleces, sincera, Morthred se sintió privilegiado y se prometió en el alma que, estuvieran así de cerca en el futuro o no, jamás defraudaría su sonrisa. Que sabiéndolo ella o no, no haría algo que lo hiciera indigno de ese recuerdo.

Y al terminar esa carrera ambos habían cambiado, saliendo al recinto del Colegio Hogwarts. Dejaron de correr y Morthred era ya un muchacho y Hermione, de ser aquella niña, estaba transformándose en una joven espigada, ambos rumbo a los 16 años. Se creaba un nuevo lenguaje, emociones que antes no tenían. Pero para él, ella seguía siendo ella.

¿Cómo iba a renunciar a eso? ¿Cómo alguien podría pensar en impedírselo?

Se le acercó mucho, sin tocarla. Hermione lo miró con sus nuevos y dibujados ojos de mar, estudiándolo con concentrada preocupación. No se le escapaba que la presión Slytherin para que no la frecuentara podía ser dura. Y no pensaba que Morthred no soportara el acoso, sino que la perspectiva de que él pasara malos ratos le causaba desasosiego. Le importaba lo que él sentía. Viéndolo reaccionar halló que su apasionamiento por lo que hacía, al estudiar o en sus sentimientos, le agradaba. Pese a lo impulsivo que podía ser Dankworth, ella se encontraba bien con él. Le gustaba que nunca le preguntara sobre sus actividades con sus amigos en contra del Señor Tenebroso. Había descubierto a una persona con quién confiar sus ideas. A quién contarle todo lo que le pasaba. Lo descubría mirándola con auténtica atención, opinando o simplemente oyéndola. Alguna intuición le dictaba qué era lo que ella necesitaba. Era el placer de hablar a otra profundidad, aun dándose cuenta que Morthred no era amable siempre. Era un Slytherin. Tal vez lo más lamentable del asunto era no tener mayor tiempo para verlo.

La Luna era un Sol blanco que bañaba de plata el castillo de roca. En medio de la extensión oscura una parvada pasó volando bajo las nubes, moviéndose en un grupo flexible que iba lento y aceleraba al girar en conjunto, recortado contra Selene. Los estudiantes caminaban poco antes de la hora de la cena. Luz salía de algunas habitaciones. El amarillo de las ventanas brotaba a la noche azul. Un día normal en Hogwarts.

―Quiero verte, Granger, quiero verte y oírte y estudiar como lo hacemos, quiero que me hables y hablarte.

Morthred no quiso hacerse más embrollo. No quiso preguntar. De cualquier manera presentía que la perdería. La amenaza del Señor Tenebroso se volvía más grave año con año, reclamando la presencia de Granger con sus inseparables que a juzgar, no llegaban muy lejos sin ella. Además, estaba Weasley. ¡Hasta Potter era visto como novio de Hermione…! Tal vez él también debía tomar una decisión en ese tema. ¿Qué sucedería si el profesor Snape lo admitía como su Aprendiz Directo? Ya no tendría tiempo para Granger. Pero él deseaba ser un mago formado por uno de los máximos magos de la época, transmitir su herencia.

―¡Es hora de irme! -se lamentó ella- ¿Te veo después?

―Cuando quieras -asintió, de un movimiento-. Adelántate.

Ella se levantó.

―Hasta pronto... _el_ Dankworth.

―Hasta pronto... _la_ Granger -sonrió, pero un poco cohibido.

Sonriendo, ella arrugó un poco la nariz; quizá le gustaba su vulnerabilidad.

Y al final de carrusel de las incertidumbres, del instante en que ambos dejaban de sentirse niños, de percibir que se transformaban en algo desconocido y poderoso, el caleidoscopio de los días dibujaba formas que significaban lo mismo, por encima de todo y a su pesar: Granger y voz. Granger y su cabello. Granger y sus ojos vivos. Granger y su gesto al estudiar. Granger y su aroma. Granger hablándole de los saberes maravillosos que atesoraba. Granger dejaba de ser Granger y se convertía en otra persona, o era que se completaba: era Hermione.

Morthred se levantó, recortado por el disco lunar, esperando si ella volteaba.

Y ella miró hacia él, y le sonrió, y entonces fue Hermione quien hizo resplandecer la Luna para Morthred, con las alas de su sonrisa.


	6. Haciéndose odiar

_**W**_ilkins Dos Bocas era un hechicero venido a menos, pero lleno de recursos y tramposo como pocos, que además de la boca normal, tenía otra en el trasero derecho.

Era boca, sí, boca, no herida por algún un hechizo traicionero. Los rumores decían que cierto sortilegio destinado a proporcionarle un Tercer Ojo, formulado durante una borrachera pavorosa, terminó en aquella boca inoportuna. De ella también decían que era soprano.

―Es un muchacho de este tamaño -dijo Wilkins a la concurrida concurrencia en El Caldero Chorreante-, se le conoce porque compra en Flourish &amp; Blotts. ¡Y anda tan campante, como si fuera vecino del rumbo! De quinto año, medio de incógnito porque se cubre con la capucha de la túnica. Yo pensé: merece un escarmiento, huelo dinero de mocoso llorón. Llego y ¿qué pasa?

Uno de los que oía escupió la pinta de cerveza sobre un gato morado que salió disparado.

―¡Ya sé! -afirmó, con voz aguardientosa- ¡Corrió! ¡Esos tontuelos mimados de Hogwarts se asustan si les dices "bú"… já-já-_JÁ!_

―¡Pues no, señor mío! -Wilkins golpeó en la mesa.

―¿No? -el otro se tambaleó, con mirada perdida.

―¡No, el muy infeliz me miró a los ojos, como yo a ti! ¡Fuego de kenkraw! ¡Rediantre, es tan mocoso que no sabe a quién tiene enfrente, me lo dije! Me hice para atrás, pensando, ah, caray o éste es más idiota que mi diputado o trae material pesado.

―¡Wilkins no se dejó espantar! -carraspeó en su jaula un loro, que fue auror encubierto en Diagon- ¡Wilkins no se dejó espantar!

―… le estaba echando la garra encima cuando me sentí arder por dentro…

―¿Qué encantamiento fue?

―Mh, no lo escuché, umh… -dio un leve trago, masticando la cerveza, su forma de lavarse los dientes- ya que lo pienso… umh… no lo vi usar varita, umh...

De un arruinado reloj de pared salió un patorraptor verde que se estiró y rugió _¡gruá!_

―Te sentaste demasiado en tu propio hocico, Wilkins -le recriminó la anciana Fedora-, eso no lo puede hacer un estudiante de quinto año.

Dos Bocas había corrido por medio barrio, ladrando de dolor como si hubiera caído por una alcantarilla que llevaba al infierno de los dementores cuando salen malignos, mientras su boca trasera abombaba el pantalón cada que gritaba "¡helpe, helpe!" (su mala dicción era culpa de la muela del juicio) sufriendo un penar que terminó cuando mano amiga lo refrescó con la ducha de un barril de cerveza. Luego de lo cual desembocó (literalmente) en la taberna para calmar la sed de sus dos bocazas. Aunque por fortuna para todos, la segunda no tenía sed.

―Oídme bien, perros del Averno -asintió, repentinamente grave-, nada más he visto a uno lograr hechizos de ese tipo cuando era un chaval.

―¿Qué boca tuya lo dice? -gritó al fondo un borracho que despertaba.

―La que sea, desgraciado -volteó apenas-, ¡te lo cantará al oído!

―¡Wilkins es valiente! -loró el loro.

―_¡Gruá!_ -saltó el patorraptor abriendo las alas.

―Lo dudo -dijo Fedora-, uno igual a Ése no nacerá en siglos.

Dos Bocas hizo como si cortara aire con una mano, haciendo una mueca.

―Pon tú, pero sean encantamientos o maldiciones ese maldito mocoso es de peligro. ¿He dicho que es Slytherin? ¡Pues lo es! Lo lleva en la médula. Te echa una mirada con sus ojos verdes, que… su patronus es un lobo, lo digo yo.

―¿Conociste a Quién Tú Sabes? -quiso saber la mesera, al llevarles otra ronda.

Wilkins asintió con ganas:

―No, yo no… pero me lo contó alguien de fiar...

Uno de los presentes, que bebía de su tarra a sorbitos, sonrió:

―¿A qué nombre responde ese peculiar e interesante chico?

Lo vieron de reojo. Un cliente que venía de cuando en cuando, claramente a escuchar. Se rumoraba que era un tal Flavus y quizás, espía de un rudo, mas nadie lo retaba y mira que ya en la entrada del Callejón Diagon no son lo que se dice corteses.

Rumores raros se esparcían. Nadie quería problemas.

―No lo sé. Será un mago importante -rumió Wilkins, más calmado- si no muere antes…

A esa misma hora, el joven mago que a ver si no moría antes de tiempo -cuando Hermione y Parvati alzaban la mano en la clase de la profesora McGonagall-, dijo con leve sonrisa:

―_Triserpenta Doria._

Era el nombre de la Bruja de Ütterich, que en el siglo 17 masacró a la Casa de Untermergen, en el Reino de Baviera.

Boquiabierta y frunciendo el ceño de indignación, Hermione volteó a verlo, incrédula, todavía con la mano levantada. Parvati reclamó, pero fue silenciada por un gesto de la profesora. La sonrisa de Morthred se ensanchó.

―Correcto, señor Dankworth -comentó McGonagall-, excepto por el hecho que no le di la palabra.

―Tuve deseos de contestar.

―Explíquese a la clase, señor Dankworth.

―Los que nos refugiamos cerca de la pared queremos colaborar con los listos que se sientan adelante.

Se hizo un silencio. Varios pares de ojos giraron hacia él. Harry alzó las cejas, parpadeando, sorprendido. No puso evitar ver de reojo a Granger, quien enrojecía de confusión. La voz de McGonagall se afiló como navaja:

―Quizá no se encuentra de acuerdo con la forma como imparto mi materia, señor Dankworth.

Aquella reacción le importó poco. Morthred todavía la recordaba con Dumbledore al recibirlo en la oficina del profesor Snape; sin darle pie a decir qué deseaba; al contrario, dejándole ver lo inoportuno que era. Las cinco horas que debió esperar. El agradecimiento de Dumbledore que, a como lo dijo, mejor se lo hubiera evitado. De deberse a su preocupación por el Señor Tenebroso, a Dankworth le importaba un pimiento. ¿Para esas actitudes llegaban a ser grandes magos? ¿Jefe Warlock y Supremo Mugwump? Hoy no se sentía de humor con Sus Reverencias. La falta de respuesta del profesor Snape le amargaba la mañana. Se sintió con deseos de externar algunas opiniones que se venía formulando.

―No estoy de acuerdo con su preferencia hacia ciertas casas -Morthred le sostuvo la mirada, tranquilamente-. El sistema de puntos exige la participación en clase, que para no perder la costumbre, usted prefiere dar a tres de ellas.

"¡Ohs!" y "¡Ahs!" se dejaron escuchar por lo bajo. Rowena Malcolm, de Ravenclaw, lo veía con claro desprecio.

―De manera que su actitud es una protesta -dictaminó McGonagall-, tomo nota. Ahora, si continuamos…

―Tómelo como quiera -Morthred se reclinó, cruzando los brazos-. Usted sabotea a la Casa de Slytherin.

Ups. La mayor parte de la clase no daba crédito. A Hermione se le fue el color de la cara. Ron veía a la profesora y a Dankworth alternadamente. Potter le enviaba un mensaje preocupado con la mirada.

Malfoy y los otros asintieron, lentamente, como si tomaran conciencia de una realidad. ¿No era cierto que Granger, O'Donell, Parvati y varios otros, tenían preferencia a la hora de participar? Ningún Slytherin.

McGonagall se levantó, ordenando, gélida:

―Señor Dankworth, le pediré que salga de mi clase.

_Establishment_ se dijo Morthred, ¿_no significa el grupo dominante? Los que hacen esta división en inteligentes y mediocres; en nobles y ambiciosos; Gryffindor es bueno y Slytherin es malo_. Llevaba años comprobándolo.

―Ustedes son los buenos y se aplauden ustedes solos -añadió Morthred, sentado-. A último minuto todo se arregla para que destaque Gryffindor. El mundo sigue como ustedes dicen que debe ser. Porque nos tienen miedo.

Varios Slytherin: Malfoy, la chica Moonlight, Crabble, Montague, D'Uberville, asintieron. El resto mostró expresión de darse cuenta de un tema fundamental. De un _agravio_. Morthred hablaba de que estaban en el escenario creado para el lucimiento de unos cuantos, que se cuidaban entre sí. Los demas giraban alrededor de los "buenos". Se alzaron voces:

―¡Es verdad, es cierto, hay preferidos, es verdad, nos tienen miedo!

Gritos y risas de burla de Slytherin. Voces airadas en contra. Opiniones y llamamientos a la calma que nadie escuchaba. Alarmas como la lanzada por la misma Parvati: "¡Dankworth nos está provocando, no caigan en su juego!" Hermione se tomaba de las sienes entre el griterío.

―Salga de mi clase -McGonagall le dirigió una mirada implacable (tipo "no-estoy-jugando", comentó Crabble)- o promoveré que lo expulsen de Hogwarts.

Morthred la miró varios segundos más, y se levantó. Saliendo, señaló a Longbottom, dándole un consejo en forma de advertencia:

―Y tú, Neville, deberías rechazar que se te ponga la etiqueta de ser el lento de la clase. Serás un gran herbolario.

Las alumnas que simpatizaban con Longbottom, aun las que no decían esta boca es mía, como Loretta Dockstader, de Hufflepuff, con los dedos entrecruzados, llevaron la mirada de Morthred a Neville, cobrando interés en el tema. Había pensamientos no formulados rondando en el aire. La impresión de un cierto favoritismo hacia unos pocos.

En el corredor, Dankworth escuchó el barullo de la clase y a McGonagall imponiendo orden. Se quedó, por conocer el trámite que vendría.

Estaban en un nivel alto. La luz de la mañana entraba en columnas inclinadas, recortadas por el techo y pausadas por las pilastras.

La extensión verde, ondulada en el campo hacia las montañas frescas, el agua azul contra el cielo azul claro, las nubes... Algo en el alma de Morthred lo llamó allá. En ocasiones sentía que el corazón se le estrujaba por la belleza de las cosas, sobre todo por los horizontes profundos, como si debiera ir en pos de una promesa.

¿Qué sucedía en otros sitios?, se preguntó Morthred. ¿En Hogsmeade, en Little Whinging? ¿Por qué no ir a saber qué pasaba en su día a día y perderse en su rutina? Había visto a amas de casa trabajando, a través de las ventanas de sus cocinas. Le llamaba la atención la idea de vivir anónimo en un pequeño pueblo, pero también pensaba que al terminar los cursos, viajaría solo. Un único lugar lo haría sentirse limitado. Posiblemente algo de eso había llevado a Tom Riddle a dejar Hogwarts, problemas con la autoridad y la necesidad de buscar mundo. Más Dankworth no admiraba eso. Detestaba esa falta de lealtad a nada que no fuera sí mismo y aun dudaba que eso fuera lealtad.

¿Qué sucedería si lo expulsaban de Hogwarts?, pensó. Aquel mago malandrín que se quitara de enfrente cerca del Callejón, con un hechizo del siglo XVI -varita en mano, oculta (no era tonto para andar desarmado en esos rumbos)-, jamás sería, ni por asomo desde Júpiter en la Cuarta Casa, un Maestro como podría ser el profesor Snape.

Había otros, que vislumbrara en los meandros de Diagon. No esos hechiceros que mienten diciendo que te enseñarán, sin pretender más que aprovecharse de ti, para dejarte muerto en otro callejón. No podría confiar en ninguno para ser su Aprendiz. No obstante, entre ellos podría encontrar a uno o dos de otra categoría, que tomarían su contrato, silenciosos y mortales.

Eran los otros, esos magos vagabundos, hechiceros desconocidos por los santos de Hogwarts, magos de ropas negras, estropeadas o elegantes disimuladas bajo túnicas de camino, que te lanzaban miradas de reojo o de frente con frialdad, interrogando o estudiando. Oscuros hechiceros de historias incógnitas que lo tomarían como Aprendiz y con quienes iría lejos, para nunca regresar. Antes de Hogwarts, es decir, antes de la enseñanza hecha _institución_, los magos aprendían con el sistema ancestral del Maestro y el Aprendiz. Los que vagaban por los caminos, sin ser mencionados en las enciclopedias, eran los vestigios de las antiguas prácticas mágicas. Morthred sabía que podía hacerse a ese modo. La flexibilidad de su mente se lo permitía.

No oyó cuando la clase terminó. El tropel salió por la puerta, unos corriendo para ir a la siguiente. Tratando de no ver a nadie, aun así notó que varias alumnas hacían como si no existiera, otras le lanzaban miradas de preocupación. Los alumnos hablaban sin atender, alguno lo desaprobó con cabeza o gesto. Geneviee Moonlight cruzó rápido, con su cabello de ala de cuervo, viéndolo de soslayo. Morthred se dijo que tal vez aquel patán le habría dicho: "pichón, ve tras esa pichona". Sonriendo por la idea, sintió una palmada de Draco en el hombro. Morthred asintió lentamente. En fila, el resto de los varones de Sly hicieron lo mismo. Granger, andando rápido como acostumbraba entreclases, lo ignoró abiertamente, con los labios firmemente cerrados, viendo al frente, la cara un poco alzada, airada. Mariposas en el estómago para Morthred.

La fila de varones que lo apoyaba iba a la mitad, cuando McGonagall salió. Al ver esa demostración, anunció:

―Diez puntos menos para Slytherin, caballeros.

McGonagall se dijo que debía hacerlo por reglamento, pese a notar que en lo político era una torpeza. Dankworth lo merecía; no sólo faltó gravemente al respeto debido a un profesor, sino que le montó un connato de rebelión en plena clase; mas con el descuento de puntos general, le daba aliados. Y si no lo hacía se tomaría como debilidad de ella y precedente para futuras insolencias. ¡Qué endebles se estaban volviendo el orden y la disciplina en el Colegio! Para muestra, ninguno de los chicos de Slytherin cesó, sino que hasta el último dio una palmada a Morthred, lanzado a McGonagall miradas desafiantes por encima del hombro. Por la frente de McGonagall cruzó la desazón de presenciar la semilla de algo más grave.

La profesora caminó sin dirigir una mirada al estudiante, quien la siguió al despacho de Dumbledore.

Al finalizar ella la exposición desapasionada de lo sucedido, el director observó a Morthred, suavemente:

―¿Oí envidia en sus palabras durante la clase, señor Dankworth?

―Oye mi inconformidad con una injusticia.

―Le recuerdo que usted no es abogado, Morthred.

―Soy parte afectada -se había empapado de conceptos el día que por casualidad descubrió el Estatuto 666, quién sabe por qué tras la carátula de un texto de _Derecho Mágico Rural 3._

―¿Se considera afectado por una injusticia deliberada por parte de la profesora McGonagall?

―El sistema me parece injusto. La impresión que tengo es de favoritismo. Y si me permite, creo que también es injusto que al hacer los conteos de puntos por Casa, por unos segundos se haga creer a Slytherin que ha ganado, para al final anunciar la victoria de Gryffindor. Los festejos de los demás incluyen el gusto de sabemos derrotados.

Dumbledore lo miró por encima de los anteojos, con una sonrisa amable.

―Eso va dirigido a mí, señor Dankworth.

―Profesor Dumbledore -respondió-, si exponer mis pensamientos hace concluir que desafío, será conveniente terminar mis respuestas.

Dumbledore limpió una lupa impecable.

―¿Su padre tiene un puesto en el Ministerio, verdad? -suspiró- No tengo el gusto de tratarlo directamente, pero sé que estando adscrito al Departamento de Misterios, su padre ha sido colaborador cercano de Fudge en… digamos otras épocas. Creo que me veo obligado a felicitarlo desde aquí.

―Mi padre no me protege, ni me apoyo en eso.

―No lo he insinuado. Dije que él le ha enseñado bien. Por mi parte, le responderé que tomo nota de su queja por lo que considera injusto manejo de los puntos académicos... Señor Dankworth, no sabe la cantidad de quejas que escucho de Gryffindor por los puntos que el profesor Snape les quita por muy diversas razones, consideradas injustificadas por esos alumnos. Reconozco que usted es el primero que se planta para manifiestarlo, aunque sólo hable de la parte que le afecta.

_De manera que me sale con que no debería quejarme porque también el profesor Snape lo hace. "Yo tengo culpa, pero tú también". Una forma de no atender el problema que le planteo. Trata de hacerme sentir culpable para quitarle peso a mi protesta. ¿Por qué no me sorprende?_

―Aun tomando eso en cuenta -siguió Dumbledore, sosegadamente-, el hecho es que usted ha roto el reglamento, señor Dankworth. Desafió a una profesora con falta de respeto a su clase y en especial a ella, seguramente mi sucesora en lapso razonable…

McGonagall se avergonzó:

―Director Dumbledore, yo no…

Albus alzó la mano suavemente, hablando en ese mismo tono:

―… en público, ante sus alumnos, cuestionando su autoridad. Hay vías para externar la inconformidad estudiantil, Morthred. Sus acciones, aunque fueran justificadas y no lo son, de acuerdo con nuestro reglamento son meritorias de expulsión.

Morthred no mostró su ira, excepto por un destello en los ojos.

―Tomo en cuenta que usted es un buen alumno -añadió Dumbledore-. Casi iguala en calificaciones a la señorita Granger… Sé que al decir eso le he dado donde le duele, Morthred, pero le convendría adquirir un poco de humildad. ¿Cómo considera -la miró- que debemos proceder, profesora McGonagall?

―Considero que puede recuperársele, señor director. Recomiendo un lapso de correctivo.

―Es muy generosa -volvió a Dankworth-. Y la profesora es una dama, le debe usted una disculpa, ¿no lo cree, Morthred?

Dankworth consideró por un segundo burlarse, salir del Colegio sin pasar por nada, ni despedirse de nadie. Largarse y buscar su suerte. Sus padres armarían un escándalo, pero no lo hallarían si se escondía lo suficiente, haciéndose pasar por muggle.

¿Una disculpa?

―Potter nunca se disculpa por sus faltas de respeto al profesor Snape. Me gustaría que él lo hiciera, también y por primera vez.

―Última oportunidad, señor Dankworth -aconsejó, suavemente-. Piense en su futuro, brillante.

Flacas opciones. De todos modos el correctivo sería hundirlo de trabajos escolares. Aun así era preferible. Fuera de Hogwarts sería, por mucho que los detestara, nada. Preguntarían por él unos días, se volvería una sombra, el resto de su vida estaría al margen. Un Hagrid, eso sería. Menos que un Hagrid.

El profesor Snape parecía haberlo enviado por caspa de elfo. Aun así él le era más valioso que ellos dos. Dumbledore sentado y McGonagall de pie, mirándolo. Los pedestales de la autoridad. Por un segundo deseó respetarlos, incluso estimarlos. La imagen se fue y quedó lo que veía. Viejos, eso eran. Viejos con poder.

Apretando los labios, viendo a la profesora, Morthred le hizo una inclinación breve y seca, a dos grados de ser irónica, pero salvando el gesto para mostrarse como lo que se quería ver, sometimiento.

―Me disculpo, profesora McGonagall. No se repetirá.

―Puede retirarse -ordenó Dumbledore, terso-. Se presentará en Control Escolar, donde se le informará sobre las medidas disciplinarias.

Morthred pasó el resto del día ordenando fichas a mano. Se le vio ayudando a la profesora Sinistra con sus pesados legajos.

En la cena, los demás Slytherin lo recibieron sonriendo y deseosos de conocer los pormenores. Era una noche especialmente ruidosa en las largas mesas.

―¿Qué hiciste con Longbottom? -rió Draco- Con terror y todo le dijo a Flitwick que no tenía qué dar por normal que se equivocara. ¡Flitwick con su voz de cornetita, se disculpó con él! Después Neville nos dijo que te estimaba y que una vez quiso acompañarte al Bosque y que lo corriste y lo hiciste llorar, pero que estaba muy contento de que lo consideraras herbolario…

Neville… se imaginó siendo su amigo en otra vida. Lo imaginó de adulto, amable, cultivando hierbas y flores, agradeciéndoles. Largas tardes cuidando detalles de cada planta, alimentada con amor entrañable. Longbottom era alguien que le gustaría ser. Alguien con raíces. Alguien sin preocupaciones metafísicas. Visitarlo en el futuro en su invernadero, de cuando en vez.

Volvió a sonreír, denegando con la cabeza y con los labios apretados.

―No crean que salí bien librado. Estoy en disciplina, lleno de trabajos de McGonagall. Ah… y me tuve que disculpar con ella. De mala gana, pero lo hice o me expulsaban.

Al narrarles lo que pasó y su protesta por la disculpa, la atención se renovó.

―¿Eso les dijiste?

―Sí -el punto le era menos impresionante.

Más que la disculpa a McGonagall (nadie en su lugar se habría negado a disculparse), se propagó la noticia de la defensa que Morthred hizo del profesor Snape. Pronto se hizo del conocimiento que se había enfrentado a Dumbledore y hablado de derechos estudiantiles. Si Snape se enteró, nadie lo supo, pues siguió dando su clase azotando a la humanidad.

―¿Te dio las gracias? -le susurró Draco, a su lado en el pupitre.

―Es más fácil que Snape te dé escregutos que las gracias.

Malfoy sofocó una risa. La voz nasal de Snape al dirigirse a cabezas de chorlito:

―Veamos, señor Malfoy, ya que despertó de un humor tan contagioso…

Dankworth dormía a las dos de la madrugada trabajando en los deberes de castigo impuestos por McGonagall.

Aunque ojeroso, desafiante se daba tiempo para sus otras lecturas y sus ejercicios en solitario. El suyo era un esfuerzo enorme. Una mañana, yendo a la Biblioteca con sus libros abrazados, vio a Granger venir de frente a él a toda prisa, la prisa que pone una gacela con ánimo de pelear.

Hermione se le acercaba con llamas en los ojos, bufanda al cuello, a paso vivo y señalándolo repetidamente.

_¡Uff, Dankworth!_ Hermione lo había visto de lejos otra vez, pero ésta no pudo más. Ella, que pasaba sobre envidias y ataques hasta de Rita Skeeter sin mojar su plumaje, había ignorado a Dankworth durante estas semanas de su correctivo, pero al verlo súbitamente desde lejos, se hartó de golpe. ¿Cómo era que él lograba sacarla de sus casillas? ¡De lejos, le recordaba lo pesado que fue la última vez, enervándola! ¡Y le encrespaba que la ignorara, como si no le debiera una disculpa!

―_¡Máquina despiadada y antipática!_ -le gritó a unos pasos- _¿Cómo te atreviste?_

―Eh, apareció la que desinfla nubes con el dedo.

―_¿Por qué odias al mundo? ¡Si te da envidia que respondamos, participa!_

―_¡Y tú bájate de tu hipogrifo! ¡Que repitas libros de memoria no significa que sepas!_

La discusión se hizo tan acalorada que olvidaron a quienes pasaban. Poco más y de la pareja brotarían serpientes enfrascadas en lucha libre y signos de puntuación como %, # y &amp; por dar un aproximado.

―De nuevo Morthred con Granger -comentó Montague a Malfoy, que iban por unas muestras de ácido clorhídrico.

―Bah… todos tienen derecho a tener malos gustos -se apresuró.

―¡Por eso nadie te quiere! -repitió Hermione.

―Uy… Asústame, Myrtle…

La respuesta de Morthred casi la hizo reír. Enojada en las cejas, lo perdonaba en los labios.

―¿Qué te pasa, tonto?

―Por lo menos yo no sería novio de una berenjena parlante -aquel día, también Hermione le caía mal.

No obstante, verla al cabo de semanas porque ella andaba en una nueva expedición con Potter, para él la hizo más linda que antes. El furor de sus ojos claros, al reprocharle. También le pareció un poco inalcanzable. Mariposas.

Y con eso, recordó a Weasley.

―¿Me estás reclamando algo? -rió ella, confundida, intuyendo, pero luego se indignó- ¡No quieras voltearme la situa…!

―_Dankworth._

Ambos vieron a la voz. La guapa, interesante y misteriosa Slytherin, de largos cabellos lacios y negros, Geneviee Moonlight.

―¿Puedes ayudarme más tarde con Aritmancia? Te agradecería mucho.

―¿A las 16:00? Es lo más temprano que puedo. Ya sabes. McGonagall.

―Claro -asintió, con su voz de terciopelo-. Te espero en la biblioteca.

La única vez que atendió a Hermione fue al irse, lanzándole una mirada gélida, significativa.

Hermione, que sopesara la idea de que Morthred estaba celoso a causa de Ron, olvidó todo al sentir, sorpresivamente y por primera vez en su vida, la mordida de unos celos _Locomotor mortis_ cayendo en papel picado sobre sus sienes… Abrió bastante los ojos y un poco la boca. ¡Dankworth iba _a estudiar_ con esa antipática de Geneviee…! ¡Con esa tonta y metiche! O sea, no tenía tiempo ni para respirar por el castigo que se ganó a pulso, ¡pero sí para explicarle a Moonlight! El papel que en los celos tenía imaginarse miradas o abrazos, en los celos de Hermione era el compartir _libros.._. ¡Libros! ¡Los libros de Dankworth y… _sus anotaciones!_ ¡Moonlight copiaría de la libreta de Morthred, la que sólo Hermione revisaba y donde a veces, escribía! _¡Y se cita delante de mí, en mi cara! _¡Con la torpe de Moonlight, en vez de con ella, Hermione Jean Granger, que visitó Egipto y la tumba de Napoleón!

―Haz lo que quieras -concluyó fríamente y se alejó.

Morthred se quedó con un palmo de narices. Alzando una ceja vio hacia arriba y dirigió la palma abierta hacia Granger, como si llevara un plato.

En eso tenía razón Weasley, el Estomago. Las mujeres eran un enigma. Si se enojaban, podías preguntarles mil veces si algo les pasaba y ellas lo negaban. Entendiendo que nada les ocurría, callabas y entonces se enojaban más. ¡Y después te enterabas que les enojó tu no insistir! ¡Y que insistir es señal de que las quieres! ¡Y tú pensando que no insistir te colocaba en la modernidad del respeto de los espacios!

Dankworth suspiró, desolado. Pensó que pasaría frente a su Princesa Oscura sin darse cuenta de nada.

_¡Mugre Morthred!,_ espetó Hermione, alejándose. Ella pasando las de Caín (un muggle que había intentado fabricar una varita de ciprés para acabar con su hermano, pero que impaciente, mejor la usó de garrote) ¡y Dankworth con sus…!

―¿Quién te entiende? -exclamó Morthred, para sí, porque Hermione iba lejos, en trajín de cabellos.

Esa noche, después de ayudar a Geneviee (¿cómo no se daba cuenta antes que las chicas eran lindas?, pensó), ella se despidió de él con un breve beso en la mejilla, diciéndole: _Me encantó que retaras a McGonagall_. Hasta las 2:21 de la madrugada Morthred estudió los Discos de Walwörth, tres círculos móviles concéntricos de papiro, que permitían calcular distancias de alcance de encantamientos e incrementarlas con tonos de voz. Quien practicaba con maestría lograba pronunciar los encantamientos con tres tonos a la vez.

Ignoraba que al otro día, esa información le iba a servir en un trance de vida o muerte.

Y con Harry Potter presente.


	7. Cruciatus tres-dos

**En** Hogwarts, el cuadro en la Sala de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras contrastaba con el resto del dormido colegio. Era dramático: llegados a ese punto luego de mil peripecias que incluían la lucha contra un cocodrómano -cocodrilo sonriente que caminaba en cuatro manos humanas y mataba de angustia porque no cesaba de hablar-, Harry, Ron y Hermione habían desembocado donde menos lo esperaban.

Los tres estaban siguiendo las indicaciones de la Gran Clepsidra, una aventura secundaria que no quedó en libros. Pero al cabo de tres horas de estar perdidos entre dos gotas de agua, acababan de salir sin proponérselo al aula de arcos góticos.

Ron y Hermione aparecieron después de Harry. Ya antes de arribar escucharon gritos al final del túnel giratorio. Al aparecer en el nuevo lugar, como venían corriendo, el cambio de sitio les hizo perder el equilibro. Hermione trastabilló y Ron cayó sobre un pupitre, pero al ver lo que pasaba se recolocaron. Les tomó un instante entender por qué Harry apuntaba a Snape con la varita: Snape había herido gravemente a Dumbledore, que se apoyaba en el primer pupitre doble, en la fila central. Una mancha de sangre se extendía por el brazo izquierdo de la túnica del director, que jadeaba de fatiga y dolor. Snape iba a rematarlo cuando ellos aparecieron.

Automáticamente Hermione y Ron sacaron sus varitas, amagando a Snape después de Harry, que ya había cruzado unas palabras con el Murciélago. Tenían una fila de ventanales a la espalda. Así quedaron, un enfurecido Potter cara a cara con Snape, más un frenético Ron y una alarmada Hermione, ellos al costado derecho del profesor.

Furioso, Snape apuntaba al director, exclamando:

―Potter, le repito que él es un _döp_…

―¡Eso quiere hacernos creer usted! -gritó Harry- ¡No nos engaña!

Con nerviosismo, Ron se removía y jugaba los dedos sobre la varita, viendo la alarmante herida de Dumbledore. Hermione, intranquila, dudó un poco que aquel sujeto fuera el director del colegio, pero todo fue instantáneo. No habían podido pararse a pensar. El cuadro delataba a Snape.

El profesor pareció leer la mente de la chica, pues dijo con hartazgo, marcando con la cabeza al decir el nombre del sujeto al que apuntaba:

―Vamos, _Dumbledore…_ habla.

―Severus, por favor, entrégate a los muchachos... -aunque gimiente, era su voz serena y persuasiva- usaré mi influencia en el Ministerio para que purgues una muy leve, simbólica diría yo, condena en Azkabán…

―¡Ya lo oyó! -gritó Harry.

―¡Potter, no sea imbécil, escuche! -gritó Snape, arrancando ecos al salón.

―¡Ríndase -añadió Ron, agitado-, somos tres contra uno!

―¡Potter, esto va a acabar mal, no podemos estar en esta situación mucho tiempo! ¡Uno de ustedes perderá el control de sus nervios! ¡Entienda, Potter! ¡Le estoy dicien...! _¡DANKWORTH…! _-gritó por la sorpresa de verlo, dándole un mínimo vistazo y corrigiendo.

El problema no fue por dónde llegó, sino que no hizo ruido. Ron y Hermione descubrieron a Morthred frente a ellos, apuntando a Harry, entrando a la escena con dos pasos, sosteniendo su varita de cedro con fibra de corazón de dragón. El brazo extendido sólo permitía verle los ojos, fijos en el chico Gryffindor.

Hermione pensó que lo malo de vivir con la rapidez con que lo hacían eran estos cambios tremendos de situación. Había visto a Dankworth hacía dos semanas y ahora estaban todos metidos en un lío.

―¡Dankworth, apártate! -gritó Ron- ¡Estás entre nosotros y Snape!

―_Profesor _Snape para ti -afirmó Morthred.

―¡Te lanzaremos un encantamiento! ¡Tu vida puede correr peligro!

―Háganlo. Y el primero que morirá será Potter.

_Oh, por Merlín, _pensó Hermione, menos agitada que Ron, pero más asustada, porque no conocía a Morthred ese tono de voz, pero lo supo. _Habla en serio. Está dispuesto a matar a Harry por amenazar a Snape._

Eso obligó a ella y a Ron a apuntar a Morthred. Éste no podía ignorarlo. De hecho -Weasley lo intuyó-, Morthred _quería_ ser apuntado. Estaba desviando a él los encantamientos que pudieran ser lanzados contra el profesor de Pociones. Y se aseguraba que Harry no sintiera que podía actuar sin más. Esa maniobra en defensa de Snape sólo podía hacerla jugándose la vida, porque su misma postura era radical:

―Esto no va a ser de _Desmaius_, ni de _Expelliarmus_. Te hablo a ti, Potter. Esto va a ser de _Cruciatus, _mínimo. No te permito que amenaces al Jefe de la Casa de Slytherin.

La mente analítica de Hermione no pudo evitar estudiar a Dankworth, porque ella y Ron se movían, Harry malapuntaba, corrigiendo incesantemente… pero el Slytherin no se movía un milímetro. Llevaba su varita con soltura, decidido, el brazo extendido con control e incuso elegancia. No alcanzaba a ver bien, pero el otro brazo lo llevaba doblado al parecer a la altura del cinturón. Algo en su pose de ataque era magnífico. Un negro presentimiento le dijo que tenía a Harry centrado en la cabeza. Percibió que Morthred se estaba transformando en un mago letal, pero se daba plena cuenta hasta ahora. O era que con ella no se comportaba así. _La forma en que está de pie... su respiración... su sujetar la varita... debe haber desarrollado un método... algo que no hemos pensado siquiera... ha experimentado por años... oh, Harry, Harry, no vas a tener oportunidad..._

Snape daba órdenes, pero curiosamente pese a ser el motivo del amague común, se escuchaban más los estudiantes.

―Eso, trata de rodearme, Weasley -alzaba la voz Morthred, sin perder a Harry de vista-, da otro paso para tratar de alcanzar al profesor, dame un pretexto.

Harry no bajaba el brazo, alternando rápidamente la mirada entre Morthred y Snape, indignado al ver el estado de Dumbledore.

―¡No voy a desamparar al director, Hermione! -afirmó.

Las combinaciones de movimientos que pasaban veloces por la mente de Hermione terminaban en las muertes de Harry y de Dankworth. Probablemente también con la de Ron o la de ella. Snape podría acabarlos y volver a encarar a Dumbledore o al revés, siempre y cuando le quitaran a Harry de enfrente. Lo que Morthred hacía. Hermione no hallaba más solución al dilema que bajar todos las varitas. El problema de amenazar a Snape había sido toparse con un alumno que lo admiraba.

Dumbledore insistió, la única voz pacífica en el amplio salón de Defensa.

―Morthred, no querrá desencadenar un drama… Usted responderá si ellos actúan, ¿verdad? Serénese, deténgase… no haga más mal a su profesor, bastantes problemas tiene él ya…

―Di lo que quieras, imbécil -afirmó Dankworth.

―Morthred, apóyame… -pidió Granger- pongamos el ejemplo… tú y yo.

―De acuerdo -Morthred no pestañeaba-. Bajen los brazos.

Agitado, Ron gritó:

―¡No hasta que ustedes dos lo hagan!

―Tenías que opinar -Dankworth señaló breve con la cabeza a Dumbledore-. _Eso_ no es Dumbledore. El real les diría a _ustedes _que bajaran las varitas.

―Entonces él quiere esto, Dankworth… -le dijo Hermione- No le importará que mueras por Snape…

―Lo que será, será.

Morthred percibía el deterioro de la situación. En segundos, alguno de los otros tres daría un paso en falso y tomado eso por cualquiera de los demás alumnos como el inicio de un ataque, el resto vendría en cascada. Iba a ser una carambola. Su sola distribución, así como tenía a Ron y a Hermione, sin verlos más que por el rabillo del ojo, lo estaba orillando a lanzar el encantamiento a Potter para no perder oportunidad. Eran muchos como para que aquel sistema inestable no saltara por los aires por las pisadas del gato de Filch.

―¡Yo bajaré la varita! -cortó Snape, poniéndose al mando- ¡El señor Dankworth lo hará al mismo tiempo que yo! ¡Ustedes tres a continuación! ¡Ya! ¡Hágame caso, señor Dankworth, confíe en mí!

Inmediatamente Morthred relajó los brazos, dando un paso atrás. Harry y sus amigos estaban obligados a hacerlo por honor.

Cuando los tres obedecían, vino la tragedia: Dumbledore miró a Harry en desesperada súplica. El sincero amor del chico por el director de la escuela lo llevó a elevar de nuevo el brazo, que había bajado cuatro centímetros, dispuesto de nuevo a atacar a Snape.

Un relámpago de furia inflamó los ojos de Dankworth.

Y se lanzó en cuervo al ataque desde la altura.

Notó el mínimo movimiento de Harry, que era un excelente duelista, pero no le había quitado el ojo de encima. Confiar durante un trance como ése habría sido una contradicción para un Slytherin.

A ver sus ojos, la castaña decidió desarmarlo. Esa mirada también era nueva, pero conociéndolo, supo qué significaba. Los dos dirigieron las varitas hacia Dankworth.

Dumbledore también alzaba el brazo hacia Snape. Quién sabe de dónde sacó una varita. O la había llevado oculta en la amplia manga. Snape se vio en el centro de un doble ataque, pero no tendría tiempo de responder a los dos.

Harry, dominado por la ira, gesticuló. Eso era lo que Morthred necesitaba y se desencadenó elevando el brazo en rayo sin avisar en lo absoluto. Porque, sí… Aun con agitación del mago, el encantamiento golpea su blanco. Un margen permite evitarlo, pero necesitas ser una maldita pantera para evadir algo que viene a ti a la velocidad de la luz. Había calculado las velocidades con los Discos de Walwörth. Para evitar un encantamiento certero había que salir del Tiempo y regresar dos segundos después. No sabía de nadie que lo lograra, tampoco Quien Tú Sabes. Magos adultos y mortífagos lograban evadir dos o tres maldiciones imperdonables antes de caer, mas eso se debía sobre todo a la indisciplina del atacante, por agitarse, por desbalancearse en la propia ira.

Morthred no pensó absolutamente nada más que en impedir a Potter dañar a Snape. _Si esto es lo único que haré por él, lo haré por él. _Elevaba el brazo tratando de ganarle a Harry. No tenía tiempo para dedicarlo a los otros dos. Usó la técnica descrita en su tesina (que uno de los ahí presentes mandó al caño), nacida de analizarse como duelista, de practicar cuando caminaba, al despertar de un mal sueño. Las gafas de Harry no permitían verle los ojos. Pero estaban los labios. La tensión del cuerpo. El titubeo de la boca mostraba qué encantamiento decidió la mente.

Harry ya tenía a Snape en la mira. Pero Morthred montaba en rayo para tratar de interceptarlo. Con la tensión de su mano el Gryffindor avisó el movimiento. Por la forma de sus labios, Dankworth entendió que Harry iba a gritar _¡crucio!_

Dankworth volaba a través de fracciones de segundo para centrar a Harry. Hermione y Ron iban un segundo detrás de el. En centella y a milímetros de lograrlo Morthred imprimió en el lance su decisión de detenerlo e incluso su furor. Su convicción de que el profesor Severus Snape merecía el sacrificio. Concluyó correctamente que Weasley lo atacaría con un _Cruciatus _en el terror de pensar en la muerte de Harry_. _Aquello era una carrera en línea recta a la tragedia. Pero Morthred se impuso llegar primero. Se desprendió de todo miedo que lo pudiera retrasar. Imprimió su mente en flashazos. Cada momento de práctica. Cada pensamiento. Cada hora de ejercicios en el bosque. Cada desplazamiento en el Club de Duelo. Cada segundo de repasar y repasar. Su fimeza. El honor. Su admiración por Snape. Trató de aferrarse al suelo para resistir lo más posible el golpe mortal que ya venía sobre él en luz y crujidos. _Lo que será, será._ Harry había empezado a hablar cuando Morthred le ganó por medio segundo con un viejo maleficio pronunciado en afinado tono de _Re_:

―_¡AniSÁNGUEM!_

El brutal aumento del plenilunio mostró a Harry lanzado hacia atrás y a su encantamiento estrellándose contra el techo. Bajo una deslumbrante lluvia salpicada de roca y argamasa Dumbledore también salió por los aires con una rara ausencia sobre el cuello _(¿le volaron la cabeza?_), pero Morthred no supo más, porque el golpe enviado por Hermione y Ron lo demolió. Desorientado, el choque y el dolor fueron tan intensos, tan desesperantes que, en el pozo donde cayó, se dejó llevar agradecido por su tranquilidad._**  
**_


	8. Las lágrimas del pequeño BerryCloth

_**Abrió**_ los ojos con el dolor de cabeza con que despertaría luego que una mandrágora le cantara media opereta en privado. El aire lo animó. E incómodo, al ver el techo, más bajo que el de la enfermería de Hogwarts y con esas lámparas de luz reparadora, azulosa, especial para convalecientes de heridas por magia, supo que estaba en el Hospital San Mungo.

Su primera noción de conciencia fue el eco monótono de estarse repitiendo series numéricas aritmánticas de A1,1 yendo hacia A1,n.

Se daba cuenta de estar enfermo o convaleciente porque le daba por pensar sin mucho orden: _la Astrología es un fárrago, pero la Aritmancia… el dominio de las variables… analiza las bases matemáticas del mundo… caos y fractales… caos, caos, caos ordenado, caos…_

El techo le llamó la atención y después el resto del lugar. Con el cuerpo dolorido hasta el último cabello, le alarmó un poco la debilidad que lo mermaba, por su impresión de vacío. Pero estaba más sorprendido que nada. No pensó que despertaría.

Alguien le elevó la cabeza y le dio una pócima; la bebió con sed y al terminar, el dolor desapareció. Vio sombras contra un fondo de penumbras, escuchó murmullos a lo lejos; el tiempo corría igual a esas sombras lentas y ondulantes, sin saber cuánto transcurría.

De pronto abrió los ojos, como quien se recupera de un largo sueño. Las sombras ya no lo eran. Las mismas del principio u otras, se halló con unos veinte Slytherin en torno a la cama donde reposaba. Lo observaban con interés y de hecho con aire de gusto. Parecían traer algo entre manos. Conocía a todos, estaban por ejemplo Corvus D'Uberville y la impresionante Geneviee Moonlight. Sólo Malfoy estaba sentado.

―¿Matando clases? -les preguntó Dankworth.

La idea de que lo visitaban como pretexto para faltar a las lecciones los hizo sonreír, pero las miradas eran intensas, como la de él. Vio que algunos de ellos, especialmente Crabble, tenían marcas de haber estado en reyertas. No le contaron nada de eso. Fue saber cómo estaba, decirle que llevaba cuatro semanas hospitalizado y que ésta era la quinta vez que trataba de despertar. Que los medimagos aconsejaban que hablara un poco con sus amigos, para reajustar quién sabe qué de unas capas etéreas de quién sabe cómo estaban cuadriculadas.

Volteando a los lados se vio casi a la mitad de una fila de unas veinte camas, enfrentadas, medianamente ocupadas por otros heridos, afanosamente dormidos.

―¿Qué hechizo retorcido fue ése? -quiso saber Draco, festivo, asombrado-. Lo menor fue que sacaste el oxígeno del cerebro de Potter. Casi lo dejas en silla de ruedas para siempre.

―No quise matarlo -respondió Morthred-. Quise dejarlo con el alma cercenada por el resto de su vida.

Chloë Norbert se veía como trayendo dudas desde hace rato. Al fin Slytherins, por cómo se desarrolló la conversación se vio que no pudieron evitar analizar el dato cultural aunque estuvieran en un hospital.

―¿El alma?, pero, entonces, ¿cómo se le afectó el cerebro? Cuando te enteres de cómo pudo quedar…

―Sucede que el alma no sólo es un ente invisible; es su conjunto con algunos elementos físicos; el cerebro y la experiencia emocional, si no, de dónde obtiene su información. Para llegar al alma, pasas por la mente. Es una teoría de la Era Tudor; por cierto, es de un Ravenclaw que siempre quiso ser Slytherin.

Sus compañeros asintieron, sorprendidos.

―¿Y qué hacías en el aula, estabas practicando con Snape o cómo? -quiso saber Montague.

_Buena pregunta, mi estimado sangre limpia._ A Dankworth le habría gustado decirles: "Señoritas y muy señores míos, tengo el gusto de comentarles que desde este mes, soy el Aprendiz del profesor de Pociones y nos hallábamos en un caso". En cambio:

―Qué hacía el profesor ahí, no sé. Tal vez él estaba cazando al falso Dumbledore, o seguía una pista o qué se yo. Yo estaba rompiendo los horarios -rió y se le escapó una tos-. A esas horas, como somos niños buenos y no podemos salir, hallé el modo de hacerlo dentro del colegio. Generalmente uso los pisos de arriba, metros y metros de soledad y silencio, pero vi cómo meterme al aula de Defensa. Tiene un hechizo muy básico de cerradura. Y si te encuentras con Filch le das un poco de oro alquímico y no dice esta boca es mía -se sobó un poco la frente-. Iba a hacer unos ejercicios cuando a unos metros de la puerta escuché los gritos de San Potter salvando al mundo acongojado. Estaba entreabierto. Oí a Snape exasperado, yo creo que lo decía por lo menos una segunda vez al necio de Potter. Snape le decía que no había herido al director, sino a un _döppelganger, _un doble, un metamorfo que ya se había hecho pasar por Sybill Trelawney. Después Potter insultó a Snape llamándole traidor. Ahí me acerqué más, sacando la varita. Hubo un sonido como de amague. Me pegué a la puerta por el otro lado, tratando de determinar si había otras personas. Chispazo y por el ruido, dos apariciones en el aula. Alguien fue a dar sobre los pupitres. "Ese fue Weasley y eso quiere decir Granger". Me hice idea de su posición en el aula y me metí. Potter me debe agradecer que no lo agarré a la mala, desde la puerta. Le di oportunidad de cesar su actitud.

―Él sobrevivirá sin daños permanentes -prosiguió Malfoy, divertido-, se encuentra en Intermedios, pero lo tuvieron en Cuidados Intensivos durante un mes. Juraban que no sobreviviría a las primeras 48 horas. Corrían a su alrededor. El Ministro ordenó que se le diera la mejor atención. Casi se les va dos veces. Potter pasó crisis graves a la misma hora.

―¿A qué hora fueron? -preguntó Montague, viendo a D'Uberville.

―A las 00:12 -le recordó éste.

―La Hora de los Malditos -comentó Moonlight.

Malfoy siguió:

―Dumbledore trató que se te despertara para saber qué hiciste, pero el director del Mungo se negó. Ojoloco opinó que fue lo que antiguamente se llamaba _maleficio_, para él claramente distinto de una maldición. Estaba muy impresionado. Del Ministerio enviaron aurores para callar a la Skeeter, interesadísima por saber quién lanzó lo que en el Departamento de Misterios llaman "la maldita maldición". Me lo contó mi padre, aunque esperaba verlo gozoso y no solamente sonriente. Ginny Weasley no paraba de llorar en las escaleras. Tuvieron que impedirle la entrada a esta habitación porque después de la segunda crisis de Potter vino como loca. Por fortuna Snape te puso vigilancia con alumnos nuestros. Wayland la detuvo en la puerta, ella te gritaba desesperada que ojalá Ron te hubiera matado. Dumbledore visitó mucho a Potter, contigo sólo estuvo preguntando por tu estado.

―Que no pregunte por mí. ¿Qué me lanzó Weasley?

―El sí te lanzó un _Cruciatus_.

―Menos mal -aprobó-. Me habría ofendido de no haberme lanzado una maldición.

―Correcto -asintió Geneviee, muy seria, con su cabello de ala de cuervo.

No preguntó qué le lanzó Granger; estaba seguro que cuando mucho fue un encantamiento de desarme.

―No le salió bien a Weasley -desdeñó Goyle―, te causó entre tortura y puro daño físico, una parte acabó en el doble de Dumbledore, aunque para entonces el profesor Snape le había volado la cabeza.

―¿Cuál hechizo fue el tuyo? -preguntó D'Uberville, sinceramente extrañado- Ninguno causa lo que hiciste.

Dankworth comentó, casi en voz baja:

―¿Ustedes creen que con tantos siglos de saber y maestros, sólo existen los encantamientos que conocemos? En nuestros tiempos se crean hechizos, multipliquen eso por siglos al pasado. Hogwarts enseña los más importantes; se espera que superen o sinteticen los hechizos antiguos. Pero la Biblioteca es una maravilla para quien sepa ver. Hace días usé un hechizo del siglo 16 llamado _Stupraignis_, Fuego de Tornillo, donde "tornillo" se refiere a los intestinos, imagino que por esta forma de vueltas y vueltas, pero creo que también se refiere a sentir que por dentro se lleva un objeto extraño que lastima. Muchos de esos hechizos en estas épocas más violentas son menos contundentes o evolucionaron, por eso se han archivado; pero son eficaces. Me gusta su sabor arcaico.

―¿Y lo que usaste con Potter? ¿Fue una maldición?

―No, Draco -tosió-, sabemos que la maldición es un mal-decir; para los muggles es expresar un deseo maligno; con nosotros se convierte en un hecho; por lo general es al cuerpo. El maleficio es el mal-oficio y se lanza a lo que no es físico. Quise castigar a Potter por sus insolencias contra el profesor Snape.

―¿Y qué lanzó Potter contra Snape?

―Si Potter no lo dice, yo no lo haré.

―¿Y lo tuyo? -Moonlight tenía gran interés, notorio en su mirada.

―_Anisánguem_ o sangre del alma… ése es medieval, de 1342. Es creación del Slytherin Eduardo, el Príncipe Negro de Inglaterra. Además necesita un tono especial de voz, hay que ir de _Do_ a… -se sintió un poco fatigado.

Aquello le hizo recordar lo principal. Qué extraño se le hizo no haberlo preguntado.

―El profesor Snape… ―se debilitó más, inoportunamente― _¿está bien, entonces?_

―Hermano: los obligaste a apuntarte todo el tiempo. Te llevaste lo que iba con dedicatoria de Fin de Año para él.

―Dicen que Potter había bajado la varita cuando lanzaste el maleficio -aventuró Montague.

―Fue al revés. Yo tenía el brazo bajado cuando él iba a gritar _crucio_.

―Lo sabía -asintió Malfoy, sonriendo torcidamente.

―Qué velocidad la tuya -susurró Geneviee..

―No fue así, fue… ¡La varita…! -recordó, tratando de mantener los ojos abiertos- ¿Solté la varita? ¿Saben si la solté…?

―No hasta el final de tu encantamiento -susurró Geneviee-, lo terminaste bajo el golpe del _Cruciatus_.

Dankworth se iba nuevamente por aquel pozo adormecedor. Una emoción lo llenó. La debilidad que lo invadía bajaba su autocontrol; sintió que lloraría de felicidad. Sintió que sudaba, sin saber que le corría abundante sangre por la frente. Eso no era normal. Estaba teniendo una crisis. Dos de los Slytherin salieron por el médico, llamándolo a gritos.

_Estaba en lo cierto… es posible… el método funciona… mi tesina era correcta…_

La siguiente vez que abrió los ojos, vio a Potter. Era de noche, pero sospechó que era otro día. Estaba en una habitación para él solo. Harry iba en muletas, con una venda en la cabeza y los ojos morados. ¿Sus gafas serían nuevas? Estaban intactas.

No se dijeron lo que ambos sabían: que iban a tener que presentarse ante el Tribunal. De hecho uno que estaba parado afuera del cuarto viendo al pasillo, tenía pinta de auror. Sin duda solamente se esperaba la recuperación de ambos. Posiblemente pensaron de manera semejante, que cada cosa se debía tomar a su tiempo. Y pese a lo ocurrido con Dankworth, Harry lo olvidaba, agradecido de no haber logrado dañar al profesor Snape.

―Gracias por haberme detenido -afirmó Harry.

―Nada qué agradecer. Fue un buen duelo.

―No me gusta sostener duelos -aseguró Harry, con su voz suave y honesta-, no soy enemigo de nadie, detesto la violencia.

―Entiendo, pero tal vez no todo sea nuestra decisión -volvió a quedarse dormido.

En su siguiente despertar, encontró a Hermione en una silla a un lado del lecho, junto a un entristecido Hufflepuff de segundo año, Kenny BerryCloth.

Morthred sonrió por primera vez en esos días. La presencia de Hermione, aunque ella se veía muy afligida, le provocó enorme alivio y felicidad. Y el pequeño alumno le dio curiosidad. Lo conocía porque así como hizo con Longbottom, alejó a éste hacía un año, cuando quería ir con él a la biblioteca para verlo trabajar.

―Morthred… -apenas empezó, Granger se puso a llorar.

―No te culpes -le susurró Dankworth-, hiciste lo que debías.

La castaña se pasó un pañuelo por la nariz; los ojos rojos, con surcos oscuros por debajo.

―…caíste al mismo tiempo que Snape mató al doble de Dumbledore… le diste el tiempo para hacerlo… después nos desarmó… él… fue hacia ti, él… Harry… estaba inconsciente… pálido como la cera, sus venas… de color azul, casi… negras… Snape le hizo un pase con el que Harry pudo volver a respirar y a ti con magia te cerró la hemorragia de las piernas y de los pulmones, quedaste… bocarriba, bañado en sangre, Morthred… -sollozó, con dolor tremendo- Se te reventaron las arterias, te estabas ahogando en tu propia sangre… ibas a morir… -lloró más fuerte, con un pañuelo en una mano y la frente apoyada en ese puño cerrado- Con Dumbledore, McGonagall y Hagrid los trajimos a Urgencias en San Mungo a Harry y a ti esa madrugada… McGonagall estaba horrorizada… Hagrid temblaba sin control… Dumbledore estaba pálido como nunca lo vi… Creí que nos iba a abofetear… Tuve que tirar de Ron para salir corriendo con ellos, porque quedó sentado en el piso, colapsado de espanto. Hogwarts está hecho un desastre… divididos entre tú y Harry… Ron no puede dormir, Ginny dice que Ron despierta gritando a mitad de la noche con pesadillas por pensar en lo que pudo haberte hecho… sus papás buscan a los tuyos, pero no los encuentran…

Morthred no lograba revivir la magnitud de su furor esa noche. Recordaba que la afinó en un grado enorme de frialdad.

―Di a los padres de Weasley que no busquen a los míos -pidió-. Supongo que Dumbledore les explicará. Ron no debería culparse, yo me coloqué a sabiendas de las probabilidades. De seguir así, acabaremos en que ustedes me emboscaron.

―¡De todos modos, Morthred…! -Hermione insistió, negando con la cabeza, en un mar de llanto― ¡Te lastimamos espantosamente…! Harry… él, creyendo que Snape estaba matando a Dumbledore… pero no fue correcto… es lo más peligroso que hemos hecho… nunca había visto la muerte tan de cerca, si hubieras… ¡Perdóname, Morthred…! -llorando, puso su frente en una mano de él.

Hermione. _A qué mundo tan loco veniste a dar. _El dolor y vergüenza de ella le dolían. Pero Morthred la miró con cierta curiosidad. ¿Cómo ella le hablaba después de aquel embrollo? Quizá se decía que cada cual tuvo su parte de culpa. ¿Y era remordimiento de conciencia lo que ella sentía?, se preguntó Morthred. Vaya. Gryffindors.

―No hay nada de lo que debas… -pero de súbito pensó que lo importante era lo que ella necesitaba oír- sí, te perdono… te perdono… perdóname tú también… por favor, perdóname…

BerryCloth, que era un repollo mocoso, le puso una mano, en un brazo.

―¿Tú estás bien, verdad, Morthred, no te pasará nada, verdad, Morthred? ¿Verdad que te vas a poner bien? Le pedí a Hermione que me trajera porque los Huff mayores no me querían traer a verte, mis papás tuvieron que pedir el permiso. Prometo no seguirte a la biblioteca, pero si me llevas no haré ruido, prometo que estaré sentado y quietecito, yo sólo quiero que seas mi amigo y que me enseñes a leer como tú, me caes bien Dankworth y yo quiero ser como tú cuando sea grande y gracias por dejarme estar ahora y yo… _¡oh…!_

BerryCloth se abrazó a Dankworth, hecho un mar de lágrimas.

Hermione sonrió triste, al tiempo que temió que Morthred se lastimara o todavía más grave, que apartara a Kenny, e hizo ademán de detenerlo, pero se detuvo al ver la cara de Dankworth.

BerryCloth era un chico con el corazón en la mano. Para él, era que Morthred le caía bien y con eso le ofrecía su afecto. Lloraba haciendo un puchero con el labio de abajo. Todavía debía sentir feo por el rechazo de Morthred. Éste, sonriendo amable, le susurró, posándole una palma en el cabello:

―¡Vamos, vamos, Kenny…! ¿A qué ponerse así? ¡Mira que no pasa nada…! ¡Unos días y estaré de pie! ¡Te llevaré conmigo a practicar encantamientos por la mañana, e iremos a Flourish &amp; Blotts y te regalaré libros de cuentos mágicos! ¡Comeremos helados en Florean Fortescue con Hermione, que nos cae tan bien, y nos contarás qué te gustaría ser de grande! ¡La pasaremos súper…!

Más tranquilo, BerryCloth afirmó con la cabecita. Le creía. Y Dankworth se dio cuenta de eso y diciéndose que lo cumpliría, miró a Hermione, asombrado, sonriente, melancólico, con los ojos acuosos. Aunque ambos sabían que aquello no acabaría tan fácil. Había uso de maldiciones imperdonables, amenazas graves y uso indebido de la magia. Pero fue como si invitara a Granger a unirse a ese momento de hadas y de unicornios, un rayo de sol en una larga tarde gris.

Granger lo vio como era, y por un segundo se preguntó cómo eran realmente los Slytherin. ¿Era verdad que no tenían sentimientos, excepto la crueldad? Pese a su veta Ravenclaw, y al afecto que demostraba, Morthred era Slytherin a la médula. Y él era como otros, tan emotivos que rayaban en la tormenta interior. Los veías admirando una obra de arte o tocando un instrumento musical y es que se arrebataban. Con un toque oscuro, pero los veías como si estuvieran hablando de su misma vida. Lo que tenían, más que otras casas, es que eran inconformes. De ser muggles pasarían por inadaptados o rebeldes. Sus líos con la autoridad eran porque se la cuestionaban. Y ella misma se preguntó si eran correctos algunos criterios que se daban por normales. ¿Por qué no protestar si algo no te gustaba? Recordó a Dumbledore en el Gran Comedor, gritando con ira a los alumnos que se callaran, si manifestaban un desacuerdo grupal. Eso era una imposición: _Su opinión no cuenta, sométanse._

Llevada por un arrebato de sentimientos, Hermione se inclinó sobre Morthred y le cubrió una mejilla de besos, rápidos, húmedos de lágrimas. Aquel chico era uno del que ella podría enamorarse, pensó. Ambos guiando y queriendo a BerryCloth. Siendo con él de la misma forma en que les habría gustado que sus mayores hubieran sido con ellos. Pero la posibilidad es el hecho: aunque no se lo dijeron, Hermione se supo enamorada de Morthred. Y Morthred se preguntó cómo le había sido tan difícil admitir que estaba enamorado de Granger, y preguntándoselo, sintiendo sus dulces besos, aquellos toques frescos, honestos, por primera vez en esos días quedó tranquilamente dormido.

Cuando despertó de nuevo, se sentía recuperado. Coincidió con que el sol entraba con fuerza por las ventanas del nuevo pabellón donde estaba, el de Altas Inminentes.

Snape lo miraba de pie, con real extrañeza, de brazos cruzados.

―¿Cómo logró detener a Potter? -se la soltó como iba, sin preguntarle por su estado- Usted había vuelto a la posición inicial.

Dankworth no se detuvo en consideraciones de qué amable es usted, ni nada de eso. El tema le pareció interesante.

―Él cantó el hechizo.

Snape no preguntó, entrecerrando los ojos, pero eso significo al alumno que el profesor había leído la tesina. Morthred siguió:

―Potter llevaba un gane de tiempo. No obstante, como la mayoría hace, cantó el encantamiento: saturan el lance, anuncian involuntariamente el movimiento que harán. Lo cantan con cuerpo y gesticulación. Eso aplica también a un hechizo no verbal. Su error es que usan un método "al sentimiento", es decir, se dejan ir en una emoción, sin atender a detalles cruciales en ellos y en el contrincante. Mi hipótesis es que se puede anticipar al oponente porque generalmente éste canta el hechizo y eso se capta al vuelo. Si se lee al oponente se obtiene una oportunidad de respuesta un poco mayor. No fui más rápido que Potter: lo leí. Eso me compensó el tiempo que yo llevaba de retraso. Vi que iba a volver a alzar el brazo cuando su codo hizo una leve contracción y leí su gesto facial. La lectura empuja al reflejo. Aunque se esté a la distancia, se puede leer la intención y responder con economía de movimientos. Si el mago se disciplina, la varita no se pierde aun bajo ataque. Nunca canta nada.

Snape lo pensó brevemente.

―Extraña hipótesis, señor Dankworth, pero supongo que la ha comprobado.

Morthred asintió.

―Gracias, profesor.

―Y fue estúpido lo que hizo -añadió Snape-, ¿cree que de haber usted muerto, yo se lo habría agradecido?

―No pensé nada de eso.

―Yo no se lo pedí.

―Usted no me lo pidió -sonrió cansinamente, denegando con la cabeza.

―¿Cree que estoy en deuda con usted?

―No está en deuda conmigo -y añadió, cortante-: tampoco lo hice para serle simpático.

―Puedo defenderme solo.

―Puede defenderse solo -asintió.

―Le prohíbo que lo vuelva a hacer.

―Me prohíbe que lo vuelva a hacer -asintió más.

Por esa última respuesta, Snape alzó una ceja. ¿Era una sonrisa cínica lo que le cruzaba la cara? _Intercambios agudos y con cierta trampa,_ pensó una medimaga Hufflepuff que cruzó. Vaya. Slytherins.

El profesor fue a la puerta, comentando:

―No haga el esfuerzo de levantarse, señor Dankworth. Está sujeto a su lecho con un restrictor -salió-. Le dejé una poción para su restablecimiento. Bébala cada que tenga sed.

Morthred miró el frasco marrón oscuro en la mesilla y lo notó: llevaba una correa invisible en la muñeca izquierda, que si alejaba mucho la mano de la cama, le producía el dolor de una mordida de serpiente.

Su forma de defender a Snape cambió la imagen de Dankworth ante el estudiantado. Ya no se hacían bromas sobre si era un ratón de biblioteca o que adulaba al Murciélago. Su fidelidad era sorprendente y verdadera. Tan real como la vida y la muerte. Snape mismo cambió su imagen. Si villano, tenía una sombra leal. Si bueno, alguien lo había sabido ver. Y nunca se supo quién inventó el sobrenombre, inspirado en la idea de la fidelidad y lo feroz; si fue idea de Rowena Malcolm, que odiaba a Morthred, o de alguien más, ni si el diario lo tomó de Hogwarts o fue al revés, pero se propagó por una nota en _El Profeta:_

**EL MASTÍN DE SNAPE**

_Severus Snape, decano profesor de Pociones en Hogwarts, tiene un sorprendente paladín. Con plena conciencia -hemos comprobado que no se encontraba bajo un _Imperius_, por consulta con fuentes del Ministerio de Magia-, el estudiante Morthred Dankworth, de Oxshott, puso en alto el nombre de la Casa de Slytherin al enfrentarse a duelo mortal con los campeones de Gryffindor, H. Potter, R. Weasley y H. Granger, tres contra uno, para defender el honor del Jefe de su Casa._

_La información nos permite reconstruir que el estudiante Dankworth contraatacó a Potter al tiempo que sirvió de escudo al profesor Severus Snape, en un intento heroico de dar oportunidad a su profesor, foco de un desigual ataque combinado._

_No hemos podido entrevistarlo._

_El Sr. Lucius Malfoy, eminente integrante de nuestra comunidad y benefactor del Colegio Hogwarts, señaló que la actitud del estudiante Dankworth es muestra de los valores inculcados en Slytherin. Añadió que en contraposición: "Harry Potter ha vuelto a mostrar falta de honorabilidad e irreflexión. Es necesaria una revisión del sistema Hogwarts, fundamentalmente, de la Administración Dumbledore."_

_El duelo que acapara la atención representa…_

Esa noche, cuando reunidos el Gran Comedor, en el conteo de puntos, la suma explicada por Dumbledore daba el gane a Slytherin, con la aceptación y alivio de Potter y Granger (a quienes por lo sucedido, el conteo les importaba un comino, de hecho, no querían estar ahí), a continuación, Dumbledore soltó su consabido:

―… _pero,_ tomando en cuenta la actitud del estudiante de Slytherin, el señor Dankworth, de quien esperamos se recupere y supere su propensión a la violencia, descuento 30 puntos a la Casa de Slytherin. Y tomando en cuenta el servicio prestado por los alumnos Granger, Potter y Weasley, quienes llevando a cabo una peligrosa encomienda, movidos por una inusual lealtad defendieron lo que creyeron justo, doy 30 puntos a la Casa de Gryffindor… ¡Gana Gryffindor!

Los Slytherin explotaron en una larga carcajada sarcástica, que levantó ecos de horror en el salón.


	9. Aurores y protestas

**El** empellón lo hizo ver las altas paredes grises de una habitación de roca húmeda.

Único ocupante de una celda donde cabrían cincuenta personas, Morthred giró para enfrentar al sujeto y su vista tropezó con las altas rejas de hierro forjado, que se cerraron, soltando un _gong_ que se extendió por el espacio sucio.

Sostuvo la fría e insolente mirada del auror al otro lado de las rejas.

―¿Crees que vendrá tu amigo Finkelstein? -preguntó el auror, con sorna.

―¿Quién? -frunció el ceño, con desprecio- ¿Finkel…?

―Simula -se burló-, bastardo de mortífagos.

Morthred se limitó a mirarlo hasta que se marchó.

Gritos y protestas venían de otros separos. No sabía que el Wizengamot, en su Área de Detención, tenía aquellos enormes separos de aislamiento. Celdas en una mazmorra. Su padre en alguna ocasión le habló de ese Tribunal y de jueces como Fudge, Marchbanks u Ogden. Había tanto por conocer en este mundo.

En Hogwarts supieron esa misma tarde que los aurores Kingsley Shacklebolt y Nymphadora Tonks fueron a San Mungo para detener a Dankworth.

Morthred, vestido y listo para seguirlos desde esa mañana -había recibido el citatorio ayer, al mismo tiempo que Hermione, Ron y Harry- escuchó, mientras le colocaban esposas invisibles, con las manos a la espalda:

―Usted está siendo conducido a la Oficina de Uso Indebido de la Magia, para interrogatorio -le informó Shacklebolt, tomándolo sin violencia por un brazo y llevándolo fuera del pabellón- y será presentado ante el Tribunal por los siguientes cargos: uno) amenazas de uso de maldiciones imperdonables dentro de los muros del recinto escolar de Hogwarts; dos) uso de un maleficio, así denominado de acuerdo con la Ley Antigua, que condujo a grave peligro de muerte al estudiante Harry Potter; tres) uso de violencia innecesaria en el área del Callejón Diagon mediante hechizo potencialmente mortal sin haber recibido heridas, es decir, sin justificación evidente; cuatro) abuso del plan de estudios del Colegio Hogwarts por indagación de sus archivos con interés de obtener información con fines terroristas; cinco) prácticas sospechosas de manejo reiterado de productos alquímicos y minerales sublimados; seis) pretexto de defensa de un profesor para llevar a cabo asesinato premeditado mediante el uso de la magia. ¿Se da por enterado?

―Me doy por enterado de los cargos -respondió, sereno, caminando ágilmente escoltado por ellos-. Y quiero saber por qué me llevan esposado.

Caminando por un corredor blanco, entre el paso de medimagos y squibmeras, dejando atrás los pabellones de San Mungo, Nymphadora intervino, viendo al frente, eficaz:

―Señor Dankworth, usted está bajo sospecha de ser un mortífago en entrenamiento. Las esposas son en cumplimiento de la orden judicial que así lo considera necesario, Por lo tanto, tampoco tiene derecho de esperar su juicio en arresto domiciliario como los alumnos Gryffindor, todo ello de acuerdo con la jurisprudencia PRPP 82 (Por Representar Peligro Potencial, de 1982). Su destino final el día de hoy es el Wizengamot, donde será recluido en el Área de Detención hasta el momento de su comparecencia ante el Tribunal. Su varita mágica se encuentra bajo custodia. Recuerde que las declaraciones ante un auror son consideradas preliminares y pueden ser usadas en su contra, pero está obligado a declarar. Señor Dankworth; ¿usted puede hacer magia sin varita? ¿Tiene pensado escapar de nuestra custodia? ¿Tiene planes personales o forma parte de conspiraciones para asesinar a representantes de la ley, magistrados o autoridades educativas? Lo niega, tomo nota. Le advierto que el mínimo intento por resistírsenos o escapar, invalida el juicio y nos autoriza a entregarlo a los dementores en el acto -entraron a una sala y se detuvieron frente a un espejo mural-. ¿Ha entendido?

―¿Me vigilaron aurores en el Callejón Diagon?

―¿Ha entendido lo que le expuse? -insistó Nymphadora.

Dankworth asintió con la cabeza.

―Responda verbalmente si… -comenzó Nymphadora.

―He entendido -cortó.

Morhted se vio en el espejo con los aurores a sus le tendió el oficio de su arresto.

―Mire el documento, su firma quedará estampada. Si su siguiente respuesta es diferente a firmar, lo entregaremos a los dementores -aclaró.

Dándose su tiempo, Morthred miró el papel, dejando su firma en él.

Dieron un paso adelante, atravesando el espejo.

Después del interrogatorio, acompañada por una abogada que no le dio una sola indicación, ese día lo dejaron en paz, pero en la madrugada despertó en la gran celda, en plena noche, sabiendo lo que hacía antes de darse cuenta.

De algo le había servido ensayar el despertar súbito. Logró dar una zancadilla a uno de los carceleros, no, eran otros aurores, los identificó en la oscuridad. Eran un hombre robusto rapado y una mujer esbelta y ágil. El auror gruñó al irse contra el suelo por la zancadilla, pero un empujón y patada lanzaron a Dankworth al piso.

Vieja y buena violencia auror le dobló las muñecas y dejó caer su peso con una rodilla sobre la espalda de Morthred. Éste dejó de respirar bien. Supuso que querían orillarlo a usar magia para probar que no necesitaba usar varita y enviarlo sin trámite a la prisión de Azkabán.

La luz se encendió. No alcanzó a ver a la compañera, pero ella se encontraba muy cerca.

―Tus padres mortífagos estarán muy orgullosos de ti -susurró el sujeto.

Bocabajo como lo tenía, aplastado contra el suelo de roca, Morthred se las arregló para fulminarlo con la mirada de un ojo.

―Estás loco, estúpido.

―_¡Flavus! ¡Flavus Finkelstein! ¡No niegues que lo conoces!_

―No sé de qué me hablas, maldito.

Trataba de sofocarlo, lo cual ya conseguía, porque Morthred se desmayaba. Cuando comenzó a ver negro, lo levantó y aventó hacia atrás. El golpe en sus codos y latigazo del cuello no le importaron, agradecido con el aire que lo vivificó. Recobró los sentidos a tiempo para escuchar al interrogador.

―¡Valdemar Dankworth y Alba Minardi! ¿Quiénes son?

Morthred no respondió. Aquel ridículo le decía el nombre de _mis padres_.

―Amigos de Voldemort -el auror le arreó una patada en las piernas-, dos conocidos mortífagos que fueron amnistiados en 1983.

Dankworth se limitó a devolverle la mirada. Le dolían brazos y espalda.

―Amnistiados -prosiguió el auror- y desaparecidos desde que te enviaron a Hogwarts. Te infiltraron en el colegio. Sabemos a dónde vas y a qué te dedicas. Estás preparándote para ser un mortífago por órdenes de tus padres.

―Es mentira ―la patada le provocaba un dolor sordo en la pierna, pero no quitaba la vista del auror; su compañera, vestida a lo varón, estaba en una silla de metal, poco más allá, con los codos en las rodillas, estudiándolo con calma.

El interrogador le soltó una bofetada, que Dankworth esquivó: el sujeto había cantado el golpe.

―¿Conque ésas tenemos? -rugiendo, el sujeto se le fue encima.

Morthred se le lanzó a las piernas, derribándolo. Al hacerlo caer pesadamente, como pudo el chico se alejó unos pasos, trastabillando y gritando al voltear a él:

―¡No tienen derecho de actuar así! ¿Qué ley les permite interrogarme de este modo?

Su compañera, que los veía sentada, preguntó con indiferencia.

―¿Consideras que está tratando de escapar?

―Casi lo pienso -susurró el otro, levantándose y pasándose una manga por la boca.

A pura fuerza, el auror nuevamente aventó a Dankworth, haciéndolo caer contra los barrotes. Al estrellarse, junto con su miedo, acompañando al dolor, se filtraba una emoción que lo recorría desde el tórax hasta los brazos, subiendo a su cabeza: la ira. _No, no te enojes, _se aconsejó,_ es lo que quieren._

―Espera -la agente se levantó, acercándose a Morthred y poniéndose en cuclillas a su lado-. Mira, Dankworth, es muy sencillo: confiesa tus crímenes y tu condena será menor; niégalos y la harás terrible. Desearás no haber nacido, créeme, chico, aun los peores criminales, los más curtidos, los que van con sonrisa desafiante, en cuanto pisan la fría entrada de Azkabán perciben lo que hay dentro, con lo que van a vivir; entienden su realidad, pero ya no pueden hacer nada, excepto chillar y volverse locos.

―Felicitaciones.

El otro auror se le acercó de nuevo, tomándolo por la nuca.

―Vamos, mortífago de tercera -le susurró a la oreja- Usa con nosotros el maleficio que usaste contra Harry, quiero verlo. ¡Él vale más que tú, pedazo de porquería!

―Creo que esta audiencia… terminó -dijo Morthred.

Los agentes salieron, dando un azotón a la reja, que levantó más ecos.

A esa hora, cuatro colaboradores del Ministro de Magia, custodiados por dos aurores que hacían guardia afuera del despacho de Dumbledore, se acaloraban:

―Los padres de Dankworth son mortífagos -informó el Jefe de la Sección de Legeremancia, Alexander-Graham Phelps.

McGonagall y Snape lo miraron con atención, enterándose de un tema que Dumbledore, sentado, conocía desde hacía dos semanas. Phelps prosiguió:

―Valdemar Dankworth fue reclutado por su esposa, Alba Minardi, después de casados. De hecho, ella se casó con él para reclutarlo. Minardi se incorporó a los mortífagos al final de la Primera Guerra, manteniendo un bajo perfil. Inactivos durante la primera infancia del muchacho, hoy están en calidad de ausentes, pero determinamos que se han unido a los mortífagos en activo. En dos atentados a aurores hemos hallado pistas que nos permitieron identificarlos. Interrogatorios a prisioneros nos permitieron verificarlo. Fueron un cabo suelto estos años. No obstante, parece ser a menos que tenga un control extraordinario, que el estudiante Dankworth desconoce la naturaleza de sus padres. Le asignamos un legeremántico para que sondeara el pensamiento del estudiante a diferentes horas, incluso para sondear algunos de sus ensueños. Aparte de los consabidos recuerdos familiares, sus resistencias a la autoridad familiar, el gusto por el estudio y conversaciones que recuerda, montón de información académica con conexiones interesantes en su intelecto, no hallamos indicios en ese sentido. Ah, algo llamativo es que sueña con la señorita Granger, con relativa frecuencia. Su ritmo cardiaco se eleva cuando sueña que ella sube al expreso de Hogwarts y él se queda en el andén, o la ve llevando maletas al lado de Ron Weasley, o que la busca en Oxshott sin poderla encontrar, intranquilo porque no pudo decirle que…

―Limítese, señor Phelps -interrumpió Snape, como si hablara a un zorrillo impertinente-. Eso es íntimo del señor Dankworth. No hay interés en que lo revele.

McGonagall intervino:

―Dankworth pasa el periodo vacacional en la residencia familiar de Oxshott. En esas fechas podría recibir indicaciones de sus padres.

―Lo pasa en solitario -afirmó Phelps-. También desconoce que mortífagos celebran reuniones en Dankworth Manor. También creemos a sus padres relacionados con Flavus Finkelstein, mortífago cuyas actividades no hemos podido determinar, pero que se mueve entre Diagon y el Valle de Godric.

―Usted mismo dice que no están seguros que el señor Dankworth sea un mortífago en entrenamiento -Snape lo miró fríamente-, siendo así, ¿por qué mantienen ese cargo?

―Por si acaso.

―Me arrodillo ante el genio -masculló lentamente.

Jadeando, con sensación de quemadura en frente, un pómulo y una pierna, Dankworth se reclinó de lado contra los barrotes. Su frialdad lo relajó un poco. Cerró los ojos. Tenía sabor de sangre en la boca. El aire que corría por el amplio pasillo olía a encerrado, también frío.

Unos pequeños pasos llegaron por el corredor, rasgando el polvo y las piedrecillas del suelo.

―_Muchajcho._

Morthred no supo de quién era la voz, pero sí de qué.

Tuvo pereza de abrir los ojos. ¡Qué bien lo curaron en San Mungo!, se dijo. Lo dejaron sano para la patiza.

Abrió los ojos y ahí estaba: del otro lado de los barrotes, narigudo, feo, oscuro, de largas orejas, ojos azules, pequeño, pero nada inofensivo: un duende carcelero.

―T'urfgok -se presentó el duende.

―Yo soy….

―Ya zé.

Morthred suspiró.

―Vaz al matadero, _muchajcho_ -susurró el duende, nada irónico, sino práctico y lleno de experiencia, al haber visto de cerca a miles de detenidos.

No le hablaba en duendigonza (Morthred no habría entendido un pepino), pero sus palabras tenían acento cantarino.

―Al matadero -asintió el estudiante, fatigado-. Eso parece.

―_Azjábánq_ es peor del'o qe quentan -aseveró el duende, en su raro acento-, nadie puede tranzzmitir el horror enserrado en zus paredes. Tu peor pezzadilla ezztá ziempre zerqa de ti; la perzzibes todo el tiempo; no puedes ignorarla, ni olvidarla, ni esqonderte en el dormir, ni en la lus, ni en la zombra.

―En resumen…

―En rezumen confiezza; zi nada hizziste, qe lo hizziste di, pide perdón, arráztrate, llegado aqí pierde toda ezperanzza.

"_Adlåk narnarôk ts-gcheeiàh! _A menoz ke tengaz algo muy vueno qé dezzir a ezzos asqerozzos juezzes ladronez de propiedadez de duendez, sierra la voqa, azí qe pienzza vien qómo te defenderás, di lo que zalga de ti en lo más profundo; ezzo no te azzegura nada, no pienzzes qe los qonmoverás, ezzte es el lugar con menoz magia del mundo, pero zerá tu úniqa oportunidad. ¡No duermas, pienzza!"

El duende se alejó. Extrañado, Morthred le dijo, siguiéndolo con la mirada:

―¿Por qué me aconsejas, no se supone que ustedes detestan a los magos?

Sin voltear, el duende respondió, perdiéndose en el corredor:

―Tú no erez un mago: erez un brujo.

Durante semanas lo interrogaron una vez al día, sumado a la mala comida, al pésimo sueñ la incomodidad. Aunque no volvieron a golpearlo, el auror rapado era el más agresivo.

Dia tras día, cada noche recostado en el suelo, Dankworth pensó en su declaración. Como no lo dejaban escribir, la compuso y corrigió en su mente; pulió las frases, repasaba párrafos, buscaba mejores expresiones. Con los ojos cerrados, a veces oyendo ecos de alaridos de ira desvelada en otros separos, reunió lo que pensaba y lo pulió, ordenando sus ideas.

El auror, al que llamó para sí, cabeza-de-foco-muggle, a través de los barrotes le mostraba ejemplares de _El Profeta_. Los Gryffindor habían ido presentándose en respuesta al citatorio. Morthred era el único detenido. Leía la plana y sonreía, agradeciendo sarcástico. El auror se marchaba risueño. Morthred no sabía que los alumnos de Hogwarts seguían ávidos los juicios en la sección de Asuntos del Ministerio de _El Profeta_:

**GRANGER, ABSUELTA**

_La ausencia de pruebas contra Hermione Granger con respecto al cargo de conspiración para asesinar en perjuicio del profesor Severus Snape y tomando como atenuante su uso del encantamiento _Expelliarmus_ contra el estudiante Morthred Dankworth, es decir, un ejercicio de violencia legal en situación de seguridad del Colegio Hogwarts, llevó hace diez minutos a la absolución de la Srita. Granger, sin registro en su historial académico…_

El reporte de la página 9 pasó de mano en mano, la siguiente semana:

**WEASLEY, ABSUELTO**

_El veredicto del Tribunal se declaró en el sentido de que el estudiante Ron Weasley actuó bajo la presión de la amenaza de muerte en contra de Harry Potter proferida por el estudiante Dankworth, quien amenazó con usar una Maldición Imperdonable, por lo cual se exoneró al joven Weasley de responsabilidad por su uso del maleficio _Cruciatus, _debido a "circunstancias extraordinarias". El alumno Weasley expresó su gran alivio por la recuperación de…_

Aunque nadie se metió con ninguno de los tres, esa noche en el Gran Comedor los Slytherin armaron un alboroto al entrechocar, en protesta, los cubiertos contra los platos. Dumbledore les gritó dos veces para callarlos.

A la semana tres, nuevamente esposado, reconcentrado, Dankworth se sentó frente a su abogada, quien también sentada y al otro lado de un mínimo y desgastado escritorio de madera, le echó un vistazo al sacar sus documentos de un portafolio.

―¿Lo lastimaron? -preguntó, tomando su pluma, como si quisiera saber el clima.

―Me han tratado bien.

―Señor Dankworth, tiene muy pocas probabilidades -explicó la abogada, vigorosa-, con cargos como los suyos estaría en Azkabán sin juicio previo, debe agradecer al Juez Supremo que se le reconozca el derecho de presentarse ante el Wizengamot, vivimos tiempos difíciles.

―Déle las gracias de mi parte.

―Le diré qué sucederá, señor Dankworth, le darán oportunidad de una declaración previa al interrogatorio, tan larga como necesite, con ello se probará que pese a la práctica certeza de que usted es un mortífago en entrenamiento, sus derechos son respetados, esa declaración es un hecho excepcional porque para el Wizengamot todos son culpables hasta que se demuestre lo contrario, el único objetivo es que el Ministro quede bien con el electorado, mostrando que usted irá a Azkabán con entero respeto a sus derechos. Después de su intervención seguirá el proceso normal, al final: veredicto de culpabilidad contra usted, sentencia de 20 años en Azkabán, saldrá siendo un adulto joven, eso en teoría porque no sucederá ya que nunca saldrá o se habrá vuelto loco o suicidado en su primer año de condena.

―Está muy familiarizada con la justicia.

―Conozco el curso del sistema legal, señor Dankworth, si usted quiere ser la conciencia social, bien por usted. Mi plan no es salvarlo, usted está tan hundido que no se le puede salvar, atacó a la Esperanza del Mundo, Harry Potter, quien ha pedido la absolución para usted, no presentó cargos contra usted, lo cual no le ayuda a usted, señor Dankworth, pero eleva los bonos de él por las nubes, ya sabe, la bondad, el perdón y todo eso. Mi plan es lograr para usted la pena más corta posible, eso sépalo de una vez incluye su petición de clemencia al Tribunal, disculpas a Hogwarts, a su director, al señor Potter, al mundo mágico y agradecer la sentencia que se le imponga. Métale antimonio, es mi consejo a los condenados.

―¿Usted qué hará entre tanto?

―Yo presentaré los recursos de apelación como un trámite al que usted tiene derecho, pero que en el sistema penal no conduce a nada, excepto a darle unos días antes de encarcelarlo, a decir verdad, los últimos tranquilos de su vida. Algo bueno también sale de donde no hay nada, ¿verdad? El eje de mi defensa será lograr un trato con el Fiscal basado en la confesión que usted firmará a continuación, lo mejor es que usted se declare culpable, solicite la piedad del Tribunal y espere.

―No me deja opciones.

―Así son las cosas, quien se mete con la Ley debe atenerse a las consecuencias -sonrió-, mi labor es que esas consecuencias sean lo más leves posible.

―¿Veinte años es lo más leve?

―Seguro, sus padres son mortifagos y usted como su inflitrado, va clavado a cadena perpetua.

Dankworth asintió.

―Dado que está decidido, bien, abogada, actuaré.

Ella asintió, sin verlo, seguramente pensando en el siguiente caso de su agenda. Añadió alargando las vocales, dejando correr la mirada por su hoja. Suspiró:

―Perfeecto, señor Dankworth... entieende, qué bieen… ahoraa…

―_Lárguese._

―¿Cómo dijo?

Morthred sonrió.

―Si iré a Azkabán sin remedio, me daré un último gusto convirtiendo a una abogada en cucaracha y pisarla. Dos años en Azkabán o cadena perpetua son lo mismo. Es una tontería dar diferentes condenas en Azkabán. Son sentencias de muerte con tortura. Como le dije, no me deja opción.

―No tiene varita…

Dankworth sonrió, mirándola con cara un poco ladeada.

―¿Cuántos años más me darán por dejarte atrapada como oruga en el criadero de avispas que hay bajo esta celda? Lo sé porque me han tenido en el suelo, ¿recuerdas? Te volveré una rechoncha oruga verde, paralizada por el tóxico de la madre avispa. Ella te arrastrará por un túnel que te parecerá largo y estrecho, pero no te matará… te dejará en la oscuridad, con sus crías sobre ti. Rodeando tu cuerpo sentirás a las crías crecerte encima, vibrando en la tierra dentro de sus capullos. Tendrás la esperanza de que mueran. Pero los romperán al despertar con hambre… con hambre de ti. Ella te dejó para que sus recién nacidas te devoren viva, consciente y paralizada. No podrás huir ni gritar cuando empieces a sentir cómo te mastican y te tragan. Lo recordaré en prisión, pero no lo sabrás. Yo sufriré, pero tú primero. Pagarás cada palabra que me acabas de decir… -se levantó lentamente.

Precipitadamente ella recogió sus papeles sin meterlos al portafolio. En caos de expedientes y tratando de apuntar a Morthred con su varita de abogada, salió resoplando, intentando mantener el equilibrio sobre sus altos tacones y corriendo a toda prisa.

La reja se cerró con estrépito, rebotando el eco del golpe por el ancho corredor de piedra.

Dankworth lanzó una suave carcajada y gritó, divertido:

―No puedo hacer eso, ¡pero qué buena idea fue!

En Hogwarts fue más grave con el titular de esa tercera semana:

**POTTER, ABSUELTO**

_No es de extrañar la decisión de los jueces en un Tribunal presidido por Albus Dumbledore. El director de Hogwarts tuvo un peso decisivo en la absolución de dicho alumno con respecto a los graves cargos que se le imputaban. Pese a su valor civil al confesar libremente, sin habérsele preguntado, que iba a lanzar la maldición _Cruciatus _contra el profesor Snape, esto representa admisión de culpa, a lo que se suma el riesgo de muerte en que colocó a los presentes esa noche, lo cual es castigable, de acuerdo con el Fiscal._

_Cabe señalar que el sereno y sensato testimonio del profesor Severus Snape, elemento vital en las absoluciones Granger y Weasley, fue factor de peso en el juicio a Potter que, como sabrán nuestros lectores, es la segunda vez que pisa el Tribunal. _

_Snape elogió parcamente la actitud de Potter en defensa de quien este alumno creyó que era el director de la institución, así como señaló la manipulación sufrida por el mismo alumno debida a una petición de auxilio dada por el metamorfo que, cabe decirlo, se había hecho pasar durante semanas por la profesora Sybill Trelawney, de la cual se desconoce su paradero actual. Pese a lo anterior, el profesor Snape recomendó la expulsión de Potter del Colegio Hogwarts, como ha hecho antes. _

_Los llamados Juicios Gryffindor han sido la antesala de la comparecencia más esperada en lo que va de la década, el llamado Juicio Slytherin, en el que se cree, el Fiscal no dejará escapar al inculpado Dankworth, toda vez que es rumor en pasillos que el Tribunal "dejó ir a los Gryffindor", crítica repetida al interior de Ministerio. El protector de Potter, Albus Dumbledore…._

Esa noche, los Slytherin gritaron consignas en ulular o marea que ascendía y bajaba, entre golpes de tambores y marchando en fila al exterior del colegio, cargando seis efigies de paja con la figura de Harry Potter. Las clavaron en el patio con estacas, y sin magia, sino con alcohol y cerillas, las encendieron.

Alrededor de una hoguera, Draco Malfoy, encabezando a los de grados superiores de Slytherin, rompieron y lanzaron al fuego los ejemplares de _El Profeta _que anunciaban la absolución de Potter y los indicios de que Dankworth sufriría un juicio parcial que lo llevaría a Azkabán.

Los profesores escuchaban el griterío de consignas:

―_¡Los favoritos ganan porque las autoridades lo quieren! ¡Viva Slytherin! ¡Viva Slytherin!_

Ya que no se podía contar con el auxilio de Snape para detener la manifestación, pues se encontraba incomunicado con vistas al juicio de Dankworth, y dado que el Prefecto de Slytherin formaba parte de las protestas, el director Dumbledore en persona apagó los fuegos y terminó con la manifestación, ayudado por McGonagall y otros profesores que fueron tras los manifestantes, quienes se resistieron o se alejaron de los profesores, repitiendo sus protestas. Hagrid y Filch tuvieron que entrar a pararlos físicamente, sin fuerza excesiva. Esa noche fue difícil restablecer el orden en Hogwarts.

No vieron a Rita Skeeter tomando nota desde un árbol donde estaba posada en una rama, como escarabajo. Ella vio la hoguera, las efigies de Harry, y oyó la gritería con danzas en torno al fuego, además de reportar el grito _¡Viva Slytherin!_ Skeeter añadió:

_En un ambiente de fase pre-revolucionaria, los estudiantes de la Casa de Slytherin llevaron a cabo una manifestación de protesta donde se respiraba un espíritu de revuelta en contra de un sistema que comienzan a considerar intolerante…_

Al otro día, en el Gran Comedor, Dumbledore advirtió con voz tranquila que lamentablemente se vería obligado a expulsar a los alumnos que se manifestaran a favor o en contra de otros estudiantes o personal del colegio, así como a aquellos que organizaran manifestaciones ajenas al espíritu de Hogwarts.

Esa noche, en reunión con McGonagall y Snape, Dumbledore suspiró:

―La tendencia a ser mortífago no es hereditaria -opinó-. La educación es lo que más influye y las orientaciones del carácter. En mi opinión, la tendencia del señor Dankworth es a ser rebelde. Alguien que no respeta excesivamente a la autoridad. Slytherin, qué puedo decir, con la disculpa del profesor Snape aquí presente. Fuera de eso, nunca se puede deducir qué está pensando Morthred. Excepto, claro, que sienta molestado su respeto hacia nuestro estimado Severus.

―Está en la etapa de idealizar a sus profesores -opinó Snape-, como hace el señor Potter con el director de Hogwarts.

―Y eso no se puede reprochar.

―No se reprocha una ilusión juvenil, no tiene importancia. Lo que está en juego es más profundo.

―Dudo que sea ilusión juvenil o simple simpatía. Creo que el muchacho tiene madera antigua. En nuestra última conversación, antes de este estruendoso problema, usted me dijo que llevaba meses considerándolo. ¿Está seguro que él lo aprovecharía?

―Lo he observado. El problema suscitado me ha hecho ver sus otras cualidades, entre las cuales no añado su lealtad a mí, porque me refiero a sus talentos. Estoy por completo seguro que nada tiene de mortífago.

―No obstante, algo está _cambiando_ -intervino McGonagal-. Se respira en el aire. Además de esta terrible manifestación en el colegio. Por ejemplo, desde el inicio de los juicios, los alumnos de Slytherin entran ordenadamente a sus clases, se sientan y levanta al mismo tiempo en silencio, entregan mejor que nunca sus deberes, se comportan como nunca en la sala comedor, destacándose del resto de los estudiantes. Y han elevado sus calificaciones. Ese comportamiento no es obediencia, es una rebeldía para hacer gala de sí mismos. Si Dankworth o quien sea, el mismo Draco Malfoy, Moonlight u otro que desconocemos, se hace líder de ese grupo hoy desorganizado, me preocupa a dónde puedan llegar. De entrada, Morthred necesita guía.

―¿En resumen? -insinuó Dumbledore.

―En resumen nadie me forzará a nada -afirmó Snape, agriamente- No he decidido. Y no voy a decidir con base en políticas ni del Estado, ni del Colegio. Será mi decisión como profesor ante un estudiante de talento. Por supuesto, uno que tiene más mérito como estudiante que Potter o Granger.

―Con perdón -muy recta en la silla, McGongall se masajeó las sienes-, pero yo prefiero a Dankworth en Azkabán. Temo que será un lío para nosotros.

―Qué claridad de pensamiento -masculló Snape.

―¿Quizás estoy viendo simpatía hacia ese muchacho, Severus? -inqurió Dumbledore.

Snape cruzó los brazos, elevando una mano; colocándola en su barbilla, bufó desdeñando la idea.

―Ese muchacho ha mostrado un poder inusitado -añadió Dumbledore-. Y en sentido estricto no usó una Maldición Imperdonable, sino un hechizo tan antiguo que estaba archivado, pero lo aprendió solo, así como otras capacidades que ha desarrollado. Es loable, pero confieso que el señor Dankworth me genera una sensación contradictoria, de no saber cómo tomarlo. No veo en él a un Tom Riddle, pero sí a un rebelde, estilo agitador.

―Tal vez que se le pueda dar la oportunidad -sugirió Snape.

―Creo que sería una buena oportunidad para los dos, mi estimado profesor Snape -afirmó Dumbledore-. Si usted lo aprobara, contaría con mi apoyo. Creo que así lo mantendríamos por el camino correcto. De cualquier manera ya no depende de nosotros, mis queridos amigos. Depende del veredicto del Tribunal.

McGonagall, movió la cabeza. _Qué ingrata es la espera_, se dijo.

A la mañana siguiente, los aurores fueron por Morthred a los separos, para que se aseara. De nuevo esposado, una hora más tarde lo condujeron ante el Tribunal.

La siguiente edición de _El Profeta_ se agotó en una hora, pues contenía el veredicto para Dankworth, que llevaba poco más de cuatro semanas detenido en el Wizengamot y al que veremos cómo le fue, pues había descubierto que la Justicia no era lo que parecía ser. Pero él no se iba a entregar sin luchar.


	10. Contra Potter

Esa noche, el profesor Dumbledore contemplaba el cielo desde la Torre de Astronomía. En la altura sin nubes, fuegos amarillo-rojos se desplazaban como si tuvieran vida propia, elevándose lentamente desde la orilla del Bosque Prohibido.

Los brillos trazaban una curva. Se elevaban en diagonal y al llegar a altura considerable, cambiaban su dirección, dibujando un amplio círculo.

Se formó un anillo en movimiento que cambió de color, al verde y al plateado, uno y uno, en giro suave. Los colores de Salazar.

Los estudiantes de Slytherin trazaban una corona de fuego en la altura. Desde torres, recintos, entradas y miradores, los profesores veían arriba, así como muchos alumnos que hallaron el modo de escapar a la restricción de asomar.

El director de Hogwarts tenía un problema. Pese a las advertencias de expulsión, que le daban la base para retirar a todo Slytherin, justamente el obstáculo era que una expulsión masiva o desalojo de estudiantes sería un auto-golpe. Equivaldría a admitir la existencia de un estado de rebeldía en el Colegio. Se enfrentaría a las familias de mayor tradición y mejor economía de las que componían Hogwarts. Él mismo se pondría en entredicho. No le convenía hacerlo.

Dumbledore ordenó tranquilamente disolver la manifestación. Llegaron quince aurores que, tajantes, tomaron control de las escobas, los hicieron descender y trataron de llevarlos autoritariamente al colegio, haciéndolos formar a la orilla de los primeros árboles; sin embargo, en la penumbra de un claro donde bajaron cerca de quince alumnos, una Slytherin de sexto grado, apellidada Ravenscroft, los encaró; dijo que se podía hacerlos descender a la fuerza, pero no humillarlos.

―Así como no pueden humillar a nuestro hermano Dankworth -afirmó, señalando a los aurores.

Malfoy, D'Uberville y Wayland la secundaron. El resto de los Slytherin que bajaba o estaba siendo rodeado, se zafó y acercó a la carrera. Pronto se hizo un grupo que superó en número a los aurores, que no podían usar la fuerza mágica contra ellos. La tensión aumentó y quién sabe lo que habría ocurrido, de no haber llegado apresuradamente McGonagall, acompañada por Hagrid.

―Nos hacemos cargo, señores -informó la profesora, correcta.

―Profesora…

―Cuentan con nuestro eterno agradecimiento -insistió, educada, con aire de "ya pueden ir a revisar sus calderos".

Los Slyhterin regresaron a Hogwarts, en fila, llevando sus escobas al hombro. Aunque les descontaron otros treinta puntos (fueron veinte de la primera manifestación, así les faltaban puntos para reprobar decentemente), no cesaron de gritar hasta llegar a su Sala.

―_¡Viva Slytherin! ¡Viva Slytherin!_

Al otro día, el director Dumbledore anunció:

―Por seguridad de los alumnos, las escobas voladoras serán almacenadas, excepto aquellas usadas con fines deportivos.

El desorden se debió a que, desde en la mañana, en el Callejón Diagon y algunas poblaciones se reunían para leer pancartas que amanecieron en los muros, tituladas _Contra Potter_.

¿Quiénes y cómo las repartieron? No se determinó a ciencia cierta, pero eran reproducciones del tiraje de _The Daily Prophet_ que contenía la declaración de Morthred, aunque en el diario llevaba el encabezado: _Demoledora declaración del estudiante Dankworth_y seguía:_Con voz tranquila y segura de sí, esposado como si fuera un criminal y custodiado por aurores especiales… _A las puertas de los despachos de McGonagall y de Dumbledore aparecieron diseminadas cientos de estas hojas. Indagaciones alumno por alumno no arrojaron resultados. Filch dijo no haber visto a los responsables. Quizá como squib, también trasladaba su odio a los directivos del colegio; era una buena oportunidad para él.

Esa mañana, ante el Juez Supremo Cornelius Fudge, a quien tenía enfrente en su alta silla, Morthred miró el Tribunal: los asientos muy juntos entre sí, con miles de legajos esparcidos en pilas dando apariencia de ajetreo.

―Estudiante Morthred Dankworth -anunció Fudge-, se le da el uso de la palabra para su declaración preparatoria.

No se le sujetó a la silla, ni se le puso en jaula, sino que se le dejó de pie, con las manos a la espalda, sujetas por el restrictor.

Una columna luz lo encañonó desde arriba. El fiscal estaba a su izquierda.

Frente a él, Morthred recorrió la mirada por los cerca de cincuenta severos jueces, de altos tocados y largas túnicas ciruela, en las que destacaba la letra W.

―Se me acusa de seis cargos -inició Dankworth-, el menor de los cuales amerita mi encarcelamiento por veinte años en Azkabán.

«Me someto a la ley. Pero si se me va a declarar inocente o culpable, será por lo mismo: defender los valores de la Casa de Salazar Slytherin.

«Como estudiante de Hogwarts pertenezco a Slytherin, Casa sobre la que pende el señalamiento de ser cuna de ambiciosos, malvados e intolerantes.

«Frente a eso, se encuentra una Casa que goza de la mayor imagen de bondad, valentía y democracia: Gryffindor.

«Y de lo que vengo a hablar, a favor de mi inocencia y con ella la de mi Casa, es sobre eso: que esa identificación de las casas no es más que poner etiquetas, para servir a un sistema, cuyo dominio se basa en mostrarse como el único juez que determina quiénes son los malos y quiénes son los nobles. Un sistema que dirige la opinión de los demás. Gryffindor es la representación de ese sistema en el Colegio Hogwarts.

«Que en Slytherin podamos ser líderes, es muy diferente a que se nos señale como los tipos astutos y populares que usan cualquier medio para alcanzar sus fines. Es muy interesante que se nos quiera cargar con esa actitud típica de los populares y reconocidos abusadores escolares James Potter, Sirius Black y Remus Lupin. Gryffindor que, como los de hoy, como verán ustedes, son los que piensan que el fin justifica los medios.

«A los Slytherin no nos importa que se hable mal de nosotros. Tomamos a tinte de orgullo destacar, que se nos reconozca por no ser mediocres y por tener objetivos. Pero eso no impide entender que la imagen Gryffindor como paladines de la virtud se basa en lo opuesto de lo que dicen ser. Los Gryffindor, de los que Harry Potter es tomado por modelo, alcanzan sus metas no por el tesón, ni por el esfuerzo, no por el mérito. Harry Potter, el modelo Gryffindor, triunfa por suerte y a pesar de sí mismo, ya sea porque su oponente se descuida en el último segundo o porque otros se sacrifican por él o porque lo salva un agente externo. La suerte no es mala, pero, ¿acaso no es mala, la falta de mérito?

«¿Y es malo no respetar a la autoridad? Se afirma una y otra vez que en Slytherin desafiamos a la autoridad. Si esto es penalizado por la ley, y si Harry Potter desafía a la autoridad por tener algo de Slytherin, ¿por qué él no es castigado? ¿En qué momento el vicio Slytherin se vuelve virtud? Cuando tiene la máscara Gryffindor.

«Toda falla que pase por la máscara Gryffindor se vuelve acierto. Eso sucede porque hay un sistema que protege a Potter. Así, los gravísimos errores de éste e incluso sus delitos quedan olvidados bajo el halo de que tiene buena intención, y porque es huérfano, es decir, porque se le tiene lástima, mientras que quienes se esfuerzan y trabajan duro reciben escarnio, burla e incomprensión.

«Lo que ustedes saben de Slytherin es lo que cuentan nuestros opositores, los que escriben las memorias que ustedes leen, lo que ustedes opinan sobre nosotros se basa en lo que otros quieren que ustedes opinen. Esas memorias donde quienes forman parte de Slytherin son malos y muy convenientemente, también son desagradables físicamente, están elaboradas para facilitar el rechazo. No obstante, yo les hablo con base en lo que atestiguo y en lo que dicen los mismos partidarios de Potter, cuando no Potter mismo.

«Pensamos que es válido el hecho de que Harry Potter de vez en vez pase por encima de la ley, con el apoyo de quienes administran la justicia. Esa falta se excusa en la imagen de que los Gryffindor son buenos. Pensamos que quien es bueno merece concesiones para conseguir un Bien Superior. Es decir, que uno o unos pocos, para lograr el bien de muchos, están autorizados a hacer lo que sea, y eso se llama "el fin justifica los medios". Lo hace Gryffindor al considerar que puede hacer lo que sea con tal de vencer a su enemigo. Ese pensamiento es la justificación perfecta para el tirano. Porque Potter hoy actúa sobre la base de que el fin justifica los medios, pero el día en que el poder cambie de objetivos, se invocará la misma idea y Potter será perseguido. Eso no será obra nuestra, sino de Gryffindor, que pensando de ese modo no sabrá identificar a sus enemigos, porque comparten la visión de que todo es válido. El fin justifica los medios es una excusa que se adapta a quien sea, para lo que fuere.

«Con esa imagen de que son los buenos, Gryffindor hace parecer aceptable su negra realidad: su imprudencia, su indisciplina, su falta de temple, sus métodos incorrectos, con ello confesando su falta de respeto a los valores del mundo que dicen defender. Potter enfrenta las situaciones con una buena voluntad que se vuelve irresponsabilidad, usa trampas y acepta concesiones, colocándose a él y a sus amigos, en reiterado peligro de muerte. Los ejemplos Gryffindor son la indisciplina, ir al filo de la navaja y la nula solidaridad, porque…

«_¿Dónde están los otros 247 Gryffindor en estos graves momentos? _¿Quiénes son sus hermanos de Casa? ¿Alguien los conoce? Excepto los jugadores de quidditch y algunos nombres sueltos, Potter y sus dos amigos son los que dan la cara en nombre de su Casa. ¿Dónde están los casi mil que lo vitorean en el campo de juego? Son una masa sin identidad. Esa masa vive hoy en Hogwarts, como corderos, porque quienes dicen saber una verdad no se las revelan, a saber, que estamos bajo amenaza, y si se las revelan, les hacen sentir que se ocupan de eso otros, siempre otros. Esas autoridades dejan a los alumnos sin poder de decisión sobre sus vidas y futuros. Esas autoridades faltan a su responsabilidad de protegerlos, porque parte de la protección es enseñar a defenderse solos. Si estas autoridades inmóviles un día huyen, dejarán en garras de sus enemigos a mil muchachos inocentes. Después buscaremos cualquier excusa para justificar a los que huyeron, y para seguir cumpliendo con la versión de quiénes son los buenos, se nos dirá que les agradecemos y los admiramos.

«Si ellos son los demócratas, ¿por qué la dirección de Hogwarts no consulta al estudiantado para tomar una decisión? ¿No se supone que Slytherin somos los tiranos?

«Si esos directivos están seguros que algo malo ocurre, ¿por qué actúan como si nada sucediera? ¿Por qué todo se basa en la acción de unos cuantos? Les diré por qué: _porque los alumnos de Hogwarts sólo somos el telón de fondo para la gesta de unos elegidos, que nos niegan el derecho de defendernos y el derecho de elegir si queremos ser héroes o no. ¿Qué derecho tienen para sentir que si se quiere ser héroe, se debe ser como ellos? Quieren elegirse por sí mismos, pero también quieren que los demás elijan ser como ellos. _

«¿No cuentan con Slytherin? De acuerdo. ¿Por qué no forman un Ejército con el resto del colegio, que son los nobles? Sería necesario, porque de acuerdo con su propia visión, dejándonos en esta situación los alumnos de Hogwarts nos encontramos indefensos. Nos usan unos y otros, hoy los del poder, mañana los enemigos de éstos, y cada uno hace con los alumnos lo que quiera. No pasamos de ser un botín. Si los que hoy mandan nos niegan el derecho de defendernos, ¿qué pasará si mañana mandan sus enemigos, que nos quieren más indefensos? La mayor enseñanza de Hogwarts es aprender a estar indefensos. Quienes sobrevivan sólo tendrán como opción poner la cara de dignidad del esclavo, orgullosa, pero sujeta a una cadena. El esclavo puede ser orgulloso si ha sido vencido, pero no tiene derecho de serlo si se entregó al enemigo.

«Frente a esa división los Slytherin somos tan unidos que, cuando Potter vence, surge una comparación grupal contra nosotros. Ese momento no se centra en alguna posible victoria sobre mi hermano de Casa, Draco Malfoy, a quien ellos consideran un enemigo principal. El triunfo de Potter es considerado como sobre Slytherin, en bloque, incluyendo a quienes nunca han dado motivo a Potter de sentirse agraviado, ni a nadie de las demás casas para sentirse ofendidos. Unos quieren que Slytherin sea odiado y otros los ayudan. Nos llaman intolerantes y ustedes son los primeros intolerantes. ¿Y es así que Gryffindor representa a Hogwarts en sus mejores cualidades? Lo representa en sus características de injusticia.

«Y en Slytherin no seremos tan malos, desde que sobre nosotros no pesan dudas sobre nuestra actitud. ¿Creen que somos malos, por como somos? Adelante. Pero excepto los malvados reconocidos, ninguna tragedia actual en Hogwarts se identifica con uno de los hoy alumnos en Slytherin. Y no se nos puede cargar de crímenes que no hemos cometido. En cambio, yo digo que Harry Potter y el director Albus Dumbledore son los responsables de la muerte de Cedric Diggory.

«Creen que no se sabe lo ocurrido. Si en un país es imposible esconder un secreto, si muggles conocen nuestra existencia, imaginen qué fácil es en un colegio enterarse de los secretos. Uno lo confía a otro, alguien más escucha, otro se entera de fragmentos y así al final todas las casas lo sabemos.

«Potter tuvo indicios, pistas y certezas de que había más de fondo en haber sido seleccionado para el Torneo de los Tres Magos. Señales y presagios. Lo plantea a su superior. ¿Y éste qué le aconseja? _¡Que no piense en eso! _¿Qué significa tal consejo sino un ardid para que Potter continúe? ¿Eso es lo lógico, o es más lógico pensar que si un cocinero hubiera introducido una receta al Cáliz, habría que cocinar a los campeones para no contradecir a Su Magnificencia? Potter, en vez de abogar por su verdad, se sometió sin reflexionar sólo porque le hablaba una figura que él considera la máxima autoridad.

«Por eso yo hablo, porque la figura de autoridad no es inamovible, y porque hablar del que abusa no es resentimiento como se ha dicho, sino ejercicio de libertad. La acusación de resentimiento la da el culpable, tratando de ocultar su culpa, y sabe que dice un ardid.

«Potter no tuvo la fuerza moral denegarse a entrar en el Torneo de los Tres Magos. ¿No podía, por estar sujeto a un contrato? Entonces debió advertirnos a gritos, porque ningún contrato legítimo puede obligarte a morir. De considerar que era su deber participar porque consideraba que había un peligro, en nombre de ese peligro debió hacer lo que estaba en su mano para lograr que por lo menos Cedric no fuera, y si él no podía lograrlo, alguien más sí, y ese era la autoridad. ¿O acaso el poder de un gran mago sólo alcanza para impedir que alumnos pongan su nombre en el Cáliz? Invocar el deber también es la mejor forma de chantaje, pues se protege a Potter contra la ley, pero se invoca el respeto a esa misma ley con extraña firmeza cuando conviene a alguien. El director Dumbledore empujó a Potter con el chantaje de hacerle entender que: _No te obligo a ir, Harry, pero no te puedes negar a ir, porque el deber te lo marca._

«_Los alumnos preguntan a Potter qué pasó con Cedric, y Potter, que tiene la obligación moral de hacérselos saber, se enoja diciendo que no quiere hablar de eso. Apoya su silencio en la aparente dignidad de que le duele mucho. ¿Por qué no les dice: "sí, Voldemort lo mató"? Con eso los convencería. Lo que quiere es evitar dar respuestas y detalles que lo delaten como culpable. El día que lo acepte, será sólo para que lo sigan._

«Potter cree que los demás no tienen la experiencia de una vida previa a él. Ellos se manejan con ventaja, abusando de su buena fe.

«Mas no lo exoneren. No era Harry Potter quien corría el mayor peligro. Otro corría el mayor peligro por enviársele sin advertencia: Cedric Diggory. Imposible que el sabio mago no supiera que algo andaba mal. Imposible que no supiera que debía tomar previsiones. Justo por haber un peligro admitió que Harry fuera. Y para que Potter cumpliera con seguridad su papel de héroe, necesitaba a un cordero por delante. Fue por negligencia o por soberbia de decidir sobre la vida de otro, porque es incomprensible que no se haya revelado a Digory el Gran Secreto, para que tuviera la oportunidad de elegir o de abandonar, y si no podía abandonar, de saber cómo reaccionar, aunque fuera correr por su vida. No habría existido deshonor en eso. Y si lo hubiera, era su derecho, porque muchísimo peor fue enviarlo a morir. Cedric Diggory luchaba por su vida mientras había uno que permanecía sentado entre la multitud, mirando de reojo, a sabiendas que alguien podía morir, pero callando por su interés por conocer, en un plan donde unos son los cerebros y otros son los peones. Se guardó la partícula de verdad que diferenciaba los motivos para encontrarse en el Torneo.

«El resultado es que Cedric murió porque lo enviaron a un sitio fatal cuya existencia estaba en las probabilidades de aparecer. El director Dumbledore no podía ignorarlo y aun así lo dejó ir. Cedric luchó con valentía en un mundo que se volvía más negro para él. Pero no podía ganar. Cedric Diggory estaba muerto desde que su nombre salió en el Cáliz. Delante de ustedes, _de sus amigos,_ se pronunció la sentencia de Cedric Diggory. Eso es responsabilidad del director Dumbledore, que debió protegerlo, aunque fuera a costa de su posición como director. Posición que es débil porque en los hechos, más fuerte que Hogwarts, más fuerte que el Gran Mago Albus Dumbledore, más fuerte que eso, fue un simple, tonto y vulgar disfrazado, para quien la trampa fue tan fácil que para él no consistió en engañar al ancestral y venerable Cáliz de Fuego, sino que para él fue tirar un papel a un vaso sucio. Un papel que llevaba el nombre de alguien a quien nadie pudo defender porque se nos ocultó la verdad. Esa falta de respeto cometida en nuestra casa de estudios, ¿de quién es responsabilidad haberla permitido?_ ¿Quién manda ahí? _La imagen de Harry Potter llorando sobre el cuerpo de Cedric Diggory no vale nada con respecto a Potter. _Sacrificaron a Cedric. _¿Qué seguridad tienen los alumnos? ¿Quién dice que la amenaza se reduce gracias a la labor de Potter? ¿Quién dice que esa amenaza no es mayor sólo porque a esos enemigos simplemente no les ha dado el capricho de llegar a más?

«¿Ven ustedes por qué es un problema considerar a Potter como la esperanza del mundo? ¡Porque se deja el poder sobre la propia vida en manos de un grupo exclusivo, para quien los demás no contamos!

«Harry Potter se escuda en su idea de que hace el bien. Pero fue incapaz de hacer el bien a Cedric Diggory, a quien tenía a metros de distancia. Diggory ignoraba la magnitud del peligro mortal en que se hallaba. Pero Harry sí lo sabía o lo sospechaba. No necesitaba preguntar como si le hiciera falta un guía de turistas. Ya antes de llegar a donde terminaron todo iba de mal en peor. En lo que a él concernía había un problema. Por eso, Harry Potter tiene responsabilidad directa en la muerte de Diggory. Él y su superior. ¡La ineptitud inaudita de ambos y la posible mala fe de uno de ellos son imperdonables! ¡Potter y Dumbledore debieron ser enviados a Azkabán por la comisión de homicido culposo en perjuicio de un alumo, es decir, por negligencia!

«_¿Lloran por la muerte de Cedric Diggory? ¿Lloran por la muerte del mejor de Hogwarts? Entonces lloren por las razones correctas. ¡No lloren las mismas lágrimas de quienes lo asesinaron en preparación para mayores horrores y después pretenden exculparse elogiando a su víctima!_

«_No se tomen las historias como se las dan, analícenlas. _Lloraron en Hogwarts al narrar la muerte de Diggory. Nos pidieron que no lo olvidemos. Por supuesto que lloramos y tengan por seguro que nunca olvidamos, a Cedric Diggory.

«Afirmo que la torpeza de Harry Potter será responsable de la muerte de más estudiantes por no dar el ancho cuando esos estudiantes cifren en él sus esperanzas. Potter seguramente será empujado por Granger y él no podrá con el reto. No tiene el nivel. Puedo asegurar que si el profesor Snape le diera lecciones particulares, Potter sería incapaz de responder, ni en actitud, ni en talento como estudiante. ¿Ése es el modelo Gryffindor? Claro que lo es.

«Y, ¿por qué me refiero tanto a Potter? Porque Harry Potter es producto de un sistema que ha decidido quiénes son los buenos y quiénes son los malos, quiénes valen y quiénes no. Para servirse de ellos. Por eso los de mejor desempeño académico acaban siendo aurores. Porque los malvados Slytherin y los buenos que no son Gryffindor servimos de comparsas para elevar a Gryffindor y con ello elogiar la versión del Bien que conviene a lo establecido. Falso que las casas seamos iguales, Gryffindor es la protagonista, con las demás como acompañamiento. Y nada tiene de malo ser protagonista, excepto que eso ocurra por decisión de un poderoso que favorece a un grupo.

«¿Qué dice Harry Potter a los futuros estudiantes de Hogwarts? Que el mérito no cuenta. Que cuenta la oportunidad. Esta injusticia mostrará a los que vienen que no vale la pena esforzarse. Cuando decidan qué camino seguir bastará con que maleantes infiltrados convenzan al Sombrero Seleccionador que quieren ser Gryffindor. Y aunque se me diga que Slytherin es la Casa donde han surgido los magos más conflictivos, pronto ser asesino ya no será esa prerrogativa que afirman es de Slytherin, sino que ser criminal será un ejercicio de la democracia, pues los más crueles surgirán en Gryffindor, en Ravenckaw y en Hufflepuff, éstos últimos los más nobles de todos nosotros. Eso, porque bastará con tener una apariencia de bueno, no méritos. Los mejores serán corrompidos, vivirán en la ingenuidad del estudiante de primer año, que no mide las consecuencias de sus actos, pero que se sabe favorecido por un sistema. Los Gryffindor viven así, premiándoseles por hazañas que terminan los Fénix, la suerte o el mismo profesor Snape, a quien, por si se ha olvidado, Potter ha amenazado o desafiado llevado por meras suposiciones, impresiones irreflexivas y antipatía personal.

«Potter no ha pagado una sola vez por sus impertinencias, de hecho ha sido protegido por el director Dumbledore, y yo exijo aquí, que Harry Potter, en este Tribunal, pida perdón públicamente al Jefe de la Casa de Slytherin.

«Puedo asegurar que de dejar crecer a ese peligro llamado Gryffindor, la casa más manipulable de Hogwarts, su modelo Harry Potter atacará al profesor Snape con mayor odio, con respecto a lo cual me atrevo a dar un juicio: _pobre Harry Potter, si el profesor Severus Snape quisiera hacerte daño, nada podrías hacer, no sólo porque soltarías la varita como es tu costumbre, sino porque no tienes la capacidad para enfrentarte a un mago experto. Si has podido enfrentarte a uno muy poderoso, no es tu mérito_. _Lo único que tienes, y son tus palabras exactas, es suerte y ayuda._

«Yo me atrevo a decirle aquí: _Cuidado, Harry Potter. A ver si no esa protección del poderoso hacia ti, termina en que se estuvo cebando para hacerte víctima cuando les convenga, porque tus benefactores se manejan sacrificando peones. ¿Cómo se te podría pedir perdón al final, si en todo el camino previo se te mintió? Se te podrá pedir perdon porque su plan inicial, como todo lo que hacen, falle. incluso apoyado por esos aurores que hacen guardia en las puertas de nuestro colegio, sin que nadie sepa nunca para qué sirven. _

«Más todavía: anticipo que conforme lleguemos a la mayoría de edad, Potter hará más clara su propensión a la delincuencia. Puedo asegurar y no falta mucho para comprobarlo, que pronto veremos a Potter usando maldiciones imperdonables contra alumnos. ¿Su excusa? Que lo hace por una buena causa. O porque se cobra el mal recibido y entonces ustedes lo distrutarán. Eso se llama el fin justifica los medios. ¡Y sepan que ustedes son los peores Slytherin!

«Al final, entre Voldermort y Harry Potter, entre los mortífagos y Gryffindor, no hay mucha diferencia. Que unos somos los buenos, otros los sabios, otros los valientes y otros los malos, son etiquetas para mantener un injusto orden del mundo. Pero los Slytherin, los que se inconforman, los del furor, somos los que mantenemos el desafío.

«El profesor Snape no pidió y no necesita mi colaboración para proteger su vida. Mis actos fueron mi decisión. Yo atendí al llamado de mi conciencia. Yo, llevado por los valores de Salazar Slytherin apoyé al Jefe de mi Casa cuando éste era amenazado por un irresponsable y por sus amigos arrastrados a su imprudencia.

«Yo me interpuse para preservar la valiosa vida de un gran profesor, dándole los dos segundos que un Slytherin como él sabe aprovechar para poner las cosas en su lugar. Yo sabía que moriría, me sorprende estar aquí. Por eso cuando se me interrogue, dire: sí, yo estaba dispuesto a morir por mi profesor y Jefe de Slytherin. Lo haría otra vez, porque como Slytherin no puedo ignorar el llamado del honor. Porque los valientes no sólo están en Gryffindor como afirma la pedante consigna de su Casa. _Yo reclamo la virtud de la valentía para todas las demás casas, porque esa consigna es un intento de robarnos. ¿Qué derecho creen tener para hacer afirmación tan prepotente? "Los valientes están en Gryffindor". Lo dicen para que confundamos valentía con prepotencia Gryffindor. Lo dicen para que los valientes de otras casas seamos vistos como fuera de lugar. Si de eso se trata, tengan por seguro que nosotros seguiremos en lo que ustedes llaman estar fuera de lugar. _

«Asumo las consecuencias de mis actos, debidas a que como Slytherin respeto al profesor Snape y que, de estar en mi lugar, mis hermanos aceptarían igualmente.»

Esa noche, Dumbledore y McGonagall estaban sentados en el despacho del director. Snape estaba de pie, a un lado de Dumbledore, con los brazos cruzados.

El Ministro en persona se acercaba con su escolta. McGonagall estaba inquieta.

―Director… Albus… ¿qué traerá el Ministro entre manos?

―El Ministro estaría feliz de enviar al señor Dankworth a Azkabán, para minar mi posición, o lo dejaría libre para lo mismo. De las dos posibilidades, tenerlo en Hogwarts como imagen frente a Harry le convendría más. Eso no me agrada, pero lo prefiero a tener a Dankworth en Azkabán.

―Yo no quisiera -suspiró la profesora-, pero desconfío de él. No me queda claro que no sea un aliado potencial de Voldemort o un peligro que haya que sumar… ¿entonces?

―Entonces Morthred hizo bien en armar el escándalo de esta mañana en el Tribunal. Dividió a los jueces. He sondeado y espero que se le deje libre, con mi recomendación. La redacción del veredicto la haría el muy competente Asistente Junior, Weasley. Si le resulta, Dankworth quedará libre de compromisos, así sea porque nadie más allá de su círculo puede sumarse abiertamente a su posición. Se ve que él practicó bien la rebeldía en su clase, profesora McGonagall.

Con dos aurores haciendo guardia afuera del despacho, el Ministró entró junto con Alexander Graham-Phelps y dejó en el escritorio de Dumbledore, la nota de Weasley que aparecería en el ejemplar de _The Daily Prophet_ al día siguiente: TRIBUNAL DA SU VEREDICTO EN JUICIO DEL MASTÍN: _Por unanimidad, el Tribunal ha declarado la nulidad del juicio por falta de elementos, así como el retiro de todos los cargos contra el estudiante Morhtred Dankworth, quien deberá presentarse de inmediato a cumplir con sus deberes académicos. Al cabo de un interrogatorio de 16 horas, el caso se cerró. Los pormenores…"_

―El estudiante Dankworth viene en camino -aclaró el Ministro-. Antes de dejar el Wizengamot hablamos con él y se comprometió a detener las revueltas estudiantiles. Se nos iba a venir el mundo encima, íbamos a crear un mártir. No lo podíamos permitir, tampoco tú. ¿Y ahora, Albus? ¡Tenemos la andanada periodística, un debate público! ¡Te puso en duda! ¡A mí!

―No me lo expliques, Fudge, lo que me vienes a decir yo lo aconsejé, pero el Fiscal tuvo que llevarlo a juicio.

―Esa idea de dejar a ese chico dar una declaración preparatoria…

―Un exceso de democracia. Se le quería enviar a Azkabán con el apoyo de la ley.

―No volveremos a hacer esos experimentos…

―Déjalo estar, Cornelius. El público olvidará en cuatro semanas.

―Una duda anecdótica -preguntó Snape, lentamente, a Phelps-. Ya que ustedes son los superdotados del servicio de Inteligencia, ¿no pudieron enterarse que el señor Dankworth estaba preparando un interesante discurso?

―El legeremántico no nos lo dijo. Si se enteró, se lo guardó. El legeremántico que pusimos como su monitor, tampoco. Los tenemos en interrogatorio con otro legeremántico para ver si simpatizan con Dankworth…

―Apabullante -asintió Snape.

―¿Usted también quiere a Morthred en Azkabán? -quiso saber McGonagall.

―No. Mas no puedo evitar la admiración a la eficacia.

El reloj de pared sonó.

―Oh, esto me recuerda… -Dumbledore comprobó en su reloj de cadena- Sí… la fiesta que comienza ahora es una buena oportunidad para rupturas e inicios. La hemos organizado un poco apresuradamente, invitando a representantes de colegios hermanos para estimular la idea de que todo ha pasado ya. De hecho, fue idea del director Karkarov. Aun con la presencia del señor Dankworth, un complicado dolor de cabeza, los invito a relajarse un rato.


	11. La magia y el embrujo

**T**_ráiler 2. La Magia y el Embrujo. Tema de este capítulo. /zKB3BbPfiDo_

Al entrar al salón de la fiesta, Dankworth fue recibido con un aplauso de Slytherin.

Los de Casa dejaron de bailar, haciendo un bullicio que echó a perder la pieza a quienes trataban de ser indiferentes. Aplausos y voces de ánimo lo acompañaron mientras entraba lentamente. Los de Durmstrang se detuvieron a manera de saludo, aunque neutrales. Dankworth sonrió, saludando a Draco y a los demás, sin ver a los búlgaros.

Llevaba un atuendo estilo siglo 18: camisa negra de encajes con _necklace_ plateado, saco largo de terciopelo, pantalón de casimir, botas de piel, en negro. No usaba adornos, pero levaba su anillo de oro blanco con la Sierpe y la letra de Slytherin talladas, engarzado con un zafiro verde, cuadrado.

Ducharse con agua caliente había sido un alivio. Metió su ropa vieja en una bolsa, para ordenar que los elfos la quemaran. Halló tarjetas de bienvenida en la Sala Común, entre ellas, una verde que llevaba una rosa plateada:

_Tu regreso es un placer._

_Geneviee._

Salió del baile, para tomar aire. El campo estaba dominado por una Luna Llena, sobre nubes alargadas.

Se pasó una mano por el cabello. ¡Qué grato era estar limpio otra vez…!

Se sintió observado.

Volteó y en el marco de la alta y ancha puerta -recortada contra el fondo del brillante salón atestado-, Hermione lo veía, de pie, un poco de costado.

Llevaba su cabello castaño en un peinado alto, que tocaba su nuca en algunos rizos. Iba de vestido blanco, de discreto escote, con los brazos descubiertos. Una delgada chalina rosa pálido la rodeaba. Colorete rosa en labios, pequeños aretes.

―Hermione… -quedó mudo de admiración.

Ella lo contemplaba, con una suave sonrisa.

¡Qué impresión! Dankworth vislumbró el sentido real de la materia de Historia del Arte Mágico. Hermione era tan bella a sus ojos que las palabras que buscaba con afán, sólo podrían expresarse con la suficiente sinceridad si se arrodillaba al decirlas, rogando por la claridad de un magoeta. _Es cierto, el amor es la magia más antigua, _pensó, fascinado, envuelto en el hechizo de ver sublimada la belleza de Hermione. _Veo y siento cómo me afecta su encantamiento_.._. Es verdad: una mujer es la pregunta y la respuesta. Es la diosa y el altar. Toca el corazón del hombre y no existe contrahechizo. Por eso dicen que el amor es el Arte Magna, pero que es difícil o imposible de dominar para la mayoría. _

Morthred fue a ella, sumido en la revelación. _La belleza es un conjuro: Hermione, llegada de un mundo que los hombres sólo podemos conocer si nos lo muestra una mujer, es el Sol de la Oscuridad, la Luna del Mediodía._

_¿En qué momento se convirtió en una chica tan hermosa?, _se dijo, intrigado, asombrado ante el resplandor y la sonrisa de ella._ Se transformó frente a mis ojos en una belleza de múltiples facetas. Yo lo vi, pero de pronto la tocó la luz de esta hora y deslumbrado, no puedo recordar cómo el tiempo la ha tallado. Parece ser la primera vez que la veo. ¿Cómo voy a lograr, por todos los magos, despedirme de Hermione? O, ¿con que méritos podría ser digno de ella? ¿Cómo podría arrancarme el corazón?_

Aunque sospechó que su voz y sus ojos decían más, susurró:

―… Hermione, estás, estás… preciosa… eres… hermosísima... _Tú eres la magia y el embrujo…_

El rostro de la castaña se iluminó en una sonrisa, bajando las pestañas, lo que hizo a Morthred sentir que la cabeza le daba vueltas.

―Me alegra que hayas regresado -le susurró ella, mirándolo a los ojos.

_Hipnosis. Es hipnosis. _Entre sus ideas aparecieron preguntas, ¿Los veían? ¿Los criticaban por hablarse? Él pensó que ellos podían creer lo que quisieran. Hermione no se veía más interesada que Morthred en ese tema.

―¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento? -pidió él- Te acompaño de vuelta.

―Claro, aunque… mi pareja del baile es Krum.

―Claro que si -sonrió, dándole el brazo―. Medio Hogwarts te invitó. También mi querido BerryCloth.

Ella lo tomó del brazo y sonrió, por un motivo especial. No quiso decirle que sólo Krum la había invitado y que McGonagall le recomendó que, si Morthred volvía, en aras de la paz no lo tomara por pareja en el baile. Pero su sonrisa fue por ver que Morthred pensaba que todos eran con ella, como él. Morthred estaba convencido que muchos harían fila por acompañarla, sólo porque ella le era especialísima.

La noche era tranquila. Cruzaron con una pareja Hufflepuff, que se dijeron más adelante:

―Mira, así quiero que me quieras -afirmó ella-. Que aunque un día casi te mate, al otro dia hagas como que nada pasó.

Alzando las cejas, él metió las manos en los bolsilos y rió, viendo el suelo.

Hermione y Morthred, del brazo, se dieron cuenta que, medio escondidos, un grupo de rebeldes celebraban una fiesta privada. Bailaban _Connected,_ del grupo muggle Stereo MC's. Con las corbatas sueltas se movían en las sombras, como misteriosos hechiceros hipnóticos.

Le tomó una mano y se detuvo frente a ella.

―Hermione Granger, ¿sabes que te quiero?

Hermione no lo soltó. Viéndolo seriamente a los ojos, pareció apresurarse a cruzar sus dedos con los de él, como si quisiera aprovechar para sentirlos en los suyos.

―Sé que me quieres, Morthred. Yo también te quiero.

Un ave blanca se elevó, majestuosa, en un cielo azul cobalto.

―¿Sabes que si debo irme, no es porque no te quiera?

―Lo sé, sin duda -ella le sonrió tristemente-. Te entiendo, nos queremos, pero somos… diferentes. Aunque somos parecidos en mucho. Yo también quiero que sepas que si me voy lejos no es porque te olvide -pensaba que el año próximo debería acabar suspendiendo los estudios, para salir de nuevo con Harry y Ron.

―De siempre lo he sabido, cada vez que te vas lejos -le sonrió a su vez.

Viendo a un lado, él se rascó la orilla de una ceja para pensar lo siguiente que diría. La expresión de Hermione cambió, asustada. Lo tomó rápidamente por debajo de esa muñeca, preguntándole en tono exigente:

―_¿Qué sucedió, qué te hicieron…? _

Incluso él se vio la muñeca un segundo, más asustado por la cara de Hermione que por lo que sentía: un ardor sordo al que se había acostumbrado: el círculo rojo de los restrictores. Ella le revisó la otra muñeca, entre preocupada e indignada. Ya no lo habian atendido en San Mungo. Oficialmente, nada sucedió en su detención.

No pudo evitar mirar los labios de ella, encendidos en rosa por el lápiz de color. Los aretes. En el gesto de Hermione, en su exigencia hacia él, había un toque de madurez. Una diferencia en el trato entre ambos. Una forma de intimidad futura.

―No importa -dijo él, apartando la mano.

―¿Tienes _heridas?_ -ella trató de alzarle el cuello del saco y volvió en urgente interrogatorio― BerryCloth me dijo que te abrazó, que te sintió inflamado tras el cuello… ¿Te hirieron en el Wizengamot? Morthred… -lo miró fijamente, abriendo los ojos con reproche, por no habérselo él dicho― _¡dime la verdad!_

―Es lo que no quería -negó con la cabeza, con deseos de abrazarla-… que te preocuparas… Granger, no pienses en…

―¡Morthred! -exasperada, le buscó los ojos- ¿Estás herido?¿Quién más lo sabe?

―Estoy dejando que me veas -afirmó como en retirada-, no tengo más nada, Hermione, por f...

―_¡Que me digas!_ -adelantó la cara; fue una especie de grito en voz baja; la negativa de él la violentaba y endureció su tono- ¡Dankworth, te juro que me voy si no me dices…!

La única amenaza que podía preocuparlo: Hermione diciéndole que no la tendría cerca. Aunque…

―Sí, sí, ¡qué necedad la suya, señorita Granger…! -susurró en falso reproche, viéndose la manga al acomodarla― Moretones por patadas y golpes, en brazos y piernas, ah, también una bofetada y casi me asfixian, se me olvidaba. Fueron aurores, ¿ya? Falso que sean siempre correctos; el Wizengamot no es la justicia, es el pozo del mundo mágico -frunció el ceño, molesto por las preguntas; trató de distraerla, viendo el anillo en su dedo- ¡Qué necesidad tienes de preguntar por todo…! ¿Ya ves por qué te interumpo en clas…?

―_¿Cómo quieres que no me importe?_ -susurró ella, haciéndole ver que no dijera tonterías; lo tomó del rostro, con ambas manos, indignada, entristecida- ¿Cómo lo soportaste? ¡Morthred, es…!

Él no la apartó.

―¿Cómo lo soporté? Uno) preparándome para declarar en el Tribunal. Dos) cuando sentía que no podía más, venías a mi mente. Yo no te llamaba. Llegabas a mí como siempre. Al respirar. Pensaba en todo lo que me importas, en cada recuerdo que conservo de ti, en cada vez que te he buscado con la vista sin encontrarte, en cada beso que te he dado en mis ensueños; lo soporté preguntándome cómo se escuchará el latir de tu corazón, lo soporté pensando en detalles que seguro no recuerdas, como tu risa con tus amigas en el expreso, al iniciar septiembre de hace un año, que oí cuando pasé por el vagón sin atreverme a hablarte. Lo soporté recordando la falta que me haces cuando no te veo, en cómo brillan tus ojos en la librería, en tus caras cuando lees, en tu perfil cuando hablas, en el sol amaneciendo en tus ojos al mirarme, en tus labios rojos en la niebla, en tu sonrisa de noviembre, en tus ojos de marzo, en tus manos de mayo, en tu aroma en cada hora de mi vida; en una pluma que me prestaste una tarde y que conservo sintiendo que te llevo conmigo en primavera. Lo soporté recordando cómo te apartas los rizos de la frente al caminar, en las ganas tremendas que me dan de tocarte, en recordarte a lo lejos, sobre la nieve. Lo que más me sostuvo es que estoy enamorado de ti, Hermione. Que te adoro con el alma, Hermione. Porque ya no temo que me rechaces. Porque mi único miedo es que no sepas que eres la persona más maravillosa del mundo para alguien, y que ese alguien soy yo.

Cuando, todavía tomándole la cara, Hermione comenzó a darse cuenta de lo que él le estaba diciendo, sus ojos se abrieron más. Lo miró a los labios. Volvió a sus ojos. Cada cabo suelto se ató por arte de magia. Cada sospecha se confirmó. Cada detalle de aquel Slytherin que tenía gestos de ternura y a veces seguía siendo intratable, se explicó por sí mismo. Sí. Lo que él hacia se explicaba porque estaba enamorado de ella. ¿Y ella…?

Morthred no quiso preguntarse qué hacer con el silencio. Nunca lo sabía. Su impulso fue brusco, pero lo terminó suavemente: cruzó los brazos por la espalda de ella y la atrajo a él.

La castaña no supo o no quiso apartarle las manos del rostro. Cerraron los ojos y Morthred depositó un suave, largo beso, en los labios de seda de Hermione… Fue un acercarse lentamente que terminó en un encuentro apretado. Un beso soñado muchas veces. Respiró el perfume del rostro de ella. Sentir su cuerpo, _abrazarla,_ para él fue jurarse que nunca dejaría de quererla. El beso en los labios se convirtió en un beso en la boca, sus labios entrelazándose. Cuando Hermione respondió a esa dulce caricia, lo abrazó por el cuello y los ojos cerrados de Hermione en sus largas pestañas para Morthred abrieron las horas, las estrellas explotaron y en rosas cayeron sobre el colegio de los magos.

Al besarse, fuegos pirotécnicos estallaron sobre el antiguo castillo. Dos astros fugaces corrieron cerca de la Luna. Danzó en el cielo un collar de estrellas verdes, de rosas azules, de diamantes rojos, de plata dorada, de encantamientos musicales... BerryCloth habría saltado varias veces de gusto, sonriendo y dando palmaditas como un Cupido muggle.

Hermione se dejó llevar por la intimidad de sus labios, acariciándose. _Qué beso tan amoroso, _pensó, dándose cuenta que los besos con Morthred podían ser largos, adictivos. _Y éste es el zopenco que me dice la Granger, _y se le escapó un suspiro, sin querer soltarlo. _Y lo peor es que ahora me dirá algo que no me va a gustar._

Al separarse, en la mirada de Hermione, Morthred descubrió el brillo de la Luna. Nunca vio ojos tan profundos como los de ella.

La abrazó con fuerza, aspirando el fresco perfume de sus cabellos castaños. Ella se recargo en un hombro de él.

―Sabía que así debía ser, _cariño mío…_ -susurró ella, alegre y al mismo tiempo, un poco triste, llevando una mano a la nuca de él.

Tal vez su melancolía era por esos mundos que no terminan de concretarse; que son anhelos de enamorados, afanes de jurar amor eterno; el soplo del viento que se lleva las preguntas, las olas del mar en una costa fría, esos deseos de ser que escapan en cometas en la altura, las hojas doradas bajo tu sombra, empujadas por el viento que escribe ese nombre recordado, los hechizos que no funcionan y no entiendes el por qué, las ciudades luminosas en las que no sabes dónde hallar; los conjuros que te aprisionan a un anhelo; tus preguntas por esa persona, oídas por la hermosa noche, pero por nadie más; lo que uno de dos teme ser; el sol en el estío, de cara a la noche eterna; ser acompañado por la nada en las avenidas; saber qué le dirías y cómo le abrazarías y que todo sea un deseo, pues la Alquimia convierte a la noche en crepúsculos, pero no en auroras.

―Debo decirte más -susurró él, apoyando la mejilla en sus cabellos castaños.

Hermione asintió. Aquí venía lo que presentía.

―Dime.

Dankworth tomó aire y calló. Hermione notó que le era difícil. Dijo con voz calma:

―Hace tiempo presenté al profesor Snape, firmado por mí, un viejo contrato llamado Estatuto 666.

Dejando las manos en los hombros de él, ella alzó la cara, lenta. Asintió entristecida, pero amable. A Hermione no se le escapaba una. Conocía el E666 por referencias de _Escenas de la Magia Anterior_. Si hoy lo invocaban estudiantes, se manejaba en secreto. Sospechaba que Minerva McGonagall tenía dos aprendices mujeres. Dankworth podía olvIdarse de los T.I.M.O. y los EX.T.A.S.I.S. Aquello era otro nivel. Era _el _nivel. Era la Magia Antigua.

―Eso es un compromiso de vida -le sonrió, resignada.

―No podía decírtelo, porque no me ha respondido, pero hoy le pediré que me dé su decisión. Si es afirmativa tomaré un tren diferente al de hasta hoy. Si es negativa, buscaré otro camino… pero aunque siga aquí, deberé distanciarme.

―Creo… que es lo mejor… Somos muy parecidos, pero… lo que perseguimos y en lo que creemos es diferente y yo no… no sería capaz de detenerte en lo que quieres… sé que esto es muy importante para ti…

Morthred le dio un beso en los labios, que ella respondió, ambos cerrando los ojos. El aroma, el contacto suave, el dulce sonido y el intercambiar miradas.

Alguien carraspeó cerca de ellos.

Weasley se acercaba con cara de preocupado.

Se soltaron. Morthred vio al suelo, con cara de fastidio al irse, pero se detuvo.

Aunque Weasley no dejaba de exasperarlo, percibió más en el pelirrojo.

Infeliz. Con esa cara redonda, que se alargaba por la adolescencia, su desviar la mirada y el gesto triste de su boca, con ese terrible traje, Ron tenía algo de conmovedor. No conocía el orgullo. ¿Era falta de imaginación o virtud? Y, ¿cómo era esa virtud? Dankworth lo desconocía; fuera de entenderlo no hallaba nada en sí que reflejara la bondad de Weasley.

Morthred extendió los brazos y le puso las manos en los hombros. Ron no dijo nada, pero se notaba que estaba entre la vergüenza y el rechazo a Dankworth. Hermione se entrelazó los dedos, apoyándolos en los labios.

―Ron Weasley -susurró Dankworth-. Tú defendiste a tu mejor amigo. Entiendo ese mundo. Y gracias por pensar que sólo podías vencerme con un recurso radical. Me honra haber tenido por oponente a una persona tan leal como tú.

Dankworth se alejó a paso vivo.

Hermione iba a decirle algo, pero no se animó. Estaba claro. Ella misma lo sabía.

―Bueno… -opinó Ron, siguiéndolo con la vista- ¡Ya se ve que no siempre muerde…!

―Eso parece.

Más tarde, Dankwoth pasó entre los del baile, yendo rápido a la oficina de Snape.

Los comentarios no se hicieron esperar:

― ¡… se separaron él y Granger…! La dejó con Weasley… Terminaron… ¡No eran novios, tonta… ¡ No importa, ¡se dejaron!... Krum ya no sabe qué hacer… mejor Krum que Dankworth… ese tipo es raro… ¡Está loco!

Sin soltar a sus respectivas parejas en el baile, Wayland se acercó a Malfoy:

―¡Está con nosotros del todo! ¡Lo decidió! ¡Dejó a esa sangre sucia!

Afuera, Ron, con gesto de apenado o contrariado, sin verla a los ojos, dijo:

―Hermione…

Con gesto entre mueca y sonrisa, Hermione cerró los ojos, bajando un poco la cabeza y tomándose la frente. ¿Qué diría a Ron? _Pues la verdad, chica, qué más que la verdad._ Eso, sin contar que él los vio. ¿Cómo ocurrió? Ella, tan negada a lo que consideraba necedades de las adolescentes, hoy salía conque tenía tres enamorados, contando a Morthred hasta hace dos minutos. Inglaterra 1, Bulgaria 1, Italia 1. Snitchs de ella, tomando en cuenta que la madre de Dankworth era italiana. Y hablando de él, todavía sentía el beso en sus labios, sin deseos de borrarlo. De haberse quedado más quizás ella le habría pedido que no se fuera. Pero es que Dankwoth podía ser tan arrebatado….

Para decirlo claramente, estaba hecha un embrollo. No sólo la verdad era difícil, sino que explicarla era un problema. Tímido y todo, Morthred hizo lo que ni el Misterio de los Cárpatos. Además, Morthred fue… _considerado_ con ella. Como sin querer, al paso del tiempo, como un gato, se le acercó a brinco y brinco. Un día casi muere por necio y al otro le soltaba que estaba enamorado de ella, y si ella no lo dijo tal cual, lo que hizo fue un buen discurso.

Le había encantado la reacción de Morthred. Diciéndose que se arreglaba para ver a Krum (_¡Víktor! ¡Está en el salón, lo había olvidado…!), _tratando de olvidar el drama vivido por todos ellos hacía un mes,días antes del baile se probó varios vestidos frente al espejo... Tratando de olvidar su propia comparecencia en el Wizengamot, esperanzada en que Dankworth llegaría a la fiesta. Y ya que era noche de confesiones, desde que eligió el vestido tenía en mente la reacción de Morthred. En el probador se vio de costado en el espejo, con las manos en la cintura, seria y echando la cabeza atrás con donaire, pensando al vestir el último: _Con éste te mato. _Y luego de ver su vaivén entre la admiración etérea y comérsela con los ojos, se sentía secretamente satisfecha... Ella lo cazó desde que entró al salón, admirada de verlo guapetón con ese atuendo y se paró en el umbral para que él volteara y dejarle un cuadro que no olvidara. Puntería criminal. Como marcaban los Sagrados Cánones, lo fascinó, lo dejó sin ondas cerebrales, comprobando su poder sobre Morthred-los-partidos-de-quidditch-son-tonterías-Dankworth. Hermione se lució para acabarlo con ese coqueto vestido, el leve maquillaje y los accesorios. _Estudia esto, ratón de biblioteca._

También deseaba mandar todo a freír espárragos. _¡Mugre Dankworth, qué canalla...!_, sonrió sin ganas. Le acababa de aguar la fiesta.

Ella no pensaba elegir entre personas. ¿Y si debiera? Ron era plácido y sin complicaciones. Era fácil quererlo. No siendo guapo, encontraba lindo a Ron y le hallaba nuevas lindezas. Para ella, lo guapo de un chico no era lo principal. Aunque Krum tenía el encanto del misterio y del muchacho varonil.

Pero Morthred tenía ese encanto… Su frente alta, su mirar concentrado como si enfrentara una misión, la rapidez de decisión; algunas veces, su voz cuando le hablaba. Y sobre todo, la forma en que actuó en el escabroso tema de Snape. "Es así y hablemos poco". Morthred también era varonil, enérgico, era valiente.

Aunque también era oscuro. ¿Cómo que la besaba y se iba? Y esa forma de hacerse presente al paso de los años, ¿no sería una expresión de su oscuridad? ¿Amable y de pronto zas? ¿Habría planificado esto y aquello? Pensó que el hombre verdaderamente malo es que el sabe esperar su momento. Pero ella lo había descubierto mirándola. Su timidez mezclada con su explosividad. El chico le gustaba desde antes por su cerebro, pero también físicamente cuando crecieron, su cabello negro un poco largo y más hoy, cuando le tomó las manos y la besó, declarándosele de menos a más, como solía hacer hasta terminar en un trajín.

Viendo a Ron, supo de un mundo sin sobresaltos. Y si seguían, porque con tal estabilidad podrían durar hasta la edad de ser padres -ella no era de estar buscando quién más le atraía-, ¿cómo sería? Una fuente de seguridad, pero… ¿sería así de sencillo siempre? Ron no era muy profundo con ella. ¿Ella no llegaría a los 25, a los 35 de edad, y ese vacío por parte de Ron, le pesaría?

―Ron, yo...

Pensó en Morthred y algo en su alma le habló en voz baja de otros horizontes. Morthted incentivaba su imaginación. Y ella con placer redescubrió lo que era tan natural: cuántas cosas compartía con Morthred, el poder contarle todo sabiendo que la entendería, su aparecer en momentos difíciles, siempre atento, siempre evidente que ella le gustaba aunque él pensara que disimulaba (¡qué ingenuo!), además de ser fuente de paz cuando ella se imponía la dura misión de ser fuerza para sus amigos. Y pensando en él vio cañadas al crepúsculo, y nuevas fronteras, horas misteriosas por conocer. Era un mundo más grande, más complicado, más atrayente. Recordó las palabras de otras Gryffindor que le sonreían diciendo: "¿con Dankworth nunca te aburres, verdad?" El mundo vivido con él la emocionaba más. Era un sitio difícil de ignorar.

No quiso tocar a Ron, sintiéndose culpable.

―Perdóname, Ron, yo... no puedo seguir con lo que teníamos, no... ¡... no puedo!

―… mmh… pues yo tampoco, Mione… -respondió, un poco apenado.

―¿Cómo dices? -lo miró, sin entender del todo.

―Estaba confundido, Mione, pero la verdad es que también nos llevábamos muy mal últimamente, por la razón que sea, en parte tú y en otra yo, supongo, como suele ser, no hay un culpable, hay responsables, también hay cariño, me quieres, te quiero, pero conocí... estee, más bien… ella me conoció, o sea… digamos que hubo una coincidencia rara, no imaginé que fuéramos tan afines, siento que me entiende en forma rara y yo voy entendiendo su modo de sirena psicodélica, pero, pero…

―¿Cómo se llama?

―¡Luna Lovegood! -gritó, para aliviar el peso de su culpabilidad.

―Y yo pensando que... ¡Me alegra por ti…! -rió, asombrada, apoyándose las manos en el breve escote.

―A mí por ti… eh… ¿No hay problema? Si me ves con Luna… -señaló al salón, con su voz bajando de volumen― No te parecerá mal si, digamos,eh… ¿no?

Contradictoriamente, Hermione sintió un poco de celos, pero los superó.

―No, Ron… ¡me siento tan feliz por ti…! Después podemos platicarlo, volvamos a la fiesta, vamos, debes contarme, pillo…

Volvieron del brazo, riendo y hablando. Por supuesto, por la mente de Hermione pasaba que Morthred se marchaba. Sospechó que tomaría plena conciencia más tarde. Era tan intempestivo que una parte de ella reía de la metiche de Moonlight. Aunque la situación frente al Señor Tenebroso vaticinaba horas difíciles, tuvo un chispazo. ¿… Y si lograba que Morthred apoyara a Harry…? El Slytherin sería un aliado fenomenal. Los criticarían por esa asociación. Pero ya se daba cuenta que en Hogwarts no había escándalo que no terminara archivado con flema inglesa.

Mientras tanto, Morthred caminó hasta llegar cerca de la casa de Hagrid, a oscuras porque el semigigante estaba en el baile. Se recargó en el árbol que Hermione le enseñara, para que supiera desde dónde lo vio la primera vez.

No es que dudara querer ser Aprendiz de Snape. Era que lo implicado en ello le dolía: despedirse de Hermione Granger. No volverla a verla igual, aunque fuera como era, a ratos.

Sintió, en su palma, el aroma de Hermione. Recordar sus labios, lo hermosa que era _y que no estuviera con él, que ella estuviera así con otro, que la tocara otro y ella besara a otro _lo enervó en subita posesividad. Se aferró al árbol con ambas manos, apoyando la frente, con gesto de ira, y resopló para liberarse de eso.

Sacó un objeto de su saco; con el trazó una figura sobre el tronco y volvió a sentir que sus manos desprendían el aroma de Hermione. Los cabellos sobre su cara encerraban el perfume del beso que deseaba repetir. Recordar el beso lo hizo cerrar los ojos. _¡Y no volverían a la librería! _Se le escapó el objeto.

Recargada la frente contra el áspero tronco, con los grillos aquí y allá, el viento fresco, el perfume de Hermione, se contuvo. Odiaba llorar. Había aprendido a controlar el llanto en casa de sus padres. Tenía a orgullo resistir sin un gesto de tristeza. Si sus padres eran mortífagos, le habían enseñado bien.

Se alejó del árbol como si lo aventara, haciéndose hacia atrás. _Basta. _

Corría un riachuelo por ahí. Se lavó la cara, se frotó las manos y suspiró hondamente para recuperar el aire. Se sintió estable de nuevo. Y echó a andar, decidido.

Bajó al sótano del castillo, donde la música quedó ensordecida por los muros.

Se detuvo frente a la puerta del despacho del profesor Snape, del que sabía dejaría la fiesta al mínimo pretexto.

Estaba tan desanimado, anticipando la resolución del profesor, que pese a seguir en sus trece, Dankworth se sentó en el suelo, apoyando los codos en las rodillas.

El reloj anunció la última campanada cuando vio las botas de Severus Snape a un costado. No lo había oído llegar. De golpe alzó la vista desde la mano donde apoyaba la frente, expectante, como quien depende de una sola palabra.

Snape, una sombra más oscura que la penumbra del pasillo, le dijo:

―De acuerdo, señor Dankworth. Desde hoy es mi Aprendiz Directo.

Morthred se levantó de golpe, viéndolo a los ojos, azorado y agradecido:

―_¡Profesor…!_

Sin más, Snape le tendió dos libros.

―No los lea. No los estudie. Transcríbalos. A mano. No empiece hoy, sé que eso pasa por su mente. Vaya a la celebración para que nadie crea que acepta culpas o que tiene miedo de que lo vean. No lo tiene, no se trata que busque un cargo en el Ministerio. Se trata de desenvolverse. Cuando tenga el trabajo hecho, búsqueme.

―_Maestro _-Dankworth abrazó los libros, hizo una leve reverencia, dio un paso atrás, giró sobre sus pies y se fue. Respetaba demasiado a Snape como para no guardar las formas aunque estuviera emocionado.

Llevando los libros abrazados caminó por el castillo, como una sombra más oscura que la noche, bajo la constelación de Cerberus.

Todo había cambiado._ Había logrado llegar a Aprendiz de uno de los mejores magos de su época. _

No le importaba que el profesor no le hubiera explicado por qué aceptó el Estatuto 666. Llegó y dijo. Eso Morthred lo entendía bien.

Vio que eran libros de magia muy avanzada, con diagramas y símbolos que nunca había visto. Libros del profesor. _¡Mi Maestro, Severus Snape…! _Los hojeó cuidadosamente, con veneración. Los ocultó perfectamente bien.

Regresó al bullicio del baile. La fantástica Geneviee Moonlight, de vestido negro y cabellera lacia, negra en ala de cuervo, observaba a los que valsaban, con los brazos entrecruzados artísticamente. Dankworth le pidió la pieza.

Bailaron y después contemplaron a las parejas, de pie, tomados del brazo. De cuando en cuando algunos alumnos de otras casas los admiraban, bien a su pesar. Geneviee y él formaban una estupenda pareja. Slytherin clásicos, oscuros, elegantes, de suave poder, con un toque de misterio y quizá, de tormenta interior.

Entre las parejas vio a un Weasley ruborizado de gusto, tratando de valsar con Luna Lovegood quien, sonriente, además de a las parejas, miraba cosas que nadie más. A Morthred le gustaba Lovegood. De haber sabido que la berenjena acababa de dejar a Hermione por Luna, no habría sabido si detestarlo más o echarse a reír.

Hacia el final del baile fue a tomar aire, para reflexionar.

Al andar, reconoció la voz acercándosele.

―Buenas noches. ¿Puedo saber cuál es tu interés en Hermione?

Dankworth sonrió amablemente, sin verlo, siguiendo su camino.

Víktor Krum lo alcanzó de nuevo. Este Slytherin le era antipático y no sabía bien por qué. Su fama creciente era tema distinto. Le daba una impresión extraña, como si llevara en su alma una oscuridad que pocos sospechaban.

―Detente, señor Dankworth.

Morthred no se detuvo. Había visto que Krum llevaba un traje rojo con una pelliza cruzada y conducirse con solemnidad ante su propia importancia, lo que por segunda vez causó en Morthred la impresión de ver a un fantoche. Con él sí que lo atacaban los atavismos de la sangre. Krum le parecía la copia de un comisario soviético. Un muggle colado entre los puros, que no distinguía entre varita y látigo siberiano. Krum insistió:

―Tú no eres para Hermione.

―Sí, gracias.

―Eres demasiado raro para ella.

―Debe ser.

―Le harás daño si te le acercas.

―Te lo agradezco.

―La llevarías contigo al Hades.

―Es bueno que me lo hagas ver.

―Y deberás responder por tu actitud. ¿Cómo pudiste besarla, sin respeto a la situación entre ella y yo?

―Porque Hermione Granger y yo nos gustamos muchísimo. Nos encanta faltarnos al respeto con besos enormes. Mañana que te vayas, todo mundo sabrá que te estamos faltando al respeto. Nos van a oír en las aulas.

Krum lo empujó de un hombro. Morthred, cansino, se dejó ir un poco de lado, pero retomó su andar. Víktor quiso provocarlo; tal vez estaba dolido en su amor propio:

―Hermione no te querría nunca, eres su lindo amigo, su compañerito de juegos.

―Me gustó lo de "companerrito" -Morthred soltó una carcajada.

―… me cuenta qué lindo eres, pero a ella en poco tiempo le interesará un _hombre_, uno de verdad, _un hombre_, no un niño fanático del pobre tonto de Sn…

La súbita puñalada desfiguró a Víktor Krum. Mudo, con horrible sorpresa, cayó como títere sin cuerdas, con las manos en el abdomen. La pelliza lo amortiguó, pero se azotó la frente al caer. Sobre la hierba, se miró la zona que se cubría con las manos. Sin herida, sin arma. Un estilete invisible se le clavaba, una navaja haciéndole temblar las piernas… era un dolor en estrella roja que lo hizo olvidar todo, excepto la necesidad de que se detuviera, _¡por favor, por favor…!_

En el suelo, tomándose el abdomen, temblando, Krum sudaba. No tenía fuerzas para defenderse, ni para pedir auxilio. Temió que si gritaba se le reventaría el intestino. A dos pasos, Dankworth lo veía de pie, silencioso, envuelto en sombra.

La mente de Krum lo llevaba al punto del desmayo o de volverse loco: _Es… una magia insidiosa… el Slytherin me hiere con esta daga mágica... en Durmstrang no podemos hacerlo… Karkarov no puede… nadie se está dando cuenta… madre mía, ayudadme, por piedad, no. No…_

Krum soltó un gemido de dolor, apagado, a un paso del sollozo.

Morthred se inclinó hacia él. Una fría sonrisa lo adornaba. No era demasiado difícil. Porque a inicios de este año, en sus prácticas sin fin había descubierto que podía hacer magia sin varita. Y que controlaba los hechizos cada vez mejor. Los ojos de Dankworth parecieron brillar, verdes en la oscuridad. Susurró al tembloroso Víktor Krum:

―_No digas nada de mi Maestro_…


	12. Aprendiz de Mago

**U**n mes más tarde, entre alumnos que pasaban en todas direcciones en un corredor al aire libre, Dankworth miraba al paisaje con los brazos cruzados, cuando Snape pasó rápido a su espalda.

―Señor Dankworth -lo llamó, con su voz grave y tersa.

Morthred volteó y al ver que Snape lo rebasaba, giró en sentido contrario, yendo a su paso.

―Maestro -respondió seriamente.

Se hizo normal ver a Snape caminando rápido, balanceando los brazos en arcos amplios, con ese movimiento que de cuando en cuando le removía la cabellera, viendo al frente y hablando a Morhtred, que asentía de un solo movimiento a la vez. Se notaba que Dankworth tomaba nota mental de cuanto oia y no dejaría una indicación de Snape sin cumplir.

Los que venían en sentido contrario se apartaban de ellos, desviándose o dándoles paso con la intencion clara de no retrasarlos. Y así sucedía. Morthred mismo, que caminaba al lado de su Maestro, debía haber pensado que si debiera batirse con todo aquel que odiara a Snape, tendría fila de medio Hogwarts. Pero nadie decía nada contra Snape en su presencia. Nadie se atrevía. Si alguien platicaba o se quejaba o iniciaba un sarcasmo, callaban si Dankworth pasaba. Lee Jordan dejó de hacer bromas sobre Snape en sus transmisiones de los partidos de quidditch.

Algunos pensaban que de querer formar un frente anti-Potter o anti-Dumbledore, Snape y su Aprendiz trabajando juntos habrían tenido éxito. Por el mal camino esa mancuerna sería una pesadilla. Morthred siguiendo veloz y a rajatabla cada inteligente y certera indicación del brilllante Snape. Snape potenciado por aquel brazo eficaz y decidido que aportaba ideas.

El toque de seriedad que se veía en Dankworth no dejaba de llamar la atención. Estando en algún lugar del castillo, llegaba una lechuza y al oír el mensaje salía disparado. Si hablaba con Snape caminando, iba ágilmente a su paso, también mirando al frente o volteando a él de cuando en cuando. Morthred respondía u opinaba con breves palabras.

¡Qué extraño para todos era ver a Snape hablando a un alumno, sin distancia! Siempre formal, pero fluido, hablando a Dankworth con notoria claridad y buscando que entendiera, lo que daba la sensación de cercanía entre ellos. A veces de pie, cara a cara, Snape hacía algunos gestos con la mano aquí y allá, trazaba un círculo apuntando el suelo o hablaba adusto, con escasa gesticulación, pero Morthred no perdía palabra, con gesto concentrado. Snape lo escuchaba de igual manera.

Al despedirse de su Maestro, Morthred inclinaba la cabeza, daba un paso atrás y giraba sobre sus pies, para alejarse rápidamente. Si bien Snape no hacía lo mismo, a veces asentía, alejándose al mismo tiempo. El aura de respeto que le imprimía Morthred, además de ser el alumno que había interpuesto su propia vida por defenderlo, quedaba flotando alrededor de Snape. Cuando otros alumnos se acercaban al profesor de Pociones, le hablaban como estudiándolo en silencio, viéndolo con nuevos ojos o en ocasiones, como si cuidaran que algo de lo dicho no gustara a Dankworth.

Se les veía ir al bosque, pero aunque se les siguiera discretamente, se les perdía. No lo intentaron mucho. Nadie quería ver a esos dos, enojados al mismo tiempo.

Notaban que Dankworth se volvía "más Snape". Caminaba al estilo del profesor, más presto y decidido, lleno de un pensamiento del que nada lo distraía. ¿Le copiaba? No parecía así. Más bien era que Morthred adquiría un _aire_ de Snape porque le transmitía sus modos. Morthred se interpenetraba del estilo del Maestro.

Por otra parte, era claro que el estilo de Morthred convenía a Snape. Aunque se les veía conversar mucho, yendo rumbo al bosque o en los corredores de Hogwarts, ambos eran igualmente adustos. McGongall decía que Dankworth le recordaba a Snape de más joven, aunque menos sombrío. Y la forma respetuosa y presta de Dankworth era cómoda al profesor de Pociones. Si bien serio, nunca se le veía exasperado. De hecho, los profesores comentaban que aparecían nuevas características en Snape, como la paciencia y la confianza, aunque la pátina oscura nunca se le quitara. Morthred era el único que podía entrar a la oficina del profesor sin tocar (aunque se le oía decir "con su permiso, Maestro"), y estar en ella sin Snape presente. Era el único aparte de Snape mismo que conocía la contraseña y podía tomar lo que había en sus anaqueles.

―Al transcribir los libros -preguntó Snape a Morthred, yendo al bosque-, lo que ha hecho es escribir el conocimiento como la primera vez que se escribió. ¿Por qué piensa que sea, señor Dankworth?

―Para no solamente memorizar.

―Más todavía, para sentirlo _vivo. _Debe aprender lo más pronto posible cómo es la magia que se hace en la realidad. No va a aprender lo real en el colegio, señor Dankworth. Esa es la base. Lo que aprende en el colegio es una preparación, pero si no se empapa de vida real, al encontrarse frente al hecho crudo no podrá recordar nada de lo visto en el colegio. Sé que le gusta visitar el Callejón Diagon; ahora requiere ver las situaciones con más sistema.

Tuvo clases intensivas, al grado que Morthred tuvo duda de si Snape dormía. Al principio, llevado por una cierta malicia, cuando transcribía o estudiaba se comunicaba con él a diferentes horas de la madrugada fingiendo tener una duda. Dejó de hacerlo al ver que a la hora que fuera, Snape siempre le respondía y nunca parecía tener sueño.

Snape no se dirigía a Dankworth como acostumbraba hacer con los alumnos en sus lecciones. Se evitaba los apelativos y las rudezas, aunque no era especialmente amable. Lecciones tras lecciones de horas, prácticas y prácticas. Iban a Diagon o a otras poblaciones. Guiado por Snape, Morthred aprendió a tratar con esos hechiceros de arrabal y a hacerse respetar. El profesor podía dar sus enseñanzas sin obstáculos porque Dankworth nunca se quejaba, ni manifestaba desacuerdo, ni hablaba de cansancio, ni entraba en enfrentamientos, aunque físicamente sudara. Terminaba en mangas de camisa. Lo más que le llegó a pasar fue que, derrengado (y fatigar a Morthred en estudios no era fácil), una madrugada sencillamente se fue hacia atrás, dormido. Despertando por el trastazo que se llevó, al abrir los ojos vio a Snape sentado frente a él, observándolo seriamente.

―Bien, señor Dankworth, debe ir a prepararse para su clase con la profesora Sprout.

Se hizo costumbre que Dankworth lo acompañara a muchas partes en y fuera de Hogwarts. Al esperarlo al otro lado de una puerta, o aguardando a su lado, Morthred adoptaba la postura de tomarse de una muñeca con la otra mano, los brazos por enfrente y permanecer de pie, en silencio, hasta recibir una indicación del Maestro. En ese momento iba allá. Si llegaba a necesitar una precisión, formulaba una pregunta breve. Snape respondía igual y Morthred se ponía en marcha. Si Snape lo llamaba, estaba ahí en momentos. Verdaderamente le quedaba aquello de _El Mastín._

―Si quiere hacer magia debe conocer los elementos que conforman la magia. Tomar una varita y pronunciar un encantamiento en forma diestra es todo en lo que acaban muchos magos. El que sabe, conoce incluso la forma en que se fabrican las varitas, aunque él no las fabrique.

Snape lo puso a transcribir textos, pero también a estudiar planos de esquemas geométricos mágicos y fórmulas de encantamientos. Analizando un objeto mágico sobre una mesa, Dankworth la estudiaba seriamente, con Snape a su lado explicándole: hacía gestos enérgicos con las manos, arriba, abajo, de pronto miraba a su Aprendiz, aclarando, y volvía al objeto. En el bosque, hacía las poses de esgrima o pronunciaba un hechizo, varias veces, observado por Morthred. El final siempre era: "ahora usted". 

En duelo con él, lo enseñó a luchar de diferentes formas, de manera que combatían elevando la fuerza mágica tambien caminando, corriendo, en ataque, en retirada, en dificiles posturas físicas. Al caer sobre una roca, Morthred una vez se rompió un brazo; Snape lo curó haciendo un conjuro y continuaron; en los días siguientes le dio una pócima y verificó que sanaba.

Morthred al inicio experimentaba resistencia de atacar a Snape, pero al darse cuenta de lo difícil que resultaba, sintió que iba retrasado en las lecciones y se aplicó; aunque nunca pudo desarmarlo. Para vencerlo había que agarrarlo o por sorpresa, o en total desventaja o que el mismo profesor no quisiera empeñarse a fondo contra alguien.

―Usted ha usado hechizos antiguos, señor Dankworth -le comentaba en su despacho, separados por el escritorio-. Ha sabido elegir; no obstante, encontrará que miles de ellos como opinaba usted, han evolucionado o se sintetizaron en hechizos más poderosos. Otros han sido rebasados. Le detallo: entre los hechizos antiguos se encuentra provocar la Peste Negra, el mal de san Vito, la lepra. Estos hoy se resuelven con medicamentos muggles o con otros hechizos, pero por entonces no era posible. La mentalidad medieval generó ciertos hechizos que hoy son considerados grotescos, como _Inversuscrura, _que coloca los brazos donde están las piernas y viceversa. En parte hay un criterio de evitar la violencia innecesaria y por otra, que nuestros tiempos son más civilizados… o que el daño debe ser más tajante. De todos modos, si quiere rescatar hechizos antiguos, necesita partir de la base de no dar tiempo al enemigo de rehacerse.

Snape le enseñó sus propios hechizos y le reveló detalles que no estaban en sus escritos. Morthred estudiaba planos y fórmulas; pasaba exámenes más dificiles que los de cursos regulares. Revisaba esquemas y debía mejorar formulas de pociones.

También le dio otro tipo de enseñanzas, algunas asociadas con el entrenamiento de los aurores y de ciertos textos más bien oscuros. De los no oscuros, la Aritmancia por ejemplo.

Morthred la conocía de las clases de tercer grado de la profesora Vector y del libro de Karuzos, del que Hermione le habló fascinada y que le regaló en la Navidad de ese año. Convencido por Granger, él habia tomado clases con Vector.

―El tiempo no transcurre lineal -añadía Snape-. De cada presente pueden surgir diferentes tipos de futuro, porque los hechos transcurren por diferentes cauces cambiantes. Se podría predecir lo que va a ocurrir muy cercanamente, pero son hechos tan próximos que no hay tiempo para hacer algo con ello. Por ejemplo…

Snape se detuvo, viendo al suelo. Su Aprendiz hizo lo mismo, sin preguntar. En una reacción como esa, entraba una serie de consideraciones que para Morthred mismo habría sido largo de explicar, pero él las entendía, por eso estaba capacitado para ser Aprendiz.

―En diez segundos pasará un Jobberknoll y se posará en mi mano a partir que la extienda -dijo su Maestro.

Éste colocó una palma hacia arriba. A los los diez segunos contados mentalmente por Morthred, el ave llegó, posando su azul cuerpo en la mano de Snape y volando a continuación.

―¿Cómo cree que lo logré? -preguntó Snape, caminando de nuevo.

Si se pensaba que con Snape la cosa era de ponerse a escuchar, _wrong. _Snape preguntaba bastante, obligando a pensar. Ya había ocurrido en clase que ponía a rechinar la mente de Dankworth y a veces éste llegaba a responder en el último segundo. Porque también debía asistir a sus lecciones, donde jamás le dio un trato preferencial.

―El Jobberknoll es un factor numérico -aventuró Morthred-, nosotros caminando también lo somos, el lugar es otro factor numérico, esto se calcula con la fórmula… precisamente es una fórmula de Karuzos, la del Caos Adyacente.

―Es la fórmula del Caos Inmediato, del mismo autor. El factor _Jobberknoll_ todavía es demasiado amplio. Debe ser _el tipo de Jobberknoll que habita este bosque_ -por lo que eso se debe conocer-, el factor _los árboles que tenemos cerca_, el factor _nosotros_, así como _época del año, hora_ y _clima_. Son los factores mínimos y puede ver usted que son bastantes. Con eso se puede predecir con una antelación de treinta segundos. Comprenderá que componer predicciones con este sistema es poco útil, a menos que se esté en un problema, pues se puede usar para predecir y evitar el peligro, pero aun ahí, esto es posible si y solo si conoce el número de factores necesarios.

A Morthred le había llamado la atención las clases de la profesora Vector. Con tiempo, seguro que él habría acabado dando clases de aritmancia.

―¿Cómo se crea un hechizo, una maldición o un maleficio? -decía Snape, con las manos a la espalda, yendo y viniendo por su despacho frente a un atento Morthred-. Usted tiene un poder implícito por ser mago.

"Saber de _dónde_ viene su poder implícito no nos interesa. Eso es problema de los metafísicos. Lo que importa es que _puede_. Con esa base _influye_ en los elementos que rodean ese poder. Eso proporciona la argamasa para que lo demás encaje y se solidifique. No obstante, necesita saber qué elementos usará. Los factores físicos los veremos, pero la base es el análisis de elementos que deben ir encajando con base en los siguientes criterios: empatía, armonía, similitud, concordancia y equivalencia. En estos tiempos podría decirse que es un _diseño_.

Aunque la idea era continuar juntos después de Hogwarts por varios años siguientes, Morthred se dio cuenta que Snape lo exprimía, le daba lecciones intensivas, lo sacaba al campo. Snape puso especial atención en las clases de Defensa Contra la Artes Oscuras, donde era un verdadero as.

La Legeremancia y la Oclumancia fueron las primeras. Snape también creó dementores virtuales. La primera vez al ver la sombra flotante y la sensación creciente de terror, Dankworth casi se desmaya, pero Snape buscaba que tuviera la experiencia aunque fuera leve, despues de lo cual lo enseñó a manejar el miedo.

―Tenga presente los pensamientos que ha practicado -le señaló, de nuevo en el bosque-, manténgalos. Mantenga el aura de emociones como lo ha hecho. ¡Recuerde su entrenamiento! ¡Vamos, ahora! -y lanzó al dementor de prueba. 

Durante días, Snape fue graduando al dementor, hasta darle la intensidad de uno real. Morthred logró resistir los minutos necesarios para reaccionar con eficacia y sin sentirse demasiado presionado. Fue el momento cuando pasaron al encantamiento _Patronus_. Ahí fue cuando Dankworth vio al suyo, que se formó como una barrera corpórea. Tenía forma de lobo negro.

Morthred entraba al comedor, saludaba a los demás Slytherin, comía rápido y salía coriendo.

―La pose de esgrima que usted inventó -comentó Snape, en el Aula de Defensa-, tal vez en un futuro pueda llamarse "postura Dankworth". ¿El brazo doblado arriba de la cintura sirve para lanzar mejor la emoción, no es así?

―En efecto, Maestro. La forma "fauce de serpiente" lo facilita. Asimismo pensé que el brazo arriba invita a que un enemigo lo vuele por los aires.

Dankworth acompañaba a Snape a muchos sitios. O el profesor lo citaba en una hora y lugar o le informaba que saldría y volvería en un cierto día y hora. Llegaba a pasar bastante tiempo sin saber del profesor.

Lo que le enseñaba Snape no implicaba que los estudios regulares de Hogwarts no fueran importantes; al contrario, en el sistema escolarizado aprendías más que con un solo profesor. Pero al tener un Maestro, aprendías más con éste por la cercanía, que con los demás juntos considerados como individuos.

Era el método. Se establecía un nexo entre los dos, forjado por la convivencia y la transmisión de la enseñanza. Aquel lazo dejaba un Sello en el Aprendiz, por lo cual, su magia personal se alimentaba también de la del instructor.

Snape y Morthred trabajaban mucho en el bosque y en ciertas zonas oscuras del mundo mágico. Terminaban las clases y salían. Morthred tuvo la dispensa de dejar materias que no le interesaban, oficializándose como "especialización temprana". La primera que desechó por considerarla inútil y un recuerdo de épocas oscuras fue Astrología. De ser eficaz habría servido para detectar que el Neptuno de Lockhardt mostraba inclinación a la charlatanería y ya no digamos para despreocuparnos al anticipar que la Carta Astral de Quién Tu Sabes marcaba dónde iba a esconder los horrocruxes y en qué mes sucedería… De hecho, habría servido para saber que se convertiría en el Señor Tenebroso y fulminarlo. Y claro, también habria servido a la pobre Myrtle para que esa noche decidiera llorar en cualquier otro de los diez pisos del gigantesco castillo, pero no en el único donde le saldría un monstruo al que le gustaba hacer ojitos.

Snape le mostró como mejorar las pociones y a crear hechizos mínimos, de escasa duración y alcance, tomando en cuenta las normas que le explicó.

Y esto lo hacía al parejo de sus responsabilidades como profesor y las otras. Por eso Snape tardó tanto en admitirlo como Aprendiz, porque implicaba dar una enseñanza especializada y transmitir su propia personalidad, además de la confianza.

Lo había observado largamente.

Cuando se presentó en su despacho, aquella vez que Dumbledore llegó con McGonagall a tratar problemas de la Orden -y que lo dejaron bastante de malas, ya que implicaba sondear a un idiota llamado Flavus Finkelstein―, recibió al estudiante debido a las cinco horas que lo esperó, ya que eso le habló de una determinación que valía la pena escuchar, aunque fuera con reservas.

Por supuesto que al enterarse del motivo, se indignó. Implicaba un enorme compromiso y cercanía que no eran sencillos para él. De todos modos, no era un recurso incorrecto. El Estatuto 666 había sido un intento de oficializar el antiguo método de enseñanza-aprendizaje para perpetuarlo, pero los tiempos habían cambiado. Claro que no había desaparecido, todos los que no podían pagarse la matrícula de Hogwarts quedaban sin educación o recurrían a buscarse un Maestro. Necesitaban el oficio para ser ciudadanos.

Se había dedicado a estudiarlo y evaluarlo. Concluyó que el hecho de que el estudiante lo admirara, no implicaba que buscara una figura paterna. Buscaba una _causa_. La ausencia de sus padres era una circunstancia, difícil, pero que manejaba bien. Y estaba seguro que los padres de Morthred no eran mortífagos, simplemente porque ninguno de éstos los conocía, aunque dejaba la posibilidad que el Señor Tenebroso los tuviera en reserva.

Aunque nunca se le notó, Snape se había preocupado enormemente por la vida de Dankworth a raíz de aquel duelo. Snape había aprendido a no mostrar sus emociones, primero por su pasado doloroso y segundo, porque así lo exigían sus actuales circunstancias. Aquello era algo que debía revelarle, pero más adelante.

Snape había visto que Dankworth era un alumno destacado. En su opinión, le parecía mejor que la sabelotodo de Granger y que San Potter. La afición de Morthred por la come-libros era un asunto muy personal que a Snape le interesaba en la medida que pudiera interferir con el Estatuto, pero su Aprendiz mostraba tenerlo claro. Dankworth era silencioso, eficaz y presto, cualidades que Snape apreciaba. También apreciaba que Dankworth no le tuviera miedo. Aquella vez que luego de echarlo de su oficina, el que Morthred aguantara eso y le dejara los documentos en el escritorio como si nada, arrancaba a Snape un eco de sonrisa sesgada al recordarla.

―No hay un tipo de fórmulas, ni de esquemas mágicos -le explicó Snape dias mas tarde-, también están los esquemas de materiales, medidas y cálculos, la selección de los componentes y su relación con colores y escalas musicales, pero igualmente su transporte, su cuidado y su almacenamiento.

Yendo a la Sala de Menesteres, Snape le preguntaba:

―¿Cuál es la mayor magia, señor Dankworth?

―Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

―Pensar, señor Dankworth. Pensar.

Hablaban, por ejemplo, caminando por el bosque.

―Maestro Snape, ¿de dónde viene el nombre de Estatuto 666?

―Buena pregunta, señor Dankworth. Proviene del Incendio de Londres, del año 1666, predicho por la bruja Úrsula Sontheil en 1488. Sontheil, de quien se sabe fue abandonada en un convento a los dos años de edad, fue rescatada por Hogwarts dado que tenía ancestros brujos y fue ingresada en Slytherin. Cuando Sontheil decidió volver con los muggles, éstos, que no sabían nada, le dieron el nombre de Madre Shipton. Entre sus profecías se encuentra aquella que dice sobre nuestro tiempo:

_Porque en aquellos días maravillosos y lejanos_

_las mujeres adoptarán una manía_

_para vestir como los hombres, y usarán pantalón._

_Para cortar los mechones de pelo_

_van a montar a horcajadas con la frente de bronce_

_como las brujas hacen en palo de escoba ahora._

―El Incendio de Londres, de 1666 -siguió Snape-, ocurrió el año de la Gran Peste de Londres. Las brujas fueron las responsables.

―¿Las brujas?

Subieron por una colina.

―Considérelo, señor Dankworth. Las brujas rurales de Inglaterra vivían en una sociedad que las oprimía. Primero por ser mujeres, y segundo si se sospechaba que eran brujas. En ese ambiente, ser bruja, pero mucho antes, ser mujer, era estar condenada a la esclavitud y a la incomprensión. Ciertas supersticiones las hacían portadoras desde su nacimiento, de una extraña enfermedad hereditaria llamada pecado original. Por ello, en rebelión dentro de los límites que la sociedad les imponía, es decir, a través de la discreción, fueron creando redes de conocimiento.

―Pero, ¿quién les dio ese conocimiento?

―El origen fueron brujas mestizas de Slytherin que decidieron vivir entre las muggles, para inyectar a las muggles el antídoto del pecado. La medicina fue el espíritu de rebelión. Salazar Slytherin con sus ideas sobre la sangre limpia no consideró que el mundo era más grande que sus conceptos. Aparecieron brujas muggles que eran una rama, no oficial, de Slytherin, las cuales se forjaron contra las escuelas que rechazaban a magas por falta de recursos.

―Hogwarts. Hogwarts es incosteable para muchos magos.

―Y entre los que no pueden ingresar, muchos recurren al Estatuto 666, que pervive gracias a estas brujas. La característica de nuestra Casa, el mencionado rechazo a la autoridad, no aparece sin más. Vea usted que eso generaría un caos que va contra nuestros valores. Es el rechazo a una autoridad que se percibe injusta lo que lleva a un Slytherin a ese enfrentamiento. En ese sentido las brujas rurales de Inglaterra fueron revolucionarias. Ellas fueron las causantes de la Gran Peste del año 1666 y del incendio de ese mismo año. Usaron una maldición céltica llamada hoy _Ariainfecta._ Eso desencadenó la Peste Negra. Esa presión terminó por lograr que se mantuviera la antigua enseñanza para los brujos pobres, para no perder la tradición, pero sobre todo para no perder el derecho a la formación. Al lograr que la práctica se mantuviera oficialmente, parte de la cifra del año 1666 pasó al nombre del estatuto por un criterio mágico.

―¿Por qué hicieron la revuelta en el mundo muggle?

―Porque por entonces los magos sufríamos persecución por parte de ellos. Fue necesario usar la fuerza y llevar aquello al punto de ruptura. Así las autoridades del mundo mágico cedieron. Además, esas brujas querían mantener la pureza de la práctica. La relación Maestro-Aprendiz ocurre en muchas partes del mundo, pero hoy, en el mundo muggle, esa práctica se ha corrompido. Muggles sin escrúpulos se hacen llamar "maestros" y abusan de otros muggles para hacerse de dinero, de propiedades y de personas. Presentan una cara atractiva como fuente de conocimiento, poder, salud, creencias religiosas o místicas. Les hace relacionar sus necesidades personales con el egoísmo, entender al razonamiento como un error, y creer que obedecer sin respeto a sí mismos es una virtud.

Desde el inicio, el trato entre ellos se hizo fluido. Las coincidencias de su carácter lo facilitaban, pero también las diferencias, porque Morthred era mucho más abierto que Snape a su edad. Y aunque no dependía de Dankworth, Snape contaba con él. Le dejaba encargos que utilizaba sin verificar al tenerle plena confianza, y al encomendarle una misión, sabía que ésta se cumpliría.

También mostraban unión en aquellas rencillas poco publicitadas de Hogwarts, por ejemplo, una vez que en compañía de Harry y Hermione, Dumbledore llamó a la puerta de Snape. Para empezar, aquello tenía lo suyo en cuanto a ganas de incordiar a Dumbledore, pues como hemos dicho el único que podía entrar sin tocar era Dankworth y sucede que el director en persona sí debía llamar.

―Pase -respondio Snape, tambien con cierta intención, pues reconocía la forma de tocar a la puerta.

Al entrar, vieron que Morthred estaba de pie frente el escritorio, recibiendo una indicación de parte de Snape, que estaba sentando. Oyéndolos entrar, Dankworth se dio tiempo de asentir con calma, obligándolos a esperar unos segundos y después fue a un costado del escritorio, tomándose la muñeca. No dirigió una mirada a ella, ni a Harry.

Al entrar, Dumbledore vio a Morthred, alzando un poco las cejas. Snape respondió con la voz nasal que dedicaba a las explicaciones para los lentos de entendederas.

―El señor Dankworth puede estar presente en cualquiera de mis reuniones en el Colegio.

Había que reconocer que desde aquel infausto duelo y juicio, Morhted no había hablado más de Harry, ni con él, ni buscado problemas. Mas tampoco ofreció a salir.

―Debo insistir, profesor Snape.

―Perfecto. Que primero Potter y Granger salgan de mi despacho.

―Es importante que estén presentes.

―También el señor Dankworth.

Había más de fondo en ese diálogo. Un connato de chispas saltó entre ambos profesores, que se vieron a los ojos.

Dumbledore le dedicó un segundo de su atención. Desde aquel duelo, siempre habló a Morthred con aire de rechazo.

―Tal vez el señor Dankworth quiera hacernos el favor….

―Acato lo que decide mi Maestro -respondió sin verlo.

Incluso Harry y Hermione lo miraron con sorpresa. La castaña tuvo la sensación que Dankworth la había olvidado.

―Será mejor que hablemos más tarde -comentó Dumbledore.

―El señor Dankworth irá conmigo -afirmó Snape, revisando con calma e interés unos documentos que le importaban un pepino.

No sería tanto que Snape necesitara a Dankworth esa vez, pero se trataba de mantener la rencilla.

―¿Quiere aportar a la reflexión, señor Dankworth? ―susurró el director con su tono amable, que dejaba traslucir un enojo muy levemente expresado.

Morthred lo miró con calma a los ojos, dándose unos segundos para contestarle, correcto, pero con cierto énfasis en el título:

―No, _profesor_ Dumbledore.

―Muy bien. Caballeros... -los tres salieron.

Esa vez, Hermione dejó la oficina de Snape pensando menos en lo que los llevara, y más en el pequeño dolor con que salió. Llevaba meses tratando de no pensar en Morthred. Tratando de pensar que era su derecho ir donde necesitara.

¿La había olvidado, realmente? Semanas más tarde, una mañana, Hermione caminaba entre Ron y Harry cuando notó que Morthred venía en sentido opuesto, andando con la rapidez que ya le era habitual, con mirada concentrada, viendo al frente.

Igual que una ocasión pasada que hablaran de noche -que no recordaba en detalle-, la castaña sintió que el tiempo se lentificaba, pero esta vez fue distinto.

Quizá fue el tiempo de su corazón. Su corazón que necesitaba retenerlo, alargar los segundos para que volvieran a ser horas, aprovechar los instantes para capturar hasta lo último que fuera posible apoderarse.

A unos pasos, a punto de cruzarse y rebasarse mutuamente, él alzó más el rostro y sus miradas se encontraron.

Ella dejó de escuchar la voz de Harry, y en cambio, en ese tiempo alargado, el sonido fue reemplazado por el del lejano viento, acercándose con murmullo de hojarasca.

Hermione primero no supo a ciencia cierta si la expresión de sus propios ojos fue como la de él, pero descubrió que sí: un reencuentro sorpresivo, no esperado, pero un reencuentro con quien se extraña desde lo profundo.

El golpe de viento azotó las ramas de los árboles, arrancándoles una cascada de hojas doradas. Sin detenerse, la castaña extendió los brazos hacia Morthred, con cara de expectativa, de solicitud. Él, sin dejar de caminar hizo lo mismo, con igual necesidad. La mirada de estar frente a la única chica que necesitaba ver.

La lluvia de hojas secas en cristales dorados invadió los alrededores, haciendo que otros alumnos se cubrieran. Ron y Harry, andando, dieron un espacio, porque Hermione y Morthred se tomaron de las manos y con el mismo impulso se acercaron. Morthred la estrechó con fuerza, ella hizo lo mismo, y él dio un giro con ella entre sus brazos.

Lluvia de hojas ambarinas llevándose libretas, removiendo las corbatas, bajo la que Hermione y Morthred se abrazaron, girando en forma de vals.

Al detenerse, Morthred la rodeó con un brazo, colocándole la otra mano en la nuca, mientras ella lo rodeaba por el cuello. Bajo el rocío dorado del otoño, Dankworth besó a Hermione en la boca, intensa y repetidamente, en tanto ella lo besaba con igual añoranza, en medio de la bandada de hojas secas, con otros alumnos que corrían tras páginas sueltas de papiros, o se cubrían los ojos por la hojarasca, y Harry y Ron se detenían más allá.

Abrazándola, Morthred susurró unas palabras al oído de Hermione, y soltándola, se alejó, dando pasos atrás sin dejar de mirarla. Hermione se apartó el cabello del rostro con ambas manos, viéndolo alejarse. Dankworth le sonrió, enviándole otro beso con la palma de la mano, hasta que en unos pasos más allá, siguió su camino.

Las hojas secas volaron más rápido, en valses en el viento, y en la mente de Hermione resonaban las palabras de Morthred... Palabras que le musitara con el rostro hundido entre sus cabellos castaños, en medio de las aves doradas que se desprendían de los árboles; palabras de esto es lo que soy: pues él le habia dicho _te amo_, entre las hojas del oro del estío; _te adoro,_ en ese corredor por donde se alejaban; _jamás te olvido, _separados por la lluvia de pétalos de distancia...


	13. Sinfonía con Snape

**M**orthred caminaba por el mojado suelo de adoquines, escuchando el eco de sus pasos entre los edificios.

Sobre la ciudad se extendía un cielo gris, del que caía desde rocío a lluvia persistente sobre las construcciones desgastadas. En ocasiones, el sol traslucía al fondo de una delgada capa de nubes. Hoy era un dia frío, de llovizna.

_¿Qué sucedió en Cokeworth?,_ se preguntaba Morthred, entre esas casas de cortinas cerradas, secretas. ¿Cómo las aguas del río se estancaron, en el campo el molino se arruinó y las chimeneas inundaron de humo los ladrillos y los tejados? No era difícil saberlo. La Revolución Industrial bañó de cenizas cada uno de los espacios. La vida agrícola despareció, llevándose sus miserias para traer miserias más tristes; cortó los lazos humanos, abandonó el molino por inservible, ensució los cielos y corrompió las aguas; las personas se vistieron de gris; los días se desarticularon y la ciudad hoy seguía habitada por supervivientes, que intentaban reconstruir su identidad rota desde días que ya no recordaban, hoy en búsqueda de un poco de calidez, entre la confusión y la melancolía. En esa ciudad, en la calle de La Hilandera, estaba la casa de los Snape.

Muchas veces Dankworth visitó a Snape en su casa de La Hilandera. Aparecía en los lindes y llegaba caminando, surcando la soledad. Algunos niños rubios lo miraban en las esquinas, y algunas chicas de cabellos lacios lo observaban desde los tejados, recortadas contra el cielo plomizo, enigmáticas bajo las nubes destejidas.

Dankworth llamaba a la puerta y el profesor abría desde arriba. Morthred subía la escalera y lo encontraba en su cámara, rodeado de libros, leyendo o preparando algún material de práctica. Dejaba que Morthred se sentara o le entregara un trabajo o simplemente le hacía seña con el índice de que pasara, mientras atendía otro tema.

A Morthred le gustaba la casa de los Snape. La chimenea, con la poltrona del Maestro, a su lado la mesilla con los libros y la lámpara. Le gustaba saber que su profesor vivió en esa casa durante su infancia y adolescencia, siendo hoy su refugio. Le gustaba pensar en él ocupando su silla leyendo _The Daily Prophet_ o estudiando. Mirando a la ventana, por donde asomaban las casas de enfrente, bajo el cielo lluvioso, Morthred recordó que cerca de ahí vivió Lilly Evans.

Para todos los alumnos de Hogwarts, el profesor de Pociones era un misterio. Pasaban su vida lejos de él, en buena medida por la distancia que él marcaba hacia todos. Pero Snape, pensaba Dankworth, tenía una vida propia. Tenía emociones, pensamientos e inquietudes. Una llaga o abismo de dolor lo acompañaba, un recuerdo que entraba por el marco de esa ventana abierta a un cielo nublado. Lo vio asomar por la ventana en algunas ocasiones, quizás evocando el pasado. Nadie más de quienes lo conocían sabía de esos momentos. Y casi nadie pensaría en todo lo que debían a Severus Snape.

Morthred revisaba los libros del profesor, que leía en sus solapas o abría para revisar alguna anotación. Snape lo dejaba hacer, dedicado a escribir o a pensar, apoyando la barbilla en el dedo pulgar y con el índice a manera de un bigote, mientras afuera llovía. En otras ocasiones, Snape le comentaba algún tema.

―Morthred, es importante que entendamos que nuestro camino como Slytherins es la prudencia. Lo contrario, el exceso, es caer en lo incorrecto. Por ese extremo en Slytherin han surgido los magos más poderosos y también los más terribles.

―Me es difícil entender por qué los más fuertes magos pueden convertirse en los peores.

Snape miró el techo y después a Dankworth.

―Porque muchas veces la expresion de los más poderosos es que son los rebeldes. No me refiero a los criminales, ni a los charlatanes, ni a los manipuladores. Me refiero a los que tienen cualidades que los sacan del molde común. Por eso muchas veces terminan por no ser amigos de nadie. Llevados por esa rebeldía cruzan fronteras, aunque no siempre son las adecuadas.

«El problema con Voldemort y los mortífagos es que no tienen medida, se colocan como el parámetro de lo que debe ser. Los mortífagos se aglutinaron ante alguien que les prometió libertad, pero una vez con él, los esclavizó. Voldemort engaña. Sus seguidores creen ser libres, sin notar que son esclavos. Nadie es libre con Voldemort y nadie lo será, si vence.»

―Ni feliz, ni infeliz.

―Nadie tendría derecho de pensar, ni de sentir, ni de equivocarse, ni de acertar. Con Voldemort dominando él les diría qué hacer y qué no. Llamaría a cualquiera a su presencia siempre que lo deseara, sin importarle lo que estuvieran haciendo, justificado en la importancia de su misión. Eso también hoy le sirve de pretexto para decirles dónde ir, a dónde no ir y cómo actuar en cada caso. A él no le interesan los demás, solamente se interesa en sí mismo. Se deshace de sus seguidores de acuerdo con sus planes. De vencer él, viviríamos en un mundo a su medida: de falsedad, de traición, un reinado del Terror.

«Él llama traidores a los que se le rebelan, porque esta clase de tiranos se consideran la medida del mundo. Es la prepotencia en su máxima expresión. Es un rebelde que se considera la norma, pero él mismo es un ser sin medida, sin prudencia, ni temple.»

―Necesitamos temple.

―Por eso los más tímidos acaban en Gryffindor. Son los dispuestos a obedecer sin cuestionar demasiado. Les dicen "esto es bueno" y no preguntan si la afirmación es verdadera. Por eso veneran a un amo hasta que éste los echa a la calle. Cambian de amo, pero vuelven a obedecer al primero si éste regresa. Y para cada uno de estos hechos tienen una justificación. En cambio, Slytherin es para los que pueden ser lo mejor o lo peor. Mientras que todas las demás casas obedecen a una etiqueta -los sabios o los nobles-, estamos hablando que en Slytherin se encuentran los que no hallan cabida, los que no se adaptan en el sentido de que no encajan en una etiqueta políticamente correcta. Por eso generamos tanta desazón. Entiendo que si Voldemort cae, las ideas sobre la sangre caerán en el descrédito. La Casa de Slytherin quedará libre de eso. De entrada, no veo que hoy todos apoyen al Señor Tenebroso.

En ocasiones aparecían en la casa de Snape cuando acababan de irse. La razón eran los giratiempos.

Snape consiguió obtener más oportunidades de enseñar a Morthred gracias a los giratiempos, creando rizos temporales que permitieron una diferencia en el flujo del tiempo del que venían y al que iban, de manera que dos meses se volvieron casi un año. No obstante, narrar las aventuras que vivieron es una saga aparte donde el profesor Snape y su Aprendiz Dankworth tuvieron que resolver un grave problema, lo cual terminó siendo el mejor entrenamiento que Snape pudo darle. Ahí Hogwarts y los otros personajes de esta historia aparecen de forma incidental, y ocurrió en varias épocas previas al Señor Tenebroso, en parte, por las neblinosas calles de la oscura Inglaterra victoriana.

Yendo con él a muchos lados en tiempo y espacio, Dankworth no tuvo problema al habituarse a las mínimas necesidades de Snape. La alimentación, el descanso, el entono material. Snape vivía con lo mínimo. El profesor llegó a dormir en una habitación y Morthred en la sala. Si presentía algún peligro dormía en la puerta para llegar más rápido si Snape lo llamaba. En el Valle de Godric, en el siglo 17, la táctica les funcionó dos veces.

Ese relato se encuentra al lado de este volumen en la Biblioteca de Hogwarts. Si hay problemas (que tengas lío para adecuarte a la puntualidad inglesa y el expreso se te vaya frecuentemente), sabe que Hogwarts ha incorporado tecnología muggle y podrán subirlo a este servidor en fecha futura. Aunque ahora debemos seguir con las estancias de Morthred en casa de Snape.

A veces se marchaban juntos y en otras, Dankworth regresaba solo a Hogwarts. Se despedían y Snape se sentaba en la silla, colocando el codo en un descansabrazos, dedicándose a pensar, con la cortina semiabierta a su derecha. Se quedaba así, con el cielo gris a un lado y al fondo los otros edificios de ladrillo de la melancólica Cokeworth, la Cokeworth de la neblina, donde Morthred se alejaba por las calles grises, con sus libros abrazados. Se alejaba en el clima frío de esa brizna constante desde un cielo que casi nunca se agotaba de humedad, por una ciudad silenciosa de donde el hechizo parecía haberse marchado, dejando en su sitio, el misterio de la soledad.

También acudía a estudiar o a hacer prácticas. Pero muchas veces pasaron algún dia sencillamente sentados en el estudio, cada cual pensando en sus cosas. O usaban el giratiempo para llegar un día donde no hubieran estado. La luz del sol entraba ámbar, inclinada por la ventana, desde un horizonte encendido en cristal opaco. Snape leía en su vieja silla y Morthred, sentado a su lado, sin verlo, sentía el toque del suave sol estival en su rostro.

En una de esas ocasiones, Dankworth veía la ventana donde entraba ese sol de atenuado dorado. El profesor estaba en su asiento, meditabundo. Morthred nunca le preguntaba qué le ocurría, excepto si podía ayudarlo en lo que necesitara.

―No, señor Dankworth, gracias -era su respuesta, en el tono más amable que le salía.

Esa vez, Morthred revisaba uno de los libros de Snape, al atardecer. El sol era una perla que incendiaba los tejados y entintaba la página del libro con tonos oro, que iluminaban el negro de las letras y los signos alquímicos.

―Señor Dankworth, ¿puedo contar con usted? -preguntó Snape, desde su asiento.

En el acto, Morthred cerró el libro y fue allá. Medio alarmado, que no se le notó sino como prestancia; se acercó a él:

―Siempre, Maestro Severus.

Snape apoyaba el codo en un descansabrazo, tomándose la barbilla. Tenía un gesto pensativo.

―Vendrán días difíciles -aseguró el profesor de Pociones-. Cuando experimente dudas, será necesario guiarse por su lealtad.

―Así lo haré, Maestro.

―La idea es que prosigamos varios años más. No obstante, se debe estar preparado para imprevistos.

Morthred volteó al librero y regresó el volumen a su lugar, por no querer que el profesor lo viera. Frunció el ceño y bajó los ojos.

―Muy bien -susurró.

―Si un día me ocurre lo que a todos nos debe ocurrir, no se debe lamentar demasiado. Se debe entender que es una ley de la existencia.

―Sí, Maestro Snape -respondió tranquilamente el Aprendiz, tratando de darse un tono común.

Por un segundo estuvo así, dándole la espalda, fingiendo ver los libros. Varias veces había experimentado incertidumbre. En el Londres del siglo 19, al mirarlo en las calles de niebla, encarar la distancia, con el viento que le removía los cabellos, la corriente de respeto que experimentaba hacia él se veía teñida por el afecto que le tenía, así como por una leve conmoción. Una falta de certeza sobre el futuro.

La situación cambiaba en el mundo mágico. Su inicio como Aprendiz había coincidido con una mayor injerencia en el colegio por parte del Ministerio. Y su Maestro tenía un papel grave en la lucha que estaba dándose. No obstante, bastante de ello solamente él lo sabía, y únicamente él sabía lo que sentía por eso. Aquel hombre indomable también estaba rodeado por un aura impenetrable, donde era necesario dejarlo estar. Con Snape se debía entender que aquel espacio personal era su reducto, el sitio de dónde él provenía. No había qué tratar de entrar a él para ayudarle. Pero Morthred lamentaba no saber cómo aligerar su peso, no saber cómo adivinar lo que él necesitaba... Aunque en poco tiempo le preguntaría qué pasaba, pues no podía aceptar sin saber. Severus Snape, además de su poder, de su gallardía, de su oscuridad, también era un alma noble a quien los golpes habían encerrado en sí mismo. Tener un Aprendiz había sido otra de las generosidades de su vida. Dankworth ya lo había pensado cuando acechaban en alguna calle oscura. Y con sus palabras de ahora, Snape estaba reconociendo el respeto que Morthred le tenía, de algún modo confortándolo ante la posibilidad de un futuro incierto.

Al voltear, Dankworth no lo vio hacer un gesto, ni pase, pero se escuchó una melodía en la habitación.

―¿Lo conoce, Morthted?

No sabía que a Snape le gustara música muggle, aunque valoró que era un cuarteto de cuerdas. Dankworth lo reconoció a los segundos. Sonrió.

―Smetana, _Sobre mi vida, _Primer Movimiento.

―¿Qué le dice?

―Viveza, apasionamiento…

Snape se hizo un poco adelante, apoyando una mano en su propia rodilla y alzando la otra mano.

―Exacto… señor Dankworth… ¡La pasión!

Se levantó súbito mientras los violines aceleraban.

―¿Puede oírlo, señor Dankworth? -preguntó Snape, con las manos abiertas a los lados, mirando el techo― En el Origen hay un Conjuro. Es el Conjuro del Génesis de Todas las Cosas, es una Palabra. Algunos dicen que no es una Palabra, sino la Magia más poderosa, el Silencio. Y de ese Silencio y de esa Magia, el Fénix, el Hipogrifo y la Serpiente brotan en vuelo cruzando el tiempo y del espacio, ¡entre el fuego y el viento vuelan por las constelaciones que giran poderosas, entre las galaxias que estallan en címbalos y los soles azules y rojos en trompetas… hasta llegar a nosotros!

Vino una pausa y Snape miró al techo, haciendo un gesto con la mano cerca de su sien cuando aceleraron los violines.

―¿Lo escucha, señor Dankworth? Seguro que lo escucha, porque el canto de ese Fénix es lo que provoca en usted la certeza de que hay algo más en esta vida, y el Hipogrifo le permite imaginar su propia vida, y la Serpiente le enseña el modo de alcanzarla.

Morthred se sentó en una silla, oyendo el juego de los violines, que descendían hacia un campo soleado, en el inicio de la existencia.

―Ahora oye lo que usted sabe, Morthred, aquello que nadie le ha explicado. Aquello que vino con usted cuando llegó al mundo. Sus íntimas convicciones, el sol de su existencia.

La melodía siguió en su cadencia lenta y saltó a un momento tempestuoso. Pudo ver a su Maestro escuchando música en la soledad de su juventud y en los reclamos de su madurez. Y cuando estallaron los violines, Severus Snape cerró los ojos y cerrando los puños, los colocó sobre su tórax. El cabello le cayó sobre la frente.

―¡Escúchelo entonces, señor Dankworth! ¡Nunca pierda el Oro de Entender! ¡Es el fuego que le grita! ¡Es el fuego de sus mundos y de sus metas, ese redoble que hemos oído, usted y yo, un llamado que no puede desoír porque no solamente usted es quien resuena ese tambor, sino algo más a través de usted! ¡Ese redoble no es únicamente el sonido de su vida, sino de la vida toda! ¡Y cuando lo escuchamos, no podemos dejarlo atrás! ¡Cuando lo escuchamos es cuando salimos tras aquello que resuena! ¡Es lo que le permite continuar siendo a través de cada circunstancia! ¡Es el sonido de la vida con su belleza, de sus soles que nos consumirán!

Lleno de emoción, Dankworth lo entendía. Le parecía que Snape ponía en palabras lo que sentía en forma de aspiraciones e ideas nebulosas. Pero más que nada, era Snape hablándole de sí mismo, hablándole de su propio corazón.

Por la ventana entraba el gris del frío callejón, con los violines en arrebato. Snape susurraba, enfático.

―¡Y usted trata de entender, señor Dankworth! ¡Trata de entender el sentido! ¡De si hay una razón en tener y perder, en buscar y conocer, en preguntarse el por qué y el para qué! ¡Si esto lleva a algo más o no tiene más sentido que el de ahora! ¡Si desaparecerá con usted o ese algo que es usted, pervivirá! ¡Y es esa conciencia de lo bello, de la belleza a defender, la certeza que debe ser defendida, eso es lo que late en nuestras sienes y sentimos que nos rompe el corazón!

El profesor de Pociones, que era muchísimo más que eso, caminó rápido por la sala, viendo al frente y marcando sus palabras con un puño.

―Nunca se arrepienta, Morthred. Primero arrepiéntase de no haberse atrevido, que de sus errores. Si ama, Morthred, ame totalmente. Si cree, sea entregado. Cada acción suya hágala como si fuera lo último de su vida, ¡dése, apasiónese, mantenga la llama encendida con el fuego de su propio ser! Lo más importante es que usted no puede evitar vivir a su propia altura. ¡Usted no puede negar sus alas!

Snape volteó a él.

―No tiene tiempo qué perder, señor Dankworth. Nosotros somos estrellas fugaces en un firmamento eterno. Su pasión es un impulso, un vuelo, un resplandor, ¡su pasión es lo único que hace de su mortalidad un intento de inmortalidad! Cada que hace algo bien usted asoma a la eternidad. Un segundo de perfección en su vida lo hará eterno. Y es a lo más a lo que podrá aspirar -aseveró teniendo a su espalda el marco de la melancólica Cokeworth-, en este ensueño fugaz que llamamos vida.

Snape no era poeta. Aquello era para él una verdad dicha como la sentía. Se acercó a Morthred, que lo miraba sacudido.

―Cuando lo escuche… sígalo. No se quede como esos miserables mediocres que temen dar el paso. Como esos tontos que hablan con suficiencia de los demás, sin poder verse a sí mismos. No sea uno de esos idiotas que se llaman héroes, y que sólo son miserables títeres. Usted dé el paso, vuele, y sea libre.

―Lo haré.

Snape hablaba muy en serio. Lo miró a los ojos, tocándolo con el índice varias veces en el centro del tórax, remarcando que aquello que le decía era vital:

―Deme su palabra, o mejor lárguese.

Morthred le devolvió la mirada, aunque en él era melancólica, con afecto, con la seriedad propia de una hora importante de la vida:

―Le doy mi palabra. Daré el paso, volaré y seré libre. Maestro Severus Snape


	14. Mortífagos en Dankworth Manor

«Aplique sus conocimientos de Oclumancia», le dijo Snape, al salir de Hogwarts esa fría mañana.

No llevaba el uniforme del colegio, sino ropa casual. Con el hechizo de Aparición (Dankworth ya había conseguido la licencia) salieron a los suburbios de Londres, en un callejón entre dos casas desocupadas, con una pared de madera blanca a su izquierda y un alto muro vegetal a su derecha.

Al salir a una amplia calle desierta de árboles esparcidos, reconoció la zona, por donde siguió a Snape: estaban en Oxshott, entre las poblaciones de Leatherhead y Esher. Caminaron por las calles de césped bien cuidado, las murallas de arbustos y los altos brezos que crecían por doquier. Las residencias modernas conviviendo con las mansiones antiguas. Cuando entraron en King Warren Street, preguntó:

— ¿Qué necesita de mí, Maestro?

―Que al llegar, cierre su mente. Hablaremos después.

Era inicios de 1996. El Aprendiz ya sabía que su Maestro estaba implicado en una labor importante, pero tenía dudas que pensaba expresarle hoy, sólo que coincidió con esta salida e iba un poco contrariado. Más todavía cuando dieron vuelta a la derecha y traspusieron la reja abierta del número 7 de King Warren, lo cual no le fue sorpresa, pues Morthred ya llevaba rato sabiendo a dónde iban: a su casa.

Aparecieron las grises líneas estilo castillo de la enorme Dankworth Manor, a efectos una casa suya, dado que no sabía nada de sus padres y en ese caso entró en posesión de su herencia hacía un año. Pasaba ahí en soledad los periodos vacacionales.

Caminaron sobre el suelo enlodado, bañado de hojas.

—Grabe en su mente que es un mortífago en entrenamiento, señor Dankworth, como lo sabe ya, palabra e imagen. Así lo presentaré -aclaró Snape-. Fuera de eso, no hable. Ninguno de los importantes le hablará. De hacerlo otros, respóndales: "véalo con mi Maestro". Con los conocidos manéjese formal. Imprevistos, resuelvalos. Si nos vemos en problemas, ya sabe cómo procedemos. Hay uno que puede causarle shock. Tenga presente su entrenamiento.

Avanzaron por el camino de entrada, entre dos macizos de césped. El de la izquierda tenía un enorme árbol, cuyas ramas colgantes anticipaban la fachada de la mansión. 

Por indicación de Snape, Morthred esperó afuera. Tomó su postura habitual. No pasó demasiado tiempo hasta que pudo entender qué sucedía: según las noticias, los mortífagos habían escapado de Azkabán en complicidad con los dementores.

Bueno, ahora podía comprobarlo. Por el camino de lodo y hojas, en el ambiente frío y húmedo, apareció un grupo de veinte mortífagos encabezados por una sonriente Bellatrix Lestrange.

De vestido negro y cabellos ondulados, algunos sobre la cara, Bellatrix encabezaba a sus cómplices, que caminaban en diferentes estados emocionales, desde la catalepsia a la exaltación, pasando por el insomnio grave. Eran los nueve prófugos, más nuevos mortífagos de los reclutados por Flavus Finkelstein. Por su parte, Bellatrix se acercaba como si viniera de una conversación muy alegre, tan alegres como son las pláticas entre verdugos al recordar a sus ejecutados.

Subieron la gradería, exclamando a voz en cuello. Uno por uno cruzaron la puerta de la mansión, entre ellos Alecto Carrow y Antonin Donohov, pero Bellatrix se detuvo frente a Morthred, sonriente, y lo miró a la cara. Mientras los demás pasaban, Dankworth echó un vistazo de reojo a uno de ellos. Lo conocía. Aquel lo quiso atacar en Diagon, era un brujo de segunda llamado Wilkins y apodado Dos Bocas.

Difícil práctica para Morthred mantener la mente cerrada, no rondarle preguntas sobre qué estaban haciendo el profesor y sobre todo él ahí, aunque fuera su propia casa.

Los mortífagos pasaban en fila sin echarle un vistazo, pero Bellatrix lo miraba, ahora igual a una bella serpiente.

Volvió a atenderla, cerrando más su mente como había aprendido. Cosa curiosa, notó que con Bellatrix Lestrange, pese a su exaltación, no era fácil darse cuenta de sus intenciones. De primera vista, no sabía si estaba tratando de leerle la mente, de hablarle o de matarlo. Cambiaba tanto de estado de ánimo aparente en ocasiones, como comprobó otra vez que la vio, que la impresión final era simplemente que estaba loca de remate.

Le pareció extrañamente guapa y llena de un aire inquietante. De no estar como una mandrágora opiómana habría sido una bruja muy interesante. Al acercársele más, con gesto frío, incluso ausente, tomó la cara de Morthred, colocándole la palma en la barbilla, posando los largos dedos en las mejillas de él.

Un perfume a flores secas envolvió a Dankworth. Era un aroma lejanamente dulce, casi a maderas, que evocaba un gran castillo contra un cielo crepuscular. Ella se le acercó más, con aire de médium, mirándolo sin ver, dejando correr los ojos por las facciones de él, sin saberse a ciencia cierta qué veía, excepto cuando directamente lo vio a los labios, haciendo la cabeza de un lado a otro. Dankworth se dio cuenta que ella lo _olisqueaba_.

Dankworth quedó quieto, con aire impasible, mientras ella hacía eso, mirándola fríamente.

―Así que tú eres el Mastín… -susurró Bellatrix.

Dankworth no respondió, tratando de no removerse pues, por un segundo, que no supo si fue agradable o aterrador, sintió que Bellatrix lo iba a besar… pero se dio cuenta que alguien más estaba tratando de leerle la mente. Quizás Bellatrix se había puesto de acuerdo con un tercero para que éste lo leyera mientras ella lo distraía.

Bellatrix soltó a Dankworth, al tiempo que Snape abría la puerta. Ella volvió a reír, pasando al interior de la mansión. Algo de la luz cálida salió cuando la mortífaga entró.

― ¡Así que esa es tu mascota, Severus! -rió Bellatrix- ¿Será tan fiable como tú o podremos confiar un poco en él?

En ese momento también apareció Lucius Malfoy, que sin detenerse, le dirigió una breve mirada y saludo.

―Dankworth.

―Señor Malfoy.

―Cuando pase el siguiente -le ordenó Snape-, no deje entrar a nadie más.

La puerta cerró de nuevo.

No transcurrieron dos segundos cuando lo sintió acercar. Primero no lo vio.

Supo que venía desde una enorme distancia, de un sitio donde la vegetación eran abrojos y rosas muertas que conservaban sus espinas en un día perpetuamente desolado.

Tuvo la sensación que el aire, a unos metros, se removía, adelgazándose y arremolinándose en ondas que al girar distorsionaban la reja y los brezos, en tonalidades azulosas.

El movimiento, de un aire que se espesaba, se volvió un pozo del que salió una figura… invisible.

Con ella, venía un viento leve.

El Señor Tenebroso no daba miedo: era que el miedo venía con él.

Morthred tuvo que hacer acopio de buena parte de lo aprendido para seguir impávido, resistiendo la necesidad de respirar aceleradamente en busca de oxígeno. La ventisca que precedía a la aparición era una condensación de inquietud, un vaho de malevolencia. Los vellos de la nuca de Morthred se erizaron.

No obstante, la sensación se borró de improviso y el viento volvió a correr fresco.

Entendiendo que el Señor Oscuro había pasado frente a él sin verlo, escuchó una nueva voz tras la puerta. Nunca se había puesto a pensar cómo sería la voz del azote del mundo mágico, pero la encontró común y corriente, casi vulgar, aunque llena de un regocijo suspicaz.

―Veo que trajiste a tu sirviente, Severus. ¿Cuándo estará en capacidad de ponerse a trabajar?

―Lo sigo entrenando, mi Lord. Todavía no está preparado.

―Y si no está preparado, ¿para qué lo trajiste? Un peligro de esa clase es mejor acabarlo cuando está en embrión. ¡Mátalo delante de mí!

―Aseguro un excelente servidor suyo, mi Lord.

―Di mejor que quieres complacerme, Severus; sin embargo, eso me agrada y por lo que me contaste, promete -hizo violento su tono, a voz baja y ronca-. _¿Cuándo? ¿Cuándo lo veré? ¿Cuándo hará algo útil para mí?_

―Para finales de este año.

―Para mediados de este año. Junio. ¡Si no está listo para entonces no quiero volverlo a ver con vida…! ¿Entendiste?

―Entendí, mi Lord.

Del resto de lo que trataron, Morthred no escuchó nada. Al cabo de dos horas, la puerta se abrió de golpe, brotando de ella una horda de mortífagos, varios de los cuales no había cruzado la puerta para entrar.

Bellatrix también salió y al alejarse, volteó hacia él y colocándose una mano del lado del corazón, con los ojos entornados y la cabeza un poco baja, hizo el gesto de tamborilear rápido con la palma.

Dankworth volvió a mirar al frente, hosco. Presuntuosa. No había sido para tanto. Eso sí, le tomó un rato desprenderse de la sensación de la mano de Bellatrix Lestrange en su rostro. No por desagradable, sino por todo lo contrario.

Antes de saber lo que hacía, Morthred giró un poco y sujetó la muñeca de un tipo a su espalda.

― ¡Vaya, vaya, qué reflejos! -rió Wilkins Dos Bocas, divertido, sin soltarse.

Morthred lanzó el brazo de Wilkins lejos de sí y se retiró dos pasos.

El brujo un poco picaresco de Diagon se había vuelto una versión bastante mala de sí. Más lúcido, pero malévolo y retorcido. Aquella barba desaliñada clareaba bajo una mirada ruda y cruel.

― ¡Cuánto has crecido, hijo mío! ¿Ya recorriste los caminos de la magia negra?

Wilkins se le acercó más, con lo que Morthred bajó todas las gradas, lentamente, sin darle la espalda. Wilkins reía y manoteaba, asintiendo. El resto de los mortífagos formó un semicírculo a unos seis o siete metros.

― ¿Qué tal lo que me hiciste? -ladró- ¿Probamos otra vez?

Morthred estaba inquieto por lo que había oído decir a Snape sobre lo de ser mortífago, pero se apartó de la puerta para no tocar al profesor si andaba cerca. Esto podía ser una trampa de los mortífagos. Un escenario para medirlo, para hacerlo descuidar. O para probarlo. Igualmente podrían querer matarlo para burlarse de Snape.

Acechante, Wilkins se hizo unos pasos atrás, para entablar duelo. Morthred lo analizó. Partiendo de la base que no hay enemigo pequeño se cuidó de cada movimiento de aquel brujo artero. Por lo que sabía, aun con su segunda boca de espantajo, Wilkins debía más de una vida. De extravagante, se volvía grotesco.

Wilkins comenzaba a dirigir su varita hacia Morthred cuando éste ya le había lanzado un hechizo, desmayándolo y empujándolo a tres metros.

Con ese movimiento, Dankworth dirigió veloz y seco la varita al grupo a su derecha, acertando a Thorfinn Rowle en mitad del tórax, haciéndolo caer a plomo.

Los mortífagos aplaudieron. Algunos mirando al caído Rowle, reían desaforados.

―Dankworth.

Morthred ya no era aquel que explotaba. Todavía con el ceño fruncido y apuntando al grupo, volteó la cabeza, rápido, a su Maestro en la entrada de la mansión y después a los mortífagos más allá, que reían y aplaudían.

―¡Lo llevas bien, Severus!

Bellatrix se colocó las puntas de los dedos en los labios y lanzó un beso a Dankworth. El grupo entero se esfumó de golpe, incluidos los desmayados, que estaban malheridos.

Cuando se alejaba con el profesor de Pociones por un camino de terracería, bordeado por verde hierba y un árbol que crecía anguloso, Morthred llevaba temas en la cabeza. Cavilaba en lo difícil que se volvía el ambiente en Hogwarts. El odio de Potter hacia el profesor Snape era más evidente que nunca. Aunque no se atrevía a manifestarlo delante de Dankworth, se le notaba en los ojos. Morthred comenzaba a analizar la posibilidad de no requerir siquiera un pretexto para saldar con Harry una cuestión que prácticamente nunca fue de simpatías. Lo detenía el que hacerlo se tomaría como una confesión de culpa por parte de su Maestro. También se negaba a dar ese paso por saber que Hermione nunca se lo perdonaría, aunque de volverse Potter un peligro grave para el profesor, Dankworth sabía cuál sería su elección.

No era sólo Potter, sino las tres casas de "los buenos". Los Slytherin, desde las manifestaciones de protesta que hicieran, estaban en calma por la liberación de Morthred y por las recomendaciones de éste; sin embargo, tenían el acuerdo de mantenerse vigilantes. Y por más que los señalamientos comenzaban a exasperarlos, un paso más extremo que la protesta era prácticamente imposible de dar. Como resultado de que cada cual guardaba mal sus tensiones, en el intento de llevar una vida normal en Hogwarts, la división en el colegio era clara y más fuerte que nunca.

Morthred no dudaba de Snape, pese a lo que se dijera o sospechara o se tomara como prueba contra él. La integridad que le constaba tenía el profesor era su certeza. El apoyo que le daba Dumbledore para Morthred no contaba nada, sino que era otra señal de los manejos tramposos del director, que decía algo y creía lo opuesto. No se fiaba de él. No obstante, tenía temas por preguntar al profesor, empezando por lo de hoy. Para sonar casual, le dijo:

―Maestro, ¿alguien quedó en la mansión? No vi salir a todos.

―Todos se fueron. No necesitan salir por una puerta.

―No vi a mis padres mortífagos.

― ¿Eso se lo dijeron en la Detención o fue el profesor Dumbledore?

―Un auror en Detención.

―Lo siento. Sus padres prestaron la residencia para esta reunión. Es la primera vez que esta gente entra en su mansión.

―Maestro, ¿sabe qué sucedió a mis padres?

―Me enteré en la reunión, ¿quiere saberlo?

―Sí, por favor -pidió, contrariado.

―Sus padres volvieron ser mortífagos en actividad cuando usted ingresó en Hogwarts. Desconozco dónde están hoy. La idea de Voldemort era que un reclutador llamado Flavus Finkelstein lo hiciera entrar al servicio o lo matara. Me enteré de eso a raíz que Dumbledore me encargó indagar a ese sujeto. No obstante, cuando supo que usted es mi Aprendiz, decidió que lo había logrado, pues yo lo convertiría en mortífago. El que yo lo admitiera lo salvó de ellos. Hoy por segunda vez el Señor Tenebroso me preguntó por esa situación.

― ¿Usted aceptó el Estatuto 666 para salvarme?

―No, señor Dankworth.

Morthred asintió. Eso le parecía bien.

Fueron a otro sitio, bastante extraño. Era un gran salón tapizado de azul, con asientos de piel roja en el centro de su penumbra, animado por una cadenciosa y lánguida música de arpa y voces femeninas en un lento coro acariciante. Los asistentes se repartían por divanes forrados de verde, extraños sillones de terciopelo rojo, y hablaban o escuchaban. Lo contemplaron de pie, el profesor de Pociones de brazos cruzados y Morthred a su lado, quien ya había visto un ambiente semejante cuando en sus viajes escuchó una interesante conversación entre Snape y un poeta llamado Óscar Wilde. Ahora estaban en un lugar que Snape quería que Morthred conociera, pues no eran pocos los lugares así, aunque ciertamente ocultos, en el mundo mágico. Era más oscuro de lo habitual, o era otra clase de oscuridad. Se trataba de ex alumnos de Hogwarts que formaban cofradías con seres mágicos, que extraordinariamente dejaron de ser muggles. A Morthred le fue extraño el concepto de que esos seres no resistían la luz del sol y más todavía saber que dependían de una maldición peor que cualquiera imperdonable: vivir por toda la eternidad. Trató de hallar en sus rostros el sufrimiento por ese estado, pero no se veían a disgusto, de hecho era obvio que lo disfrutaban. Uno de ellos saludó a Snape desde lejos. El profesor le explicó que aquella fiesta llevaba celebrándose, sin interrupción, el mismo tiempo que Morthred llevaba en Hogwarts.

Regresaron al colegio, donde Snape todavía repasó con Morthred, en el bosque, una importante pose de esgrima. Al anochecer fueron al despacho del sótano.

―Maestro Severus, necesito hacerle una pregunta personal.

―Dígame.

Morthred preguntó, sin más, por lo que ya sabía desde Londres:

― ¿Ha vuelto usted a ser mortífago?

_Me daré cuenta por cómo me responda._

―No he vuelto a serlo, señor Dankworth.

― ¿Por qué no me dijo que iríamos a casa de mis padres?

―Usted sabe que estoy cumpliendo con un asunto de primera prioridad. Lo llevé para que conozca a sus enemigos, sin que ellos sepan que usted lo es de ellos. No le dije nada más para que no leyeran nada si lograban entrar en su mente. Con eso y su oclusión, ha dejado una huella que ellos siempre encontrarán. Voldemort quiere que usted le brinde servicio en cuatro meses; antes de eso debemos armar una respuesta. El interés de él no se debe a mí, sino a sus padres, Morthred.

El día de ayer, su Maestro lo había presentado con Dolores Umbridge para hablar de incorporarlo a su equipo. Sospechaba que esa maniobra era para mimetizarlo como parte de las encomiendas que traía Umbridge desde las altas esferas y dejarlo fuera de sospecha. De tener otro plan, hablarían de eso muy pronto

―De acuerdo, Maestro.

―Ahora yo debo hacerle una pregunta, señor Dankworth.

―Estoy a sus órdenes.

Snape pensó: _si yo continuara siendo un mortífago, ¿vendría conmigo?_

―No, Maestro, no iría con usted -respondió Morthred, suavemente-. Y si usted decidiera matarme porque no lo acompañara, me defendería, porque usted me ha enseñado a no ceder la convicción. La mía, como la suya, es que ni Voldemort, ni el orgullo de la sangre, son correctos. Al margen del resultado de mi respuesta, que sin duda terminaría con mi muerte, yo me perdonaría por haberme dejado engañar. Pero no lo perdonaría a usted por no haberme dicho desde el principio que buscaba convertirme en algo diferente a lo acordado. Y por supuesto no lo consideraría más mi Maestro.

Snape asintió; como Morthred lo conocía, supo que lo aprobaba. El profesor añadió:

― ¿Puede vivir con la otra opción?

― ¿La otra opción es…?

… _que hace creer a Voldemort que lo sirve, con la impresión que esto genere en Hogwarts?, _pensó Morthred.

―En efecto -respondió Snape en voz alta -. Aunque yo deba llegar a grados extremos, lo más extremo que pueda concebir un alumno de Hogwarts.

El Aprendiz lo consideró. Su Maestro no hacía lo que hacía solamente por el recuerdo de un amor. Para el grado de su hazaña en curso debía también cuestionar supuestos, aunque estuvieran en la base del mundo al que pertenecía. El dolor no es la motivación de un héroe.

―Sí, señor, puedo vivir con esa opción -concluyó-. Aunque debo expresarle que a mi juicio, Dumbledore es un lastre para usted. Creo que él siempre oculta sus intenciones. Temo que desee usar a usted como uno de sus peones. Pero ya que esa otra opción es la verdad, si usted ha decidido que ése es su camino, lo creo desde luego. Yo estaré a su lado pase lo que pase, Maestro. Por mi mente nunca cruzará el abandonarlo. Lo seguiré a donde vaya. Así nadie lo entienda, o así nos odien. Y no tengo nada qué explicar a los demás.

―Mañana lo veré, entonces -afirmó Snape- ¿Alguna duda más o estamos de acuerdo?

―Estamos de acuerdo -asintió con un movimiento de cabeza, decidido-. ¿Necesita algo, Maestro?

―No, señor Dankworth, gracias -respondió Snape, sentándose al escritorio-. Puede retirarse. Lo veo mañana aquí, al mediodía. Gracias de nuevo, Morthred.

―Gracias a usted, Maestro Snape. Con su permiso -Morthred saludó con una inclinación de cabeza, dio un paso atrás, giró y salió.


	15. Nunca fue ayer

Sentada en una banca, los pensamientos de Hermione se iban con el viento.

Terminadas las vacaciones cuando visitó a Víktor Krum, al volver a Hogwarts, con el paso de los días experimentó un pequeño vacío en el corazón.

El viento daba espacio libre a sus pensamientos.

Primero fue vivir la ausencia de Morthred... porque saber es diferente que estar. Le sucedía como a aquellos que terminan fácilmente con alguien y poco después se dan cuenta que la distancia, pesa. Sus impulsos de ir con él y contarle un descubrimiento, o simplemente saber que él la escucharía sobre lo que hubiera sucedido, o sencillamente estar lado a lado, se vieron de cara a la ausencia.

Le agradaba que Dankworth viera cumplido su anhelo de ser Aprendiz de Snape. Eso le fue suficiente durante un tiempo. Y su curiosidad por conocer a Víktor Krum le había ayudado a no pensar en el Slytherin. No obstante, en su fuero interno había conservado la esperanza que Morthred estaría cuando ella regresara, como siempre sucedía… pero al volver, se halló ante la sencilla la realidad de que él no estaba más.

Lo veía muchísimo menos, casi siempre, de lejos. Aunque compartían clases él no asistía a algunas, sabiéndose que tenía una dispensa para reunir esos créditos de otra forma. Al cabo de un mes, al dar vuelta en una esquina, primero pasó rápida la alta sombra de Snape y después casi se dio de frente con Dankworth.

―Hermione, perdona -le dijo cálidamente, evitando tocarla, siguiendo su camino.

El pasado había culminado en la noche de vals. Luego vino aquel encuentro cuando el vendaval de hojas secas, como un promesa que le confirmó los sentimientos de él. Algo que le encantaba de Morthred era que él pasaba sobre los recelos de su Casa, tradicionalmente enfrentada a Gryffindor. No obstante, el tiempo pasó, revelándose como un paréntesis sin final.

Ahora era Dankworth quien corría por los pasillos del colegio sin mirar. Una huella en la mejilla o llevar un artefacto extraño en las manos, o cavilando al caminar y mirar a lo lejos, era habitual. Ella se acostumbró a verlo pasar, melancólica, con la mejilla apoyada en un puño, algunas las tardes desde la Torre de Astronomía.

Después de varios de esos encuentros a medias, Granger sintió que el dolor que olvidara poco a poco, también poco a poco se convertía en punzadas en su corazón. Su dolor no era por querer a alguien que no la quisiera; era por querer a alguien que la quería desde lejos. Sus tristezas se sumaron, un poco más fuertes cada vez y, tomándola por sorpresa, una tarde que los vio pasar casi frente a ella, la castaña ya no sintió melancolía. Se descubrió mirando a Morthred preguntándose cuándo volvería. Viéndolo con impaciencia.

Llena de frustración al ver alejarse al Slytherin al lado de Snape, Hermione resopló, cubriéndose la cara, con los dedos en rejas de la cárcel de su anhelo. El sol del ocaso arrancó una perla dorada que iluminó sus rizos castaños. ¡Qué difícil era olvidar sus encuentros breves, el deseo de tener, de repetirlo todo, de hacer más…! ¡Cuán difícil era no desear, si con cuerpo y mente necesitaba volver a la calidez de los abrazos…! Pero, todavía peor, ¡cuán duro era no volver a hablar, no compartir, no convivir, no tener esos días cuando estudiaban juntos o conversaban un rato en el pretil, antes de retirarse a descansar! ¡Las miradas y saludos discretos, cómplices, que llegaban a intercambiar de mesa a mesa! _¿Por qué parece que solamente a mí le importa el recuerdo?, _se lamentaba.

Al ver a Snape, ágil, señalando algo delante con el índice, acaparando la atención de Morthred, una emoción intensa encendió los ojos de Hermione, en fuego marrón. El pensamiento estalló en ira que ocultó las letras, hasta que éstas ardieron rojas en su mente:

_Él era mío y me lo quitaste… ¡Tú me lo quitaste, maldito Murciélago! Te llevaste lo que era mío. ¡Te llevaste el corazón que era MÍO!_

... _¿Qué fue eso…? _se interrumpió, asustada ante la intensidad de la emoción. No se reconoció. Morthred, ella, todo individuo, podían hacer lo que desearan elegir… pero sus sentimientos no tomaban eso en cuenta. Lo que sentía a pesar de su miedo por sentirlo, era una emoción tenaz y cálida y enceguecida, pura y clara… posesividad… Posesividad por el chico _que quería_ _para ella sola. _Nada de seres con derechos. _¡Él es mío y como es mío no es de nadie más, punto!_ _¿Quién no entendió? _Era un sentir nuevo, bastante tenebroso, que la asustó; por la diferencia con su carácter habitual, le causó dolor y confusión.

Mientras ellos seguían su camino, Hermione fue en sentido contrario y andó a paso vivo, dejando atrás a los otros alumnos, buscando que el aire frío le bajara el rojo de las mejillas.

Tal vez si corría, olvidaría.

Aceleró y siguió un poco más rápido, hasta que sin querer salió de Hogwarts. Se fue en paralelo, ahora corriendo, y corrió y corrió con la pared de árboles silenciosos a un costado, tratando de huir. Conocía aquel sitio, hoy solitario, sobre el cual sobrevolaban deslumbrantes nubes blancas en la inmensidad azul celeste. En aquel entonces eran unos niños por ese prado, pero habían dejado de serlo. Hermione y Dankworth iban en sentidos opuestos al haber experimentado el mayor encantamiento de transformación, el del Tiempo. Y en los últimos habían sucedido cosas terribles. La llegada de Umbridge. La huida de Dumbledore. El ambiente paulatinamente pesado del Colegio, hosco, desconcertante, en las garras de un enemigo siempre presente.

Se dio cuenta que llegó al árbol donde hacía años se había escondido para saber qué hacía Dankworth, pero el patio de Hagrid estaba vacío, dando lugar a ortigas y ya no había nada mas de aquel día.

La castaña se recargó en el árbol, desconsolada. Sin Harry y Ron, se sentiría perdida; sin Morthred, se sentía sola. ¡Cuántas veces en estas últimas semanas no había ella tratado de hacer entender a Dankworth con miradas, la enormidad de las medidas de Umbridge, sin respuesta de él! El único que realmente la habría secundado en sus protestas por sentir que desde el plan de estudios se les estaba dejando indefensos frente a Voldemort, no le decía nada. ¿En verdad se habían perdido tanto? ¿Era la prueba, como decía Ron, que Snape y Dankworth estaban aliados con el Señor Tenebroso?

Se sentó y apoyó la frente en su palma, cerrando los ojos. Aquel árbol le trajo las veces juntos con Morthred. Las tardes con el chico que la quería como nadie. El Slytherin que la adoraba. Aquella relación tan extraña entre estudiantes de casas prácticamente enemigas, que para ellos era de lo más natural.

La ausencia en el patio le causó la misma sensación que si Morhtred hubiera muerto. Pero no había muerto, sino que el orden de las cosas, el entorno de lo que hacían, el marco, estaba vacío. Ese hueco, el paisaje faltante, era el amor entre ellos dos.

El rumor de las hojas de los árboles batió, en son de despedida. Era un murmullo que hablaba de abandonos. Y pensó que Morthred había sido abandonado por ella. Pues aunque respetó su decisión, la castaña sentía que no le había expresado lo importante que le eran los sentimientos de él, y que el silencio de aquella noche fue una forma de haberlo abandonado, de haberlo dejado ir, sin haber luchado por lo menos un poco con plantear lo que ella quería.

Morthred era rencoroso. ¿Estaría enojado con ella por haber pasado tiempo con Krum? _¿Morthred, Morthred enojado conmigo? ¿Conmigo? ¡Já! _Y exactamente revivir esa certeza y el momento dorado donde caminaron y saltaron y hablaron, algunas tardes de domingo, las clases compartidas, lo conversado mil veces en los pasillos, en la biblioteca, esa forma de ser y de sentirse le pesó en el corazón, cargándola con una roca que la hundía en la infelicidad.

Sintió un objeto entre sus pies.

Alzó una pluma, con su punzón. Era un modelo pequeño. Lo reconoció, asombrada, tratando de entender en la marea de su dolor. La había prestado a Morthred años atrás. Él no se la había devuelto, pero ella desde entonces supo que él quiso conservar un objeto de ella y por eso no se la pidió. Le concedió aquel pequeño hurto al saber que él no se atrevería a pedirle un recuerdo. Era la misma que tenía en sus manos, en buenas condiciones pese a las lluvias y heladas. La castaña sintió enorme sorpresa y desazón, como otra mala sorpresa. _¿La vino a tirar…?_

Todavía asombrada, al levantarse giró y al azar la cabeza, su mirada se encontró con el árbol.

Dejaron de ser niños, y sin darse cuenta entendieron un mundo nuevo donde conocían significados que nadie les explicó, logrando verse bajo ese lúcido cristal.

En el tronco frente a Hermione, dos iniciales estaban talladas a la manera muggle, dentro de un círculo.

_H y M_

Al instante supo quién lo hizo. _¿Cómo Morthred entiende esa costumbre?,_ se preguntó, estupefacta. Aunque él no era de los fanáticos de la sangre limpia, en realidad los muggles no le interesaban. Bien pensado había discrimación en eso, porque los consideraba indignos de su atención. No obstante, él conocía su arte, como el cine o la música, por ejemplo, su favorito era el grupo _Molotov Jukebox_, de la cantante Natalia Tena.

Pero esto… para un Slytherin debería ser hablar latín, entender el sentido de esa práctica muggle de escribir las iniciales de dos enamorados, entender el valor que tenía, la emoción al tallarla.

El viento removió la cabellera de la castaña…_ H y M, Hermione y Morthred…_ él vino a inscribir las iniciales de los dos y soltó la pluma sin querer, o de lo contrario, jamás la habría perdido.

O sólo la habría soltado al sentir que la había perdido _a ella. _

_No captó el significado del corazón o no supo cómo dibujarlo, pero supo que representa el deseo de perpetuar un amor_.

_Lo supo por mí,_ añadió, _debió tratar de conocer el mundo del que también provengo, para decirlo en mi idioma. Conocer un mundo que le es extraño… por amor a mí…_

Hermione se tomó de las sienes mirando al patio de Hagrid, envuelta en ondas de silencio. Un ave cantó desde algún árbol.

―_¡Morthred…!_ -susurró.

Se dejó caer lentamente en la hierba, desconsolada, con la mirada húmeda, con las manos todavía en las sienes.

Bocarriba sobre la hierba, miró las ramas altas, entristecida, con la pluma en una mano contra su abdomen. Rayos de luz filtrados por la copa del árbol iluminaron su grato rostro. Una mariposa blanca pasó volando sobre su tristeza.

Se acomodó bocabajo y se apartó el cabello de la frente, con mirada sombría. La buena de siempre mostró una faceta distinta. Tal vez Víktor tenía razón al haberle dicho que Dankworth arrastraría a las personas al Hades sólo por estar cerca de él. Ella había pensado que era exageración del búlgaro, aunque tal vez valdría tomarlo un poco en cuenta… ¿por qué se lo diría? Krum nunca le explicó su aconsejarle que se alejara del Slytherin. ¿Podrían ser verdad sus palabras? ¿Es que su relación con Morthred la convertía en una persona oscura? Sin darse cuenta, ¿ella descendía a la oscuridad por ir junto con Mothred en sus sentimientos turbulentos, en la tormenta de un amor conflictivo y atrayente? ¿Un amor de luz y de sombra, todavía más inquietante porque de lo bello había pasado al dolor, es decir, sumando eslabones a la cadena de un abrazo peligroso?

De no haber conocido a Morthred, ¿dónde estaría ahora? ¿Continuaría con Ron? Probablemente sí. Quizá ni siquiera pensaría en nadie, sino sólo tendría en mente las preocupaciones importantes, la lucha contra el Señor Tenebroso en la que llevaba involucrada, años. No estaría como hoy, pensando en romper reglas, en la encrucijada de sentirse prisionera de un deseo. Atada a una flecha de dolor. Y sin embargo, si lo estaba, era demasiado tarde para cambiar. No quería irse. O nunca había deseado marcharse.

Si la Hermione Granger que era hoy no era la que debió haber sido, si aquella Hermione más luminosa desapareció, no le importó más. Sin otra consideración pensó con revancha contra el Murcielágo de las Mazmorras. Era ella, ella y lo que deseaba, nada más, _su deseo, _sin perder tiempo en contemplaciones, pensando únicamente en cómo lograr lo que deseaba. Ésta fue una Hermione que bien habría sido parte de Slytherin. Una Slytherin que conjuraba y que a la mala se anteponía a todo. Entonces se hizo un juramento, se levantó, y pensó como si hablara con Morthred, llevada por el mismo fuego que viera en él. Su mirada endureció. Le reprochó haberla abandonado. También él tenía que haber hecho algo por los dos. Tenía que haber puesto en la balanza su haberle dicho que la amaba, frente a su interés de ser Aprendiz de Snape. En cambio, él había echado a correr. Y también debería estar presente ahora, cuando las cosas iban tan mal por todas partes. Suspiró, con lágrimas en los ojos y aquella pluma sujeta contra su pecho. _No importa, cariño, que quieras huir de mí… no irás demasiado lejos, si vuelves a tocarme. _Él era suyo, entonces… _¡Veremos si olvidarme te es tan fácil…!_

Sin sospechar nada, Morthred entró a la oficina de Snape, sorprendiéndose de no encontrarlo al mediodía, como el Maestro lo citara.

Pensó que el profesor llegaría en cualquier segundo, pero al transcurrir cinco minutos en silencio, tuvo incertidumbre. Jamás el Maestro llegaba tarde a nada. Le habría enviado una lechuza para darle una nueva indicación o usado el conjuro de comunicación. Diez minutos de espera le indicaron que nada estaba bien.

Lo buscó con el hechizo de rastreo, que era una creación secreta de Snape, pero al cabo de media hora, no halló nada.

En alerta, dejó un mensaje en el escritorio. Con el hechizo de aparición fue a cada sitio, desde Knockturn Alley hasta Dankworth Manor, pasando por La Hilandera, sótanos de Diagon, Ottery. Nada. Regresó a Hogwarts y preguntó por Snape a los profesores en corredores y recintos. Ninguno supo decirle. En su oficina, Sinistra, molesta porque Morthred había desechado su materia, empezaba un comentario irónico:

―Si usted no sabe donde está su…

―Gracias -salió, dando tremendo portazo.

Fue directamente con Harry, estudiándolo a los ojos:

―¿Sabes dónde está el profesor Snape?

Potter, que era un poco más bajo que él, le respondió sin arredrarse, devolviéndole la mirada en forma tranquila.

―No lo sé, Dankworth.

Morthred analizó su suave y firme mirada dos segundos más. _No miente._ Odiaba a Potter, pero el tipo tenía honor. Se alejó pensando en otros puntos de búsqueda.

En ese ambiente en derrumbe, Morthred indagó con cada empleado, llevado por una creciente preocupación que ennegrecía junto con la tarde.

Montado en escoba voladora lo buscó por Hogwarts y alrededores, sin resultado. Volvió e interrogó a los elfos, asustándolos, así como a los empleados en las oficinas escolares, intranquilizándolos. Uno de ellos lo siguió para enfrentarlo, pero Dankworth lo calló con la expresión de sus ojos. Preguntó a Myrtle, que indignada por el mal genio de Morthred se alejó moviendo las coletas fantasmales y llorando. Ningún Slytherin sabía (habiendo apenas terminado el uso de los giratiempos, le parecía tener años de no ver a sus amigos), pero se dedicaron a indagar.

En el cuarto piso tomó a Filch del brazo, sobresaltándolo.

―¡Eh…! -graznó el viejo correoso.

―El profesor Snape.

―¿Qué…?

―El profesor Snape, ¿dónde está? Hagrid no tiene idea, ¿has visto al profesor Snape?

―Lo vi salir a de las diez de la mañana, salió…

―¿Cómo, salió? ¿Salió cómo, a dónde? ¿Fue solo?

―Solo, sí, solo…

―¿No te dijo nada, no preguntó por mí?

―No, no, salió…

―_¿A dónde?_

―No avisó…

―Si lo ves dile que lo estoy buscando -lo soltó y se fue.

A las cinco de la tarde acabó yendo al Ministerio, donde en ninguna dependencia pudieron darle información. Empleados desatentos lo enviaron de oficina en oficina, sin resolverle. En los departamentos, tampoco. Se cruzó con Nymphadora Tonks, que le dirigió una mirada extrañada, pero jamás preguntaría a un auror. A las seis, una empleada de anteojos enormes, que atendía una ventanilla, le informó con voz chillona y burocrática, leyendo un papel:

―Nombre del sujeto: Snape, Severus. Ocupación: pociones, profesor de.

Morthred tamborileaba.

―Estatus: Colegio Hogwarts, desaparecido del. Hora de la desaparición: 12:16 pm, hora aproximada.

―¿Quién es el encargado de la búsqueda?

―No hay auror asignado.

―_¿Quién lo reportó?_

―Nombre del familiar, amigo, colega, jefe o tutor que dio el reporte a esta oficina: McGonagall, Minerva. Domiciliada en: De Magia y Brujería, Coleg…

Con el alma en un hilo se supo en lo cierto al haber entendido que diez minutos sin noticias del profesor Snape eran mala señal. Pasado poco de ese lapso lo reportaron desde Hogwarts. En tiempos normales ni él se hubiera preocupado, para hoy todo estaba en caída.

Y además nadie le había dicho en cinco horas que el profesor había sido reportado como desaparecido. Regresó al colegio en la escoba voladora, revisando el terreno por debajo, dando un último recorrido alrededor de la escuela. ¿Voldemort era el culpable, era una misión de la Orden del Fénix? El Maestro se lo habría dicho. Y, ¿qué estaban haciendo en Hogwarts, aparte de callar?

Los golpes sonoros en la puerta del despacho de McGonagall siguieron a la entrada rápida de Morthred, con el asombro de la profesora,que alzó la vista de unos papiros.

―¡Señor Dankworth! ¿Cómo se atreve?

―El profesor Snape fue reportado por usted como desaparecido, hoy al mediodía.

―¡Señor Dank…!

―Llevo todo el día buscándolo y nadie me lo ha dicho, pero lo saben, vengo del Ministerio. No sólo lo sabe usted, lo sabe el resto de los profesores.

―Nadie tiene qué decírselo -ella cambió su tono.

Morthred echaba frías chispas por los ojos.

―Soy el Aprendiz del profesor Snape. Lo que concierne a mi Maestro se me debe informar para salir en su auxilio si lo necesita.

El tono de McGonagall se volvió gélido, terso, con un aire de crueldad.

―Usted no forma parte de la directiva del Colegio Hogwarts, señor Dankworth.

―El Estatuto 666 es un contrato entre el profesor Snape y yo, con Hogwarts como testigo y parte. El colegio tiene obligaciones conmigo en lo que respecta a la protección de la relación de aprendizaje.

―¿Por qué no pregunta a la señora Umbridge, Dankworth? Usted goza de sus simpatías.

―Usted formuló el reporte de la desaparición de mi Maestro ante el Ministerio. Necesito saber sus motivos, para tener indicios de dónde buscar por mi cuenta.

―El Ministerio lo resolverá, no usted….

―… ni la Orden del Fénix, ¿cierto?

―_¡Cállese!_ -susurró, furiosa, poniéndose de pie y golpeando el escritorio- ¡Cállese ahora! ¡Usted es un peligro para este colegio! ¡Debería estar hoy en Azkabán!

―¿No harán nada, verdad?

―Haga lo que quiera.

―¿Con esas palabras dicta su posición?

McGonagall no le respondió; apenas alzó una ceja.

―Todo está dicho -Dankworth dio la vuelta y salió.

Al parecer la profesora había pasado por alto que, como Slyhterin, Morthred en los tres segundos que le tomó salir del despacho se había forjado un plan. Llevaba medio pasillo cuando se trazó la idea, los pasos y la forma de irlo manejando. McGonagall se acababa de hacer de un enemigo que no olvidaba.

Antes de dar vuelta en una esquina, un par de manos lo tomó desde el otro lado.

El instante de alivio donde quiso creer que era el profesor y que le diria, como en Londres, "atento, Dankworth", se perdió.

Era distinto, un reclamo insistente, imposible de resistir.

Era Hermione. Él lleno de preocupación y el mundo entero le dio un vuelco.

_Hermione._ Sus manos delgadas, más fuertes por su decisión que por otra cosa, lo tomaron de las orillas de la túnica y lo jalaron hacia ella, descubriéndola al rodear la columna.

Ella no había visto a Harry en todo el día; no sabía lo que pasaba por la mente de Dankworth.

Que actuara así en medio de sus grandes preocupaciones significaba que este tema la tenía muy mal. No había querido hablar con nadie. Sólo quería hablar con Morthred, con una emoción semejante al enfado, pero más cercana a la exasperación. Cruzó por el colegio seria, con la espalda muy recta, decidida. Pasó al lado de Luna y de su novio Ron, sin notar su presencia.

―¿Qué le sucede? -se dijo él, admirado-, ¡no le conocía esa cara!

―Corre en un laberinto -opinó Luna, con su sonrisa de ninfa de las amapolas-, buscando a alguien que corre en un laberinto también.

Más bien de malas, empecinada, Hermione lo había estado cazando por el colegio hasta que lo vio por los aires en la escoba voladora.

Entre los alumnos que iban a lo suyo, Hermione estuvo siguiéndolo con la vista, corriendo a ratos, sin entender qué tanta vuelta daba, hasta que al final se preguntó si Morthred no estaría en alguna práctica sapientísima con el Murciélago, como jugar quidditch de a dos.

Cuando por fin Morthred bajó al pie de la torre de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, supo dónde iba. Lo siguió disimuladamente y subió bastante detrás de él hacia el primer piso. Al cabo de mínimo tiempo -debía ser Morthred, porque salir tan pronto significaba que había discutido y sólo a él se le ocurriría discutir con McGonagall- se guió por el veloz sonido de sus pasos acercándose.

Cuando Dankworth se sintió tirado por aquellas manos, para su completa sorpresa encontró que Granger lo miraba a los ojos, llena de seriedad, con desafío.

El tiempo de no verla cayó de golpe sobre Morthred, pues para Hermione eran tres meses, pero para él eran casi diez. Su columna vertebral tembló en arpa perfectamente afinada al perderse en las líneas de sus pestañas. En un segundo él estuvo tan atento que percibió el respirar cálido de Hermione, sus mejillas sonrojadas como por efecto del frío.

Morthred tuvo que poner las manos en la pared para no quedar del todo cerca de ella, pero aun así era una posición incitante, él un poco por encima de ella, a centímetros de sus ojos, oliendo su perfume natural

―_Dime…_ ―le susurró Hermione en la boca, tirando de su túnica hacia ella, mirándolo con ojos exigentes, neblinosos― Dime, Don-Aprendiz-En-Las-Mazmorras… _¿olvidaste cómo nos amamos tú y yo?_

―… Her…

―_¡Dímelo…!_ -insistió, terca, mortificada o furiosa; su boca, medio cerrada de énfasis, dejaba ver un poco sus blancos dientes; y ante todo eso, ante la respiración de ella, la cercanía sugerente de sus labios, las conocidas mariposas de Morthred volvieron a volar, pero ahora eran algo más serio, eran gaviotas frente al mar inmenso- ¿En verdad dejaste de amarme? -le preguntó, irónica- Júrame que ya no me amas; si me lo juras, te prometo que no te molestaré otra vez… pero si me mientes te vas a arrepentir, porque sé cómo eres y si todavía me amas al rato querrás dar marcha atrás, _¡pero aunque me ahogue en llanto no volveré contigo y aunque me ruegues de rodillas no te haré caso…!_

Caído de cara en otro mundo montado en un meteorito a mil por hora, la Nimbus de Nimbus, a Morthred el corazón le estallaba en el tórax; sus piernas flaqueaban. De haber aparecido Snape, Morthred solamente habría puesto cara de tonto. Pero estaba solo con ella, cerca como nunca, apretados, como nunca antes se le hubiera ocurrido… El contacto con el cuerpo de Hermione le trajo el cálido recuerdo, la memoria de lo que su cuerpo aprendiera, sin haberlo olvidado. Ese contacto delicioso que no necesitaba manos para retenerlo. La suavidad y firmeza del cuerpo de Granger lo envolvía; podía sentir las piernas de ella bajo la falda, chocando con las suyas.

_Chico, acércate un poco y perderás la vida. _

La insistencia en los ojos de Hermione, entre el amor y el odio, lo mareaba. Su mirarlo con desafío se acompañaba de la respiración de la castaña, que tiró más de él hasta hacerlo caer a sus labios entreabiertos, bajo sus ojos cerrados…

… y la sensacion que sus labios de terciopelo estaban más llenos, al moverse en los suyos, atrapó a Morthred, mientras ella le daba ese largo beso, exigente, insistente, de declaración, sumiéndolo en la estrella de sus caricias, haciéndolo caer hacia la luz de sus labios, con la fuerza de gravedad del corazón.

Cuando ella se apartó, dejándolo con el deseo de más, igual de cercanos, Morthred encontró a Hermione mirandolo con párpados pesados, la mirada nebulosa por ese beso arrancado a la fuerza, diciéndole en voz baja:

―Miénteme y dime que ya no me amas, para que me ría de ti -tiraba de él hacia ella, casi con cada palabra―. ¡Miénteme, ratón de biblioteca, di que ya no te mueres por tocarme, que ya no fantaseas conmigo…! Dime que ya no te sueñas besándome... Aunque ahora eches a correr como esa noche, cobarde, miénteme y di que no vas a estar despierto toda la noche, recordando que esta vez fui yo quien te besó. ¡Dime que ya no te atormentas pensando en mí…!

Morthred no podía tener a Hermione hablándole de esa manera. NI en sus sueños más atrevidos se le hubiera ocurrido. No pudo evitar abrazarla, pues, por todos los magos, necesitaba _sentirla… _Hizo el intento de acercárse de nuevo a sus labios, pero ella se apartó con una suerte de mínimo salto hacia atrás.

―No. Nada de eso -lo evitó, castigadora.

―Hermione, ¿qué necesitas saber de mí? -dijo, angustiado - ¿Qué verdad quieres de mi?

Ella le tomó el rostro con ambas manos, mientras él la abrazaba, y melancólica, le preguntó:

―_¿Lo nuestro fue ayer, corazón mío? ¿Todo lo que hubo entre nosotros no es más que un ayer? ¿Sólo fuimos un sueño que soñamos?¿Las estrellas solamente brillaron ayer para nosotros? ¿Tuvimos que despertar los dos en este mundo gris? ¿Aprendiste a vivir sin mí? ¿O nunca fue ayer? ¿Tus días han continuado en mi calendario? Dímelo, cariño, dímelo…_

Morthred la abrazó, con delicadeza, con necesidad enorme. _Si el hilo que unía las cuentas de nuestra historia se rompió alguna vez, bastó con tomar una de sus perlas para que todo volviera a brillar, unido en nuestras manos._

―¡Hermione, no, nunca! ¡Nunca fue ayer! -él le apartó los cabellos de la sien- ¡En los mil mundos que he visto, en cada uno de ellos has estado tú…! Pero, ¿cómo podía yo llevarte a aquel invierno? ¿Cómo podía permanecer en tu primavera? ¡Yo no tengo corazón, te tengo a ti! Por eso, sólo pude quedarme con la parte que te ha anhelado, como te he anhelado siempre.

―¿Cómo te atreviste a dejarme? -le susurró ella, enfadada, quebrándosele la voz- ¿A mí, que me amas_?_ ¿Cómo te atreviste a dejarme _a mí_, estúpido, tonto?

Se abrazaron en dulces besos, entregados, anhelantes. Hogwarts se estaba cayendo en pedazos a su alrededor. Todo estaba cambiando vertiginosamente. Los días oscurecían en descenso de tinieblas. Abrazados, eran enamorados en Hogwarts escondidos de una presencia invisible y vigilante, hostil.

Lo jaló del cuello y apoyó una de sus sienes en el tórax de él.

―Morthred, no sé qué pasará con nosotros… sólo, sólo quiero oír que me amas…

La besó en la comisura de la boca.

―Te amo, Hermione, eres el sueño de mi vida...

Estrechándose fuertemente, sentían ambos el sabor de las lágrimas en la garganta, porque pese a todo Morthred se había trazado un plan y Hermione debería salir de nuevo con sus amigos. Porque ninguno se podía quedar. El apoyó levemente su frente en la de ella, para confiarle lo que pasaría:

― El profesor Snape ha desaparecido -susurró.

―¿Cuándo?

―Hoy. McGonagall y los demás profesores lo sabían y no sólo me lo ocultaron, sino que pretenden mantenerme al margen. No harán nada, porque temen a Umbridge. ¿Quiénes van a buscarlo? ¿Quiénes, Hermione? ¿Esos aurores excelentes que no sirven para atrapar a los principales? ¿La Orden del Fénix, que cada vez son menos? ¿Los alumnos de Hogwarts? ¿Dumbledore, que huyó dejando a sus alumnos desamparados? Entre estas paredes somos corderos esperando ir al matadero.

Morthred hundió el rostro en los cabellos de Hermione, hablando como si ese contacto lo incendiara. La castaña, preocupada, también lo oia con cierto acaloramiento, por tenerlo hablándole al oído:

―Todo esto es culpa de los profesores -añadió él-. Es culpa de Hogwarts, es culpa de Voldemort, es culpa de los alumnos que no se rebelan a la creciente opresión, es culpa de todo este sistema que nos domina con la palabra "virtudes". Las virtudes de cumplir y obedecer.

―Morthred, no culpes a los alumnos… ellos… M-Morthred...

―Ellos son _débiles_. El terror impuesto por Umbridge los divide. Y Voldemort. El mago más talentoso nunca conocido en Hogwarts. Le temen tanto que no se atreven a pronunciar su nombre. Debe estar feliz por eso, despreciándolos por la forma en que ellos tiemblan. ¿Sabes quién es Voldemort? Tú sabes que es aterrador por el poder que lo rodea, que se siente como un aura de maldad en torno a él y puede apabullarte, pero esa es su _máscara_, en verdad es un miserable que se siente el centro del mundo, seguido por esclavos que le temen. No solamente él tiene la culpa de lo que sucede, también Hogwarts. Es una ciénaga que necesita un torrente de agua limpia.

―Morthred, ¿qué piensas hacer?

La beso nuevamente, con sed de sus labios. Después la tomó de las manos, alejándose un poco.

―_Lo voy a encontrar._ Lo rescataré de donde esté, cueste lo que cueste y pase sobre quien tenga que pasar, así tenga que pasar sobre mí mismo.

La soltó, y he aquí que Hermione vio en la mirada de Morthred la decisión y la oscuridad de tonos verdes que otros ya habían visto. Una especie de poder oscuro que Dankworth poseía, emergió cuando aseguró:

―No abandonaré al Maestro Snape. Esto no ha hecho más que empezar. Si me llaman Mastín, _¡SOLTARÉ A LOS PERROS DE LA GUERRA!_

Se alejó, subitamente, andando hacia un alto umbral oscuro. Hermione dio un paso colocándose al centro del pasillo, viéndolo alejarse, furiosa:

―¿Te vas a jugar la vida otra vez? -le gritó, fuera de sí.

El viento sopló en el atardecer anticipando larga lluvia, un encuentro de estrellas y relámpagos. Morthred apenas volteó, abriendo las manos a la altura de los hombros, sin detenerse e hizo un movimiento tajante con los brazos al afirmar:

―_¡SÍ!_


	16. Dankworth, Inquisidor

El reinado de Morthred Dankworth como Jefe de la Brigada Inquisitorial inició la mañana cuando entró al Gran Comedor acompañado por Crabble y Goyle, quienes llevaban a un espantado Lee Jordan del saco, frente al estupor de cientos de alumnos, incluida Hermione que se cubrió la boca, no menos que los azorados Ron y Harry. Capturado en las cercanías del colegio, Jordan fue llevado pese a sus protestas bajo la justificación de hallarse dentro de la jurisdicción de la Brigada. El rumor de las conversaciones bajó hasta terminar en un amargo y desconcertado silencio. Dankworth advirtió, en el centro del pasillo, ante la sonrisa complacida de Umbridge y la estupefacción de los profesores:

―¡A partir de este momento queda prohibido poseer, compartir o esconder aparatos de radio! Quien tenga contraseñas no autorizadas debe informarlas a la Brigada Inquisitorial. Quien trate de escuchar estaciones de radio clandestinas como la que acabamos de cortar en embrión, _Pottervigilancia_, será trasladado a la Sala de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, desde hoy Área de Suspensión del Colegio Hogwarts. ¡Quienes quieran podrán hacer compañía a Fred y George Weasley, en Suspensión por ser culpables de atacar al inquisidor Graham Montague cuando éste se hallaba en cumplimiento de su deber! Quien no acate las disposiciones con respecto a la escucha de radio irá a acompañar al ingenioso comentarista que les hemos traído, detenido cuando trataba de contactar a alumnos para echarla a andar.

Dieron vuelta y se lo llevaron en medio del silencio general. Ron tuvo que ser sujetado por sus amigos de Casa, pues furioso trataba de lanzarse sobre los tres Slytherin.

Al entrar en vigor del Decreto Número 23, Dankworth se había presentado con la directora Dolores Umbridge.

La extraña sonrisa de Dolores Umbridge, sus cejas alzadas en eterna satisfacción y el rosa de sus vestidos de muñeca cuando las muñecas salen asesinas, no fueron nada comparado con su interrumpir constante, que llevó a Morthred a responderle en tres horas lo que le habría tomado 15 minutos.

―Encantadísima de verlo nuevamente, señor Dankworth -afirmó con voz chillante-, nunca dejo de recordar su valiente exposición del lamentable señor Potter, de quien le alegrará saber estamos volviendo el buen redil. El profesor Snape que sabemos será hallado pronto, lo recomendó muy bien conmigo, así que estoy interesada en conocer sus sugerencias para fortalecer mi administración, ¿qué opina?

―Sin dud…

―Deberá trabajar bajo mi aprobación ya que soy la representante de los mejores objetivos del Ministerio de Magia, ¿no le parece?

―Me parec…

Ella carraspeó.

―Lo que no entiendo es por qué no me presenta sus ideas, si llevamos una hora conversando.

Cuando logró exponer sus planes, manteniendo un gesto de interés en las nuevas políticas escolares, asintiendo en los momentos correctos, es decir, todos, y planteó el panorama, Umbridge lo aprobó, pero cuidando que Morthred no se beneficiara de nada, sólo dándole el poder necesario para que cumpliera con sus ideas.

El comedor, entre horarios, se llenó de ajetreo, materiales y ruidos del trabajo manual de cientos de alumnos sentados lado a lado, quienes tenían prohibido hablar entre ellos para no perder tiempo y enfocarse eficazmente a sus tareas. Se retiraron dos horas de clases al día para que los estudiantes, excepto Slytherin, retribuyeran la enseñanza que recibían. El pago dado por sus padres a la matrícula de Hogwarts era necesario para su educación, pero la valoración auténtica de los beneficios personales venía de una cuota de esfuerzo personal, ya que los sickles no eran de ellos, sino de sus padres.

La sala comedor se convirtió en una inmensa maquiladora de productos elaborados por los alumnos, que Umbridge cobraba a sus destinatarios -instituciones de caridad, empresas de magos-, por ejemplo, muñecas para niñas muggles pobres.

Lo que sí, comían y descansaban bien. Morthred dijo a Umbridge que los voluntarios en buenas condiciones brindan mejor servicio.

En reuniones en su despacho, Morthred comentó a Umbridge que los de primeros grados, incluidos Slytherin, sólo eran bocas que alimentar. Los primeros en tiempo eran los primeros en derecho a la educación. Lo más conveniente era que los más jóvenes asistieran a escuelas muggles. Menos en qué pensar, menos problemas futuros. Aquello dio en el clavo de uno de los temas más queridos por Dolores.

Más todavía, por idea de Morthred, los profesores, empezando por una repugnada McGonagall, fueron obligados a dar mensajes durante sus lecciones, a favor del Ministerio. El cumplimiento era comprobado por los inquisidores en clase. El peligro del regreso de Quien no Debe ser Nombrado era una patraña, dijo Morthred a Umbridge, reconociendo que se equivocó al mencionarlo en el Wizengamot, pero la idea del Enemigo era buena. Se manejó la idea de que el Enemigo era el que alertaba falsamente sobre el Señor Tenebrosos, así como quien mostrar cansancio o falta de fe en la misión.

Una clase dada por Umbridge en persona, a partir de esa idea, se llamó "Defensa Contra los Extraños", En _lo extraño_ se encontraba no sólo los disidentes, sino también los animales mágicos, entre los que deberían incluirse a duendes, elfos, así como sus simpatizantes. Hagrid terminó confinado en su cabaña ante la presión en su contra. Los alumnos también debían dar clases sobre el tema, aunque los colocara en mala posición. Se hizo la concesión de que _sangre limpia_ podía ser _una mentalidad de servicio_. Muchos tomaron aquello como cierto y aspiraron a convertirse en sangre limpia, para aliviar la presión que existía en su contra desde siempre.

¿Menos enseñanza de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras? Incluso el aula ya era un Área de Suspensión. Así que, ¿por qué no también _replantear _las demás asignaturas, más de lo que se hacía? Las clases de Herbología sólo debían servir para tener el conocimiento de manejar plantas medicinales; Pociones, para preparar remedios contra las infecciones intestinales; Historia de la Magia, elogiando en el grupo de los excelentes alumnos, a un Slytherin llamado Tom Ryddle; Encantamientos, para resolver cuestiones del hogar. Otra idea de Morthred fue eliminar el sistema de participación, excepto premiándose cuando se reafirmaran los conceptos dados por el instructor en temas de política.

El ambiente en Hogwarts se hizo más pesado de lo que habría sido sin Dankworth. Basado en las premisas de Umbridge, potenció el sistema.

Hermione le reclamaba con la vista al cruzarse por el colegio. Dankworth la ignoraba, siguiendo su camino entre los alumnos.

Una noche Morthred explicó a los alumnos reunidos para la cena, que la responsabilidad individual no existía. La responsabilidad era colectiva porque vivían en una colectividad y así la falla de uno, sería castigada extendiendo el correctivo a todos los elementos de la Casa.

La primera vez que se oyó en los pasillos el grito de un Inquisidor contra un alumno, nadie intervino. Cada cual siguió su camino. El sistema era bueno para presionar al que cometió la falla y para educar a quienes oían sobre lo que podría sucederles en caso de cometer un error.

Flotaba en el aire la sensación de una amenaza: la de verse criticados, perseguidos y expuestos. Un sentirse culpables y exigidos de manera continua. Como si la mirada de Umbridge y de los inquisidores estuviera sobre ellos. Aparecieron malestares físicos en los alumnos.

¿Para qué espacios personales? Eso era vanidad, sentido de separación, dijo Morthred a la directora Umbridge. Hogwarts era una colectividad. Por su iniciativa, se cerró la mayoría de los pisos superiores y se crearon dormitorios comunitarios, fuera de las zonas tradicionales, separados por géneros, pero sin separación de Casas. Mezclados por democracia, explicó Dankworth, una noche en el Gran Comedor al estudiantado. Democracia era Hogwarts, sentido de la comunidad.

¿Slytherin también? No, ellos no. El peso de su responsabilidad como guardianes del colegio les merecía unos pocos privilegios.

Se explicaba en las lecciones que, ya que el destino existía, las libres elecciones del mago eran muy pocas. Lo mejor era seguir el deber, que era la libre elección de servir a una buena causa. El deber era dictado por los magos más sabios y esos se encontraban en el Ministerio de Magia. Eran los más aptos para gobernar.

Antes de deshacerse de los alumnos más pequeños, expulsándolos de Hogwarts, Morthred sugirió que éstos podrían brindar un beneficio. Alumnos en la biblioteca prepararon manualmente, circulares a los padres de hijos en los primeros cuatro grados, informándoles con alarma, pero con firmeza, que un estado de emergencia originado por facciones de mestizos planteaba la necesidad de devolver a los niños con sus padres, a cambio de una compensación de diez mil sickles por niño, para estar en condiciones de enfrentar la crisis.

Un problema intermedio, inventado, exigió un nuevo pago de diez mil, lo cual duplicó la entrada económica a cambio de deshacerse de alumnos que convenían mejor como futuros trabajadores de mano de obra, negociantes o cualquier otra actividad, preferentemente dentro del Callejón Diagon.

―¿Cuál será su comisión por estos pagos, señor Dankworth? -preguntó una melosa Umbridge.

―Poner a los sangre sucia en el único lugar que merecen -sonrió él.

Se crearon ejercicios nocturnos para los alumnos de quinto grado hacia arriba. El sonido de un silbato los levantaba sin un esquema de días, al azar, a una hora elegida por el Inquisidor Oficial de Guardia. Gryffindor, Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff se presentaban en el corredor, en estricta fila marcial. Los motivos: hacerse más fuertes, practicar el espíritu de cuerpo y sobre todo, el respeto y obediencia debidas a la autoridad del colegio, Dolores Umbridge.

Las ideas se reforzaron. Por Hogwarts colgaron grandes telas, de metros de altura y anchura, que repetían consignas que sustituyeron a las banderas de las casas:

SUPERA LA VANIDAD

NO DESEES TENER SIEMPRE LA RAZON

LA IMPORTANCIA PERSONAL ES UN ERROR

NO JUZGUES

EL QUE OBEDECE NO SE EQUIVOCA

Los decretos restrictivos y penalizantes abundaron. Se multiplicaron con Morthred como no habría ocurrido con Umbridge sola. Se perdió la cuenta. Lo que importaba era el tono impositivo. Dolores presentó estas ideas al Ministerio como de ella. Estaba encantada con ese tonto al que exprimiría lo posible y desecharía cuando ya no le sirviera.

Era conveniente fomentar las actividades deportivas. Aunque Umbridge se negó a rehabilitar al quidditch, Morthred dijo que el espíritu de cuerpo podía estimularse por medio de actividades donde la individualidad fuera subordinada a la colectividad: actividades de reforestación, de servicio a la comunidad, salidas, caminatas, ejercicios, ayuda a los huérfanos, todo lo que restara tiempo a las actividades de reflexión.

Aunque se pensara que no, la verdad es que muchos alumnos en ese ambiente se sintieron bien: tenían actividades al aire libre, ayudaban a la sociedad, los castigos eran para quienes los merecían, así que, pensaban, bastaba con cumplir. Es más, cuando alguno recibía una reprimenda o castigo, los demás callaban, ya que tal disciplina, pensaban, era dada por una razón que conocían los magos más capacitados. Umbridge es dura, decían, _¡pero también hace cosas buenas!_

Quienes se sintieron bien, libres en vez de prisioneros, creyendo que podrían irse cuando quisieran, se adaptaron al sistema, sintiendo que lo entendían, que atrapaban el razonamiento detrás del aparente caos. Entonces justificaron sus propias actitudes, es decir, encontraron un sentido al abuso que sufrían y al que comenzaron a ejercer contra otros. Alumnos de casas diferentes se acusaban entre sí de falta de compromiso, de atentar contra el nuevo orden, de flaquear y de no esforzarse como la mayoría. Vinieron las acusaciones mutuas. Para lograr la aprobación de la Brigada, delataban a otros alumnos. Se concedieron puntos por número de delaciones.

Esas ideas fueron de la mano con las nuevas: Todo opositor era un incomprensivo, un traidor, un enemigo, un incapaz, un débil. Dumbledore debía ser llamado _Dumber_dore y McGonagall se volvió McGona_guts_, para restarles importancia

Morthred mostraba una leve sonrisa malévola al caminar entre el grupo de alumnos silenciosos. Hermione cayó postrada en fuerte depresión. Durante semanas no conseguía hablar con nadie, ni responder. Harry y Ron tampoco la ayudaban demasiado. Se habían dado cuenta que la libertad de que se hablaba era falsa. Nadie podía dejar Hogwarts, ni los fines de semana. Granger dejó de protestar en las lecciones, tomaba nota sin saber lo que anotaba.

Al mismo tiempo era necesaria más disciplina en la Brigada, aseguró Morthred a una sonriente Umbridge. Más disciplina era mayor eficacia en el servicio a la Suma Inquisidora. Instauró un sistema de patrullajes, uso de consignas y ejercicios que hicieran de los inquisidores una herramienta más dócil.

Dankworth organizó un sistema de guardias, con informes, reuniones de coordinación y entrenamiento. Puntualmente presentaba los informes a Umbridge.

Hogwarts se convirtió en un sistema controlado por la represión, el miedo, la humillación y la repetición de palabras huecas, en obediencia a una jerarquía que se presentaba compuesta de los más capacitados para gobernar.

Sólo hubo un tema que no informaba a Dolores Umbridge, que se reservaba para sí mismo. Su identificación de los Slytherin que la odiaban.

Los Slytherin que detestaban el sistema. Los que se daban cuenta que Umbridge los usaba.

Le tomó unas semanas comprobarlo. Como no escribía ya que era peligroso, pues cartas o apuntes de clase se revisaban y censuraban, lo hizo de memoria. Se formó listas de nombres, de caras, de tendencias en el Colegio.

El sistema de delación impulsado por él y que junto con el resto de las medidas, se atribuyó Umbridge, incluyó colocar una Boca de la Verdad, una efigie que mostraba a una Medusa con la boca abierta y por donde se colaban en la noche, papeles con nombres y acciones, donde los alumnos se delataban entre sí. Morthred lo consultaba a diario para formarse una idea general. Los recopilaba, identificaba a los descontentos de Slytherin y de las otras Casas que no habían caído en el engaño. Después comprobaba si era verdad o una trampa de Umbridge para saber si Dankworth pretendía usar información en su beneficio. Se los entregaba todos. Nunca comentaba nada aparte de los correctivos aplicados a los que cometieron faltas. Al cabo de un tiempo el sistema se saturó debido a delaciones por falsos motivos, impulsados por el afán de desquite.

Identificó a cuatro Slytherin que estaban en la línea no sólo de pensar, sino de actuar, confirmando lo que sabía: Geneviee Moonlight, Draco Malfoy, Graham Montague y Corvux D'Uberville. Los conocía de siempre, confirmó sus posturas ante la situación; había dejado de frecuentarlos por sus actividades con Snape, pero como ellos sabían por qué lo hacía, en vez de desconfiar de él cuando se les acercó, confirmaron que su espera había estado justificada. Aunque les provocaba placer el desquite contra Gryffindor, odiaban la situación. Conociéndolo, la actual actitud de Dankworth pro-Umbridge no les convencía, pero sin ponerse de acuerdo, habían decidido esperar.

Al entender, comentaban entre ellos, en voz baja. Nunca en la Sala Común, donde podía haber espías.

―¡Volvió!

―¡Volvimos!

―Yo lo sabía…

No tuvo duda de ellos, pero Crabble y Goyle no le gustaban. Se deshizo de ellos con un hechizo de enfermedad.

Malfoy era tema aparte. No se había dado cuenta que Morthred lo había leído. Destinado a ser un mortífago, lo que faltaba a Draco eran más amigos y de verdad, además de tener un punto de soporte para enfrentarse a las amenazas del Señor Tenebroso. Lo encontró en la nueva situación.

Mientras los pagos iniciales por deshacerse de los primeros grados sacaron a Umbridge una sonrisa, restregándose las manos al ver las cantidades enormes de efectivo en maletas desperdigadas por el despacho, Morthred continuaba hablando con los estudiantes de Slyhterin, por separado, en grupos, sigilosamente.

Los cinco se volvieron veintiuno, los veintiuno se volvieron cien, en tres semanas los cien eran 200, prácticamente toda la Casa de Slytherin sin contar a los niños, a 10 a favor de Voldemort y a cinco delatores que se dirigieron a la oficina de Umbridge con sonrisa malévola en sus finas caras de sangre aristocrática. Morthred les salió al paso y los hechizó, enviándolos inconscientes a San Mungo, a una recuperación de un año.

―Voldemort -decía Dankworth a los fieles-, es el ejemplo de las máximas capacidades de un Slytherin, desperdiciadas. Un Slytherin no debe llegar a eso. Debe ser algo mucho mejor. Pero sus enemigos también son un problema.

―Prefecta de Gryffindor -interceptó a Hermione, cuando venía de discutir con Malfoy por una penalización por puntos, que a estas alturas ya no importaba nada a nadie.

Hermione se detuvo, glacial.

Dankworth le puso un minúsculo frasco en la mano en forma discreta. Susurró:

―Te llamo la atención por faltarle el respeto a un inquisidor y te quito cinco puntos… dale esta pócima a Potter. Le quitará el dolor, sanará más rápido. Sólo debe fingir que le duele como antes. Que se coma el frasco, no es vidrio, le ayudará a reponer la sangre perdida. Si te atrapan con la pócima cómete el frasco, será como azúcar cristalizado. La preparé hace un rato en el despacho del Maestro.

―Harry no querrá usarlo si viene de ti, aunque lo aliviara.

―No me importa.

Morthred se alejó dos pasos y giró. Ella lo miró sin responder, pero escondió el frasco en su mano, controlando su mirada. Sin dejar de susurrar, con aire de desprecio, él le dijo:

―_No quiero volver a hablar contigo. Olvídate de mí. Nunca nos conocimos._

Hermione asintió suavemente, sonriendo un poco triste, en el corredor de pequeños arcos que daban a la noche fresca:

―Está bien, Morthred.

A irse cada cual por su camino, al mismo tiempo Umbridge decía a Malfoy:

―Draco, vigílame a Dankworth con especial atención.

―¿Qué tiene? Es conf….

―Vi la muerte en sus ojos.

―¿La muerte de qu…?

―¡Idiota! -chilló- ¡La muerte de quién... _la mía! _-chilló de nuevo- ¡Malfoy, ese chico es peligroso! ¡Lanza miradas de Malóculum! -y chilló y chilló- ¡Mantenlo lejos de mí, estarás presente cuando deba llamarlo! ¡Creo que en poco tiempo habrá que deshacernos de él, tú deberás ocupar su lugar!

Malfoy asintió, pero al salir, sonreía maliciosamente.

El segundo pago de los padres de familia llegó la tarde de un miércoles. Umbridge sonrió:

―Echa a los mocosos, Morthred, los quiero fuera este sábado para iniciar bien la semana.

Dankworth asintió, desde la puerta, que cerró suavemente.

El jueves temprano puso a trabajar a los estudiantes en la biblioteca para escribir las circulares a los padres. Para las 19:00 h éstos estaban avisados que pasaran a las 2:00 am del sábado, sin demora, o se les cobraría multa para poder llevarse a sus hijos.

A las 21:00 h, en el tercer piso del castillo, el último con acceso general, interceptó a una Slytherin de sexto grado, Aeryn Ravenscroft, quien se había distinguido en los entrenamientos y a quien notó especialmente capaz y convencida, amén de saber que había encarado a los aurores durante las revueltas estudiantiles de Slytherin. Le dijo que esperaba de ella y que la incluiría en el equipo principal. Le dio indicaciones breves y claras. Ravenscroft, también con la capucha puesta como todos los verde-plata, lo miró seriamente, con los labios un poco apretados, frunciendo levemente el ceño de determinación, y se sumó a los hechos con un muy leve y marcado asentimiento.

El problema para el Ministerio, y para Hogwarts, y para los que Dankworth tenía identificados como enemigos, era que él sí daba el salto entre imaginar y actuar. 

El viernes en la mañana, Morthred dio una orden mínima en el comedor: los Slytherin debían andar con la capucha de la túnica puesta para diferenciarse del resto de los alumnos a la mañana siguiente. Umbridge se lo había aprobado antes del aviso, una concesión tonta para que Dankworth se sintiera atendido. Lo dejó dar el aviso antes de que los estudiantes empezaran a trabajar en la confección de accesorios para las túnicas de Madame Malkin.

A las 20:00 h de ese viernes, haciendo su ronda, miró hacia arriba, al sistema de escaleras que dependiendo del día conectaban partes del castillo. ¿Dónde estaban los profesores? Ahí estaban, nunca se ausentaron, pero era igual que si hubieran huido. Igual que si nunca hubieran estado.

Y con la complicidad de los profesores sumisos… ni la Gran Minerva McGonagall servía para nada más que mostrar su enorme dignidad. El día que se animara a hacer algo, pensaba Morthred, ella no llegaría muy lejos. ¿Dónde estaba Dumbledore, que no necesitaba capa de invisibilidad, apareciendo para aliviar el sufrimiento de Potter? ¿Estaba muy ocupado huyendo con su maravilloso Fénix? ¿Y su padrino Sirius Black? ¿No podía infiltrarse con su Enorme Magia Insuperable y ayudarlo? Comprobó por enésima vez la rutina nocturna de los aurores de guardia en Hogwarts. Ahí estaba uno que conocía bien. El que lo había golpeado en el Wizengamot.

A las 22:00 h dio el aviso a los Slytherin. Todos los mayores lo esperaban en la Sala Común. Les dio las listas que llevaba en la cabeza. Rápidamente dio a sus principales las indicaciones de qué hacer y cómo moverse por cada cuadro que se había formado del castillo, cómo proceder y cómo pasar las indicaciones a los equipos. Cómo resolver los imprevistos. Cómo actuar. Con quién, dónde, cuándo.

Dankworth caminó por los silenciosos y oscuros pasillos de Hogwarts, con su túnica ondulando como un ala oscura…. Cuando Minerva McGonagall le gritó la tarde cuando le exigió saber por su Maestro, el Mastín de Snape decidió en ese instante que él haría, exactamente lo que estaba por suceder… Lo que ocurriría luchando en el todo por el todo… El día, iba a ser… _mañana…_


	17. La Rebelión de la Serpiente

―Los niños -ordenó Dankworth a las 2:30 am, haciendo gesto con la mano como de arrear con prisa; sus botas resonaban-. Todos. Los de primero a cuarto grado, de todas las casas. Todos afuera, ahora, vamos, vamos, Longbottom.

―¿Así nada más? -preguntó Neville, entre los voluntarios de las otras casas y los Slytherin de capuchas puestas, viendo a los niños que empezaban a salir de sus áreas.

―Así nada más. Ayer se envió una circular urgente a sus padres y los prefectos están avisados. Afuera, inmediatamente. Reúne a los desperdigados, Neville, verifica que tomen sus cosas, ya saben que deben haber empacado lo mínimo, afuera, ya.

―Morthred… muchos son niños pequeños… tienen pequeños juguetes…

―Me vas a infartar, Longbottom, pues juguetes en mano, que se pongan los guantes, la bufanda del uniforme, afuera, ve.

―¡Los prefectos y voluntarios deben cuidar a los chicos! -se oyó el grito de los Slytherin desde las escaleras.

Hermione miró desconcertada a los niños rumbo a la planta baja, tan pequeños que le llegaban a la cintura. Estaba ahí para supervisar la salida de los Gryffindor, como los demás prefectos avisados a la medianoche.

―¿Pero… a dónde los llevan?

Selena Rowen pasó al lado de Granger, empujándola con el hombro y lanzándola hacia delante.

―Adivínalo, sabelotodo.

―¿Adónde? -le gritó al alejarse.

―A sus casas, aquí no sirven de nada -le dijo una de quinto grado al cruzar en sentido contrario -. ¿No tienes una responsabilidad?

Los niños corrían, algunos dando saltos, saliendo de sus habitaciones, conducidos por sus prefectos y vigilados por los Slytherin mayores, con las capuchas puestas.

―¡Ya oyeron, afuera todos!

D'Uberville asomó bajo una mesa, haciendo una seña con el índice a cinco pequeños de Hufflepuff, para que lo siguieran.

―Qué están haciendo, papanatas, salgan, vamos.

Moonlight cargaba a dos niños Ravenclaw, sonrientes y moviendo los pies, uno debajo de cada brazo.

Montague no halló más que cargar a dos Hufflepuff, que habían llorado por querer seguir durmiendo:

―Ya está, Morthred -le susurró Aeryn Ravenscroft, con una ventana detrás de ella; en el patio se reunían los niños, en filas-, todos afuera, los padres esperando.

―¿Los aurores de custodia?

―Con los padres están los quince aurores que solicitaste para acompañarlos.

―Comprobación de identidades y que los saquen de Hogwarts. Los aurores tomarán la responsabilidad a partir del lago.

―De acuerdo, Dankworth -ella tomó su camino.

Aeryn cruzó por la arcada. Abajo, en el frío y penumbra de la madrugada los bloques de niños se formaban en hileras, encabezados por los prefectos y vigilados, a la distancia, por unos treinta inquisidores. Los primeros en dirigirse a la salida del colegio fueron los Gryffindor. Los Ravenclaw aguardaban en segundo lugar.

Morthred salió a un pasillo, donde en el ajetreo de los Hufflepuff, se topó con Kenny BerryCloth, un poco abatido, de pie y recargado en un muro.

En recuerdo de tiempos más felices, Kenny llevaba su trajecito y moño de la fiesta pasada.

―Ve a casa, BerryCloth -Morthred se puso en cuclillas para estar a su altura; le enderezó el moño.

―Morthred… yo quiero quedarme contigo…

―Es mejor a casa, Kenny -insistió, suavemente-, ya llamé a tus padres. Me ayudas más estando en casa.

―¿De veras?

―De veras. Si te sé seguro, estaré mejor. Y no estaremos lejos, mira -sacó unos pequeños libros de debajo de la túnica, mirándolos al entregárselos.

―¿Qué son?

―Pedí dos libros de la biblioteca con mi credencial, y te regalo tres que te compré ayer en la sección de niños de Whizz Hard Books. Son libros para colorear con magia y hacer cantar a los dibujitos.

El niño los tomó. Dankworth le dio un abrazo, mirando al piso. Breve. No convenía que se supiera que el niño tenía el afecto del Mastín.

―Cuídate, BerryCloth.

―¡No estés triste, Morthred…! -el niño le tomó la cara con su manita, asintiendo- ¡Volveremos a vernos!

Los últimos salían. El Colegio quedaba más frío.

―Así será -le dio un beso en la frente y lo llevó a su grupo.

No sabía que, más allá, Hermione lo veía al regresar de entregar a los niños Gryffindor a padres y aurores. Los inquisidores del patio seguían cotejando en las listas, la identidad de los niños Hufflepluff y haciéndolos salir después de los Ravenclaw. Del exterior de Hogwarts venían voces de encuentro de los pequeños y de sus padres.

BerryCloth, cargando sus libros nuevos, iba con Morthred sujetándolo de la túnica.

―¿Y Hermione? -Kenny se preocupó- ¡No me he despedido de Hermione…!

―Busca a la Prefecta de Gryffindor -indicó Dankworth a un alumno que pasaba.

―Viene para acá -respondió y fue, rápido.

Avisada, Hermione se encontró con ellos, sonriendo al niño. Ella se puso en cuclillas y lo peinó con los dedos. Morthred quedó al lado de los dos.

―¿Se van a cuidar entre ustedes? -preguntó Kenny, con preocupación.

Ellos sonrieron.

―Claro que sí -respondieron al mismo tiempo.

―Hermione te llevará -Dankworth palmeó la cabeza a BerryCloth y volvió al castillo.

Cuando la castaña llegó a la salida atestada de padres de familia, éstos a la izquierda en grupo por petición de los aurores y éstos a la derecha, los papás buscaban a sus hijos y corrieron hacia ellos. Las barcazas privadas o alquiladas junto con las del mismo colegio esperaban en el lago, rumbo a la niebla. Como otras mamás con sus hijos, la de Kenny corrió, abrazó a su retoño y lo cargó.

―¡Gracias, señorita Granger…! -sollozó la mamá- ¡Gracias!

―Nada qué agradecer, señora -le sonrió amable.

―¡Mira lo que me regaló Morthred! -Kenny le mostró los libros- Me dio estos dos y los otros son prestados de….

―¡Déle las gracias también a su novio el señor Dankworth!

―No somos novios -volvió a sonreír-, pero se lo diré. Cuida a tus papás, Kenny, te veo después.

―¡Hasta pronto, Hermione!

Los inquisidores entregaban a los aurores, los folios con los nombres de los niños, comprobándose que no quedaba ninguno en el colegio.

―¿Se deshacen de los chicos? -preguntó Nymphadora- ¿Cero bocas inútiles que alimentar, nadie más a quién enseñar?

Ningún Slytherin se dio por aludido; siguieron entregando copias, recabando firmas en los originales.

Granger volvió al colegio, al tiempo que se decía:

―¡Prefectos y voluntarios, vuelvan a sus lugares!

Hermione subió y entró a la habitación medio iluminada con velas, donde dormían separados chicas y chicos sobre colchones en el suelo, entre ropa desarreglada y empaques de comida en diferentes grados de consumo. Se sentó en su bolsa de dormir y cubrió la cara, suspirando. Algunos roncaban. Habían quedado pertenencias de los niños en los pasillos. En el claroscuro, el caos era impresionante, de estado de sitio.

―Harry…

―Dime -se levantó, poco a poco, sentándose en su bolsa.

―Debes huir, Harry -susurró.

―¿Por qué lo dices?

―Conozco bien a Dankworth. Se trae algo entre manos. Está devolviendo a los niños con sus padres porque convenció a Umbridge que son un estorbo y que no vale la pena darles educación, ni alojamiento. No creo que sea eso.

―¿Por qué se los lleva, entonces? -quiso saber Ron, espantado, sentándose en su edredón, que le servía de cama. Imaginaba lo peor.

―Creo que los quiere poner a salvo -ella se frotó los ojos.

―¿Para qué?

―Me temo que hoy querrá matar a Umbridge.

_―¿Cómo dices…?_ -insistió Ron, boquiabierto.

_―_¿Y entonces? -quiso saber Harry.

―Entonces cuando empiece, vete, huye, Harry. Eres el más importante de todos nosotros. Si tú vives, todavía tenemos oportunidad.

―¿En qué momento será?

Hermione con sueño, apoyando los codos en las rodillas, rio sin ganas.

―Cuando vaya a darle el reporte de misión cumplida.

Harry lo pensó.

―Bien… ¿Cómo irme?

―Conozco un pasadizo que no sale en el Mapa Merodeador. Hay que ir detrás de del aula de Runas. Desemboca más allá del Bosque Prohibido. Deberás irte solo, pero te conduciremos allá. Desconozco si Dankworth sabe de esa salida. A menos que haya dejado un inquisidor de guardia, será fácil que lo tomes para salir a campo abierto, a pocas millas de Ottery.

―¿Por qué no lo usamos hace semanas? -quiso saber Ron.

―Porque hasta hoy estará libre. No pueden vigilar todo, lo dejarán descubierto.

Afuera, cuando los niños con sus padres se perdieron de vista en el lago y sólo se oyó el viento, Dankworth tomó por un corredor.

Se encontró de nuevo con Ravenscroft, en la penumbra. La chica, que venía por el mismo camino, asintió una sola vez, confirmando y yendo hacia un grupo en la sombra.

Se cruzó con D'Uberville, de pie en una intersección, quien también asintió. Unos cincuenta Slytherin estaban de pie en ese tramo de penumbra de madrugada, varitas en mano.

A su izquierda, un poco arriba de unas escaleras, Montague con otros treinta Slytherin con sus varitas, asintió. Al ver a Morthred dando pase, hizo lo mismo y el grupo subió sigilosamente por los peldaños.

Al final del tramo se encontró con Draco y Geneviee, que aguardaban con un amplio grupo de alumnas verde-plata, cuidando en sentido contrario. Morthred se colocó la mano en el tórax y estirándola una vez en horizontal, chasqueó los dedos sin hacer ruido. Otros salieron a la carrera, pegados del lado de la pared.

Con un _Lumos_, Morthred encendió un diminuto punto de luz verde en el extremo de su varita. Desde arriba, en otros sitios del castillo, al recibir luz verde, otros puntos sigilosos del mismo color se encendieron. Slytherin en grupos de 10 a 30 se coordinaron y fueron a los sitios asignados por Dankworth. Todos se quitaron las capuchas. La identificación mutua estaba hecha.

Hermione miró hacia el camino que dejaban, silencioso y a oscuras, detrás de Ron y Harry… entonces escuchó el _¡zas! _al cerrarse la puerta de su recinto, en la oscuridad.

―¿Qué fue eso…? -susurró Weasley.

―… claro… -dijo Granger, para sí misma, empujándolos- Tienen el problema de la inferioridad numérica, uno a tres, por eso dejaron sin vigilancia esta zona, van a actuar rápido, usar el factor sorpresa, dejarán al último a los de las habitaciones…

Como si sus palabras fueran la señal, a lo largo del corredor de roca a oscuras se sucedieron los secos portazos y caídas de trancas, una después de otra, alejándose en ecos por la penumbra: _¡Blam! ¡Blam! ¡Blam!_

―¿Llegaremos…?

―No sé, Harry, pero, ¡corramos…! No podemos huir los tres, si detectan que faltamos harán una cacería de inmediato… con Ron y yo visibles se darán cuenta de tu ausencia hasta más tarde… por ahora estarán muy ocupados… _¡corran…!_

Los chicos echaron a correr, sombras en la larga sombra del corredor de arcos, rodeados del eco del cierre de puertas por magia: _¡Blam! ¡Blam! ¡Blam!_

El auror al que Morthred conocía del Wizengamot hacía su ronda afuera del Gran Comedor, convertido en dormitorio de profesores ahora que el piso donde descansaban estaba sellado, ocupándolo en estricta jerarquía y orden, con unos cien alumnos a lo largo de las meses.

Sin querer, el auror chocó un pie contra un objeto pesado, en el suelo. Al inclinarse, se llevó una sorpresa.

Era su compañera, desmayada, con restrictores en piernas, tobillos, muñecas y brazos, amordazada.

El auror sacó la varita de su gabardina, apuntando enfrente en semicírculo, repentinamente sudoroso.

Bajo un arco enfrente, luego del cual se abría el cielo azul marino de la madrugada, apareció una sombra en túnica, con los brazos bajos y varita en una mano. El viento le removía los cabellos negros.

―¿Te acuerdas de mí? -se oyó la susurrante voz de Morthred.

En el castillo, la puerta del despacho de Umbridge se abrió de un golpazo.

Dolores se levantó, asombrada.

Treinta Slyhterin entraron rápidos, desplazándose por las paredes. En medio entró Draco Malfoy. A su lado iba Geneviee Moonlight.

―Dolores Umbridge -anunció Draco-. Queda removida de su posición ilegítima en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. El Comité Estudiantil la desplaza por servir a intereses ajenos a los académicos y por no cumplir los requisitos de entrega a la Casa de Slytherin.

Umbridge sonrió, alzando maliciosa las cejas, asintiendo.

―¿Sí? ¡Jájájá…! Me gustará ver cómo unos niños pocacosa como ustedes, desechos del Señor Tenebroso, responderán ante su am…

Sin avisar Moonlight extendió el brazo y adelantó el cuerpo, lanzándole con la varita un encantamiento que se vio exactamente igual que un rocazo. A Umbridge se le fue la cabeza atrás de forma seca e impresionante, con un ¡CHAS!que le hizo saltar la boca en amarillos y rojos. Se fue a plomo con los ojos abiertos y la mirada perdida y abrumada. Cayó sobre un cesto que no la amortiguó sino que le hizo latiguear y después se estrelló contra el suelo.

Loa zapatos de hebilla de Moonlight se posaron a un lado de la cara de Umbridge que, noqueada igual que un boxeador, respiraba como un fuelle. Ninguno de los estudiantes sintió la mínima compasión por ella.

―Nadie quiere escucharte -afirmó Geneviee-. Imbécil bruja payasa.

"Agarren a los traidores", fue la indicación de Morthred. Aeryn Ravenscroft, seguida por un piquete Slytherin detuvo a los inquisidores simpatizantes de Umbridge o dudosos de tomar partido. Habiéndolos enviado a rondas en zonas lejanas, los desarmaron; les arrancaron los escudos de Salazar, quitándoles las corbatas por servir a una saboteadora enviada por el Ministerio, conduciéndolos amagados con varitas, como prisioneros de guerra.

Los demás se desataron al mismo tiempo. Montague y los otros piquetes sabían a dónde ir: Habitaciones, recintos, pasadizos. Resonaban gritos. Preguntas destempladas y órdenes feroces. Pronto se desató la baraúnda. Destellos de encantamientos brotaron en flashazos por los umbrales de piedra. Todos y cada uno de los que tenían identificados como conspiradores, pro-Umbridge, devotos de Minerva McGonagall, partidarios acérrimos de Potter como Wolpert, los partidarios de la resistencia que ayudaban material o logísticamente, simpatizantes de mortífagos como Blaise Zabini, cada uno de ellos cayó desmayado, encantado, hechizado, KO. Varitas tapizaban corredores y aulas.

No habían podido concentrar a todos en los dormitorios. Tampoco se había propuesto el requisamiento de varitas. Así habría sido más sencillo, pero Umbridge habría sospechado. En cuanto notaron lo que estaba pasando, los alumnos de otras casas que no quedaron encerrados a toda prisa levantaron barricadas lanzando muebles en pasillos y aulas. Corriendo por los pasillos en sombras, piquetes de Slytherin fueron a tomar esas defensas. Ravenscroft, con la túnica aleteando fue a detener a los estudiantes más avanzados que pudieran ser un problema y a profesores que estaban identificados como de perfil riesgoso porque se pudieran resistir y que no estaban en el Gran Comedor.

"Saquen de su sueño al risible Ejército de Dumbledore", había asignado Morthred al piquete D'Uberville. _El gran Ejército de 15 ridículos liderados por un inepto que les dio tres malas clases y que sin duda cobijan a un traidor. El "Ejército" que brilla por su ausencia cuando más se le necesita, ¡fuera con esa pandilla!_

Chao Chan, Thomas, los Weasley y Finnigan, que reaccionaron al darse cuenta de lo que sucedía, yacían inmóviles en el piso a las 4:00 am, uno después de otro, cuando Luna Lovegood, quien también respondió, luego de vencer a dos varones se batió a duelo contra Chloë Norbert, de quinto grado de Slytherin, en un duelo feroz que destruyó pilastras, haciendo caer parte del techo. Al cabo de intercambiar estocadas, Lovegood recibió un _Desmaius_ que la hizo girar sobre sus pies con un salto de sus cabellos rubios, aflojándole las piernas y cayendo. Norbert, aunque se la llevó detenida, impidió que Luna se lastimara al caer, porque le tenía respeto.

Del cielo caían pequeños bultos igual a lentas bolas de algodón. Los menos capaces habían sido enviados a las partes altas del castillo para aturdir a toda lechuza de correo que pudiera ser enviada en petición de auxilio. Las aves bajaban aleteando y quedaban vagando por el suelo pensando qué bella es la vida. Los alumnos debían localizar de qué partes del Colegio habían sido enviadas para ir a neutralizarlos. Inciaron combates en las azoteas.

Corriendo hacia una serie de flashazos, con 10 diez Slytherin también a pie porque las escobas seguían en el almacén, Montague pensaba: _Si bien nos va, en caso de perder nos expulsarán de Inglaterra en masa._

Los jugadores de quidditch patrullaban el cielo y los terrenos aledaños para informar la cercanía de aurores o estudiantes que quisieran escapar aprovechando los resquicios que los amotinados no pudieran vigilar.

El tronido de madera y gritos mostraban que barricadas improvisadas estaban saltando por los aires. Los Slyhterin las cruzaban revisando a los caídos de las otras casas y yendo más allá en el claroscuro.

_―¡Profesora Sinistra, profesor Quinnigan, profesora Vector! _-se oyó a Corvus D'Uberville en un pasillo- _¡Quedan destituidos y deshonrados por ser incapaces de defender a sus alumnos! ¡Viva Slytherin! _-enorme destello y explosión provocada por seis verde-plata.

_―¡Prefecto de la Casa de Ravenclaw, Prefecto de la Casa de Hufflepuff!_ -anunció Deirdre Davenport, de séptimo grado- _¡Quedan destituidos y deshonrados por participar pasivamente en la entrega del Colegio Hogwarts al enemigo! ¡Viva Slytherin! _-gran destello que reveló las sombras de dos cuerpos que cayeron dando alaridos.

Los flashazos de los encantamientos en las batallas entre Slytherin y las demás casas que habían despertado y armado, con alumnos de una y de otras cara a cara, a distancia, de salón a salón o dentro de ellos, armando brillos, encendían ventanas a latidos y provocaban estallido de vitrales. Algunos gritos puntuaban los crujidos y destellos. De lejos llegaban los ecos de _¡Viva Slytherin! _después de lanzar los encantamientos y algunos vítores que no se sabía quiénes los lanzaban.

―Harry, apresúrate… ―susurró Hermione empujando a Potter, viendo atrás, oyendo las apremiantes órdenes Slytherin acercándose y un menos lejano resplandor de encantamientos― nos pondremos en contacto… ahora debes salir…

―¿Oyes eso? -dijo Harry.

―… están gritando "¡Potter, Granger!"… -explicó Ron.

―Nos van a detener… Harry, ¡vamos, corre! La salida está a unos metros.

―Es lo bueno de no ser tan famoso -masculló Ron-… A mí no me gritan…

El eco de las carreras llenaba Hogwarts. Se enfrentaba donde se refugiaban o si se resistían, porque al perder aulas o cruces de corredores, los que podían salían a la carrera disparando hacia atrás a los Slyhterin y tratando de dispersarse. Algunos piquetes llevaban a profesores amagados, en fila, luego de quitarles las varitas. Algunos pasaron al lado de Dankworth, quien en la Torre Norte veía una esfera de cristal, donde le llegaban informes:

_―Casas Verdes son nuestras… Ala Este, es nuestra… No tenemos a nadie en el Corredor de Transfiguración, pero está vacío y ningún oponente cerca… peligramos en el aula de Estudios Muggles y en el de Runas, han levantado otra barricada cerca de cuarenta, entre Ravenclaw y Gryffindor…_

_―_¿Han tratado de subir al cuarto piso?

_―No, pero los medimagos exigen que los dejemos bajar a atender a los heridos._

_―_Déjalos salir.

No podían ocupar todo el castillo, pero podían controlarlo si tomaban las zonas neurálgicas. Por eso Dankworth había bloqueado los cuatro pisos superiores y trataba que quienes lograron escapar de la concentración recuperara algún piso completo.

Otros Slytherin pasaban corriendo en fila ordenada, llevados a voces por jefes secundarios, al Ala Oeste donde algunos que resistían se habían hecho fuertes. En salones había cuerpos inmóviles. Otros habían sido arrastrados por los slytherins más jóvenes desde las escaleras a las esquinas, para que no estorbaran.

Con destellos de fondo y voces mezcladas de uno y otro bando, medimagos y enfermeras de blanco corrían de un lado a otro, identificados por su atuendo verde lima y la insignia.

―¿Hay muertos? -preguntó con temor una enfermera a otra, vendando a un aturdido Gryffindor en la cabeza.

―No, no se están dando a matar, pero sí hay heridos en diversos grados por caídas, contusiones y hechizos. Los estamos subiendo a la enfermería, si no caben dice el maldito Dankworth que podemos acondicionar el resto del cuarto piso.

El despacho de Dumbledore, que Morthred consiguió abrir al romper el hechizo, pero a costa de volar la puerta y arruinar la pared, estaba patas arriba. Malfoy, que tomara toda esa ala del castillo con sesenta Slytherin, uno de los piquetes más grandes -a muchos de los cuales se les oía hablando entre sí para darse información-, estuvo buscando todos los objetos mágicos conocidos o privados que pudiera haber ahí. Ni rastro del Mapa Merodeador, que les hubiera servido para encontrar a los que se escondían en las zonas más ocultas. Ni pensar en la Cámara Secreta. Quienes estuvieran ahí ya la habían librado, y aunque en semanas pasadas se habían cuidado de focalizar en zonas al mayor número posible para enfrentar a los más difíciles, a la hora de llevarlo a la práctica no fue así de fácil. Había degenerado en un gran número de combates aislados que se desarrollaban en buena parte del colegio y quién sabe cuántos estaban ganando, sumándole que eran menos que todos los otros alumnos juntos.

Estaba Filch. "Filch es matalascallando; sabe mucho más de lo que parece; obtengan información." Malfoy en persona lo obligó a confesar y a mostrarle pasajes a donde fueron a parar posibles intentos de huida.

Ni seña de los espectros. Imposibilitado de acudir al castillo, Hagrid se había atrincherado en su cabaña. Lo dejaron, advirtiéndole que permaneciera ahí y no se le atacaría si no llamaba a sus amiguitos.

Algunas escobas caían del cielo en el terreno del estadio de quidditch; algunos deberían haber logrado escapar y derribaron a los jugadores. Medimagos y enfermeras con camillas corrían por el estadio vacío para rescatarlos.

Combates en las azoteas se deban entre grupos azotados por vendaval de la noche bajo la inmensa Luna.

Una tercera parte de los alumnos del colegio se entregó sin resistir. Meses de haberse sometido había sido un aprendizaje. Se rindieron con resignación ante esta nueva andanada, porque desde que empezaron sus estudios habían aprendido a sentirse _indefensos_.

Los dos terceras partes de la escuela eran el problema. Los Slytherin que quedaban sobre el piso eran reemplazados por otros que a la carrera iban al ataque. No podían permitirse más de un 10% de bajas.

"Liberen a los esclavos". Geneviee Moonlight, seguida de treinta alumnos abrió de una patada la puerta de las cocinas, gritando:

―_¡Elfos! ¿Quieren ser libres? ¡Gánenselo!_

Hubo muchos contrincantes a los que se llevaron con muestras de atención, sea porque eran buenos estudiantes, sea porque eran valientes, sea porque no tenían nada contra ellos.

Otros Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff se parapetaron. Donde hasta hace unos meses habían tomado lecciones inútiles, ahora era un caos de materiales desperdigados por el suelo, instrumentos, libros y otros objetos desordenados entre muebles hechos pedazos.

Moonlight decidió callar a las mandrágoras desplomándoles el invernadero encima. Los animales mágicos que quisieron a rescatar a Hagrid fueron dormidos o alejados con ruidos.

Ginny Weasley maldecía a un despectivo Dankworth cuando la sacaron de un aula. Los cuatro que quedaban del Ejército de Dumbledore fueron arrestados al rendirse sin combatir.

Habiendo desalojado el tercer y segundo pisos, los Slytherin bajaban en grupos de cinco o seis organizados en pelotón, distribuyéndose por las zonas que sabían ocupadas por los de las demás casas. El centelleo de los encantamientos continuaba tronando por aulas y recintos, un poco más fuerte porque los alumnos se estaban encontrando desde sus diferentes puntos originales.

―Fairfax, Fairfax… -susurró un chico de quinto grado a su jefa de pelotón, de séptimo, señalando al fondo de un corredor.

Varios Ravenclaw y Gryffindor venían corriendo, tratando de no hacer ruido. Ellos vieron la sombra de Fairfax recortada en el arco del fondo apuntándoles con el brazo extendido.

La jefa de pelotón, que respondía al nombre de Falconia, recordó las palabras de Morthred: "No entablen duelos, ataquen." Siendo menos numéricamente no quería perder tiempo, ni dar oportunidades. "No usen maldiciones imperdonables aunque las usen contra ustedes".

Un Ravenclaw recibió el _Expelliarmus_ de Fairfax. A caer él, sus compañeros contraatacaron.

Los Slytherin de quinto y sexto grado lanzaron encantamientos, unos de pie y otros más, inclinados, para no tocarse entre ellos.

El cruce de los encantamientos de uno y otro bando iluminaron el corredor con chispazos, siseos y tronidos. Primero cayó uno de los Slytherin, de espaldas contra el suelo. Después dos más. Falconia seguía atacando de pie en medio del corredor. Los chispazos amenazaron con enceguecerlos. Entre los destellos se vio caer a varios de los Gryffindor.

Hubo una pausa, luego de la cual descubrieron que casi todos los Gryffindor habían caído, excepto uno que se alejaba con el brazo hacia ellos. Un destello venido de un Slytherin de quinto que gritó _¡Desmaius! _y el Gryffindor fue de bruces. El sonido final fue el de su varita rebotando contra el piso.

Fairfax dejó el brazo extendido un segundo, para comprobar que ninguno de los otros seguía en pie, y fue hacia los heridos a su costado. _Derrotamos a siete, pero perdimos tres de siete, _pensó_. O limpiamos este piso en el siguiente encuentro o perderemos éste y el peligrará el de arriba._

Los otros dos Slytherin ya sabían qué hacer. Corrieron a los caídos para atarlos y quitarles las varitas, a las que colgaron señalizaciones de pertenencia. Algo a lo que nadie daba importancia es que las camisas de cada alumno llevaban el nombre de su dueño, mas ahora era un dato útil para la identificación de las varitas.

―¿Heridas internas o externas? -preguntó Fairfax.

―Externas -le respondió una alumna de quinto grado, que sacaba su frasco de díctamo para colocarlo como pomada al caído.

Fairfax hizo un pase con la varita y obtuvo una imagen de Montague en silueta verde brillante contra fondo negro, un hechizo de invención de Morthred que les enseñara en semanas pasadas. Apareció Graham.

―Montague -dijo ella, viendo al otro extremo del pasillo-, necesitamos las escobas voladoras.

_―Todavía no las pueden sacar del almacén. ¿Cuántas necesitan?_

Chispazos a su derecha la hicieron voltear. Los chicos arrastraban bocarriba de a dos, a los Ravenclaw atados, regresando a la carrera. Otros se estaban atizando unas cinco habitaciones más allá.

―Cuatro, necesito cuatro -precisó, entre los chaquidos.

_―Ya sé dónde estás, te las envío cuando las recuperemos._

―Y el piquete de los prisioneros.

Un alumno apareció montado en escoba en el lugar de donde venían. Quedó en el corredor, flotando y viendo hacia ellos.

Falconia lo apuntó con la varita. El hechizo que les dio Morthred para identificar a los oponentes en la oscuridad dio un tono verde en el extremo.

―Llegó uno de los nuestros en escoba.

_―Ahí tienes a tu encargado, déjalo a los prisioneros. Él lleva una de las escobas de quidditch que el Barbón no guardó luego que protestamos la segunda vez. Te dejo._

La chica había terminado de aplicarles el díctamo. Falconia corrió con ella hacia los desmayados Gryffindor.

―Aplica díctamo a los que lo necesiten -ordenó- y nos vamos a donde se están enfrentando, ¡rápido, Fedelmid, no tenemos toda la noche!

Dankworth iba por un corredor al frente de un piquete de cuarenta Slytherin que marchaban haciendo un sonido sobre las baldosas de _tras-tras-tras_. Ravenscroft iba a la mitad de la fila por afuera, ordenando: "Mantengan el paso. ¡Vamos al desafío grande!", cuando D'Uberville la alcanzó. Aeryn, sin verlo, atendiendo a la fila, le hizo con la mano seña larga de que siguiera:

―Allá, allá, el Mastín te quiere hablar.

―¡Dankworth! -llamó al casi alcanzarlo.

D'Uberville iba a pie porque seguían tratando de descerrajar el hechizo del almacén donde estaban las escobas voladoras. Además el hechizo de comunicación fallaba de pronto. Sin verlo de frente, Morthred le hizo una seña con el pulgar, hacia atrás.

―Pon a veinte cuidando el aula donde están las varitas confiscadas. Si los atacan defiéndanlo. Si los desalojan quemen el salón. Deja a los elfos custodiando a los prisioneros. Trae a los que sigan en pie, te quiero a ti, a Malfoy, a Moonlight, a Montague en el Gran Salón, ahora mismo.

―Voy… ¡adelante te esperan con Weasley y Granger! -se oyó la carrera de D'Uberville al alejarse.

En efecto, cinco chicas de cuarto grado con misión de policía retenían a los Gryffindor de los brazos. En los exteriores pasaban Slytherin en escobas yendo de un sitio a otro del castillo para coordinar o reforzar en los enfrentamientos, luego de por fin abrir el almacén donde se guardaban las escobas. Los destellos continuaban en aulas y corredores, pero ahora en la planta baja.

Morthred no se detuvo, de manera que llevaron a los prisioneros a su lado, andando rápido, sujetos por los brazos.

―Los encontramos en la barricada del aula de Runas -le informó un estudiante que él no conocía.

Morthred no los miró. _Tras-tras-tras_, hacían las pisadas del piquete.

―Potter escapó -entendió Morthred-. ¿Por dónde se fue, Weasley? -silencio- ¿Cómo supieron la hora de intentar la fuga? Respóndeme Granger o torturo a Weasley, no tengo tiempo para conversar, ahora mismo voy por la principal Gryffindor.

Llevada al paso del pelotón _tras-tras-tras _y sujeta por los brazos, Hermione caminaba trastabillando. Tenía un corte en una mejilla.

―¡Suéltenla, Dankworth! -aulló Ron, furioso.

―¡Porque te conozco…! -le respondió Hermione, furiosa-. Cuando vi que sacaste a los niños supe qué harías. ¡Estás loco, Dankwoth, no van a llegar lejos…!

Hermione y Ron eran forzados a caminar a su lado, inmovilizados.

―¿Qué te dice que doscientos estamos recuperando Hogwarts? -le preguntó Morthred-. Ustedes fueron incapaces de mover conciencias.¿Por qué no advertiste de lo que estábamos haciendo? No fue porque quisieras paz, era que sabías que nadie te iba a secundar, ¿cierto? La prueba son los antecedentes de tu patético Ejército, sus dudas, su no comprometerse, sus ataques entre ustedes, su miedo, su ser indignos de confianza. Llevan el nombre justo,tomado de un inepto. Cuando quiso avisar que vuelve Voldemort en vez de gritarlo se dejó callar. Por más excusas que pongas la verdad es que el Jefe Warlock abandonó a sus alumnos, sin haberles enseñado a defenderse, en manos de una vieja bruja a la que nuestra estudiante Moonlight calló. Todos ustedes se sometieron. Miren y aprendan, Gryffindor -otros pasaban a la carrera en sentido contrario-, ustedes no fueron un Ejército. _Esto _es un Ejército. Por huir de la guerra la tienen en sus narices -y añadió a las policías-: Aíslenlos por separado, pongan guardias con ellos y afuera, digan a Ravenscroft que vaya tras Potter en el pasadizo de Runas, hay que oprimir una piedra del lado derecho del puerta, a dos dedos del piso, y decir "runas" al revés.

_Oh, no, sí lo conoce,_ se lamentó Hermione_, quizá los descubrimos juntos… de todos modos no puso guardias, no pensó que yo adivinaría sus planes._

En aquella marcha _izquierdo-izquierdo-izquierdo_ viendo de reojo los destellos en buena parte de Hogwarts, Ravenscroft iba hacia ellos al lado del piquete. Aeryn no tragaba a Potter ni bebiendo dos litros de agua. Inseparable de sus antipatías estaban Granger y Weasley. _Par de sangres sucias, interfiriendo en todo, como si fueran los amos de la maldita escuela._

Pobre Ron, que los instrumentos punzocortantes empuñados en su vida eran el cepillo de dientes y la figurita de juguete que representaba a Krum. Pero en un mundo como el de Hogwarts a esa hora, a personas como Aeryn le parecían fuera de lugar. Al llevárselo, Ron se resistía y gritaba hacia Morthred:

―¿Por qué nos llevas así? Nos tienes miedo, ¿eh, Dankworth? ¡No tienes mie…!

El empujón que le propinó Ravenscroft lo tiró al suelo, casi soltándolo de las chicas. Se quedó frente a él. La del piquete de arresto le dijo unas palabras y Aeryn miró hacia Morthred, que señalaba hacia atrás.

―Diez minutos para traerme a Potter, te veo en el Gran Salón.

Al alejarse Ravenscroft a la carrera entre los que se cruzaban corriendo y señalando a un estudiante para que le diera su escoba voladora, quedaron Weasley levantado por dos de sus captoras y Granger, gritando de furia al ser llevada de los brazos. Más allá, a la fila marcial que seguía a Dankworth _tras-tras-tras_ se acercaban corriendo los piquetes enviados por D'Uberville, que los traía también corriendo. Iban por la profesora McGonagall.

El caos de Hogwarts, con los encantamientos que iluminaban el castillo desde dentro, el continuo flasheo en varias alas, el movimiento que se percibía de los alumnos enfrentados, los que yacían inconscientes en extrañas posturas y el fuego en la gradería del estadio, no pasó desapercibido a _The Daily Prophet._

Rita Skeeter se enteró al intervenir los frenéticos reportes de aurores que estaban tratando de entrar a Hogwarts por varios pasajes y que salieron repelidos por encantamientos de defensa. Cuatro aurores chocaron contra esos muros invisibles reventados por el cimbrarse luminoso cuando trataron de cruzarlos o nulificarlos. Skeeter vio que los trasladaban a San Mungo. _Ése fue el Mastín_, mascullaban casi noqueados, lo que para la Skeeter fue una bomba. Llamó al Ministerio donde descubrió que estaban hechos un lío de pánico y discusiones y que las órdenes de enviar a más aurores eran anuladas por contraórdenes. _¿Que Dolores Umbridge fue depuesta por Slytherin, es verdad? _No le dieron respuesta. _¿Confirma que McGonagall fue detenida?_ Tampoco. _¿Que fusilaron a Harry Potter, es verdad?_ Menos. Salió para allá como alma que lleva el dementor.

Slytherin se estaba apoderando de Hogwarts entre el estallido luminoso de los encantamientos y los gritos de _¡Viva Slytherin!_ extendidos por corredores, patios y salas. Estaban logrando dejar fuera de combate o empujar a los otros estudiantes hacia la planta baja. Gryffindor, Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff en grupos grandes, pero desorganizados, ya combatían en las amplias escaleras, apuntándose mutuamente con los Slytherin que bajaban o subían. Uno de los medimagos recibió lo suyo en los encantamientos cruzados y se desplomó ante el grito de una enfermera.

La puerta de Gran Comedor se abrió de golpe. En el umbral del enorme portón, apareció Dankworth.

―Profesora McGonagall, un verdadero placer.

―Señor… ¿Dankworth, verdad? -ella se levantó, entre los demás profesores que restaban; alumnos se levantaron a los lados de las largas mesas- Disculpe, no recuerdo su nombre.

Llegaba el ruido de las vociferaciones; usando las escobas, llegaban más Slytherin a rodear a los que resistían en la planta baja.

―Oh, no se preocupe, yo sí la recuerdo bien -sonrió Morthred, entrando lentamente-. Usted es quien me confirmó que nadie buscaría al profesor Severus Snape. Su última palabra fue que tampoco se me diría dónde creen que está el Jefe de la Casa de Slytherin. Lo que importa es que _yo _la recuerdo. También recuerdo bien a cada amo de Hogwarts y saben lo que pienso de ustedes. Minerva McGonagall, está bajo arresto por acuerdo del Comité Estudiantil Slytherin, quien la considera incapaz de ejercer el liderazgo de su posición, incapaz de defender al Colegio Hogwarts de las manos del Ministerio de Magia. Lo cual la convierte a usted en inútil, un estorbo y traidora por pasiva.

Por los costados de Morthred, siguiendo la línea de las mesas, entraron dos filas de Slytherin a la carrera. Los encabezaban Ravenscroft, Malfoy, D'Uberville y Moonlight. Montague quedó afuera, por si los de dentro ya no salían y debía organizar el contraataque, aunque a decir verdad no tenían idea de cómo hacerlo, pues se estaban jugando el todo por el todo. McGonagall era un hueso duro de roer. Sólo Morthred tenía oportunidad de vencer a McGonagall, en realidad.

Varitas en mano, los Slytherin amagaron a los alumnos.

―¡Es vergonzoso que se comporten de esta manera en el colegio…! -se escandalizó Sprout.

―Vergonzoso fue que ustedes permitieran a Umbridge apoderarse del colegio.

―Si estuviera el profesor Dumbledore… -comentó McGonagall.

―Él huyó con lo que llevaba puesto.

La Casa de Salazar se estaba arriesgando demasiado con esto, En su favor, ya habían quitado las varitas a los de afuera, estaban reduciendo a los de las últimas escaleras y habían dejado a los elfos liberados cuidando a los prisioneros, ayudados por el siempre diligente Filch. O sea, los que ocupaban las capas inferiores de Hogwarts se habían sumado a la rebelión.

Eran menos Slytherin lo que estaban en la sala-comedor para capturar a los que estaban viviendo ahí y a McGonagall. Pero aquello era por honor, para no agarrarla a traición.

La profesora hizo un movimiento mínimo. Con la cara orgullosamente alzada, apenas se colocó un poco de lado, encarando a Morthred. Estaba lista para el duelo. _Es válido, _asintió, el profesor Slughorn,que regularmente dormía en una esquina y llevaba un gorro de dormir a rayas blancas y rojas, _Minerva está ofreciendo la menor área corporal posible._

McGonagall sí que no cantaba los hechizos. Había llegado a ese nivel a fuerza de talento. _Condenada abuela gángster, _sonrió Morthred, admirado, malvadamente para sí.

La orden era que si uno solo de los del salón sacaba la varita, se respondería a todos. Y así fue. Sin previo aviso a lo largo de las mesas brotaron destellos repartidos. Morthred permanecía de pie, rodeado por los flashazos. Los que quedaron bajo las mesas no podía creer que de la nada comenzaron duelos en el Gran Comedor, el último lugar donde lo hubieran imaginado.

Antes que la mayoría se diera cuenta, la profesora apuntaba a Morthred y de su varita salía un haz de luz.

El encantamiento de Morthred fue un relámpago.

El destello lanzó el brazo de McGonagall hacia atrás. La profesora dio un giro, cayendo completamente rígida, como tabla, casi en cámara lenta, con la cara vuelta a la pared del fondo y lanzando su varita con un amplio giro de brazo. Su modo de perder la varita como aventando el ramo de novia provocó a los Slytherin una carcajada burlona. _Y ese fue el final de McGonagallas, _pensó Malfoy, encantado_._

La caída de McGonagall desanimó al resto de los profesores, que por otra parte no se atrevieron a atacar a sus alumnos. Malfoy ordenó sacar a los profesores en fila, despojándolos de las varitas como al resto, obligando a los alumnos prisioneros que cargaran a los desmayados de sus casas.

―Muy interesante esa orden de no llegar varitas en mano no piensen que no me di cuenta jóvenes -sonrió Slughorn-. Le aconsejo Dankworth si va a entrar a estos juegos peligrosos no sea tan correcto muchacho.

Morthred ya salía cuando respondió fluidamente:

―Gracias, profesor, Slughorn, ustedes eran nuestros únicos enemigos de honor. Con el resto de sus amigos no seremos tan amables, téngalo por seguro.

―Camina como Snape -susurró la profesora Sprout, que era conducida a la fila.

―Lo busca desde hace tres semanas -se lamentó Horace-. Aunque no se le vea, está desesperado. Está convencido que su desaparición es culpa nuestra.

A las 6:45 am, los prisioneros estaban en el patio, sentados, en cinco largas filas. La Operación Salazar había tomado casi cinco horas. Los infiltrados, detenidos; los amadores de Voldemort, acabados, los oficialmente buenos, fuera de combate.

―¿Qué haremos si llegan dementores? -preguntó Moonlight, viendo al cielo, en medio de las filas de detenidos sentados en el patio.

―No me creas -opinó Montague, revisando el estado de su varita-, creo que Dankworth tiene un hechizo mejor que el _Patronus_.

―Pues que nos lo enseñe rápido, chico.

Al ir a revisar, Morthred vio en las filas a Hermione y a Ron. Frunciendo el ceño, cruzó una breve mirada con Granger y siguió su camino.

―Te odia -murmuró Ron-, a leguas se le nota que no te puede ver.

― Está fingiendo -suspiró, fatigada, entristecida.

―Ay, Hermione… -se lamentó Ron- con ese galán... tu novela rosa la ha de haber escrito el Señor Tenebroso…

Amanecía cuando Rita Skeeter esperaba afuera de Hogwarts, fotografiando a los piquetes Slytherin marchando en vigilancia de la planta inferior. Entrevistó a Malfoy, Moonlight y a D'Uberville.

―La directiva de Hogwarts permitió ser desplazada por un grupúsculo del Ministerio de Magia -respondió Geneviee-. Incapaces de defender al estudiantado, se sometieron a esa camarilla cuyo criminal más visible era Dolores Umbridge.

―¿Dónde está ella?

―La tenemos bajo custodia.

―¿Slytherin tiene la autoridad para llevar a cabo estas acciones?

―Tenemos la responsabilidad como individuos libres. Lo advertimos a las autoridades del Colegio. Nuestra paciencia no era eterna. Hemos hecho lo que ellos fueron incapaces de hacer.

D'Uberville tenía una conferencia con los elfos.

―El Brujo no puede darnos la libertad -dijo el mayor-, debe ser la señora Minerva.

―Oh, por eso no hay problema, te lo aseguro, pero…. -se inclinó y lo tomó del cuello, señalándolo- Si pretenden pasarse de listos, los echaremos con el Cancerbero.

Llegó Dankworth con McGonagall, quien con gesto enormemente fatigado, se vio obligada a regalarles prendas a los elfos domésicos, que las recibieron gimoteantes y agradecidos, llorosos.

―Son libres, pueden irse -anunció Dankworth-. Odio la esclavitud. Nadie debe arrodillarse ante nadie.

―En… tendido… -sollozó con vocecita el mayor de los elfos- pero…

―¿Qué?

―¡Nos quedamos! -sonrió fieramente, vitoreado por el resto, igualmente furioso-. Los amos de Hogwarts nos tenían como buenos perros amaestrados que no debían hacer ruido, pero ser muy serviciales.

―¡Oh, sí, infames, infames! -rugía el resto.

―¡Nunca nos preguntaron qué nos gustaba! ¡Los sabios dieron por normal que nacimos para servirlos! ¡Padres y madres vivieron esclavizados en Hogwarts, sin ver una sola vez la luz del día! ¡Limpiaron cubiertos de plata, cocinaron comida de magos, lavaron y plancharon su ropa sucia y limpiaron sus asquerosos baños!

A diferencia del buen Dubby (o el gimoteante y agradecido que contó Potter, para ajustarlo a la imagen del sumiso), los elfos liberados mostraban una ira enorme contra los directivos del Colegio. Morthred pensó no sin cierto estremecimiento al ver sus sonrisas, que tenían pinta de demonios. McGonagall los miraba sin pestañear, pero con leve nerviosismo. Estaba en medio de sus ex esclavos.

―¡Para eso están, decían, no, no, a ellos les gusta, decían! ¡Ahora estamos con ustedes por elección, oh, brujo-de-mala-mirada!

Luego de ese elogio o quién sabe qué fue, Morthred los señaló:

―Serán carceleros y auxiliares, pero no pueden tocar un pelo a los prisioneros. Ella los liberó, pero desde ahora responden ante mí. Ármense con los cuchillos de la cocina y las herramientas de sembrar.

Morthred se alejó, sonriendo entre las ovaciones de los elfos que saltaban con hambre de guerra. Minerva lo escuchó:

―"Los malditos directivos de Hogwarts decían que nos gustaba ser sus esclavos", ah, profesora McGonagall, segunda lección del día para usted…

Con los piquetes organizándose de acuerdo con las indicaciones de los cercanos a Morthred, éste observaba desde un balcón.

―No encontré a Potter -fue a avisarle Ravenscroft, mirándolo seria, con inquietud de ser portadora de malas noticias.

Morthred rio, viendo al patio.

―Típico, corre rápido.

Dio la vuelta y se alejó. A unos pasos, sin voltear la señaló.

―Cuando nos topemos de nuevo con él, quiero que _tú_ lo traigas -su voz se hizo más seca- ¿Entendido?

―Sí, Dankworth.

Los heridos de ambos eran atendidos en la enfermería.

Malfoy dijo al medimago jefe:

―Necesitamos que destaque con nosotros a dos tercios de su personal, prepárelos con apósitos y medicinas, dispuestos a marchar.

―¿Para cuándo?

―Mañana al amanecer.

Una enfermera, seria, lo retó:

―¿Y qué haremos cuando los maten?

―Nos entierran con nuestros colores -salió.

Esa noche, luego de atender infinidad de detalles, Morthred se paró en el estrado de Gran Comedor, donde estuvo el prófugo Albus Dumbledore, la recluida Minerva McGonagall, la dormida Dolores Umbridge y lo que más le preocupaba, el desaparecido profesor Severus Snape.

Sentados o de pie en sillas y mesas, los Slytherin escuchaban a Morthred:

―Se nos acusa que hemos destruido Hogwarts. Lo que hemos destruido es el orden opresor entre estas paredes. Sobre todo, nos deshicimos de quienes tenían a los alumnos como botín, de los que se dejaron esclavizar y de los mensajeros de la tiranía de quien se hace llamar el Señor Tenebroso.

Aplausos y gritos de aprobación.

―No hemos destruido Hogwarts. ¡Hemos creado nuestro castillo!

Vivas, aplausos y silbidos festivos. Un Slytherin de peso pesado, de pie en una de las mesas, extendió los brazos formando una V, gritando y girando sobre sí mismo, lanzando un grito guerrero a los demás, que aplaudían.

―¡Los que se sometieron, incapaces recuperar su honor, con ellos arrastrando a los demás, se han ido! -añadió Morthred.

―¡Se han ido! -repetían en el salón.

―¡Cielo, mar y tierra! -aseguró el Mastín, con los puños cerrados- ¡Moveremos cielo, mar y tierra hasta encontrar al Jefe de nuestra Casa, porque su ausencia es una ofensa a cada uno de nosotros! ¡Y limpiaremos de amenazas! ¡Mortífagos, muggles sirvientes, magos débiles, Voldemort incluido! ¡No somos sus esclavos! ¡No tenemos por qué temerle! _¡Y el que se interponga en nuestro camino, SERÁ DESTRUIDO!_

―_¡SERÁ DESTRUIDO! _-gritaron los alumnos, triunfantes.

De los muros se soltaron las enormes banderas con el escudo de Slytherin.

―¡Slytherin! ¡Slytherin! -vitoreaba el grupo- _¡Slytherin!_

Los gritos retumbaron hacia el cielo, desde donde se veía el castillo imponente, de luces encendidas bajo un cielo azul de estrellas titilantes.

"¡Slytherin!", repetían los alumnos.

"¡Slytherin!", repetían, convocando a la guerra.

Sobre el castillo, estudiantes en escobas sobrevolaban llevando antorchas de fuego verde bajo las nubes espectrales y la gélida Luna.

En lo alto de las torres se desplegaron banderolas verde-plata con la serpiente en ataque.

_"¡Slytherin!", _gritaban los ecos en la noche_._

Las voces triunfales estallaban, en redoble de tambor de guerra:

"¡SLYTHERIN!"

"¡SLYTHERIN!"

"¡SLYTHERIN!"


	18. Razzia en Diagon

El tronar de cristales rotos estalló a lo largo del Callejón Diagon.

Los ecos atravesaron la noche de la estrecha vía y alcanzaron Knockturn Alley, acompañando a los Slytherin en su irrumpir en locales y casas que Morthred les indicara, donde se escuchaban gritos e improperios; sitios que identificó como sospechosos por sus observaciones desde los tiempos cuando incursionaba y en estas últimas semanas.

Los Slytherin entraban a las casas y tomaban las escaleras o rompían los cristales de arriba. Morthred estaba buscando cualquier pista sobre Snape y si estaba prisionero en el área. En tanto grupos de alumnos hacían preguntas al personal de Dervish &amp; Bangles, al mismo dueño sacado de cama sin contemplaciones en Suministros de Fontanería Vladimir Plot (Morthred quería conocer la red de drenajes y pasajes subterráneos para saber dónde podían esconderse simpatizantes de mortífagos o si había mazmorras) y en Equipamiento Mágico Wiseacre, donde los estudiantes interrogaron a las personas que se protegían de espaldas contra los muros. Los alumnos pasaban en escobas, en grupos y en fila, volteando a ver a los sentados en escaleras o umbrales o que caminaban por ahí. Comprobaban que no era quiénes buscaban, ni alguien relacionado, y seguían la búsqueda. Era una _razzia._

Los vecinos que salían a protestar eran conminados por los Slyhterin a volver, siempre diciendo:

—Por su seguridad vuelvan a sus casas.

Alguno que quiso pasar de la protesta a la acción, fue reprimido. Con un hechizo Malfoy hizo entrar a la fuerza a un residente a su casa y le cerró la puerta.

—¿Así les parece mejor? -gritó en la calle de casas medio sumidas en la sombra; algunos asomaban un poco entre las cortinas-. ¡Quien no tenga nada que ver con nosotros, no interfiera!

No todo fueron búsquedas. Hubo represalias. El negocio de Madame Malkin ardió en llamas rojas en la estrecha calle oscura, rugiendo y consumiendo la mercancía en su interior. Cuando la dueña llegó se deshacía en llanto y gritos al ver sus maniquíes derritiéndose, los vestidos y los accesorios manufacturados en Hogwarts durante el último mes, habiendo usado la mano de obra de los chicos para ahorrarse sueldos. Draco Malfoy no la dejó pasar y ella cayó de rodillas en la acera. El fuego sobre la construcción mostraba las letras en movimiento de fuego:

POR BENEFICIARSE DE TRABAJO ESCLAVO

Otros piquetes fueron velozmente a zonas asignadas. Derribaron puertas y abrieron almacenes en búsqueda del profesor Snape. También quitaron recursos a sus enemigos: confiscaron todas las varitas de Ollivander's para que nadie más se pudiera armar o reponer; vaciaron la Botica de Slug &amp; Jigger para tener elementos de curación; Morthred dejó pagaré a costa de su propio peculio, pues había entrado en posesión de su herencia gracias a que sus padres pensaron que se estaba convirtiendo en mortífago, y los dejó creerlo hasta el último segundo. Morthred caminaba por el centro de la calle entre los piquetes Slytherin que entraban a los locales, callejones y casas. Revisaron los sótanos de las librerías Whizz Hard y Obscurus y los otros negocios. Slytherin en las calles aguardaban mientras otros sacaban de sus casas, a la luz de los faroles, a cuatro que Morthred tenía identificados como pro-mortífagos.

A las 10:00 am de ese día, había hablado a los chicos, formados en línea:

―Si yo caigo sigan a Ravenscroft; si ella cae, a D'Uberville; si él cae, a Moonlight; si ella cae, a Malfoy; si él cae, a Montague; si él cae, a Norbert. Ella decidirá quién deberá comandar en su ausencia. La misión seguirá siendo rescatar al profesor Snape y consolidar el núcleo del poder Slytherin, la única zona libre de traiciones del mundo mágico. No manden solos, pidan opinión. No somos solitarios estilo Potter.

El Ministro Scrigemour en persona había acudido a Diagon a conferenciar con Dankworth, haciendo la vista gorda de que mientras hablaban, varios piquetes dirigidos por Malfoy y Moonlight derribaban puertas de casas y locales en el Callejón.

Dankworth deseaba estar allá, pero hablaba en La Casa de las Plumas, em Hogsmeade. No se quiso atrincherar en Hogwarts pensando que la posición defensiva y además en el territorio central, era una torpeza estratégica y una invitación al enemigo.

A las 18:00 pm habían salido a Hogwarts, luego de responder a la llamada que por fin se atrevió a hacer el Ministro, por medio de un representante al que atendió Ravenscroft, ésta negándose al ofrecimiento del envío de aurores para protegerlos. Los padres de los alumnos exigían que esta crisis estudiantil fuera resuelta por los mismos estudiantes. Además, se tenía la certeza que quienes se hallaban en calidad de prisioneros estaban siendo bien tratados. Algunos se regocijaban, tratando de ganar posiciones dentro del Ministerio. Para ellos, aunque ilegal, el amotinamiento de los Slytherin les estaba permitiendo impedir o retrasar el posicionamiento de más mortífagos en el Ministerio.

El Ministro Cornelius Fudge había renunciado esa mañana en medio de un escándalo por su ineptitud en prever la crisis Slytherin, renuncia que ocurrió meses antes de lo que lo hubiera hecho, sin la rebelión. Al salir del Ministerio, entre la gritería de sus adversarios políticos, Fudge pensó que debió ocuparse de Dankworth cuando lo tuvo en el Wizengamot. 

El nombramiento de Scrigemour, aunque bajo presión, tomó varias horas y por eso se comunicaron con los Slytherin hasta la tarde, pero el malencarado Rufus tampoco podía hacer gran cosa, como por ejemplo enviar en masa a los Slytherin a Azkabán, empezando porque no había aurores suficientes una vez que los dementores les habían dado la espalda. Y de nuevo, el dinero estaba del lado de las familias Slytherin. De enfrentarse abiertamente a los alumnos, el Ministro Scrigemour iniciaría un problema que se le iba a volver económico. Es decir, lo peor que puede pasar a un gobierno. De manera que todos permanecieron en sus posiciones, incluidos los verde-plata. Se concertó una cita. _En Hogwarts,_ señaló fríamente el hermano de Ron, ahora secretario de Scrigemour. _Claro que no,_ respondió Ravenscroft. _Estamos ocupados._

Cayeron en Diagon sobre las 18:10 pm en una marea de escobas, difundiendo vociferadores en puertas recomendándoles quedarse en sus sitios de residencia y evitar el tránsito público para no ser considerados personas de peligro. Intimidados por las noticias de Hogwarts, casi todo mundo obedeció. La mayoría no tenía deseos de enfrentarse a esos alumnos tenebrosos. Así Diagon quedó en relativo silencio. 

Dejando a Ravenscroft y a otros lugartenientes en Hogwarts para mantener la posición y analizar formas de hacer crecer su base de operaciones, Morthred vino con Draco y Geneviee aunque pensando que estiraba demasiado su línea y se abría a un contraataque. Pero la victoria en el castillo era un activo. Ya no podían venir por ellos sin generar una serie de repercusiones que afectarían políticamente al Ministerio. Es que nadie en el gobierno pensó que los estudiantes podrían generar una rebelión como la que acababa de suceder. A los quince segundos de recibidos los vociferadores, iniciaron la _razzia_.

Morthred caminó entre ambas aceras, teniendo de costado a varios detenidos que eran clientela habitual del Caldero, que tenían con restrictores y recostados bocabajo, custodiados por alumnos, afuera de la oficina local de _The Daily Prophet_.

El corresponsal de guardia, en pijama, entrevistaba a Malfoy, quien le dio la certeza de que los animales mágicos no estaban siendo tocados, ni nadie se acercaría a Gringotts.

―Moonlight -llamó Dankworth, quien fue hacia él-. Quiero que interrogues a los últimos tres de esta fila, así, "dónde vieron al profesor Snape por última vez".

―Bien.

―Montague -dijo Morthred―. Apóyala en lo que pida, por favor.

El chico siguió de un movimiento a Geneviee.

Morthred entró en El Caldero Chorreante, donde ocho Slytherin tenían a los comensales y a los empleados del turno de la noche, bocabajo con las manos en la nuca. Por la ventana se veía a alumnos conduciendo por las calles a gente malencarada con las manos en alto, amagándola con las varitas. Algunos les hacían preguntas, otros confeccionaban listas de nombres sobre la marcha. Algunos flashazos esporádicos revelaban encuentros tardíos.

Sin aviso, maliciosamente divertido, Morthred apuntó con la varita al loro que adornaba al Caldero desde hacía años.

―_¡Apsittafors!_

Un destello y el loro cayó, pero rumbo al suelo aumentó su tamaño. Golpeó el piso convertido en un hombre de barba cana, desnudo y sucio.

Devolvió las miradas asombradas, jadeando, casi tendido en el suelo.

Alguien le lanzó un mantel de mesa a círculos rojos, con el que se cubrió.

―Denle agua -ordenó Dankworth.

Uno de quinto grado le acercó rápidamente un vaso lleno.

El sujeto bebió con avidez el líquido frío. Pidió otros dos vasos, y suspiró con satisfacción al terminar.

―Me tenían… -jadeó, limpiándose los labios con el dorso de la mano.

―.. convertido en un loro común -asintió Morthted-. Estás muy deshidratado. Es duro mantener el metabolismo de otra especie. Has sido liberado por la Casa de Slyhterin.

―Gracias -suspiró.

―¿Cómo te llamas?

―Gretto, Gretto Ludapolamérica -suspiró de nuevo.

―¿Ocupación?

―Auror.

―De siempre sospeché que no eras un ave -le sonrió Dankworth, suspicaz-. Las líneas de tu contorno. Cierta forma de mirar, a ratos. Habías olvidado que eras hombre, pero tenías accesos de recuerdo. Aun así, nunca ibas a salir. Ibas a morir convertido en un animal, en unos cinco años.

El sujeto, recordando poco a poco lo sucedido, comenzó a temblar de ira.

―¿Quién te transformó?

―Otro auror, llamado Forpus Gulielmi -quedó pensativo.

Le llevaron ropa.

―Escucha, dime algunas cosas.

―¿Qué? -volvió-, perdona, gracias por haberme rescatado.

―Nada qué agradecer. ¿Por qué te dejaron aquí?

―Yo sabía demasiado. En el Ministerio creyeron que era más beneficioso dejarme de elemento pintoresco.

―Estando en esa situación has escuchado… a los que conversaban, sus secretos, cosas así.

―¿Qué…? Sí, claro, ¿necesitan información, de qué?

―Bien, verás, después que te repongas y veas a tu familia…

―No tengo. Los Lestrange los acabaron.

―… lo lamento mucho -guardó un silencio-. Conversemos, si puedes…. Para empezar, por favor, si lo sabes, ¿conoces el paradero de un tal Finkelstein? Pienso que pudo tener tiempo para huir, pero también algo puede estarlo reteniendo.

―¿Flavus Finkelstein? -rio- ¡Por supuesto! El muy infeliz está escondido a cuatro casas de aquí, en el sótano. No me extraña que no lo hayan visto porque es animago. Salió corriendo en cuanto oyó a los vociferadores. Y tengo otra información interesante para ti, creo que te va a encantar.

―Gracias. Ayúdenlo a recuperarse.

La puerta del sótano de una construcción cercaba se abrió lentamente.

En el sitio en penumbra -una pequeña ventana rectangular traía el viento de afuera y la luz de las farolas-, el contra-encantamiento -Gretto le aclaró que Finkelstein se transformaba en ratón-, hizo dar una pirueta por los aires a los roedores de verdad con un _¡chuic! _de colitas temblorosas, excepto uno, que dio media vuelta en el aire y se dio un trastazo contra jaulas de metal, maniquíes de costurera, cajas vacías de madera y óleos desahuciados.

―¿Finkelstein, Flavus Finkelstein? -sonrió Morthred- Por fin. ¡El que debía matarme si no me convertía en mortífago! Un placer, caballero.

―¡No, no me tortures! -el delgado y pálido sujeto se pegó a la pared, tratando de protegerse de Dankworth, con mostrarle las palmas― ¡Te diré lo que quieras!

Pese a que medía casi dos metros de estatura y era macizo, el sujeto se veía asustado. Quizá la fama de Dankworth comenzaba a precederlo. Con un pase que se vio como el gesto casual de tronar los dedos, Morthred hizo que Flavus se golpeara repetidamente la cabeza contra la pared. Los otros alumnos se sorprendieron al ver que no usó varita. Al terminar, Finkelstein sollozó:

―¡Tus padres me reclutaron para los mortífagos! ¡Desde que te enviaron a Hogwarts volvieron con el Señor Oscuro! ¡Los aurores que te detuvieron estaban tras mi pista…!

―¿Y cuál era tu plan?

―¡Pensaron que irías a Slytherin, pero no estaban seguros! ¡Por tu carácter temían que fueran a Rav… Raw… no recuerdo ahora! ¡Me dijeron que te reclutara este año o me deshiciera de ti!

La suave risa de Morthred hizo que los demás lo vieran un momento. Una risa muy agradable.

―No fuiste de los que invadieron Dankworth Manor, ¿cuál era tu trabajo?

―¡Mi trabajo era -siguió Flavus- reclutar adeptos para el Señor Tenebroso!

―¿Dónde lo hacías?

―¡He reclutado magos en Diagon -confesó Finkelstein- y magos y muggles en Ottery Saint Catchpole! ¡Un tercio de los magos de Catchpole, muggles en el West End de Londres!

―_¡El profesor Snape!_ -gritó Morthred, furioso, adelantándose dos pasos, recortado por la luz del marco de la puerta- _¡Dime dónde está el profesor Snape!_

―¡Aquí!

―¿Aquí en Diagon o aquí en esta casa?

―¡En Ottery! ¡En Ottery St. Catchpole!

―¿Ottery? ¿El profesor Snape en Ottery? ¿No que tienes al profesor Snape en Diagon? No me mientas, idiota, o haré que te comas tus propias tripas.

―¡No! -sollozó― Quise decir que el Señor Tenebroso me dijo que lo trajera aquí, pero a última hora se arrepintió o dijo que en Diagon para los demás lo creyeran! ¡A mí me llamó aparte y me dijo que en Ottery!

―¿Cómo lo capturaron?

―¡Fue una trampa! Una falsa petición de auxilio de una tal Trybilla Selawney o Billytra Nelawsey, lo, lo atacamos por la espalda, diez mortífagos, casi no lo logramos, mató a tres, dejó a otros tres inservibles…

Dankworth se acercó más a Finkelstein, alargando su sombra sobre el mortífago. Los otros estudiantes, excepto Draco se hicieron un paso atrás, discretamente Era claro que pese a temer, el tal Finkelstein era de sumo cuidado, de menos por astuto y de más por su corpulencia, pasando por ser un un retorcido mortífago. Pero Morthred Dankworth preguntando por Snape a uno de los culpables de haberle hecho algo, era peor.

―¿En qué situación se encuentra el Maestro?

―¡Está vivo, te lo juro!

―_¿Herido? _-rugió, furioso- _¿Está herido o lo están lastimando?_

Dankworth hizo otro pase y el mortífago se estrelló repetidamente contra la pared, de cuerpo entero, hasta que al soltarlo, Finkelstein cayó a plomo

―¿Por qué haces esto si te estoy respondiendo…?

―¡No volveré a preguntar, dime todo lo que sabes!

―¡Está vivo, te digo que está vivo! ¡No está herido, nada le pasa! ¡El Señor Tenebroso le indujo un encantamiento de sueño, simplemente! ¡No sé por qué lo hizo! ¡Tu profesor está en un edificio sobre Stoatshead Road, quizá una iglesia!

Morthred los volteó a ver, si entendían eso. Malfoy asintió.

―Sé que son -afirmó, con un lento parpadeo-. Sólo hay una de esas cosas muggles en Ottery.

Morthred volvió a Finkelstein. Aquel sujeto era responsable de haber alimentado a las fuerzas de Voldemort.

―¿En qué parte del lugar ése que dices, está el profesor?

―En el sótano de la, la iglesia o la casa, pero es en Stoats…

―Bien.

Morthred lo sometió a la maldición _Imperius_. Obligándolo a transformarse nuevamente, lo dejó salir por debajo de una puerta.

―¿Te has dado cuenta que el mejor sitio para esconder lo que sea, es un banco? -susurró Morthred a Malfoy- El Señor Tenebroso pudo esconder en Gringotts lo que tuviera de mayor valor, hacerlo custodiar por dragones y maleficios, y nadie habría entrado. O escondido en bancos de la muggle Suiza. El profesor podría estar en Gringotts. El buenazo de Flavus nos dirá lo que haya escondido en el banco.

Al regresar a El Caldero Chorreante, vieron a Gretto, muchísimo más presentable: aseado y vestido decentemente, era un adulto de barba escasa, poco cuidada, entrecana, con el cabello a la _despeineé_. Alimentado, aseado y con aquella ropa que le consiguieron, pantalón color vino, camisa negra de cuello alto y larga gabardina negra, tenía aire especial. A Chloë Norbert le gustó y recordó el dicho: _Auror y figura, hasta la sepultura._

―¿Qué tienes para mí? -preguntó Morthred nada más llegar.

―Vamos allá -señaló hacia la mitad de la calle.

Morthred y Gretto caminaron por la acera, rodeados de veinte Slytherin.

―¿Te manejas en forma confidencial?

―No. Todos pueden oír.

Ludapolamérica metió las manos en los bolsillos de su gabardina.

―Yo trabajaba como infiltrado en esta área, un poco más amplia que el mero callejón si lo vemos desde el Plano de Jurisdicción. Yo obtenía información sobre el tránsito de sospechosos, prófugos, ya sabes, esa clase de gente. En las noches cuidaba el Archivo.

―El Archivo.

―Una copia competa de ciertos ficheros del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica. En concreto, de la sección que lleva el censo de los sitios de residencia y ubicaciones de magos y brujas del Reino Unido. Existe una copia de seguridad a la vista de todos, es decir, bien escondido.

―¿Cuál es su importancia?

―Su importancia es que no solamente es un censo: contiene el paradero de simpatizantes de mortífagos, de mortífagos camuflados, de sus mazmorras y puntos neurálgicos.

―¿Y cómo nunca han ido a arrestarlos? No me digas: porque tienen buenas razones.

―Exacto. Ir por ellos equivale a una guerra -explicó Ludapolamérica-. El Ministro no quiere alterar la paz pública. Una guerra significaría el final del equilibrio de poder que han establecido. La paz conseguida tan difícilmente. La camarilla de Quien Tú Sabes atiza ese miedo. Muchos son mortífagos con conexiones -bajó la voz- estilo los Malfoy. Veo que tienes al hijo contigo, ¿confías en él? Tú sabes lo que haces.

―Está de nuestro lado. Me llama la atención cómo entraste en conflicto con tus superiores.

―Vi la contradicción entre lo que decimos y hacemos.

―Y protestaste.

―Por eso me pusieron sobre una percha. Yo afirmaba, no era el único, que había que ir por ellos. La pregunta sería: ustedes, ¿hasta dónde están dispuestos a llegar? La noticia hoy en Diagon fue el caos que armaron en Hogwarts esta madrugada. Miedo o alegría, dependiendo. De querer seguir y en grande, tienen muy cerca la información.

―¿Dónde?

―Aquí, en Diagon.

―¿El Archivo está en Diagon?

―Por eso te pedí caminar. El Archivo está bajo la oficina de _The Daily Prophet_.

―Eso sí no lo habría supuesto. Lógico y por lo tanto, difícil de creer.

Aunque Morthred se dijo que habrían hallado el Archivo con el mapa de los subterráneos que obtuvieron de Vladimir Plot, la verdad es que sin Gretto habría tomado un tiempo precioso y peligrado gente a la hora de tomarlo. No se trataba de arriesgarse en todo.

―Nadie lo creería -afirmó Gretto-. Está tan a la vista que pasa desapercibido. Potter se ha hospedado en el Caldero y creo que cuando tú y él casi se matan en Hogwarts, pasó a esa oficina a la entrevista.

―Ottery -caviló Morthred-. El Archivo habla de Ottery.

―Oh, sí.

―¿Y de otras ciudades?

―Mapas de Ottery y de otras, donde se encuentran mortífagos, simpatizantes. Refugio por refugio. Los puntos intermedios se desorganizarían si pierden los puntos neurálgicos. El Valle de Godric, claramente.

―¿Se habla de escondrijos, cárceles clandestinas?

―Seguro. En Covent Garden, hacia Drury Lane, Londres, hay otra.

Ottery St. Catchpole. Ese Archivo tenía mapas y Finkelstein le había dicho que ahí se encontraba el Maestro Snape.

―¿Esto me lo das a cambio de haberte desencantado o deseas algo más?

―Mh... si quieres me puedes tener como asesor o dejarme ir. Esto lo hago a cambio de haberme desencantado, pero te pido algo más. El auror que me convirtió es uno de los tres que están de giardia en el subsuelo. Quiero que me dejen a solas con él.

Gretto no se dio cuenta de cuándo Morthred lo hechizó con un _Legeremens_. El Slytherin no se iba a comprar tan fácilmente un cuadro que le pudieron montar para usarlo como marioneta; sin embargo, comprobó que hablaba con la verdad. El profesor Snape le había enseñado algunos trucos para identificar falsos recuerdos y otros escondrijos.

Los tres aurores que había en el Archivo tuvieron que enfrentarse con Mortrhred y Ludapolamérica, que aparecieron en el medio. Los aurores no tuvieron tiempo de destruir los ficheros. El hechizo que los hacía aislaba hacia afuera, funcionaba en dos sentidos. No destruyeron los ficheros por su importancia y cuando lo decidieron, ya era tarde.

Dejando a Gretto con Forpus Guglielmi, los otros dos aurores fueron entregados en custodia. Ludapolamérica le aconsejó que los entregara a Shacklebolt, que se apersonó solo en al Callejón. Cuando Gretto salió -dejando a Finkelstein recorriendo los subsuelos de Gringotts-, volvieron a Hogwarts, llevándose ficheros y materiales confiscados. A Ludapolamérica lo llevó por los aires una atenta y sonriente Chloë Norbert.

Los reportes de los interrogadores, la información recabada en Diagon y lo que salió de los ficheros, revisados por cien Slyhterin, le confirmaron que Ottery era un semillero de la conspiración pro-Voldemort. Así que habló a los doscientos

En un ambiente de mayor fortaleza, los estudiantes oían a Dankworth.

―Ellos se debilitan y nosotros crecemos. Retendremos Hogwarts, esto es una acción civil.

Un aplauso acompañó a sus palabras.

―El Ministerio no tiene modo de impedirnos nada. Hemos entrado en sus relaciones de poder haciendo saltar todo. Están demasiado socavados. El vacío que se estaba creando para la llegada de Voldemort y que Dumbledore con los suyos atendían como simples apagafuegos, es decir, dándole tiempo y oportunidad, es decir, todos ellos culpables de lo mismo, ese vacío ha sido ocupado por nosotros, desarticulando sus planes.

Las vivas aumentaron de tono.

―Por eso, ¡debemos ser implacables! ¡Debemos ir con mayor energía y decisión! ¡Debemos salir a la cacería! ¡ES TIEMPO DE ATACAR OTTERY ST. CATCHPOLE!

―_¡ATACAREMOS OTTERY ST. CATCHPOLE! _-lo vitorearon a coro.


	19. Fuego sobre St Catchpole

El matrimonio Weasley, sentado a su comedor, tomaba la cena, meditabundo.

Molly había insistido que su esposo comiera antes de volver a trabajar, pues pese a ser de noche, él laboraba horas extras dada la crisis en Hogwarts. El señor Weasley no había llegado a dormir a casa ayer, trabajando sin parar en un Ministerio vuelto cabeza abajo en un mar de expedientes que volaban por los aires, ajetreo de empleados, llamadas entre departamentos y gritos. Llegado a casa hacía poco, se sentó a la mesa para confortar a su esposa, que estaba hecha un mar de angustia.

―¿Te dieron noticias en el Ministerio, Arthur?

―No, querida -suspiró, colocándose lentamente la servilleta al cuello-. No hay comunicaciones al interior de Hogwarts, los Slytherin tomaron el colegio en la madrugada de ayer y ese mismo día incursionaron en Diagon. Se aliaron con un auror al que el Ministerio… en fin. Se llevaron documentos importantes. Creemos que retienen a los prisioneros en los pisos intermedios del castillo.

―Ginny… Ron… ―sollozó ella; el reloj de pared mostraba a sus hijos en _Peligro de Muerte_.

―¡No, querida, no llores! -le dijo cariñosamente, palmeándole una mano- ¡No hay ningún reporte de fatalidades, no las habrá, querida! Esto fue una especie de golpe de Estado. Los Slytherin buscaban deshacerse de la directiva. Su meta era quitarse de encima a Umbridge, también a McGonagall, como dijo Draco a _El Profeta_ "para poner orden".

―¿Qué "orden"? -se secó los ojos, en reproche- ¿Lo que hicieron en el Callejón?

―Querida… esto nadie debe saberlo, pero… se enfrentaron a mortífagos.

―¿Cómo?

Él puso los codos en la mesa y entrelazó los dedos. Tomó aire:

―Se enfrentaron a unos diez mortífagos, los entregaron a Shacklebolt, en el que sí confían. Atraparon a uno que se llama Flavus Finkelstein. Era peligroso, nadie sabe dónde está, el Ministro Scrigemour cree que Dankworth lo mató en venganza por haber dañado al profesor Snape. Ya sabes por qué lo conocen como…

―No entiendo qué están haciendo ahora.

―En el Ministerio piensan que Dankworth está buscando al profesor.

―¿Qué ocurrió con él? -se mostró pasmada.

―Snape está desaparecido desde hace semanas. Tenemos el registro de que Morthred fue a indagar por él al Ministerio, sabemos por aurores que lo buscó por el colegio y en varios poblados, así como en los siguientes días, suponemos que se hizo pasar por adicto a Umbridge para tomar el control de Hogwarts y lograr la unión de los de su Casa.

―¿Y lo siguen por un tema que sólo a él le importa?

―Piénsalo, querida, no sólo le interesa a Dankworth, sino a toda la Casa de Slytherin. Lo que ocurrió con el profesor Snape es una ofensa personal. Después del duelo de Dankworth con los Gryffindor y de los juicios, también estaban hartos de lo que consideraban maniobras de Dumbledore, debilidades de McGonagall y sobre todo, ineptitud de los profesores, que se sometieron a los decretos de Umbridge. También están en contra de los otros alumnos, porque no se rebelaron.

―¡Es que son unos niños! ¿Qué podían hacer?

―La Casa de Slytherin cree que eso no es razón.

―¿Cómo no puede ser una razón la edad? ¿Arthur, entiendes lo que me estás diciendo?

―Querida… yo no, _ellos_ creen que hablar de la edad es una excusa. Calculamos que desde que tomaron Hogwarts, los Slytherin tienen en la enfermería a unos doce estudiantes suyos, heridos en estos dos enfrentamientos.

―Eso te iba a decir, ¿cómo piensan ir a otros poblados, cuántos son?

―Son cerca de 250…quitando a los niños que sacaron y heridos, deben ser unos 215, más elfos que liberaron… no sé… a menos que hallen una forma de crecer, su jugada es muy arriesgada.

―¿Por qué el Ministerio no los detiene, Arthur?

―Ciertamente es un golpe al Ministerio, pero, ¿a qué facción? ¿A nuestro grupo, el de la paz? ¿A los indecisos? ¿A los infiltrados de Quién Tú Sabes, que aunque controlan puestos importantes, no tienen todo? Con lo que hicieron, los Slytherin no los dejaron crecer más en el Ministerio. Le han dado peso a los contrarios. Ahí es donde no sé si Slytherin está haciendo bien o mal. Muchos de mis colegas creen que es bueno, lo ven como sacudir la casa, realmente están de su lado.

―¿En resumen…?

―En resumen el Ministerio está colapsado, querida -tomó su sopa-. Creo que pronto el Ministro Scrigemour comenzará a hacer los que Slytherin quiera. Han surgido varios lugartenientes de Dankworth: Moonlight, D'Uberville, Ravenscroft, el mismo Draco Malfoy, Chloë Norbert, este muchacho Montague. Son eficaces, no dudan.

No se atrevió a decirle que uno de los reportes informaba que los rebeldes habían vuelto a salir hacía unos minutos de Hogwarts, llevando una columna de elfos armados a los que habían prometido entregarles vivo a su amo más odiado, Dumbledore, y que llevaban en custodia armada a veinte rehenes, posiblemente hacia Hogsmeade, que les quedaba cerca. Rehenes entre los que estaba ni más ni menos que McGonagall, Sprout, Sinistra, Vector, más varios Ravenclaw, la mayoría Gryffindor, contando a Hermione y a Ron.

―No creo que Dankworth no haya pensado que Quién Tú Sabes desee usar a Snape como carnada -la distrajo el señor Weasley- para que al buscarlo, destruya nuestras poblaciones y le haga el trabajo sucio. Voldemort querrá hacerlo por sí mismo para mostrar su poder cuando se sienta más fuerte, el año próximo, y tampoco querrá que el loco de Morthred le destruya sus bases y refugios…

―_¡Sh, Arthur…!_ -su esposa susurró, tomándolo de un brazo, viendo al techo.

Guardaron silencio

Un retumbo.

Oyeron mejor: Un retumbo creciente. Un siseo. Aproximándose.

Al escuchar el aullido en aumento, con reflejos como nunca en su vida, el señor Weasley tomó a su esposa del brazo y la cubrió, empujándola al suelo:

―_¡Querida, cuida…!_

La explosión afuera reventó hacia dentro los vidrios de las ventanas de dos pisos de arriba, sacudiendo cortinas, lanzando utensilios al aire, desperdigando objetos; lo de vidrio tintineó en brindis. Brindis de alarma.

El señor Weasley salió a la noche, todavía con la servilleta al cuello, azorado, cubierto de polvo del techo, seguido de su esposa, que también miraba arriba: En el cielo estrellado, alumnos en escobas bajaban veloces en filas y a menos de veinte metros sobre sus cabezas, removiendo las copas de los árboles. Se notaba cómo aleteaban sus corbatas a franjas verde y plata. Iban rumbo al río Otter.

El enjambre de Slytherin en escobas voladoras distinguibles por los fuegos que portaban cruzó el cielo oscuro en picada, en filas, una siguiendo a la otra hacia las primeras casas de Ottery visibles por la luz de sus ventanas en una campiña tinta de noche.

Casi de inmediato y para horror de los señores Weasley, bajo las escobas y sobre la larga vía Stoatshead Hill Road y hacia lo lejos, se elevaron más de seis repentinos estallidos de fuego y columnas de humo retorciéndose. En segundos, por sobre la calle Mill a la izquierda y por Winter's Edge Lane a la derecha, se elevaron columnas ardientes acompañadas de enormes flamazos. La distancia y la dirección del viento no dejaban oír bien lo que debería ser un ruido tremendo.

―¿Van a volver a nuestra casa?

Los Weasley miraron a su izquierda. A metros había un enorme cráter humeante.

―No, querida, deben saber dónde vivimos, mira, nos llegó la onda de esa explosión -señaló al cráter- … no quiero saber que había dentro… están atacando blancos...

Y pensó, rascándose la calva: _Caray querida, todo era que los Slytherin tuvieran una razón para salir lanzando encantamientos a diestra y siniestra, haciendo un verdadero desastre._

Los Slytherin llegaron como el rayo hasta la calle Norte y pasando Winter's Edge Lane. Se elevaban llamas en el Parlamento, el Centro Comunitario y la Oficina Postal, más unas quince casas, que ardían como puntos humeantes en la noche.

Los pobladores de Ottery que no estaban cerca de las explosiones salieron a ver el cielo, hallando a las escobas que comenzaban a girar en dos arcos, en retorno sobre los fuegos y provocando más explosiones.

La onda expansiva no se podía evitar, pero aquellos estallidos lanzaban la onda hacia arriba junto con fragmentos de madera y muebles entre fuego, haciendo cimbrar las casas de al lado sin causarles daños severos. No obstante, los aterrados vecinos, algunos en ropa de cama, cargando a otros más pequeños, con toda razón escapaban suponiendo que era un ataque general.

Mortífagos y sus simpatizantes, que lograron salir de sus escondrijos o de casas que tomaron de sus dueños muertos por ellos, trataban de repeler el ataque, pero desde las escobas los Slytherin los cazaban con híbridos de encantamientos antiguos que les enseñara Dankworth. Mortífagos y muggles que los apoyaban salían girando en un vendaval de brillos y sacudidas brutales.

Desde el suelo ascendían numerosos haces de luz, pero no lograban tocar a los alumnos en sus escobas. Peor todavía, los hechiceros que trataban de despegar se venían abajo en llamas. Varios en antorchas giratorias fueron a dar contra el puente, haciéndolo saltar en pedazos de roca e iluminando con sus llamas el río Otter.

Desde la residencia de los Lovegood, al extremo norte de Ottery, se distinguía el fuego de los incendios siguiendo la línea de las calles. Xenophilius veía a los habitantes correr para huir de las llamas y movió la cabeza:

―El Mastín de Snape va a borrarnos del mapa.

Como él, quienes tenían hijos prisioneros en Hogwarts no se atrevían a intervenir.

Rodeados por elfos armados, los rehenes, ubicados más a la izquierda de casa de Ron, entre el río y Tonder Way, miraban aquel despliegue de Slytherin organizados como escuadrilla aérea que hacía saltar más construcciones, más cuatro negocios incluso dentro de los rectángulos de la calle Norte y Winter's Edge, convirtiendo a Ottery en un tablero de oscuridad y fuego. McGonagall, con las manos en las mejillas, oyendo las sirenas de los carros de bomberos, enmudecía estupefacta; Sprout lloraba; los demás profesores no daban crédito al horror.

―¿Qué hicimos mal? -se recriminaba McGonagall, abrumada- ¿Qué no les dimos, dónde fallamos como educadores?

―Quizá no supimos apoyarlos -declaró, sombría, Sinistra.

―¡Pasaron por La Madriguera! -gritaba Ron, contenido por varios de otras casas, todos rodeados por los elfos ex esclavos armados con instrumentos de siembra y cosecha- ¡Hermione! ¡Mis papás!

Hermione le ponía una mano en el tórax, hablándole bajo para tratar de serenarlo, diciéndole que Dankworth no tenía por objetivo a los padres de Ron. Había atacado a un lado de La Madriguera. Era claro que sabía lo que buscaba. Y eso no eran los inocentes. Mirando allá, los rehenes vieron a otros Slytherin entrando a Ottery corriendo por sus calles incendiadas, en estricta formación de uno en fondo, varitas en mano. Estaban yendo con todo para rescatar a Snape de las garras de los mortífagos.

Bajo la escuadra de escobas voladoras, más casas reventaban en un mar de madera, papeles e insumos. También la Tienda General volaba por los aires, diseminando su mercancía en decenas de metros a la redonda.

La línea de Slytherin volando llegó al extremo de Stoatshead Hill Road, saltándose el parque, y regresaron. La incursión había sido veloz. Guiados por los ficheros habían atacado las residencias de los principales mortífagos y nulificado a los brujos de mayor importancia, además de arruinar sus escondrijos clave, para que los sobrevivientes del Señor Tenebroso tuvieran que dispersarse a Godric Valley, Little Whinging y Upper Flagely.

Los incendios diseminados por la ciudad alumbraban las carreras de los habitantes en la extensión de su cuadrícula de casas. Los carros de bomberos ya trabajaban para impedir que los fuegos se extendieran, aunque conservaban esa característica de centrarse en las construcciones que consumían.

El plan de Morthred había sido dar el primer golpe a las bases de los mortífagos y sus simpatizantes muggles para impedirles agruparse, porque lo siguiente era un cálculo y un cálculo muy arriesgado, pero a como estaba la situación general, los Slytherin llevaban las de perder.

Había pedido a Geneviee que reuniera a la mitad de alumnos, nadie de la escuadrilla aérea, en la intersección de las calles Mill, Yonder y Stoatshead Hill.

Bajó de la escoba voladora aprovechando el impulso para correr v desembocó en el centro de cinco vías que arrancaban en todas direcciones, encontrándose con noventa Slytherin formados en tres bloques de treinta, intercalados, con Ravenscroft, D'Uberville y Moonlight al frente de cada uno, todos de cara a la continuación de Stoatshead Hill hacia el norte. Sus lugartenientes lo voltearon a ver.

Morthred no fue del todo consciente de un rayo que cruzó las alturas, revelando las nubes y la pálida Luna; pero sí de la llovizna que cayó de inmediato, sesgada, oscureciendo la acera con golpecillos.

Sintiendo el agua en su cuerpo, se puso al frente de los bloques con gesto de expectación, mirando las vacías avenidas y las pequeñas calles más allá, con los incendios centellando en todas direcciones. Aeryn lo observó con extrañeza. Moonlight y D'Uberville aguardaban, limpiándose la lluvia de la cara.

La llovizna aumentó, mojando al bloque de Slytherin, que siguió formado, varitas en mano.

Morthred estaba calculando. Anoche había sopesado la posibilidad de recibir un ataque mortífago, el cual, de acuerdo con su naturaleza, iba a ser traicionero. El Señor Tenebroso no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados ante lo que le estaba pasando. Mientras los jugadores de quidditch enseñaban a los demás manobras aéreas para usarlas en el ataque, Morthred dedicó horas a operaciones aritmánticas para tratar de predecir en qué parte de Ottery podría ocurrir el contraataque de los mortfagos.

No trató de predecir si habría uno. Partió de darlo por hecho, aunque manejado de esa forma, la improbabilidad era muy alta.

No obstante, le convenía recibir ese ataque lo más pronto posible ante la eventualidad de reducirse en número, y porque si lograban ganar restarían mucha fuerza a Voldemort. Los de las escobas vigilaban aquel edificio al que muggels habían rodeado con un cerco de alambre y pedacería, que Dankworth recordaba que se llamaba _Oldchurch_ y que como la mayoría de los Slytherin, no entendía para qué lo usaban.

La lluvia aumentó.

No era fácil: eran demasiadas variables. Pero lo que le había enseñado su Maestro Snape y después exigido en las prácticas le permitió encontrar que podía vaticinar el evento en una zona delimitada, tomando en cuenta que Ottery era en sí mismo espacio de posibilidades limitadas.

Habiendo dado por hecho el ataque, identificó aquel cruce de vías que atravesaban Ottery. Pero no se podía más: saber cuántos eran o qué harían era demasiado. Incluso saber de qué lado, de cuál de las cinco direcciones de calles iban a llegar, era imposible.

―¡Vamos a entrar en combate! -les anunció Dankworth, alzando la voz.

Nadie se movió. La lluvia golpeaba contra las vías.

Morthred continuó el cálculo aritmántico y no tardó mucho en obtener el primer despeje de la ecuación. Entre más se acercaban los mortífagos, era más probable anticipar su movimiento.

―Hacia el Este -dijo a Aeryn.

―¡Hacia el Este, ya! -repitió ella, volteando al grupo.

El movimiento los obligó a volver a ponerse de frente a la calle, para no quedar un bloque detrás del otro.

Bajo la lluvia, Ravenscroft miraba a Morthred viendo al suelo y moviendo los labios. Por algunas palabras, números que hiló, supo qué era. _Está haciendo una predicción aritmántica_, se dijo_. ¿Cómo lo va lograr? Cuando mucho se consiguen cinco segundos de anticipación, no sirve de nada._ Desconocía que Snape había logrado alargar el intervalo de predicción a treinta segundos.

Dankworth cerró los ojos, sumando y discriminando. Aquel cálculo en el terreno le habría valido un diploma de la profesora Vector. Como le enseñara Snape, la vida real era muy diferente y en ella se hallaban.

La lluvia ya los empapaba. En la mente de Dankworth pasaban ecuaciones como fantasmas en letras enormes, un cálculo de una dimensión infinita referida a un plano de cuatro dimensiones: 4 = (1/(1/2))2, 9 = (1/(1/3))2, 16 = (1/(1/4))2 buscando finalizar antes de llegar a la barrera de los treinta segundos de anticipación. Tardaba un segundo más y el cálculo ya no serviría.

―¡Hacia el Oeste! -corrigió.

Los Slytherin obedecieron a la carrera. En las pocas oportunidades que tuvieron de practicar en los tiempos de Umbridge, cada cual se había concentrado para aprenderse aquellos movimientos a la primera, Se colocaron encarando lo que fuera a aparecer, Corvus volteó hacia a Morthred al tiempo que el bloque se organizó de nuevo. La lluvia no cesaba, ni detenía los incendios en las construcciones. A lo lejos se veían las escobas voladoras.

La lluvia caía tan fuerte que Aeryn se hizo el cabello hacia atrás con una mano, mirando a la nada como todos. La mirada de Dankworth seguía en el tramo; debía terminar el cálculo en el tiempo exacto para alcanzar el rango de predicción aritmántica sobre la coordenada espacial.

El reloj corría. El agua chorreaba por la cara de Morthred y por sus labios contando, mirando hacia el río. No, no era hacia donde veían.

―¡Hacia el Norte! -corrigió.

Sus lugartenientes repitieron la orden y vuelta a correr guardando el orden. Morthred tenía segundos para definir. Concluyó el cálculo llegando al final de un salto. Los mortífagos se acercaban. La lluvia marcaba un compás constante y veloz.

―_¡De donde vuelve a salir Stoatshead Hill Road!_ -señaló hacia el punto, mirándolos entre la ducha que les caía del cielo- ¡Aparecerán mortífagos! ¡Avada Kedavra a mi orden! ¡Pose de ataque!

D'Uberville, Moonlight y Ravenscroft, igual de empapados que el resto, repitieron:

―¡Pose de ataque!

Como uno solo, los Slytherin asumieron la pose de duelo de Dankworth: sobre el piso, los noventa y uno provocaron un ruido marcial cuando adelantaron un pie, adelantaron el brazo con la varita y bajaron el otro, doblándolo por el codo a la altura de la cintura y formando una garra con los dedos. Un rayo cruzó el cielo.

Oyendo el trueno, poco más de dos kilómetros a la izquierda y atrás, los rehenes rodeados por los elfos armados y pocos Slytherin, miraban al grupo bajo la lluvia, en esa formación y una posición de duelo que la mayoría nunca había visto.

―¿Qué postura es esa? -quiso saber Parvati.

―Es la postura con que nos enfrentó -comentó Ron-, no sé de dónde la sacó.

―¿Qué hacen? -preguntaban los profesores entre ellos- Apuntan a un vacío.

Ron se dirigió a Hermione, que se había sentado con la cabeza entre las manos.

―¿Mione? ¿Sabes qué hacen?

Ella asintió rápidamente, pero con aire de no querer saber nada.

―¿Qué es?

Ella no respondió.

―¿Señorita Granger…? -preguntó McGonagall.

―Predicción aritmántica de un ataque.

Los profesores no pudieron evitar la admiración académica, mirando de nuevo al grupo a lo lejos.; ni la profesora Vector se negó a la sorpresa, viendo su reloj de arena y luego a los Slytherin en la intersección:

―¿Anticipación mayor a cinco segundos… a qué hora hizo el cálculo...? Pero van para medio minuto de predicción… empezó a calcular antes, ¿sin tomar nota?

―Snape… -dijeron entre ellos, estupefactos- el profesor Snape debió enseñarle… Severus es un genio…

Incluso Ron parecía interesado. Más atrás de él, los otros rehenes amagados por los elfos miraron con inquietud allá. Ron llamó a Hermione, que le respondió:

―No quiero ver si muere… y pensar que yo le regalé el libro de Karuzos… infeliz…

La mirada del resto se enfocó en telescopio atravesando velozmente la lluvia hasta que el grupo de Slytherin ocupó el campo visual justo a tiempo para el grito de Morthred:

―_¡Avada Kedavra!_

El resto lo repitió y de las varitas brotaron sus haces de luz quebrada, desde los brazos rectos en los alumnos distribuidos en tres bloques, pero pareciendo dirigirse a la nada.

No fue así. Justo al alcanzar el punto donde la calle Stoatshead tomaba hacia el norte, un grupo espantoso de cincuenta mortífagos se hizo visible en la avenida, sonriendo voraces.

Jamás lo vieron venir. Las luces estallaron en medio de ellos reventando y borrando a varios mortífagos entre sus gritos o vuelos por el aire, girando en peonzas, con las luces de sus propias varitas sin control volviendo a caer entre ellos, reventando e iluminando la avenida, fulminándonos en el acto, lanzándolos a unos atrás, a otros adelante. Los encantamientos al chocar generaban un halo semejante a la electricidad, que sacudía a los que estaban más o menos indemnes, haciéndolos caer.

El silencio que siguió a los destellos dejó pasmados a los mismos Slytherin, pero no bajaron la guardia. La intersección estaba plagada de mortífagos fuera de combate. La lluvia volvió a sonar.

Como llevaban segundos de ventaja, Morthred siguió calculando.

La mente de Morthred iba a toda velocidad. Apuntando hacia los cuerpos caídos alzó la otra mano en el repique de la lluvia, pidiendo silencio. Sus labios se movían más rápidamente, pasando páginas de papiros en su mente llenos de la ecuación. No podía perder medio segundo aunque lo siguiente era un poco más sencillo de calcular por un ajuste que Snape hizo a una de las fórmulas de Karuzos, pero en dos predicciones seguidas ya se perdía capacidad de anticipación y entraba a la barrera de los cinco segundos que bien conocía Vector. Si te pones a calcular superado ese intervalo, todo te va a ir ganando, ya no se puede predecir nada útil porque no tienes tiempo de calcular y actuar.

―¡Primera mitad flanco derecho, segunda mitad noventa grados arriba!

Ravenscroft y los otros no pudieron repetir la orden por falta de tiempo al entender que no lo había, así que ella misma alzó el brazo al cielo y gritó:

―_¡Ya, chicos, ya!_

El giro les salió tan preciso que algo tuvo de vals: la mitad de ellos dio el flanco al mismo tiempo y la otra mitad apuntó el cielo igualmente sincronizado. Eso solamente lo habían podido practicar una vez, pero les salió. Pronunciaron la maldición y de las varitas volvieron a salir los haces.

―Es Avada… -Parvati se cubrió la boca, horrorizada- Oh no, están…

―¿Qué usarías tú si peleas contra mortífagos? -le preguntó una Slytherin de sexto.

Otros sitios de Ottery estaban bajo ataque, porque muggles salieron de sus madrigueras derruidas y tiraban con armas de pólvora a los de las escobas, que aunque no entendían esas armas sabán que debían evitar los proyectiles. Otros alumnos en escobas sobrevolaban dirigiendo encantamientos de fuego a unos grupos que trataban de organizarse o escapar hacia el parque Evergreen.

El grupo con Morthred gritó lo mismo.

Nuevamente más rápidos, los Slytherin dirigieron resplandores que hacia arriba acertaron con un grupo grande de mortífagos que se corporizó en viejas escobas de brujo. Los brillos plateados les arrancaron gritos, desplomándolos. Los que aparecieron por la calle Mill fueron un bloque segado en mala cosecha.

No hizo falta dar una orden para una cuestión de sentido común: los verde-plata corrieron para evitar la caída de los cuerpos, que junto con la lluvia se estrellaron contra el asfalto y donde sus escobas se trozaron.

Moonlight dio varios pasos al norte, gritando al grupo:

―¡Adelántense, en formación, nuevamente en formación!

_No hay más cálculos, las variables se modificaron demasiado. ¿Qué me queda, qué me queda?_

El método al sentimiento.

―¡Media vuelta enfrentada, izquierda, derecha! -vociferó tan fuerte como pudo.

Moonlight, D'Uberville y Ravenscroft vieron hacia qué lado volteó él, para guiarse.

Dieron las órdenes y los Slyhterin se distribuyeron en dos mitades que apuntaron con las varitas en los sentidos este-oeste de calle Mill.

Un enorme destello, la fuerza concentrada de noventa y una varitas formó gruesos bloques de luz que palpitaron una vez, convirtiéndose en miles de rayos que salieron hacia las calles, pero ya no hubo anticipación: ocurrió al mismo tiempo.

El destello de los encantamientos impactó en dos grupos que surgieron frente a cada mitad del bloque de alumnos. Los mortífagos solo alcanzaron a aparecer y desplomarse en el resplandor.

Con cuerpos caídos en tres de las cinco direcciones de calles, la lluvia hizo otro paréntesis, acariciante.

_Al sentimiento me acabará fallando, _pensó Morthred. _Debo cuidar todas las direc…_

―¡En erizo! -ordenó, corriendoa incorporarse a la formación.

Para cubrir todos los flancos formaron un círculo, apuntando con las varitas en todas direcciones. Ya sin aritmancia, lo que siguió fue una anarquía.

Sin parar se sucedieron resplandores brotando de las varitas, la lluvia, apariciones de mortífagos que no alcanzaban a derribar al primer encuentro sino que respondían, rugidos del exterior del erizo, destellos cegadores, crujidos, fragmentos de piso que volaban en proyectiles cerca de las cabezas de los Slytherin resaltados de la noche por los brillos, iluminados por anillos de luz en explosión, sombras desarticuladas entre flashazos, líneas quebradas resplandecientes, gritos de dolor, estallidos brillantes. El erizo de Slytherin se revelaba en esas palpitaciones deslumbrantes, dirigiendo hechizos a los que trataban de reducirlos.

De pronto pareció que ya no importaba a quien se atacaba, sino que se convirtió para los Slytherin en un gritar encantamientos sin detenerse, una y otra vez, casi hasta quedarse roncos, sosteniéndose en la intersección, empapados por el aguacero y lluvia de trozos del empedrado, rodeados de aquel reventar de rayos y haces de luz, sin ver que había enfrente ni qué si se acercaba, sino manteniendo la formación y atacando..

Un aullido y Montague llegó con los del equipo de quidditch, para apoyarlos.

Cuando los de las escobas se alejaronatacando a grupos reducidos que corrían, los de la calle se detuvieron. No apareció nadie más. La lluvia volvió a sonar. Quedaron viendo hacia todos lados. Morthred, manteniendo con los demás la vista hacia su frente, preguntó:

―¿Bajas? ¡Moonlight, cuántas bajas!

―Ninguna, Dankworth. Dos heridos por fragmentos de piedra.

La estrella de la intersección de calles estaba plagada de cuerpos inmóviles.

Morthred volteó, intercambiando una mirada con Ravenscroft, que jadeaba y también escurría agua. Las cinco direcciones en que se repartían las tres calles principales de Ottery St. Catchpole estaban plagadas de cuerpos de mortífagos, de los que aun manaba un aire de maldad. De maldad detenida.

―Acabamos de dejar fuera de combate a casi ciento treinta mortífagos -anunció Moonlight, de cuya fina barbilla goteaba agua.

Los rehenes saltaron de gusto, gritando y festejando lo que acababan de ver, algunos sujetándose de la cabeza con alegría y pasmo o abrazándose. McGonagall sonrió discretamente, inclinando la cabeza de alivio. Sprout se posó una palma en el cuello. Los demás profesores se abrazaron de dicha. Era extraño: estaban contra la Rebelión y la situación de rehenes, pero haber visto a los Slytherin acabando con mortífagos en aquellas andanadas los hermanaba con ellos. Ron levantó a una Hermione, débil de angustia; la castaña recibía algunas palmadas de otros Gryffindor que la zarandeaban un poco. Según ellos, estaban felicitando a la novia del Mastín.

― … no somos novios… -protestaba, llorando del susto, abrazada por la profesora Sprout.

Antes de poder preguntársele nada, Morthred se acercó a grandes pasos a un autobús amarillo escolar, aparcado en una esquina, detrás. No había tiempo de pensar en las repercusiones de lo que esto significaba para Voldemort.

―¿Ese es un vehículo muggle, verdad? -lo señaló.

―Sí, si es -respondió alguien entre los bloque que lo seguían.

Dankworth puso una mano en un hombro de Draco, que acababa de descender, llevando un leve corte en la frente.

―Déjame el edificio muggle. Toma la mitad de los aéreos. Arrasa lo que resta de lo mortífago. Estás quitando a Voldemort la posibilidad de amenazar a tu familia.

―Con gusto -sonrió, malévolamente.

―Suban -ordenó Dankworth a los demás, encaramándose en la parte más alta del vehículo.

Moonlight ordenó acercar a los rehenes, para que no quedaran demasiado atrás.

El autobús avanzó sin conductor sobre Mill Street para llegar a su esquina con Winter's Edge Lane. Morthred iba en la parte superior, de pie. Varios Slytherin subieron y otros avanzaron a los costados, marcando el paso. Arriba, en el cielo plomizo, patrullaba la escuadrilla aérea.

La lluvia cesó sin aviso. En las cuatro direcciones se elevaban columnas de humo y el resplandor quemante de los incendios. Los pobladores se habían alejado mucho hacia el norte, rumbo a la residencia de los Lovegood, como para distinguirlos desde tierra. El autobús amarillo, que rezaba en sus costados OTTERY ST. CATCHPOLE HIGH SCHOOL, avanzó por la calle Mill, que era un sector de incendios sin control porque los bomberos se afanaban muy a la izquierda y arriba del plano de casas, pero que era convertido prácticamente en un barrio pro-Voldemort. Los Slytherin también iban encaramados en la parte de arriba del vehículo, al lado de Dankworth quien, de pie, se cruzó de brazos.

Con el fuego de los incendios a lo largo de la calle Mill y más al norte, hacia Chanter's Hollow, el autobús escolar sin conductor avanzó con los Slytherin sobre él, enmarcados por las llamas, y los que iban a pie como los muggles que cargan arietes.

Llegando cerca de ellos, viendo arriba, McGonagall y las profesoras. con el resto de los rehenes, contemplaron que bajo el techo de una enorme nube blanca, algodonosa, brillante por la inmensa Luna arriba, los Slytherin en sus escobas sobrevolaban y otros se alejaban al norte.

―¡Morthred! -le gritó Hermione, iluminada por las llamas, corriendo al lado del autobús; los elfos ex domésticos llevaban a los rehenes al lado del camión, amagados con tridentes y lanzas donde se reflejaban los fuegos, pero ella se había alejado del grupo.

Morthred preguntó en voz alta, sin mirarla, alumbrado por las llamas, cruzado de brazos:

―¿Qué quieres?

La noche se hizo más espesa. Si los bomberos estaban trabajando no se les veía o era que los fuegos de esas zonas se apagaron al cumplir con su cometido. Pero no era así en todas partes. Explosiones se oían en la sede del Congreso local, así como en el Centro Cívico. Los Slytherin en el área conocían que en sus sótanos existían mazmorras clandestinas. Habían usado fuegos mágicos con el propósito de que el calor se expandiera en vertical y respetara el subsuelo.

Cuatro elfos que llevaban herramientas de sembrar, rodeaban a Hermione.

―¡No la apuntes con el azadón! -masculló un elfo a otro, con mirada furiosa de advertencia- ¡Haz como nosotros, el Brujo nos matará si la lastimas!

―¿Qué importancia tiene ella? Nos defendió, pero…

―¡idiota… quita eso, apunta arriba…! -le largó una patada- ¡_DrņƎngad clǆok_… parece que no te enteras de los chismorreos de cocina…!

Llamas resplandecían, acalorando a Hermione.

―¡No arrases Ottery…! ¡Morthred, no te han hecho nada!

―Claro que sí -respondió, sin verla, de brazos cruzados entre el resplandor de las llamas―. De aquí salieron nuevos mortífagos, también magos comprados por Voldemort y muggles dos caras. Es una ciudad falsa, pero de mucho prestigio entre nosotros. El Ministerio la protegió por ser políticamente correcta, emblemática. Aquí ha estado el profesor Snape y nadie vino por él. Esta gente ha conspirado desde antes que naciéramos tú y yo y nadie los ha tocado. ¿Para qué todo el aparato de aurores, Órdenes Secretas y etcétera si no se enteran de _nada_? ¿O si se enteran y al final nada hacen porque tienen problemas entre ellos? La política no los deja moverse. Bien, eso se acabó. ¡Llega la Casa de Slytherin!

―¡Slytherin! -aclamaron los que rodeaban al autobús escolar.

―¿Cómo sabes que no has herido a inocentes?

―Porque _los vi. _Y hay un prisionero en ese sótano. ¿Crees que actúo como tu Harry? Llévensela.

Llegaron frente a la iglesia, en un límite de la ciudad que se abría el descampado rumbo al Oriente. El suelo estaba lleno de desperdicios y maderas quemadas dejadas por muggles que quisieron responder a la escuadra aérea y lo que cayó de las explosiones cercanas. En torno de la construcción seguía la valla con desperdicios, muebles y partes de maquinaria.

En el caos, nadie había detectado que, emboscado tras un gran bloque de árboles y arbustos tupidos sobre Mill Street, Harry observaba la escena.

Había seguido al grupo cuando oyó los rumores de que parecían dirigirse a Ottery. El trayecto por sus medios le tomó más tiempo. Se planteaba las posibilidades de liberar a Hermione y a Ron. Estando en esos pensamientos, alguien lo pescó repentinamente, por la cazadora.

―Maldito Potter -le susurró Ravenscroft-. Por tu culpa el Mastín casi la agarra conmigo cuando te fugaste.

―¿Quieres conducirme con Voldemort? Primero muerto.

―¿Con Voldemort? ¿De qué hablas, estúpido? Nosotros no estamos con Voldemort.

―Aeryn, Aeryn, espera, espera, antes que me lleves debes saber…

Nueva explosión, ésta a treinta metros de donde estaban. Los rehenes se tiraron al suelo, pero los Slyhterin estaban en sus quince y apenas se movieron un poco. Morthred no dejó de ver al frente.

―Los muggles entienden este lenguaje -dijo Morthred, haciendo acelerar el vehículo con un encantamiento _Maquina _(ellos hablan inglés y esto les suena exótico)-. Los que estén viendo irán a correr la especie. ¡Abajo todos!

Las llantas se quemaban en el asfalto, acelerando. Cuando estuvo lo bastante listo, Morthred lo hizo arrancar.

El autobús escolar dio un salto hacia delante y tambaleándose hasta tomar estabilidad, cobró los 200 por hora en unos metros. Dentro llevaba una esfera azul que se removía rodeada de pequeños rayos.

El autobús hizo saltar muebles, costales y alambrada en todas direcciones al derrobar la valla Los muggles dejados para cuidar la entrada del sitio, adictos a Voldemort, echaron chispas y gritos de terror al entender que el autobús les iba a estallar.

El autobús rompió la entrada de madera del edificio. Un segundo de silencio y un enorme estallido reventó el edificio al cielo.

Rehenes, elfos y Slytherin se levantaron del suelo. Morthred no le quitaba la vista al edificio, que al parecer había perdido su función original hacía mucho Las llamaradas del edificio se elevaron altas y su calor llegó hasta ellos.

Morthred, apartado de todos, observaba los resplandores de ése y de los incendios más el norte, con los brazos cruzados.

Hermione, que lo vio contra el fondo de fuego, tuvo un _dejà vu_, una sensación de lo ya visto. Conocía ese cuadro. No recordó cuándo lo vio, pero fue éste, un autobús estallando y Morthred mirando las llamas del caos que había desatado en Ottery y amenazaba con aumentar en el mapa. Tampoco supo si lo veía ahora o era un acceso de recuerdo, pero un lobo blanco cruzó delante de las llamas y se perdió entre la maleza. Una cosa no fue la misma: recordó haber visto a Malfoy reír y dar latigazos a Rita Skeeter. No obstante, en la realidad, Draco llevaba del brazo, sin aplicar fuerza, a una Skeeter que protestaba, para alejarla de la cercanía del fuego:

―Haga su reportaje sin que peligre su vida, no vamos a cargar con esa responsabilidad.

―¡El peligro que enfrento es mi decisión!

―¿Quiere que la saque?

El Morthred que vio no supo cuándo, había sido uno llevado por la venganza y la ira, contagiada a los otros Slytherin como una fiebre. Ver así a Draco le confirmó que pese a ser terrible, el presente elegido por Morthred no había sido el de diseminar destrucción sin más.

Sobre las brasas humeantes del edificio muggle, Dankworth, seguido de unos diez Slytherin, abrió una trampilla del suelo.

Eran las dos de la madrugada cuando salió con una persona que estuvo prisionera en el sótano.

Morthred no mostró emoción en el rostro, ni en la voz, cuando anunció:

―Profesora Sybilla Trelawney, usted acaba de ser liberada por la Casa de Slytherin.

Él dio la vuelta mientras los alumnos llevaban a la sollozante profesora con los rehenes, ayudándola a caminar y los medimagos llegaban por ella.

Morthred observó las llamas con los brazos cruzados, con creciente frustración. El profesor Snape. El profesor Snape no estaba en la ciudad. No se hallaba el edificio, ni en las mazmorras de los edificios de gobierno, de donde en ese momento otros Slytherin estaban sacando a prisioneros muggles que se negaran a ayudar a Voldemort. Hay que decir que no todos los verde-plata estaban felices por ese rescate, excepto en la medida en que afectaban a quien tenía todavía en su poder al Jefe de su Casa.

―Dankworth -se le acercó Aeryn-. Debo decirte: Potter está aquí.

Conforme ella le explicaba, el rostro de Morthred se tensó. Ravenscroft se intimidó un poco, pero continuó.

―¿Nadie más sabe lo que está buscando? -preguntó Morthred al enterarse de la existencia de los horrocruxes, el _Top Secret_ de Hogwarts; al parecer, Potter estaba haciendo un trabajo.

―Granger y Weasley lo saben. ¿El profesor Snape sabe de esos objetos malditos?

―No lo sé.

Morthred volvió a ver las llamas, pensativo.

―¿No te lo dijo? -susurró ella.

―No.

―¿Por qué crees que no te lo dijo?

―Si lo sabe, debió ser por mutua protección -concluyó, viendo al fuego, sin decirle lo que sí sabía, por la misma razón de cuidado-. O por falta de tiempo. Pero no sé si lo sabe. De saberlo, en sentido estricto ha de haber pensado que _yo_ no debía poner ese secreto en peligro. Hizo bien. Convenció al Señor Aquel de que yo no era más que un mortífago muy verde y que me estaba preparando para estar listo en meses. De suponer que sé algo, Voldemort también me habría puesto una trampa, inventando un llamado del profesor Snape, por ejemplo. Su comportamiento indica que Voldemort sólo sabe lo que ve. Buena decisión del profesor. Vamos a interrogar a McGonagall. Si sucede que la Bruja conoce el paradero del Maestro Snape, me lo pagará.

Siguió pensando.

―Pero él siempre me decía a dónde iba. Esto no cuadra. ¿Por qué no me dijo que trataría de rescatar a la profesora Trelawney? Aunque no me hubiera dicho eso, me habría anunciado que se ausentaría y no lo buscara, o que lo buscara al cabo de equis tiempo…

―No te dijo.

―No me dijo nada -denegó con la cabeza-. Pero leí la verdad de Finkelstein, es como dijo. Tal vez el profesor no trató de rescatar a la profesora. Quizá la profesora no tenga nada que ver con nada. Sin querer rescatamos a Trelawney y ella estaba retenida por otra razón.

Morthred se añadió: _O __el Maestro __recibió un llamado de Voldemort y lo emboscaron__, por sospechas__. Me di cuenta que Bellatrix Lestrange desconfía del profesor_.

―Debemos suponer que por la razón que tuviera para irse como lo hizo, se encuentra en peligro -nuevamente se puso serio―. Esté con quien esté. El problema es el mismo. Aparte, Potter está en su mundo haciendo lo que sea.

― Y hablando de Potter…

―¿Dónde está?

―Si volteas a tu derecha hacia los arbustos…

Discretamente miró allá y distinguió los arillos de las gafas ingenuas y decididas de Harry. Morthred puso cara de fastidio viendo un segundo al cielo rogando a San Mungo enviara a Potter algo de… _algo._

―¿Qué le digo?

―Llévatelo lejos de ahí, está pidiendo a gritos que lo atrapemos.

Harry y Ravenscroft caminaban en la sombra, apartándose del grupo, cuando ella se apartó y anunció.

―Sigue el camino, sujeta tu varita, allá está Dankworth.

Morthred no quiso tomarlo por sorpresa, así que se enfrentaron en un duelo que duró tres segundos y que fue rematado cuando Harry recibió un:

―_¡Legeremens!_

Al cabo de un rato, Dankworth volvió con Ravenscroft. Poco le faltó para frotarse las manos:

―No mentía; conviene dejarlo ir; sin embargo, va a necesitar a sus cómplices o no llega ni a Tinworth. Lo mejor será…

Weasley trató de saltar la barrera de los elfos, con las manos extendidas hacia Morthred, furioso y gritando una serie de incoherencias. Los profesores y los alumnos estaban empapados, sin deseos de intervenir, excepto Hermione.

―¡Ron! ¡Ron! -le gritó ella.

Los elfos lo retuvieron, ahí sí limitándolo con viejos azadones y tridentes para impedirle llegar a Ravenscroft y a Dankworth.

Aeryn inclinó la cabeza a un lado, mirando a Ron con auténtico fastidio. A punto de que Dankworth lo dejara ir junto con Granger, al Zanahorio se le ocurría montar esa escena, valiente, pero inútil. Morthred dijo:

―Ron Weasley, eres sospechoso del intento de sabotear la operación de rescate del profesor Severus Snape. Las pruebas son tus actos. Te declaro culpable. Se cierra el caso. A Azkabán con él.

Los demás se preguntaron a qué acuerdo habría llegado con el Ministro y se desanimaron peor. Ignoraban que era puro _bluff_. Se trataba de disuadir a los demás de hacer esas escenas. Hermione protestaba.

―La cara de Parvati comienza a caerme mal- opinó Aeryn.

―Sí, a mí también, pero déjala.

Los elfos condujeron a Ron a punta de azadón,a la acera de enfrente. Un alumno en escoba los seguía, vigilando.

Otros Slytherin conducían a los prisioneros, que eran magos sobrevivientes, identificados en las listas confeccionadas en Diagon y en los ficheros. El apoyo aéreo continuaba patrullando sobre las llamas. Dankworth susurró a Aeryn:

―Llévate a Granger calles allá. Que se vaya con Potter, no los vea nadie.

―Su varita…

―¡Diantres! ¿Quién la tiene? Consíguela y dásela.

―Ok -se alejó.

―Aeryn…

―Dime.

―Gracias.

Ella asintió.

Al ir hacia los rehenes, Ravenscroft discretamente se puso una mano a la altura del abdomen y chasqueó en silencio, enfática, veloz, hacia la castaña, mirándola: "voltea, voltea". Al llegar a los rehenes iluminados por las llamas que se alzaban a un costado, con igual gesto le dijo, "ven, apresúrate".

La orden sonora de Morthred:

―_¡D'Uberville! ¡Derrumben las casas __marcadas__!_

El fuego rodeaba todo. Hermione se llevó las manos a la cabeza, jalada de un brazo por Aeryn. Los elfos les dieron paso, molestos.

―Después te lamentas del desastre -dijo a Hermione, alejándose junto con ella.

―¿A dónde vamos?

―Sh, sígueme.

―Ron… lo llevarán…

―¿Deberé gritarte _que te calles_, Granger? No lo llevará a Azkabán.

―¿Entonces? Oh, Aeryn, dime…

―Fue para espantar a tus amigos y que no se pongan a protestar, también para regocijo de los elfos, recuerda que los elfos del colegio odian a los magos por lo de la esclavitud. En el fondo quieren permiso para meterse con alguno de los rehenes. Morthred retendrá a Weasley en Hogwarts.

―¿Cómo lo sabes?

―No únicamente tú lo conoces.

―¿Qué quieres decir?

―¡Toma! -discretamente, Ravenscroft sacó un objeto de su túnica.

Hermione no daba crédito.

―¿Cómo? -preguntó tomando la varita, que llevaba la etiqueta en forma de un anillo de papiro en torno:_ GRANGER, HERMIONE_. _GRYFFINDOR__._

―¡Escóndela! -la urgió Aeryn- Orden de Dankworth…. Mira allá, a esos arbustos.

―¡Oh, por…!_ ¿Es… Harry…?_

―Luego lloras de dicha, Granger, muévete. Morthred piensa que sin ti, Harry le pide aventón a los dementores. Él sabe qué están haciendo ustedes, yo no quiero saber, pero si sirve, sirve. ¡Te advierto: ustedes usan su varita contra uno de nosotros y no se la van a acabar…!

―Gracias, gracias, oh, mil gracias, dile a Morthred que gracias, Aeryn, dile…

―Yo le digo. ¡Vete, Hermana de San Eustacio! Si ése es tu dios muggle.

Miró el cielo, donde sobrevolaban las escobas.

_Nuestra vigilancia aérea volverá a atraparlos, pensó._

―Granger.

―¿Sí?

―Supongo que Potter trae lo que traiga que haga invisible o no hubiera llegado aquí. Cúbranse con eso hasta diez kilómetros de distancia.

_Gran margen de control tenemos,_ se dijo, pesimista. _A ver dónde logramos llegar antes que nos maten._

Hermione entró a los arbustos. Aeryn les perdió interés al verlos correr el uno al otro y abrazarse.

_¿Qué le verá Morthred?,_ se dijo, al regresar por el parque en sombras_. Granger es tan insípida… Y hablando de brujas__ odiosas__, debo preparar el interrogatorio de McGonagall._

Morthred reunió a los magos que eran de fiar, y los nombró nuevas autoridades. Al cabo de aquel desbarajuste nadie puso en duda si los Slytherin tenían autoridad para nombrar y desnombrar.

Ludapolamérica, que en ese día no había dicho esta boca es mía y permaneció de pie a varios metros de los rehenes, asintió cuando Morthred entregó los pocos prisioneros que quedaron, a Tonks y a Shacklebolt. Gretto estaba seguro que el segundo acabaría como Ministro, y por lo pronto con la guerra que los Slytherin habían desatado, el espacio de poder del gran auror debería haberse ensanchado como para asegurarse de colocar a los mortífagos en buen lugar.

Regresaron a Diagon a las 4:00 am. Encargó a sus responsables que atendieran la infinidad de detalles anexos: entrega de prisioneros enfermos o heridos que no sanaban, a San Mungo; asuntos de logística como alimentos y material de curación, responder mensajes que estaban haciendo ex alumnos de Slytherin; traslado de los heridos, redistribución de los espacios en Hogwarts y demás etcéteras.

La sombra del Mastín se proyectó contra la pared, donde Flavus, ya regresado de las catacumbas de Gringotts, en muy mal estado por haberse transformado bajo la presión de un _Imperius, _vio entrar a un sonriente Morthred, dispuesto a charlar:

―¿Así que el profesor Snape estaba en Ottery?

Finkelstein, temblando y acurrucado contra una pared, casi con cara de ratón, gritó ocultando la cara tras sus brazos temblorosos:

―¡… nnnooOOOO…!


	20. La Batalla del Valle de Godric

La súbita aparición de escobas voladoras en el cielo azul del Valle de Godric, flotando a bastante altura sobre casas, negocios y edificios oficiales, dejó entender dos cosas: Los Slytherin eran muchos y, a través de los miralejos enfocados a ellos con prontitud, se distinguía que no llevaban el uniforme de Hogwarts. Iban de estilo informal: de negro, de plata, con accesorios verdes, de cabellos en diferentes peinados, en un estilo del siglo 19, modernizado. Todos miraban hacia abajo, a las construcciones y las vías.

Desde los pastizales, un pastor que sabía calcular cantidades de un vistazo, lanzó un silbido y anunció:

―Son cuatro mil escobas.

Los demás vieron a él y de nuevo hacia arriba, donde los Slyhterin continuaban flotando bajo el techo del cielo sin nubes, en siluetas de cuervos en las que revoloteaban sacos de varones y cabelleras de las chicas.

―_¿Cuatro mil? _-preguntó otro, mordiendo su humeante pipa de madera- ¿No dijeron en las noticias que los rebeldes no llegan a doscientos cincuenta?

―Pues -insistió su amigo, haciéndose sombra en los ojos con una mano, sin despegar la vista del cielo- arriba hay cuatro mil magos, en cuatro mil escobas.

―Delante de esa formación -precisó el jefe de la policía al resto de los empleados y funcionarios del gobierno local, paralizados de susto a su alrededor, él viendo por el miralejos desde una gran oficina del edificio gubernamental-, sí... delante de esa horda está el estudiante Morthred Dankworth, también mirando hacia acá.

―_¡Comunícame de inmediato con el Ministro!_ -aulló el jefe de la junta de gobierno del Valle, señalando a su secretario, que sorprendido por el grito brincó, bañándose con su propio té del mediodía.

―¿Y ese ruido? -preguntó una secretaria, tratando de asomar la ventana.

―¿Son aves? -quiso saber otra, entre la duda de los demás empleados.

―Sí, son aves -asintió otra-, son chillidos desde el Oeste

Cuando el miralejos se enfocó allá, es decir, hacia el Bosque de Godric, algo se movió en su espesura.

El jefe de la policía y los que poseían miralejos en otras casas enfocaron, y pronto esos aparatos fueron innecesarios: los pobladores, casi dos mil personas diseminadas por las calles, en las aceras o en los tejados, encontraron a simple vista que enormes bandadas de aves abandonaban el bosque.

Al unísono, el cielo se cubrió de cientos de miles de aves aleteando, oscuras, claras, entintando de noche al cielo pálido del mediodía, pasando muy por debajo de las escobas y alejándose rumbo al Noreste, sin cesar de chillar.

Al mismo tiempo, la superficie del Valle experimentó un golpeteo. Muchos pensaron que se trataba de un temblor de tierra, pero los sonidos, que también provenían del bosque, revelaron la verdad.

Una estampida de animales de cuatro patas corría en el mismo sentido que las aves. Sorteando árboles, saltando riachuelos y troncos caídos, los animales trotaban para abandonar el bosque, como si los persiguiera un depredador. Nadie en el Valle se había percatado, excepto algunos pescadores, que peces y animales reptantes habían huido en el transcurso del día anterior.

El jefe de la policía apartó la mirada del tubo de aumento y con ojos muy abiertos contempló la horda de escobas voladoras.

No necesitaba el telescopio, ni nadie más de los poco más de dos mil habitantes del Valle de Godric. En lo alto del cielo, delante de los Slyhterin, se formaron letras verde oscuro de kilómetros de largo:

RÍNDANSE

O NO QUEDARÁ PIEDRA SOBRE PIEDRA

_Santa Magia, _pensó, azorado, el jefe de la policía_. Nos va a caer una._

Las letras cambiaron:

RÍNDANSE

MAGOS TRAIDORES, MUGGLES AMIGOS DE MORTIFAGOS

LIBEREN AL PROFESOR SEVERUS SNAPE SANO Y SALVO

O NO QUEDARÁ VIVO UNO SOLO DE USTEDES

Las familias que vivían en el lado Este de Redfeme Lane y más hacia allá, en ese instante se alejaron de ventanas y tejados a toda prisa, llamando a sus hijos sin detenerse al cruzar habitaciones, pasillos y bajar a las salas.

―… queridos, queridos… -decían las mamás-, tomen sus cosas, pronto, rápido, debemos irnos…

Los que veían en las calles entendieron lo que iba a suceder, y entre gritos y carreras, se alejaron también hacia el Este, parejas sujetándose del brazo, madres tirando de sus hijos, que miraban extrañados y asombrados hacia arriba:

―¿Quienes son, mami?

―Nada, hijo... vámonos -su madre lo cargó, al leer el siguiente rótulo de nubes.

HA LLEGADO LA CASA DE SLYTHERIN

―_¡Nos van a atacar! -_gritó el Jefe de Policía.

Empleados y funcionarios recobraron el movimiento saliendo de un _stop_ en su documental "Los Malditos Slytherin Van A Armar Una De Las Suyas" y corrieron entre choques, caída de archivos, tropezones y el tope del vicepresidente de la junta de gobierno contra dos ayudantes que lo envió en clavado tras un escritorio, anotando canasta en un cesto de basura. Nadie le pidió autógrafo, porque corrían a ponerse de acuerdo como quien se pone de acuerdo alguien que tiene que ponerse de acuerdo para hacer algo por tener en la cabeza a cuatro mil Slytherin furiosos aparecidos en el cielo como salidos de la boca del Averno.

―_¿Qué están mirando, estúpidos malnacidos?_ -gritó Bellatrix Lestrange a un nutrido grupo de mortífagos que miraban arriba, en desorden, justo donde Lancaster Road giraba hacia Town Square- _¡Contra ellos!_

El poder de más de doscientos _Avadas_ provenientes de la calle y de refugios en el bosque, más el disparo de un arma muggle llamada cañón apostada cerca de Whittle Circle, estallaron en el punto del cielo donde estaban los Slyhterin.

Al disiparse el resplandor y la nube de humo de pólvora, sólo se vio el cielo claro.

―¿Se… se marcharon, se…? -preguntó un hombre mayor, en la calle.

―No creo -opinó el dueño del comercio de papiros.

Los pobladores que seguían viendo, casi dos mil almas, soltaron un grito al mismo tiempo cuando, en la extensión completa del Bosque de Godric, de la nada y de súbito, se elevaron llamas.

Estalló en fuego toda la línea diagonal de árboles que cruzaba enfrente del límite Oeste de la población, en un estallido ardiente que elevó un muro enorme de calor, cuyo sonido se extendió por el valle, emitiendo un rugido.

Los mortífagos que se escondían en el bosque, calculados por Ludapolamérica en más de dos mil, fueron iluminados por el fuego y se convirtieron en sombras por ser calcinados instantáneamente.

La onda de calor azotó a Bellatrix, que desapareció para salvarse, y encendió las ropas de los mortífagos, que lanzaron un grito y se convirtieron en cenizas en una calle que se calentaba alarmantemente.

Negocios y edificaciones se encendieron, teniendo la línea vertical de Redfeme Lane como una suerte de frontera, porque del otro lado, donde no todas las construcciones estaban infestadas de mortífagos y sus simpatizantes, sólo recibieron el golpe de la temperatura, sacudiéndose.

El jefe de la junta de gobierno, en el tejado del edificio gubernamental, sudando como los demás en los pisos de abajo, sobrepasado por los hechos, fue captando lo que ocurría conforme paralizado de pánico veía a un lado y otro desde el tejado del edificio central: todo enfrente, a unos cuantos kilómetros, se elevaban las llamas en el Bosque de Godric; una horda de Slytherin en escobas recorría la hilera de casas a su izquierda y derecha sobre Redfeme Lane y su giro rumbo al Este, donde más Slytherin surcaban en bólido la vía y hacían volar edificaciones en Whittle Circle, especialmente las dispuestas en círculo, que estaban llenas de mortífagos. El funcionario giró sobre sí mismo para seguir con la vista a varias líneas de alumnos en escobas, y cuando se corriera la vez el asombro sería mayor: era _el Batallón Cedric Diggory,_ _formado anoche con trescientos voluntarios de Gryffindor y Ravenclaw que de ser prisioneros en Hogwarts, exigieron incorporarse a la Rebelión porque querían deshacerse de Voldemort, _ahora yendo a toda velocidad al extremo este del Valle, sobre Andover Road.

Ellos, como el resto de los Slytherin, usaban un arma que Morthred inventó junto con Snape en Londres, nacido de que los muggles entendían más de explosiones que de hechizos. Consistía en declarar _Etheris_, que era del todo diferente a _Ætheris_, lo que pertenece a un nivel avanzado llamado Magia Ceremonial y de lo que sólo se lee en la Biblioteca Prohibida.

Con _Etheris_ creas con la varita una condensación de éter que al lanzar hace el mismo efecto que esas armas muggles que llaman granadas de mano. Y sólo los muggles saben por qué le pusieron nombre de fruta, si el efecto es muy amargo, mas ya se sabe que tienen unas ideas rarísimas como llamar "delitos de cuello blanco", a lo que no son más que raterías.

Las calles eran pura confusión. Además de los mortífagos y sus sirvientes muggles que lograron salir de sus madrigueras y combatían en las calles, pobladores se alejaban con lo que llevaban puesto o empujando o tirando de carros de madera donde colocaron pertenencias al salir de sus casas y tomaban al Sur, por Godric Lane, la única vía libre en aquel flamazo instantáneo, ya que a sus espaldas una estela de escobas pasaba elevando nuevos surtidores de fuego hacia el Este. El jefe de gobierno del Valle se aterrorizó, gritando y llorando, porque quien se hace aliado del Mal un día descubre que no fue más que un esclavo:

―¿¡Qué voy a explicarle al Señor Tenebroso!?

Los pobladores, aunque necesariamente huían por el pánico, estaban al tanto que cada una de esas construcciones en llamas, desde las enclavadas en el bosque, eran refugio de mortífagos luego de desalojar a sus dueños o de haber acabado con ellos. Era de lo que todo mundo sabe pero nadie dice o puede decir: Que todo el Poniente del Valle era de Voldemort, donde sus seguidores habían acondicionado mazmorras. Que infestaban el Bosque por completo. Que las casas sobre Andover Road eran centros de concentración de mortífagos. Que de haberlos dejado crecer, un día Voldemort se habría apersonado en todas partes para sembrar el terror.

Y lo que menos sospechaban, era que la noche anterior más de dos mil Slyhterin entre recientes exalumnos y adultos jóvenes se habían sumado a la revuelta en Hogwarts.

No sólo estaban en el Valle. En el edificio de gobierno, el viejo teletipo Creed de inicios de siglo, que era el invento muggle de comunicación más moderno que poseían, sacó del aparato semejante a una máquina de escribir, una tira de papel agujereada, en que escribía la máquina haciendo un _ .bip_. El ayudante del jefe de gobierno arrancó la tira y leyó:

DEL MINISTERIO DE MAGIA. URGENCIA LEVIATÁN - Ataque Slytherin en Dufftownm - Budleigh Babberton - Little Hangleton - Little Whinging - Confirme situación local.

Sobre el Valle, en escoba, un sombrío Morthred, que había desencadenado el ataque simultáneo contra otras localidades con población pro-Voldemort, observaba el despliegue de los demás Slytherin a la altura de las casas y los hongos de humo ardiente que ya surcaban el Valle de Godric, de un extremo a otro.

La noticia de la Rebelión, regada como encantamiento, había movido a los Slyhterin mayores que deseaban limpiar el mundo mágico, y más de la mitad por el mero deseo de resacir el honor de la Casa rescatando al profesor Severus Snape. Aquello de que los Slyhterin lo habrían dejado morir como si no lo conocieran, no iba de acuerdo con su virtud de la lealtad.

Morhtred observaba, con Draco y Geneviee a sus costados y quinientos Slytherin tras ellos, varios adultos jóvenes, mirando el fruto del crecimiento de la Rebelión: habían dejado fuera a una clase de Slytherin que también abundaba: los gustosos de pasarse de listos, de sentirse la base del mundo, de querer figurar porque creían que se lo merecían, de moverse por la pura ambición de poder o de fama, los que llevaban intenciones ocultas como aprovechar para acabar con muggles o sangres sucias, o simplemente por sentirse muy inteligentes y bonitos. Como en Casa todo se sabe, los que venían como infiltrados no lograron pasar inadvertidos porque la posición de cada cual es obvia y sabida. A esta hora se encontraban instalados en mazmorras.

Quienes se quedaron fueron organizados en batallones. Ninguno cuestionó la autoridad de Morthred y sus lugartenientes, bien que muchos consideraran unos mocosos a los promotores de la revuelta. Inteligentemente reconocieron al de la idea y la capacidad. Los treinta representantes de los tres mil ochocientos ex alumnos que aguardaban en sus localidades, se presentaron en Hogwarts. Luego de Dankworth explicarles que si alumnos de Hogwarts pueden defenderse de mortífagos, es que también los pueden atacar, y que no era responsabilidad solo de los alumnos, sino de la Casa completa, era su oportunidad de oro para entrar en acción, sacando a los protagonistas de hasta entonces, que no habían logrado resolver nada. Era hora de ignorarlos y de hacer ver lo que podían otros.

Una recién ascendida Lexington -por el combate en Ottery- bajaba con un nutrido grupo de Slytherin en las agitadas calles de Dufftown; Norbert estaba haciendo volar fortines en Budleigh Babberton; Ravenscroft, al frente de mil, tenía en llamas parte de Little Hangleton, D'Uberville sobrevolaba atacando Little Whinging, con incendios que seguían la curva de la carretera.

_The Daily Prophet _sacó una edición especial que se agotó en las nerviosas manos de miles de compradores:

_Los últimos reportes recabados por los corresponsales del rotativo estrella en esta crisis, _El Profeta, _por medio de sus corresponsales en el terreno de los acontecimientos indican el movimiento de columnas de desplazados que toman los caminos para alejarse de los enfrentamientos en cinco poblaciones. Cabe señalar que Hogsmeade y Mould-on-the-Wold, éste, lugar de residencia de la familia Dumbledore, no han sido tocados por Slytherin. _

La mitad de cada destacamento tenía la misión expresa ordenada por Morthred de buscar el profesor Snape en cada escondrijo y fortín, en casas de muggles si fuera necesario. Enmedio de los ataques que incendiaban varias ciudades, piquetes Slyhterin derribaban puertas, interrogaban a prisioneros en las mazmorras y seguían pistas. El Mastín de Snape había desencadenado una guerra absoluta contra Voldemort: contra los magos que los dejaban crecer por pasividad e ineptitud; contra los magos que creían que esa lucha se hacía como parte de un clan o que terminaba siendo una lucha de identidad de quienes tenían lazos familiares con los mortífagos; también era una revuelta contra el concepto de los Elegidos, léase Harry Potter, que no dejaban hacer nada a los demás en palabras de Morthred, por dejarlo todo a un destino siempre incierto, siempre ambiguo e impreciso, y también contra muggles entrometidos deseosos de traer al mundo mágico sus vicios irremediables.

Morthred se reservaba el poblado donde existían mayores probabilidades de que se encontrara el profesor de Pociones, aquí, en el Valle de Godric, la ciudad emblemática de Gryffindor.

No era un hechizo muy potente con el que hizo huir a los animales, para evitar que murieran en el incendio del bosque: bastó con asustar a un grupo del extremo Suroriental y el miedo se contagió de inmediato a los que estaban cerca, espantándose en bloques que se empujaron unos a otros. Las aves lo percibieron de inmediato, por lo que volaron de súbito. Animales reptantes y peces requerían más tiempo, razón por la cual Dankworth se coló la noche anterior, acompañado por Montague, para hacer ruido, y lanzarles el encantamiento medieval usado por magos sacar a presas de sus madrigueras.

Con las llamas consumiendo el bosque con sus mortífagos y muggles escondidos, con las construcciones en llamas del rectángulo abierto al Oeste de Hewitt Road, Redfeme Lane y Lancaster Road, más las casas ardiendo sobre Andover Road, que seguía al Este, Dankworh identificó el lugar donde podía estar el profesor Snape: en el cuadro formado por tres calles que encerraba a Town Square.

Morthred descendió en picada, seguido de Moonlight y Draco, con sus fuerzas.

Bajaron tan rápido que la resistencia del aire los golpeaba, pero al llegar a tierra cambiaron elegantemente de dirección y desaceleraron.

Estaban de espaldas el cementerio y de cara a Town Square. Ahí, a ras de suelo, la onda de calor era potente. El aire se removía por la elevación de temperatura y contra el cielo claro se elevaban no menos de treinta columnas de humo y llamas. En la calle, escuadras Slytherin sostenían combates con grupos de mortífagos que trataban de copiar las granadas de éter.

Morthred vio el edificio. Había que cruzar Andover Road, lleno de cráteres. Los escobas iban y venían en la altura soltando encantamientos hacia la superficie. Largas columnas de humo ondulante desde zonas separadas y distantes de la ciudad, seguían camino al cielo.

Morthred se lanzó a la carrera, varita en mano, rápido y saltando entre los huecos de la avenida. En la calle en escombros, húmeda y grisácea, se lanzó hacia delante, mientras a su lado reventaban chispasos de luz.

―¡Morthred! ¿A dónde…! -le gritó Montague, que estaba ahí con cien Slytherin- _¡Morthred!_

Pero Dankworth ya se alejaba. Por eso, Montague gritó a los que estaban con él.

―_¡Al ataque!_

Los otros salieron corriendo a toda velocidad, varios cientos de Slytherin aleteando en marea sobre la extensión de Andover Lane.

En el edificio de gobierno, ya desalojado por los funcionarios a toda prisa, las alumnas de sexto grado Millicent Bulstrode y Astoria Greengrass, con sus alumnos organizados en escuadras, sintiendo el retumbar del piso por las explosiones el Norte y Este, bajaban por las escaleras o se enfrentaban con magos traidores y mortífagos en salas de juntas y oficinas regadas de papiros en desorden por el suelo. Por el marco de las ventanas destrozadas, el humo de los incendios en las construcciones se elevaba aquí y allá en una pereza gris, contrastada contra un cielo de azul tenue, rodeadas de otros Slytherin en escuadrilla aérea.

En Andover Lane, Morthred extendió el brazo y lanzó un hechizo a tres mortífagos que le salieron por la izquerda. Continuó la carrera. Del grupo alumnos brotaban aros y ráfagas de luz de las varitas lanzado a más mortífagos por el aire. Se oyó una breve risa: era Falconia Fairfax. Su ser Slytherin le hacía gozar aquello maliciosamente.

Los Verde-Plata pasaron sobre mortífagos caídos y siguieron a Morthred en fila cruzando una enorme y larga zanja abierta por explosiones anteriores, entre las nuevas que lanzaban fragmentos de asfalto y aquel golpe como de electricidad por el éter.

Salieron del cráter justo a tiempo que Morthred lanzaba de nuevo el conjuro no verbal y de aquel anillo brotaba una fastuosa ráfaga que dio de lleno en un grupo nutrido de mortífagos y muggles simpatizantes. Del grupo en carrera, los brazos que sobresalían en todas direcciones daban cuenta de otros que salían a detenerlos.

Sin parar, los cientos de Slytherin llegaron a Town Square, de muros en llamas y ventanas rotas de las que brotaba humo con frenesí. Con la fila a su espalda en medio de una humareda, más delante de Morthred, pasando una calle con cráteres, estaba la casa que buscaba. Pero había un bloque que los doblaba en número de mortífagos y muggles antes de llegar.

―Draco -hizo el círculo del que brotaba un brillo azul y en el centro se veía a quien buscaba-, ¿miras dónde estamos?

―Los veo.

―Es ahora, Draco, ese grupo de antes de la casa, déjate llegar, suéltales las granadas de éter, _¡ahora, Draco…!_

Las explosiones en el Camino Wisteria creaban bolas de fuego en serie que destellaban. Con ese fondo, caminando decididamente, con la cara un poco hacia delante, Ravenscroft se adelantó mientras las bolas de fuego se removían:

―¡Agneta! -llamó.

―Dime -fue a ella.

―Allá -al final de su dedo índice y a la distancia le hizo ver un bloque de casas altas-. Los malditos mortífagos están parapetados ahí. Ve con doscientos y derriba, sepúltalos. No esperen a que los ataquen, no lleguen contra ellos con nada por debajo de _Avada Kedavra._ Morthred opina y estoy de acuerdo, que para ser lo que ellos son, es tonto que no lo usen más seguido. No podemos usar una fuerza menor ni tener escrúpulos de santo muggle esperando a ver de qué manera se les ocurre matarnos. Y el que controle esa área les quita lo último que les queda de Little Whinging.

Agneta asintió y salió corriendo. Aquello recordó a los modos de Dankworth con Snape. No era el mismo sentido, pero de tanto haberlo visto, se les contagiaba.

En la Casa de Gobierno del Valle, la lucha se decidía.

―_¡Las mazmorras! -_gritaba Wayland, propinando patadas a un muggle en el suelo, que los mortífagos dejaran ahí para que hiciera lo que pudiera- _¡Cómo se entra a las mazmorras!_

Louise Malcolm, de séptimo, conduciendo a sus alumnos asignados, vio aquello comprendiendo que el calor del incendio en el bosque estaba elevándose y poniendo de malas a varios. Por otra parte, no habrían pateado así a alguien de las otras casas, pero éste era un muggle, un extraño, un indeseable, un infiltrado, que había venido a meterse donde no lo llamaban, por el puro afán de hacer el mal. Claro, la actitud de Wayland fue excesiva.

El arribo de Malfoy al frente de las escobas se anunció con un silbido creciente.

A esa velocidad -habían generado un inicio de caló y le llamaban velocidad Snitch 2- el que montaba debía recostarse lo más posible y dejar que la inercia hiciera su trabajo; la fricción del aire les podía quemar el cabello, por lo que llevaban los cascos de quidditch y los guantes.

Malfoy llegó a toda velocidad seguido de cien Slytherin igualmente recostados y con gesto de resistir el golpe del aire, sin ver hacia enfrente sino hasta el momento de calcular el arribo. El entrenamiento de quidditch les servía. Por eso los hicieron Escuadrilla Aérea. El viento habría encendido la punta de las escobas, de no llevar una protección que inventó Montague.

Los Slytherin en las escobas llegaron por la espalda de los que estaban con Morthred, rebasándolos, abriéndose en abanico rugiente.

El atardecer se vio iluminado por los destellos de las explosiones de las granadas de éter, saturando de electricidad el aire y de un olor picante. El choque cimbró a los mortífagos, haciéndolos caer en la sacudida. Pidiendo Malfoy a Morthred que lo dejara usar las granadas a su arbitrio, se vio que Draco inventó un método que consistía en que llegados en filas, la primera soltaba las granadas al contacto con el frente del enemigo y ascendía rápidamente. La fila que seguía las lanzaba un poco más adelante para subir a su vez. El resultado fue una serie de cortinas de explosiones que avanzaban de la primera fila enemiga hacia la última, sacudiéndolos, resaltándolos en sombras contra el brillo blanco del éter en reacción y reventando las filas.

Morthred y los Slytherin salieron hacia la casa y todo fue ver a Bellatrix Lestrange, riendo con ojos demenciales, para bajar la velocidad un poco.

Dankworth la miró con ojos entrecerrados,. Montague y los demás quedaron a su espalda, aguardando.

Nadie vio cómo lo hizo, pero Dankworth ya estaba inclinado hacia adelante apuntando a Bellatrix con la varita de la que se expandieron dos anillos de luz y de su centro una rágafa recta.

Bellatrix lanzó la maldición, pero el encantamiento de Dankworth al avanzar creó un frente vacío que dobló la luz del _Avada _lanzado por la mortífaga. Ella quedó en medio de su risa, convirtiéndose en un rictus cuando su propia maldición la golpeó, arrancándole un alarido que terminó cuando el lance de Morthred le acertó de lleno y la lanzó por los aires en un amasijo de ropa, cabellos y articulaciones de extremidades que estrenó en ese instante.

En cámara lenta, se hubiera visto a Bellatrix girar sobre sus pies y elevarse mientras la cruzaba el conjuro y su propia maldiciópn, arrastrando rocas y tabiques del suelo en tanto giraba en una confusión de brazos y piernas, impactando contra la casa y doblándola en sí misma, separando las vigas de madera, trozando los vidrios de las ventanas, derrumbando el tejado de dos aguas con su chimenea, para explotar desde dentro engullendo a la muerta Bellatrix en una bola de fuego, perdiéndola en el resplandor.

Lo que se vio fue menos. Todos se tiraron el suelo, con la Lestrange disparada a la casa, que reventó devorándola.

_Es la segunda casa de mortífagos que destruyo, _se dijo Morhtred, sin pararse a pensar que había derrotado a Bellatrix Lestrange, sino solamente en liberar al profesor Snape. _Lo bueno es que estas casas protegen sus sótanos, justo para cuidarse de estos pequeños accidentes que les ocurren._

Morthred hizo un nuevo pase con la varita, lo cual empujó los escombros en barrida.

La trampa del sótano era visible. Dankworth corrió hacia ella.

La alzó y entró corriendo.

―¿Maestro Severus? -gritó en ecos, al bajar las escaleras en sombras, rápido- ¿Maestro Severus?

Llegó a una sala rodeada de celdas y de rejas abiertas. Montague y otros bajaron con él, revisando el lugar.

En una de las celdas abandonadas, Morthred alzó un objeto de metal. O dos objetos de metal.

Los palpó, analizándolos. Eran dos piezas de metal, con partes móviles. Pero el conjunto estaba inservible, fundido y arruinado.

Eran los giratiempos que usara con su Maestro Snape.

El profesor había desarrollado un método. Como los giratiempos tenían alcance limitado, retrocedías con el primero y en ese pasado cercano usabas el otro. Repetías la operación. Al cabo varios retrocesos no necesitabas ir hacia atrás contabilizando en horas, sino que la ida atrás en el tiempo se potenciaba. Ibas creando rizos hasta formar un rizo enorme que quedaba como un pasaje abierto al pasado. Mas con los giratiempos inservibles, todo pasaje o su posibilidad estaba cerrada.

_¿Por qué los giratiempos estaban abandonados en esta mazmorra?,_ pensó Morthred. _¿Por qué estaban fundidos?_

Arriba se oyeron estallidos de hechizos. Morthred no tuvo dudas: el profesor Snape había estado aquí, como también estuvo en Ottery.

Al volver a la calle, habían llegado otros.

Aunque escuchó la advertencia, fue la pericia adquirida en los entrenamientos con Snape lo que le salvó la vida. Sin ver, por instinto, se hizo dos centímetros a la derecha.

El rayo de luz le pasó cerca, estrellándose cerca de los pies de un alumno de séptimo grado, que gritó y cayó de espaldas.

Morthred giró, teniendo la rápida impresión de las caras de los demás: serias, sin pestañear, decididas, viendo a:

―_Deber__ás reconocer… a tu verdadero… Maestro…_

Entre unos veinte mortífagos, seguramente desalojados de Town Square, delante del grupo resaltó la larga túnica, la piel macilenta, los ojos febriles y esa sonrisa impertinente, pagada de sí misma, y fatal.

Voldemort. El Señor Tenebroso.

―_Por fin… veo de nuevo… al Mastín… _-siseó.

Morthred se quedó de frente, varita en mano.

―Siempre me pregunté cómo sería estar de frente al Señor Tenebroso -dijo.

―_¿Ah, sí?_ -sonrió, burlon- _¿Y cómo es?_

―Es estar de frente a quien tuvo por mayor hazaña romper su alma en pedacitos y tirarla, ya fuera en un trapo, ya fuera por un caño.

Falconia intercambió una breve mirada con Louise.

Rugiendo, Voldemort lo atacó con una maldición y Morthred respondió casi como pudo. El choque de chispazos fue tremendo. De milagro no cayó de espaldas. Las líneas de luz quebrada que brotaron de las varitas, al chocar, formaron una gran pared que crujió y retumbó en un brillo que desprendió sombras móviles y una forma de electricidad estática.. Provocar a Voldemort fue una trampa, para hacerlo atacar llevado por la ira, porque así podría desbalancearlo más y eso era la única ventaja que podría sacarle en cuestión de poder mágico. Fuera de Potter -y no era por mérito propio-, sólo Dumbledore se le podía enfrentar. El resto la tenía muy mal en un mano a mano.

Los brillos se disiparon. Morthred trastabilló hacia atrás, sin perder de vista al Señor Tenebroso, y con el brazo dolorido. Pero seguir vivo era una hazaña. Aquello no habría sido sin las enseñanzas de Severus Snape.

Sumado a su magia, gran parte de poder de Voldemort era _el miedo_. Esa sensación que manaba de él y que te rodeaba, insidiosa, en hedor de putrefacción y angustia por tu alma.

Gran parte del poder del Señor Tenebroso era ese miedo. La presencia del miedo paralizaba a sus oponentes o víctimas, le confería un aura, hacía pensar que tenía poderes que no poseía en realidad. Se convertía en una presencia constante aun cuando Voldemort no pensara en ellos. El miedo. El tirano confía en el miedo que provoca, para cuidarse de los demás, porque él mismo teme. Es el que más tiene miedo.

―Algunos de los presentes -sonrió Voldemort- somos viejos amigos, ¿no es así, Draco?

Lucius Malfoy, autoritario y conteniendo un marcado temor, se adelantó al grupo y llamó a su hijo. Los árboles ardían.

―Draco, ven ahora mismo, ¡es una orden!

―¡No, papá! -gritó el chico entre las llamas, con tal fuerza que se inclinó y se le oyó, pese a la voz llorosa y conflictuada, luchando contra su sensación de estar abrumado― ¡Deja tú de obedecerlo! ¡Ven con nosotros, papá!

―Quizá más tarde, Lucius -rió Voldemort- puedas demostrar que por lo menos eres capaz de controlar a tu familia.

Lucius se cubrió con la capa, haciendo un gesto de furia y desdén hacia su hijo.

―Nos veremos muy pronto -siseó Voldemort.

Se esfumaron en bloque, sin mayor movimiento. Mas lo que interesaba a los Slyhterin cerca de Dankworth fue saber qué diría Morthred sobre lo que acababa de suceder, aun con la tensión por la presencia de Voldemort, a quienes prácticamente todos ahí era la primera vez que veían.

Estudiaron a Dankworth con curiosidad. Con interés divertido, casi morbo. Igual que era Morthred. Slytherins.

―Voldemort es un duelista de cuarta -opinó Morthred, caminando hacia las humaredas de Town Square-. Es muy burdo. Avisa todo. Además de los ojos y caras de loco que hace, grita y lanza el brazo hacia atrás como si fuera a lanzarte una piedra. Todo eso antes de apuntarte. De tener su poder, Lovegood lo vencería.

Los que estaban con él, soltaron una risa.

Horas más tarde, con los incendios sofocados, pero con las edificaciones todavía humeando, con parte de los prisioneros para ser entregados a unos pasmados y apenas contenidos de ira Tonks y Shackebolt, con el Valle medio destrozado, abandonado, el incendio del bosque, con los pobladores habiendo salido por Godric Lane, que los Slyhterin dejaron abierta para que pudieran escapar, Morthred estaba frente a la casa de los Potter.

Una de las ediciones extra de_ The Daily Prophet, _a esa hora notificaba:

_Para el transporte de prisioneros especiales, la Casa de Slytherin está utilizando el tren GWR 4900 Olton Hall, comúnmente usado para el viaje de los alumnos cada Inicio de Cursos. Nuestro corresponsal ha podido comprobar el estado desastroso de los vagones, a los que se ha arrancado asientos y divisiones para dejarlos lo más amplios posible. Hoy, el clase 5972 viaja en la noche lleno de restos de mobiliario que no se retiraron, saturado de prisioneros inmovilizados que se dirigen a ser interrogados por el ex auror Gretto Ludapolamérica._

Mirando aquella casa silenciosa en la zona colapsada, supo que estaba en su poder destruirlo todo. Arrasar la casa de los Potter, la casa de los Dumbledore, asegurarse que de cerca o de lejos, el monumento a la familia Potter no fuera más que rocas destrozadas y desperdigadas. Incluso podría incendiar el cementerio.

Mas todo aquello no pesó en su ánimo. Fue una idea surgida al calor de la frustración y de la ira. Lo que hoy sucedía tenía motivos. Arrasar lo que representaba a los magos a quienes se oponía, sus santuarios, lo que rescataba su memoria, destruirlo, sería un exceso. Aunque personalmente los detestara, no estaba contra ellos por antipatías.

Analizaba la situación. No habían podido ganar en todas partes, sino que los combates seguían desarrollándose. Poseían Dufftown y Little Whinging, pero todavía se combatía en Budleigh Babberton y en Little Hangleton. Y sin duda que Voldemort, sus esclavos muggles y los magos cómplices por pasividad, tendrían más que decir.

Londres. Quedaba Londres para buscar. Londres para rescatar al profesor Snape.

Uno de la escuadrilla aérea bajó hasta donde estaba Morthred cavilando.

―Dankworth -lo llamó, sin bajar de la escoba.

―¿Sí? -preguntó, sin voltear.

―Noticias de Hogwarts, te buscan.

―¿Quién?

―Hermione Granger.


	21. Campanadas nocturnas

**E**l noticiero de la BBC de la tarde, _The Six O'Clock News,_ presentó a sus conmocionados televidentes muggles -que en Londres oían el paso de rápidas sirenas de policía-, imágenes de bosques que ardían, huida de pobladores y carros de bomberos tratando de apagar edificios en llamas.

―_Buenas tardes_ -saludó Peter Sissons-, _éstos son los titulares de la seis en punto de la tarde. Caos en localidades del Reino Unido. Incendios devastadores atribuidos oficialmente a malas condiciones de cuidado y factores climáticos, azotan Norte y Suroeste de Inglaterra. Debido a extraños, pero naturales mecanismos de supervivencia, la fauna ha abandonado cada bosque incendiado, formando enormes manadas. Se espera en las siguientes horas un desmentido sobre rumores acerca de una serie de enfrentamientos en poblaciones cercanas a los incendios forestales, que han generado columnas de desplazados que tratan de alejarse de las zonas de conflicto. El Ejército Republicano Irlandés, en su más reciente comunicado, se ha deslindado de tales acciones. La reunión de emergencia convocada por el Parlamento…_

La actitud del gobierno del Reino Unido, en coordinación con el Ministro Scrigemour, era desviar la atención hacia causas naturales e investigaciones en curso, lo que podría tener éxito si los ataques Slytherin cesaban en el corto plazo, o la situación se volvería incontrolable.

Mirando de pie, desde una cima de roca, el incendio nocturno en Little Whinging, en los mismos suburbios de Londres, con sus flamas en danza de destrucción, y oyendo las sirenas de bomberos en las calles, Morthred pensaba que estaba en sus manos arrasarlo todo.

No había entrado a Londres para atacar en su totalidad. Esta noche, Little Whinging tenía casi mil Slytherin en escobas sobrevolando invisiblemente al Norte del río Támesis. El enfrentamiento se había llevado a cabo usando barreras de invisibilidad, que los muggles detectaron como aquellos incendios oficialmente espontáneos. Y en esta zona terminaba el alcance del Archivo que le revelara Ludapolamérica. Ir más allá era ir a una zona fuera de la observación del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica.

Aunque sí incursionaron. Había acudido con Ludapolamérica y Pansy Parkinson. Ésta no le gustaba desde su época de meterse con Granger y que finalizó por una mirada de ira de Morthred, que la hizo dar media vuelta para no volver a burlarse de Hermione. Pansy tampoco le gustaba por haber sido una eficaz inquisidora. Le estaba dando oportunidad porque ella consiguió la lista de nombres del Ejército de Dumbledore que después sirvió en la Rebelión. Y estaba pensando darle algún mando para meterla en situaciones de alta dificultad y que mostrara si tenía como fuente de valor, algo más que pensar en sangres limpias y sucias.

_The Daily Prophet_ no tenía cobertura amplia en áreas londinenses, no como los periódicos muggles _The Daily Telegraph_ y _The Guardian_, de Londres.

La capital era un auténtico caos. Al salir a Drury Lane los cruzó el aullido y luces móviles de decenas de sirenas de la policía.

Caminando rápido por el barrio Covent Garden, entre su población de artistas que estaban hechos un océano de agitación, Pansy Parkinson seguía a Morthred como niña buena. Protegidos por Ludapolamérica -sin poder evitar lo que era y yendo con los consejos de Chloë Norbert-, al salir a la calle Drury Lane emergieron a un mar de gente dividida en civiles que protestaban y policías con cascos, protecciones y escudos, empujando y golpeando con macanas a los manifestantes.

**The Telegraph**

_Gobierno sofoca manifestaciones en Covent Garden_

_Los ecos del desastre al Norte del Támesis, que ennegrecen el cielo con humaredas de fuegos, toman forma de graves protestas ciudadanas para conocer la verdad de lo que sucede a la orilla del Gran Londres._

La incursión de los tres en el Teatro Drury Lane, construido tres años antes de los sucesos que llevaron a la promulgación del Estatuto 666, reveló la existencia de una vacía prisión clandestina. Trelawney, que apareció un momento en su nueva personalidad y al parecer mayores poderes, le confirmó que el profesor Snape estuvo ahí. Pero no solo Morthred tenía problemas al lograr su objetivo, oyendo las sirenas de policía y ambulancias ululando sin parar. El Ministerio estaba colapsado. Los nuevos ingresos de más Slytherin en el transcurso de esos días habían hecho ascender la Rebelión a diez mil. Dejando a dos mil apostados en Hogwarts, el resto no solamente luchaba en poblaciones en disputa o cuidaban lo conquistado de ocasionales contraataques de los mortífagos, sino que en escobas surcaban caminos e identificaban los puntos intermedios a donde se dirigían los mortífagos y sus auxiliares muggles en sus retiradas. Los aurores eran asignados a proteger a los civiles. El Ministerio era orillado a prácticamente romper la regla de oro de no permitir el uso de magia en zonas muggles. Se sostenía frente a la crisis porque los Slytherin no habían dado el paso decisivo de entrar a Londres.

Sombrío, esa medianoche Morthred acudió a Little Hangleton, donde todavía se combatía, para hacer explotar, personalmente, la casa de los Riddle.

Mirando las llamas que consumían aquel lugar, Morthred con los puños en la cintura, iracundo por la frustración, pensó en la posibilidad de también arrasar lo que quedaba del Valle de Godric porque ahí nació el fundador de Gryffindor, y también Mould-on-the-Wold sólo porque ahí vivían los Dumbledore, e incluso demoler la Mansión Malfoy junto con Dankworth Manor, para zafarse, los Slytherin de hoy, de esa herencia nefasta. De entrada, no tendría consideraciones con sus propios padres, cuya captura en Devon le notificaron esa tarde.

Los Lestrange también habían sido aniquilados, éstos por Slytherin adultos. Un extraño acuerdo en su mente les hizo concluir que los familiares de Bellatrix eran sangre sucia a su manera. Sangre sucia eran todos esos que trabajaban para hacer a la Casa de Slytherin arrodillarse ante un loco y advenedizo.

Morthred estaba furioso, y comenzaba a pensar en extender la búsqueda de profesor Snape, sin pruebas, atacando al azar.

Voldemort no estaba inactivo. La resistencia de los mortífagos y sus amigos muggles continuaba. En medio de eso Morthred debía seguir buscando al profesor Snape. Haber visto los giratiempos le hizo pensar si el Maestro no estaría atrapado en el pasado, que se le hubiera dejado allá. De ser así, existiría hoy alguna señal. Morthred tenía destacados a dos mil Slytherin en Hogwarts para que buscaran toda señal como escrito o mensajes aparecidos en el castillo que fueran del profesor.

Era indudable que el profesor Snape había estado en Ottery. La misma Sybilla Trelawney se lo dijo cuando por fin pudo hablar. Ella permaneció raptada por razones relacionadas con la cacería que hizo el profesor de Pociones, de aquel metamorfo con aspecto de Dumbledore, la noche del duelo en el aula. Mas aquello había sido una aventura de Potter.

Voldemort había retenido a Trelawney, mientras pensaba qué uso darle, hasta que por recibir el ataque en Ottery abandonó a la profesora y huyó, dejando a sus esclavos enfrentar la situación. Pero ella había visto al profesor Snape en la mazmorra. El Maestro estaba inconsciente y eso, en la impresión de Trelawney, fue motivado por la influencia en el Señor Tenebroso, de las continuas dudas de Bellatrix sobre Snape. Ella tuvo la intuición de que se le interrogaba manteniéndolo inconsciente. Era la mejor forma de salir de dudas. Que se lograra a la fuerza, había sido un pequeño capricho de la difunta Bellatrix Lestrange.

Morthred, junto con Ravenscroft, había comprobado en Hogwarts que la profesora McGonagall no sabía nada de nada. Movida a confesar pensando en el bien de sus alumnos, manifestó que su actitud con Morthred se debía sencillamente a que desconfiaba en él. 

―De hecho, lo considero un enemigo de Hogwarts, señor Dankworth -opinó ella, serenamente- Creo que debe estar en Azkabán. 

―Suerte con eso -le sonrió.

Recelo, ira y preocupación la condujeron a negarse a hablar aquella vez con Dankworth, lo cual dio la impresión de saber más de lo que sabía, esto es, como dijo Finkelstein, sólo que el Señor Tenebroso había requerido la presencia de Snape. Al no volver el profesor a la hora que indicó, ella reportó su desaparición. Por supuesto que el Ministerio asignó a sus mejores aurores a la búsqueda. El error cometido por ellos fue intentar dejar fuera del asunto, por la misma desconfianza que les generaba, al Aprendiz de Snape.

Aquello era un cruce de decisiones e intereses barridos por la intervención de la Casa de Slytherin. Creer que todos los Slytherin eran Lestrange en potencia o peor aún, Crabbes, era una completa ingenuidad. Nadie fuera de los Slytherin había tomado en cuenta ese factor. Que el Mastín de Snape saldría en rescate de su Maestro removiéndolo todo. Que los Slytherin, movidos por las declaraciones de Morthred en el Tribunal, empezarían con protestas ante la autoridad y que hallarían en ello, razón para empujarlos a la guerra, haciendo saltar por los aires el equilibrio de poder de una forma que sólo ellos podían llevar a cabo. Sólo Slytherin podía llevar conjuros y fuego contra Voldemort y los magos cómplices por decisión, tibieza o incapacidad.

El Ministro Scrigemour estaba convirtiéndose en figura de ornato. El asunto entero estaba a un tris de dejar de ser problema del mundo mágico. La Rebelión gravitaba naturalmente, a expandirse hacia el mundo muggle.

Si extendía su búsqueda a Londres, Morthred sería capaz de llegar a donde fuera, incluso al Palacio de Buckingham, la residencia del monarca británico, o atacar el Parlamento. Y eso sería declaración de guerra absoluta. Aun con los Slytherin vencidos, las otras casas serían atacadas por las autoridades muggles. Los ecos repercutirían. Colegios en otros países serían perseguidos por los gobiernos muggles, entendiendo que los magos eran una amenaza. Y amenazados, el daño causado por los magos sería mayor que el de sus enemigos. Nadie se rendiría. Sería, estrictamente,una Tercera Guerra Mundial.

Morthred se dirigió a Hogwarts.

En lo alto del campanario diestro, Morthred, de brazos cruzados, veía a través del gran ventanal, con el enorme bronce varios metros más arriba.

―Dankworth -subió un inquisidor.

―Dime.

―Es Granger.

―Hazla pasar, por favor.

No volteó. Se colocó las manos en puños, en la cintura, al oír sus pasos, mirando por el ventanal. Los estudiantes que cuidaban la puerta bajaron por la escalera de piedra, anexa al pozo central.

Hermione, que se había duchado y cambiado con ropaque dejó en el colegio desde los días de ser rehenes, no hizo preámbulo. Simplemente, indicó:

―Vengo a pedirte que te detengas.

Él rio como de buena gana.

―Seguro que sí.

―¿No te parece que has hecho suficiente?

―Por supuesto que no.

―¿Piensas eso porque no has encontrado a Snape?

―¿Por qué otra razón?

―¿No ves lo que has generado? Se ha hecho un caos. En el camino a Hogwarts he visto escenas increíbles. Estamos en un ambiente de guerra.

―Yo respondí a lo que existía.

―Varios alumnos han cambiado muchísimo, parece que los has vuelto Slytherin.

―O sea, malos.

―No quise decir eso.

―Ellos encontraron un camino.

―Es más que eso, Morthred. ¿Te das cuenta en lo que convertiste a Neville? ¡Nadie lo creería! He hablado con él en estas horas. Se ha vuelto oscuro. _Longbottom, por Merlín, Longbottom. _Su expresión noble está cruzada por una mirada fija y llena de odio. Has vuelto oscuros a muchos de otras casas. Los tienes atrapados en lo que llamas ese Batallón Cedric. Es el nombre de tu cárcel. Son unos fanáticos. Hablan de libertad como quien desea imponer una tiranía. Si alguien te conoce en tu faceta oscura los transformas, las conviertes a tinieblas extrañas, sacas lo peor de ellos. Parece ser más grave entre más te quieren. Morthred, ¿qué haces, qué eres?

No habló de alguien que la había impresionado más que Neville, ésta, casi con espanto: la profesora Sybilla Trelawney. Aquella mujer insegura, errática, llena de nerviosismo, que poco más y movía a compasión, había cambiado hasta ser irreconocible. Desde que la rescataran los Slytherin, y colocándose de su lado, había perdido todo aire de inquietud. Usaba unos anteojos de montura negra, aguda, como de ojos de gato. Y el aumento había desaparecido. Llevaba el cabello más corto y peinado perfectamente. Se le veía más concentrada, enigmática, hablaba con voz pausada, seria, acariciante; había cambiado sus ropas estilo tienda de campaña por un traje negro que le entallaba… Era sorprendente la buena figura que tenía. Semejaba una auténtica bruja cautivadora con aquel vestido que le sentaba de maravilla. Los ojos de varios alumnos la seguían en flashazos. Incluso alguien tan formal como Corvus D'Uberville se notaba a veces afectado por el magnetismo de la profesora. Ella parecía estar tratando de hacerse más amiga de Ludapolamérica, ante la ira furiosa de Norbert. Y por el aire que irradiaba, bello, cruel, nadie dudaría que la nueva Sybilla sería capaz de lo que fuera para alcanzar el propósito que tuviera. ¿A qué se debía? ¿El poder de Slytherin estaba creciendo? ¿Estos días equivaldrían al ascenso en el cielo de una Luna verde espectral? ¿Quién lo estaba desencadenando?

―Quizá se deba a mis padres mortífagos -opinó Morthred.

La castaña se enteró en ese momento del tema. Estupefacta, comentó con aire sereno:

―Oímos rumores de que fueron enviados a Azkabán.

Él asintió, mirando a lo lejos. Una larga nube cruzaba la noche más allá del ventanal.

―Me enteré cuando dejé de verte. Me enviaron a Hogwarts pensando que me convertiría en mortífago antes de sexto grado.

―Hablando así me haces pensar en Krum. Nunca me lo dijo, pero creo que algo grave le hiciste. Me pregunto si has dañado a otro que te haya hecho sentir celos por acercárseme.

―Ya veo cuánto lo quieres. ¿Quién dice que no estoy haciendo lo que ellos me ordenaron? ¿Quién dice que no he engañado a todos, empezando por Snape? ¿O a ti, para parecer normal, y mi misión era crear esto?

―No lo creo.

―Ilústrame.

―¿Por qué me diste la poción para las manos de Harry? Tú lo detestas.

―Fue para dar una lección a ustedes, Gryffindor.

―Se la diste porque sabes que _quiero_ a Harry. Lo hiciste por mí, para que estuviera tranquila, por eso me dijiste que no te importaba si él usaba la pócima.

―Si eso te hace sentir bien.

―¿Y por qué me llevaste con los rehenes?

―Para vigilarte de cerca. Eres peligrosa, dejaste escapar a Potter por el pasadizo de Runas. Debí suponer que eras la única en Hogwarts que podía anticipar un movimiento mío.

―Y si lo puedo anticipar, ¿por qué me liberaste? Es porque sabes que Harry me necesitaba y yo quería ir a ayudarlo. También lo hiciste por mí.

―Falso.

―No me engañas. Nos conocemos. En estos días he podido pensar mucho. Estoy cierta de que no estabas seguro que pudieras conservar Hogwarts. Tampoco confías en los elfos que liberaste. La forma en que acabaron en Little Hangleton con mortífagos a los que sus familias habían servido, te disuadió de seguirlos llevando. Por eso nunca dejaste que se me acercaran demasiado. En Ottery me di cuenta que tenían miedo de apuntarme con sus armas. Con la profesora Minerva y los demás se contenían de atacarlos. Conmigo temían tu ira si me lastimaban. Y si se hacía otra batalla campal en el colegio tenías en mente que yo correría peligro de dejarme aquí. En resumen: me llevaste como rehén para cuidarme, Morthred.

―Todo fue para que no me estorbaras.

―Morthred, no quieras actuar como si no te conociera. Has planificado tantas cosas y a mí quieres hablarme de esa forma irónica, pero boba, porque no tienes una mentira para decirme.

―No entiendo a qué te refieres. Dilo o te haré prisionera de nuevo.

―¿Y lo que tengo en la mano?

―Eso, qué.

La luz de la noche bañaba a Hermione.

―Ya veo que te resistes a voltear. ¿Tienes miedo de mirarme? Te lo diré yo: llevo en la mano alzada, una pluma pequeña. Tú sabes cuál es. Desde que me la pediste hace años fue para quedártela, porque querías tener algo mío para cuando estuvieras solo en Dankworth Manor. ¿Pensaste que no me di cuenta? Tal vez creíste que te saliste con la tuya, pero no me molestó, más bien fue halagador. Y hace poco me enteré que la cargabas contigo. ¿Sabes dónde?

Morthred no respondió.

―Fui al árbol -siguió ella-, ahí estaba la pluma, al pie del árbol donde tallaste el corazón.

―¿Era un corazón? -preguntó sin pensar.

―Gracias por confesarlo -asintió ella, sonriendo-. No sabes que la figura original representa un corazón, por eso dibujaste un círculo. Eres un Slytherin, Morthred, muchos temas del mundo muggle te son incomprensibles aunque los analices. Como el corazón real no tiene esa forma, no lo entendiste y dibujaste algo que te pareció igual. ¿Sabes cuándo creo que tallaste nuestras iniciales?

―Ilústrame.

―La noche del vals, cuando ya no pudiste callar que estás enamorado de mí.

―Fue cuando el profesor Snape me admitió como su Aprendiz.

―Pero tú no sabías que él lo haría. Por eso huiste a preguntarle, para que yo no te hiciera dudar. Huiste de mí y tallaste el corazón para decir que me seguías amando.

―No me arrepiento de ser Aprendiz del profesor Snape.

―No. Pero también me amas. Por eso tu encrucijada.

Morthred miró un momento hacia arriba y volvió al frente.

―Más todavía, Morthred -insistió ella-. Pese a lo que tengas, a eso en que te estás convirtiendo en tu búsqueda del profesor Snape, sigue habiendo nobleza en ti. Para ser un Slytherin eres bastante amable, aunque en la parte oscura sobrepases al promedio. Te he dicho todo esto para recordarte quién eres. ¡Detén lo que estás haciendo, Morthred! El motivo de Slytherin es bueno, llevado raramente para los demás, pero ustedes son así. Han sacado a Voldemort y a los mortífagos de sus posiciones. En el caos que han generado obligaron a desplazarse a muchas personas y con ellos el orden de las cosas. Eso nos ha ayudado a Harry y a mí a hallar horrocruxes que no teníamos idea de dónde buscar.

―¿De qué te quejas, entonces?

Hermione se le acercó casi hasta tocar su espalda.

―¡Morthred, lo haces por buscar a tu Maestro Snape y por considerar que mucho del mundo mágico está mal! ¡Eso puede ser correcto, no obstante, se les está yendo de las manos! Terminarás por romper el equilibrio entre el mundo muggle y el mundo mágico! ¡Acabarás siendo peor que Voldemort, Morthred, terminarás actuando por ira y arrastrarás a tus amigos, a Ravenscroft, a la que estimas, a Montague, que es como tu hermano menor!¡Hay carreteras con desplazados! ¡Hay incendios en bosques! ¡Si mueres, dejarás un caos del que tardaremos en reponernos!

―¿Y qué hago? -preguntó, atormentado- ¿Lo detengo? Estam...

―¡Sí, Morthred, detenlo! ¡Al final nos devorará! ¿Crees que Snape estaría de acuerdo contigo? ¿En verdad crees que tu Maestro aprobaría lo que haces?

―Me hablaría de ser moderado. He tratado de serlo, pero tuve que hacer la guerra. Ni siquiera sé si está vivo -se frotó las sienes con una mano―. Es… todos me ven sereno, pero por dentro me corroe la angustia. Y luego estás tú… ¿por qué no te vas?

―¿Quieres que me vaya?

―Sigue con Potter buscando lo que están buscando.

―Hemos destruido casi todos los horrocruxes que faltaban. Quiero pedirte que me dejes entrar a la sala de Menesteres. Después de eso, sólo resta uno.

―¿Piensas que yo lo tengo?

―No, Morthred. El último no requiere ser buscado… Más que eso, he venido a pedirte que pares. Tú no eres esto. Tú eres el que conocí, en este castillo, el que dibujó su inicial y la mía en un árbol porque estuve ahí. ¿Sabes? Una vez fui al mismo árbol con Harry para espiar a unos del Ministerio afuera de casa de Hagrid, y todo ese rato tuve en la mente la duda de si quería estar con Harry buscando pistas, o si en realidad preferiría estar contigo y hablar de lo que fuera. Mi semblante fue porque yo pensaba en ti; deseé tanto que fueras tú quien estuviera conmigo.

Dankworth no se movía, como si no supiera qué decir.

―¿Por qué no me miras? -susurró ella.

De cara al horizonte azul marino se movía la corriente de nubes, la Luna por encima, la línea de árboles quietos por debajo. Morthred dijo, con cierta necedad ingenua:

―Porque no quiero, así de fácil.

―¿Y por qué no quieres, así de fácil?

―No me interesa.

―Está bien -ella asintió dejaré libre, no volveré. En cuanto me vaya, tú sufrirás más que yo.

Dio vuelta, andando hacia la escalera; tuvo la esperanza que Morthred la detendría, pero fue peor cuando lo oyó reír:

―Salúdame a San Potter -y a los de la escalera-: condúzcanla a la Sala de Menesteres, después puede marcharse. Si necesita algún objeto, puede llevárselo. 

Hermione tomó, no la escalera del pozo, sino las gradas de piedra que bajaban independientemente. Otro Slytherin, más abajo, la vio y yendo un poco por delante, le dijo:

―Sea lo que haya sido, lo siento, Granger.

―Gracias. No te preocupes -siguió su camino, adusta.

En el campanario, Morthred se apartó del ventanal y, caminando con duda, se apoyó en un muro, de cara al pozo, y alzando la cara, respiró agitado viendo hacia las sombras de la enorme campana, aferrado a la pared, obligándose a adherirse al muro, mientras Hermione bajaba por la otra escalera.

Cuando recobró el respirar pausado, pensó un segundo. Hizo un pase con la varita.

Apareció el Ministro Scrigemour.

―Señor Dankworth.

―Ministro Scrigemour.

Morthred solo necesitaba decir unas palabras para iniciar el camino de destrucción sin retorno. Bastaba con decir: "Entraremos a Londres", para que todo saltara por los aires. Afirmó:

―La Casa de Slytherin ha decidido... _no_ entrar a Londres. Iniciaremos pasos para manejar esta crisis por otras vías. Mantendremos nuestro control de terreno y la presión sobre nuestros oponentes. Nos retiraremos de Little Whinging, pero deben asegurarnos que buscarán al profesor Severus Snape.

―Señor Dankworth, apoyo la moción -la cara dura del Ministro dejó traslucir un alivio incalculable; también debía influir que aquello significaba su supervivencia política.

Moción. Qué gracioso.

―Las autoridades Slytherin en los poblados que controlamos deben ser reconocidas por el Ministerio de Magia, esta noche. Sólo así podremos garantizar la seguridad.

Se despidieron y Morthred cerró la ventana. Haciendo un círculo con la varita abrió otra, donde apareció Ravenscroft:

―Dankworth -respondió ella.

―Aeryn, ¿quién está en el colegio? Son Malfoy, Montague y la chica que ascendimos por lo de Ottery y el Valle, ¿verdad?

―En efecto, Falconia Fairfax.

―¿Puedes llamarlos?

―Claro, dame unos momentos.

Al poco, en la ventana circular, estaban los cuatro. Dankworth les explicó que no podían llevar la guerra más allá sin generar un cataclismo. Que no era interés de la Casa, ni estaba en sus objetivos. No podían atacar Londres. Eso los llevaría a una escalada que se convertiría en la aniquilación de todos los bandos.

―Debemos tener una reunión con los lugartenientes -añadió Morthred-. Buscar formas de continuar, pero bajo la directiva de cesar los ataques. De entrada, no parar la búsqueda del profesor Snape. Nos tendremos que preparar para soltar la iniciativa por unos días para no llevar esto a sus últimas consecuencias. Los lugartenientes que tomaron poblados hoy se convertirán en jefes de gobierno. Moonlight en Cokeworth, localidad que no opuso resistencia. Ravenscroft, quiero que tú estés en el Valle. Nombra directora a la profesora Trelawney, con Fairfax como la jefa estudiantil. Debemos hacernos fuertes donde estamos, no dudo que de todos modos estemos a las puertas de un contraataque de Voldemort. Debemos parar los incendios, terminar de apoderarnos de lo que está en disputa, pero abandonar Little Whinging, no tocar nada estrictamente muggle y llenarnos de reservas de alimentos y agua. ¿Están de acuerdo?

―Sí -asintió Aeryn, los cuatro asintieron-. Es lo más inteligente.

―Comuníquenlo a los demás, ex alumnos y adultos. Ellos ya saben que no necesitan oírlo de mí si lo avalan los que me siguen en la línea.

Él cerró el hechizo y, lentamente, recibiendo la luz del alto ventanal, se colocó frente a la orilla del pozo cuadrado, en descenso de escalones.

En el amplio espacio, vagaba el espíritu de viejos ecos.

―Una vez me preguntaste si había aprendido a vivir sin ti -susurró Morthred, al cabo de un rato, viendo resignado a la bajada de la escalera, sus tonalidades sepia, aire, luz, sombra, eterno abandono cruzando por columnas de luz nocturna, sitio siempre poco visitado, casi siempre silencioso-. ¡Qué pregunta! -sonrió él, desconcertado- ¿Cómo podría aprender a vivir sin ti? ¡No me imagino viviendo sin pensar en ti!

Se apoyó las manos en la cintura, viendo a la campana.

―No es que no quiera verte -suspiró-. Es que _no puedo_. Finjo que no me interesas, porque tus facciones continúan siendo la llave que abre mis puertas. No tengo un conjuro que lo impida. Y hoy, estando lejos de ti, te amo y te sufro porque no te tengo, y cuando estoy cerca de ti, te amo y te sufro porque debemos separarnos. Te evito, porque basta con que te vea, aunque no me veas, para que dude de todo lo demás. Por eso quiero que estés lejos y a la vez me mata pensar que me olvidaras… Por eso mientras busco al Maestro sé que no te tengo y muero cada día -miró al pozo-. Pero, ¿a quién le importa un corazón roto? Pienso en ir tras de ti para pedirte que abandonemos y huyamos, pero los que tú amas y el que yo respeto son igualmente importantes. Y eso nos separa, una y otra vez. Y en ese laberinto solitario veo sin remedio que las estrellas me llaman y no puedo volar a ellas, porque tú eres mis estrellas.

Por el ventanal, la luna brillaba en esplendor.

―Lo que significas en mi vida siempre me dicta a dónde deseo ir -se dijo Morthred-. Me pasaba desde que en las aulas, en las lecciones, tu gesto era para mí la llamada de un mundo que deseaba conocer, un paisaje que necesitaba respirar, un campo donde dejar mis rosas azules. ¡Cuántas veces estuve seguro que tú misma no veías lo maravillosa que eras! Por eso, siempre agradecí cada momento que estábamos juntos. Y toda la alegría de mi vida cerca de ti, hoy me hace sufrir, me acosa, cruel, y aquella dicha hoy son cuchilladas en el corazón.

Miró de nuevo al pozo, asintiendo.

―¿Quieres que me detenga?¿Crees que es lo mejor? Está bien, Hermione Granger, lo he hecho ya, me has hecho decidir. Incluso viniste a decírmelo, ésa eres tú, generosa... De acuerdo -frunció el ceño-, buscaré otras formas de encontrar al Maestro -se tomó de la baranda-, lo haré, porque no podría vivir siendo indigno del amor que me tuviste, aunque no lo sepas…. Aunque no lo sepas lo hago en recuerdo de esa tarde de la mano cuando te juré… cuando te juré y tú no lo sabías… está hecho, tú… tú ganas… tú ganas, Hermione, sólo…¡sólo vete …! -susurró, y se aferró más al barandal- _sólo vete… por favor _-suplicó-,_ sólo vete, Hermione... no puedo verte y saber que te pierdo… __me voy a volver loco, me volveré loco de verte alejar, me volveré loco de sentir que te he perdido, no soporto un día más el dolor de que olvides, no soporto un día más de esto, __por eso, por favor, sólo vete, sólo vete, amor mío… vete, amor mío, sólo vete, __sólo vete__…_

Se cubrió los ojos con una palma y unleve sollozo lo sacudió, arrancando ecos, doblándose un poco sobre el pozo, como si recibiera una puñalada. Era demasiado. No la había olvidado ni un momento. Había deseado voltear a ella y abrazarla. Y en la noche, un viento mágico llegado de lo profundo de su corazón, movió la campana.

La campana tañó a rebato. Morthred se sujetó de la baranda como si viera al fondo del pozo. Nunca le había gustado llorar. Lo había evitado en casa, lo había evitado en sus angustias por su Maestro Snape, había evitado llorar de tristeza o de ira. Pero ahora no podía evitarlo, no podía evitar llorar por Hermione Granger, porque más allá de la guerra, más allá de la magia, esa chica de cabellos castaños era el amor de su vida.

Sobre él, hacia el cielo azul brilloso de nubes y de luna, la campana dobló en bronce de amor y despedida. En tañidos de pérdida y de añoranza, de magia herida, campanadas de abrazos que no se dan, campanadas de palabras de amor que cabalgan en el viento sin llegar a la persona amada, campanadas de amores que sólo son anhelos. Redoble de campanas por el amor fugitivo, sea cual sea su nombre y fueren cuales fueren los magos y las hechiceras conjurados por esa maldición de silencio.

Se liberó de aquella carga. Brotaron lágrimas contenidas que le nacían por Hermione, lo que le había dolido hacerse el indiferente, lo que le había dolido lastimarla, su pena por hacerla marchar y el no perdonarse nada de eso. No tendría la carga, pero tampoco a ella; se habría arrodillado para pedirle perdón y no poder hacerlo le partía el alma. Y seguro deque aquello lo perseguiría sin piedad, se prometió que al encontrar al profesor, él, Dankworth, moriría. Él mismo se quitaría la vida en un arrebato de hartazgo y dolor.

Las campanas callaron, dejando el eco, el viento, a Morthred tratando de calmarse, forzándose a respirar, cada vez más relajado, secándose los ojos, y se enderezó para ponerse a pensar qué seguiría, cómo proceder, dónde buscar… ¿Tal vez si en…?

―¡Parece que te duelo…! -dijo una suave voz sorprendida, a su espalda.

Morthred giró rápido, casi asustado, apoyando las dos manos en la baranda y la vio de frente a él. La Luna Llena lanzaba su luz en medio de las nubes, cayendo en ellos en columna inclinada.

La castaña lo miraba, también con lágrimas en los ojos. Antes de la mitad de descenso, dio vuelta con enojo y dolor. Su única idea fue dejarle la pluma en la mano y marcharse sin decir más. Entró cuando asomaba por el pozo de la otra escalera. Pero al dar su despedida descubrió que no habían ido a ninguna parte. Lo había escuchado. Por eso ella le sonreía. No dejaba de mirarlo. Estaban en el sitio de siempre. El sitio de ellos dos. Creado con el lazo forjado en miles de días de colegio y sellado con pensamientos y caricias, con ternuras y secretos de amor entre los dos.

Ella sabía que podía llegar a él. Que él podía recapacitar y reconocer. Por esas cosas lo amaba. También, para qué negarlo, porque era un condenado Slytherin inteligente y malvado. Y porque él tenía corazón, aunque no supiera dibujarlo. Hermione, vuelta a ser una Gryffindor, acababa de hacerlo regresar.

Dankworth miró arriba, tomando aire y exhalando, con un atisbo de cejas contrariadas, como si estuviera entendiendo una broma bastante complicada. De algún modo se las arreglaba para que los ojos se le secaran. Muy posiblemente era porque sabía tragarse las lágrimas, aunque no la tristeza.

Atrapado, al final Dankworth exhaló, sonriendo con los labios apretados, y denegó con la cabeza.

―¡Morthred! -sonrió ella, con los ojos brillosos- ¡Hace mucho no te veía hacer ese gesto!

―¿Te perdiste un poco de lo que dije? -rio él, viendo al suelo.

Les llegaron voces de afuera, de alerta desde abajo.

Salieron corriendo. Al tiempo entraron los que cuidaban la escalera de roca, viendo todos al cielo, que latía con destellos.

Las nubes se arremolinaban, creando una figura con su brillo lechoso.

―¡La Marca Tenebrosa! -anunció uno de los estudiantes-. La Marca Tenebrosa y algo más que sale de sus ojos, viene bajando.

En efecto, de las cuencas negras de nubes brotaron nubes largas a manera de serpientes enormes, que se dirigían arremolinándose hacia ellos.

―Ustedes, bajen las escaleras rápido, corriendo -Morthred los señaló, abriendo el ventanal, por donde entró el aire frío, mientras aquellas sierpes descendían-, por favor Hermione, tú también.

―Me quedo -afirmó ella, viendo al cielo y tomando su varita.

Dankworth iba a insistir, pero no había tiempo. Las serpientes bajaban. Nubes de ese tamaño en descenso eran impresionantes.

De las sierpes nubosas brotaron dos destellos. De inmediato supieron que era un ataque.

Morthred dirigió la varita el cielo, enfrentando las nubes; gritó algo que Hermione no comprendió debido a otros sonidos, semejantes al tueno. En ese momento los envolvió un destello.

Abajo, cuando primero oyeron los tañidos, nadie quiso ir a ver. Dankworth era capaz de haberse enojado y ahora trataba de arrancar la campana.

No obstante, la Marca en el cielo los hizo montar las escobas y subir, pero mientras lo hacían, aquel destello reventó.

Al llegar, temieron lo peor, pero se sorprendieron. Flotando en las escobas se dieron cuenta que ni Morthred, ni Hermione estaban ahí. Estaban los inquisidores, igualmente estupefactos, que a la mitad de la bajada a la carrera, se miraron y regresaron escaleras arriba para no dejarlos solos.

Cuando llegaron, todo acababa de pasar. En las nubes, nada. Draco preguntaba una y otra vez y repetían lo sucedido. Fairfax bajó en escoba por la escalera del pozo.

―Nada -dijo al regresar.

―¿Cómo que nada? -rumió Montague- ¡No pudieron irse así como así!

―Nada -confirmó Draco, que venía de revisar por el otro lado.

Quedaron flotando, oyéndose voces abajo, al tiempo que otros iban en grupo a buscar al pie del campanario y por el colegio.

―¡Con una…! -despotricó Ravenscroft, montada en la escoba y viendo a todos lados- Pero, ¿qué le hace esa tipa?_ ¡Debimos refundirla en el calabozo! _


	22. Brillos en el cielo

**C**uando abrieron los ojos, en el piso como quien acaba de caer hacia atrás, seguían en el campanario.

Con una pequeña salvedad: por el ventanal abierta entraba la luz de un día nublado.

Estaban hablando de noche, pero al disiparse el resplandor que bajó de aquellas nubes se vieron a la luz de pasado el mediodía. Y era otra época del año: por el ventanal abierto, se colaba el frío y lentos copos de nieve.

―¿Qué pasó ha sucedido dónde estamos aquí? -se oyó cuando hablaron al mismo tiempo.

Compartiendo el asombro, se levantaron súbitamente, para comprobar el cambio.

Al asomar por el gran cristal abierto, encontraron que bajo una luz de las dos o tres de un tardeinvernal, un helado manto blanco cubría todo, cargando las ramas de los árboles y perdiéndose en la distancia neblinosa más allá del lago y alrededor, neblina tan espesa que semejaba un muro, pasado el cual, la distancia se alargaba cada vez menos clara, hacia un horizonte grisáceo.

Cruzaron una mirada de extrañeza, percibiendo otro hecho llamativo. Aparte el de la respiración de ambos, no había un sonido humano. Sólo el viento.

Hermione asomó por el borde del campanario e hizo señas con los brazos, gritando hacia abajo. Morthred fue a las escaleras por los que vigilaban, al ver que el hechizo de comunicación no funcionaba. Los llamó a voces, pero el eco se perdió en los peldaños que descendían.

Dankworth regresó, llevando consigo la escoba voladora que había en la entrada y la alforja de Hermione.

―Deberás sujetarte de mí -opinó él.

Montados en la escoba, Hermione rodeando a Morthred con los brazos, se elevaron varios metros y después se lanzaron adelante, cruzando el ventanal y dejando el campanario para quedar a decenas de metros del suelo helado, alejándose lentamente, para recorrer el castillo desde afuera.

El frío a contraviento era intenso. Rodearon las torres, pasaron sobre los arcos, volando al lado de los altos muros de roca e incluso sobre el tejado donde semanas atrás los alumnos de sus casas se habían agarrado a encantamientos, y se alejaron más. En el Pabellón de Dragón, nadie había; en el estadio de quidditch, flotaron entre la gradería vacía y muda. El tejado verde del Bosque Prohibido estaba pintado de nieve.

Llegaron a la barrera de neblina, pero al entrar, lo helado y, la dificultad de ver a lo lejos y la posibilidad de desorientarse y perderse, les hizo decidir que era mejor regresar. El frío también los ahuyentó.

Dando un nuevo recorrido desde arriba, explorándolo en sentido inverso, el castillo se veía normal, excepto la ausencia de personas y la existencia de una nueva construcción a unas decenas de metros de la entrada, a manera de un pequeño castillo, con largos y anchos vitrales coloridos o de cristal transparente.

Descendieron en la entrada del colegio. Ella quedó de pie, viendo a lo lejos, mientras él entró al castillo en la escoba.

Indagando a cada sitio donde se podía pasar volando, halló lo conocido, excepto que no había puertas para los pisos superiores y que algunas torres no tenían interior, sino que estaban ocupadas por ladrillo fundido. Igual había sido visto desde fuera, donde varios detalles y secciones se mostraban sin terminar y sin detalles. Sumado a eso, nada de alumnos, ni profesores, ni prisioneros, ni elfos, ni fantasmas. Nada.

Al cabo de minutos volvió con Hermione, sentada en las escaleras, con cierta apatía.

―No hay nadie más -concluyó Dankworth, sentándose junto a ella.

De ser estudiantes primerizos, o muggles de los que se asustan, o que no hubieran vivido las experiencias pasadas, habrían entrado en pánico o despotricado o perdido el control, o todo eso junto si además no fueran de los más estudiosos de Hogwarts.

Hermione pudo angustiarse por Harry y sus otros seres queridos, a la vez que Morthred entrar en sus preocupaciones, aumentadas en ambos porque a todas luces estaban lejos de ellas en alguna manera extraña. Pero ante el hecho de estar para decirlo científicamente, quién sabe dónde mandrágoras, ambos llegaron por su parte a la misma conclusión: angustiarse no valía la pena, ni ayudaba en nada, y los ponía en peligro; era indispensable atender al presente como lo único importante. De hecho, entender qué ocurría era la única forma de saber cómo proceder para salir de ahí.

Se sentaron lado a lado, en el paisaje invernal.

Había qué ocuparse de la situación. Un paso a la vez. Morthred fue al grano. Se frotó rápidamente la frente:

―Bien. Lo que haya sido que pasó, nos trajo aquí. Es la gran conclusión. No sabemos si todo el mundo desapareció o si estamos en un Hogwarts falso. Así que te propongo o más bien, estoy de acuerdo contigo en lo que creo que piensas, que es olvidar los problemas que teníamos, la circunstancia y abordar este asunto. Creo que el conjuro que venía de las nubes y lo que hice, se acoplaron y nos trajeron a este lugar.

―¿Crees que sea Hogwarts?

―Esa es la pregunta. Si pides mi opinión, creo que no estamos en Hogwarts. Es más fácil que no lo sea, a que sigamos en el colegio y el resto del mundo se haya esfumado. Ya vimos que el banco de nubes pasando el bosque es una barrera difícil de cruzar.Posiblemente sea el límite del mundo donde estamos.

―He estado observando la nieve -comentó Hermione-. El viento la mueve, pero al cabo de quince minutos, la nieve retorna a la posición inicial. Parecería ser un fenómeno magnético, pero no: es un _rewind_. ¿Te acuerdas cuando regresábamos audios en casete y oías los sonidos rápido, al revés? Ese fenómeno ocurre en la nieve, pero no se nota a simple vista. Hace un _rewind._ La nieve está sometida a un retorno del tiempo. El resto del ambiente, no. Las nubes y los árboles no repiten sus movimientos. Es como si este sitio o este mundo, se encontrara entre dos sentidos del tiempo, uno que regresa y otro que avanza.

Morthred la miró con interés.

―Entonces es más probable que no estemos en Hogwarts -comentó él-. ¿Voldemort nos envió? Siendo así o no, ¿cómo podemos salir? Necesitamos hacer esto juntos, Sospecho que usar magia enredaría más. Necesitamos saber dónde estamos y si podemos regresarcon magia o no. No deberíamos intentar nada hasta saber dónde nos hallamos.

―¿Cómo quieres hacer eso?

―Tú eres mejor que yo en Aritmancia -afirmó Morthred-. Aunque llegamos por un evento mágico, la magia no tiene nada de sobrenatural. La magia es una función de log 2 k.

Y entonces sucedió que aquello era de lo poco que podía atraer la atención de Granger en la situación donde estaban. Ella no sabía que la magia era una función de dimensión fractal y ese problema teórico dio justo donde ella se sentía cómoda.

―Debemos ir a la biblioteca, pero, ¿ya viste dónde está? -ella señaló a lo lejos.

La biblioteca no se hallaba dentro del castillo, sino que era aquella construcción enfrente de la entrada que vieron desde se había acercado, varita en mano, asomando por el umbral abierto.

Al llegar juntos a su entrada, exhalando vapor al respirar, notaron algo que no se vio desde arriba: para su estupefacción tenía adosada una pequeña construcción. Comenzaron a darse cuenta de otra peculiaridad del sitio:

―¿Nunca pensaste que sería fantástico vivir al lado de la Biblioteca? -le preguntó Hermione, sorprendida, con gesto de recordar.

―Sí, en una casa, o claustro de monje muggle -coincidió él, igualmente asombrado-. Para eso, la biblioteca debía estar afuera del castillo, ¿tú también lo imaginaste así?

―Sí, por eso está aquí, estoy segura -sonrió, asombrada-. Debió crearse junto con este Hogwarts, porque es una idea compartida por los dos. En verdad estamos en otra dimensión.

Asombrados, al entrar vieron que era una suerte de chalet, una mezcla de los deseos de ambos, con muebles que habían visto en algunos negocios y que opinaron eran bonitos para un estudio, como escritorios, lámparas, por supuesto que una cocina y un baño, sillones y cuadros que, vistos en detalle, eran mezclas de sus cuadros favoritos. Era el sueño de un estudioso, como ellos lo habían imaginado, una casa anexa a una biblioteca, para sólo pasar de un lado a otro.

―Y tiene agua corriente -comprobó Morthred, al abrir la llave del lavabo.

Encontraron ropa abrigadora que vistieron y aquellos guantes sin dedos que les gustaban, a decir verdad, que Hermione le vio a Dumbledore, le copió y Morthred a ella. Un detalle es que no había dónde dormir. En sus ficciones nunca se veían descansando. Parecieron un poco abochornados; el aseguró:

―Traeré dos lechosde convaleciente de la enfermería y colocaré una de sus cortinas gruesas entre ambas… ¡Vaya, la estufa sirve!

―¿Pero es real o lo imaginamos?

―Eso nos lo dirá la Aritmancia, aunque dudo que lo estemos imaginando o soñando. No tendríamos esta conciencia de realidad estable. Recordamos y sentimos el frío, por ejemplo. Como dices, estamos en otra dimensión.

La Biblioteca estaba sin gente. Morthred tomó tinta y papiros de un escritorio y se sentaron frente a frente. Él le comentó:

―La magia es un caos controlado por medio del cual los acontecimientos presentes son modificados. Y estudiarlo cae en el terreno de la Aritmancia. Tú eres más maga aritmántica que yo-negó con la cabeza ante el gesto de ella-. Lo que he hecho me lo enseñó el profesor Snape, pero esto es un cálculo que te he visto manejar bien. Para saber si estamos alejándonos, acercándonos o inmóviles con respecto al Hogwarts real, es necesario determinar si estamos en un algoritmo de tiempo de escape y por ende si nos estamos yendo al infinito o no. Aplica lo que nos explicaba Vector sobre x2 + y2 mayor o igual a 4.

―Y de ahí debería relacionarse con zn + 1.

―Y entonces ya sabes cuáles son los valores de la primera fórmula en esa situación. Yo desconozco lo siguiente, pero sin duda tú lo puedes obtener…

Se pusieron a trabajar, lo que no fue una experiencia nueva, sino regresar a algo familiar que ambos amaban: ayudarse en infinidad de deberes escolares. Con el tiempo se habían percatado que se coordinaban bien. En la presente situación, la capacidad que tenían para entenderse con pocas palabras o miradas, así como estar acoplados al modo de trabajar de cada cual, resultó enormemente útil.

Lo que lograran, debía sercon trabajo de ambos. Ninguno podía conseguirlo por su cuenta. Cada cual necesitaba a un estudiante excelente como mancuerna. Y al cabo de un rato de trabajar, coincidieron al mirarse un segundo por encima de la mesa. Ésta era una experiencia en la que se conocían perfectamente y era una de las bases más firmes de su atracción mutua. La forma eficaz que tenían de trabajar siempre les había provocado una emoción que llevaba a la admiración del otro y, de mayores, a la atracción. Morthred no sabía cómo aquello, en los días de estudiante, generalmente terminaba en silencios donde le nacía la impresión, que pasó de verla inteligentísima y simpatiquísima, a verla guapa, a sentirse atraído y a la necesidad de mostrar el regocijo por los buenos resultados, con tocarla por unos segundos. Ahora sospechaba que a ella le había sucedido lo mismo, aunque en la castaña fuera ese juego esporádico de fingir que lo golpeaba. Al mirarse ahora y al cabo de lo sucedido en estas largas semanas, sus miradas se cruzaron, pero callaron y volvieron a lo suyo.

―Se hará necesario que comamos -opinó Hermione, al cabo de horas de escribir ambos en silencio.

Como ya habían comprobado que en ese Hogwarts y alrededores no había más ser vivo que ellos, mientras Hermione consultaba libros y seguía con sus cálculos, Morthred con magia hizo traer alimentos de la cocina, aunque fue más al gusto mediterráneo aprendido en casa, de frutas secas, uvas, pan, queso, agua y menos alimentos al estilo inglés. El frío se encargaría de mantener los vegetales en buen estado.

Dos días más tarde, cuando clareó la mañana, subieron en escobas voladoras a la Torre de Astronomía. Aunque no se rompía la barrera de neblina por completo, sí adelgazó en algunas zonas cercanas a la entrada principal.

Sacaron los telescopios y descubrieron que en línea recta de la entrada, a aproximadamente unos cinco kilómetros si se calculaba con la vista, pero que podría ser más, el horizonte cambiaba.

La nieve seguía, la luz del día seguía, pero la vista repentinamente entraba en una zona que parecía torcerse un poco, como vista a través de una lente de curvatura anormal, alcanzándose a ver un segmento lejano o que así parecía por ser pequeño y desenfocado.

Se veía a Voldemort.

En esa imagen o pequeña o lejana, era de noche frente a la entrada y se veía a Voldemort con un grupo de mortífagos. Lo que se distinguía alrededor de ellos, se miraba normal.

Intentaron ir allá a pie y luego en escobas, pero descubrieron que la imagen no estaba ahí, en el sentido de un espejismo: al acercarse, el cuadro inmóvil se alejaba en la misma proporción. Al volver a la torre, la imagen se vio en el mismo sitio, y aunque cada cual usó telescopios, la escena no se amplificó, ni usando el aumento más poderoso que tenía Hogwarts, el destinado para ver Saturno.

No se hicieron preguntas inútiles. Regresaron a la biblioteca a seguir los cálculos: con ellos podrían entender incluso aquella visión. A cabo de otros dos días de calcular, consultarse, comparar, armar una montaña de libros sacados de los anaqueles, dormir según sus tiempos personales, lograron determinar lo que pasaba.

Desde la Torre de Astronomía, contemplaron el paisaje nevado.

―Efectivamente estamos en otra dimensión. Es una dimensión de 4.5, es decir, a mitad de pasar a la quinta dimensión -comentó Hermione-. Ese .5 que falta nos permitirá regresar. No llevamos tiempo de escape. Vamos de vuelta al Hogwarts real, con una correspondencia de un día aquí es un segundo allá, estando nosotros en un Hogwarts que pertenece a un universo que sólo existirá mientras estemos en él.

―Creado por el choque entre los dos conjuros -remató Morthred-, debido a la forma en que se entrecruzaron. Eso nos sacó de nuestro universo, creando este entorno, el que se hallaba en el área de la luz de ambos conjuros. Es una mezcla entre una copia de Hogwarts e ideas nuestras. No es una copia perfecta, por lo que posee zonas sin detalles y otras inacabadas. Podría reproducirse, pero para que vuelva a ocurrir de la misma forma en que sucedió, deberán transcurrir cuatro mil millones de años.

―Y pese a que hay un universo alrededor, este mundo sólo existe hasta donde podemos ver.

―Y la neblina es la frontera. Más allá está el vacío, pero no podríamos cruzarlo aunque nos lo propusiéramos. De alejarnos, volveríamos porque creeríamos que seguimos una línea, cuando en realidad es una curva.

―Por eso ni con los telescopios de la Torre podemos ver la imagen del colegio cerca de la entrada, que pertenece al Hogwarts real. No se puede copiar, ni amplificar, porque no responde a nuestros recursos. Estará a la misma distancia aparente hasta dentro de 15 días para nosotros, 15 segundos para ellos.

―Sin que podamos saber cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que nos desprendimos del Hogwarts real, porque no tenemos factores aritmánticos con los cuales hacer el cálculo.

Se miraron sin hablar, pero el interés de sus ojos fue exactamente el mismo (_¡eres lo máximo!_)

Esa atardecer, cubiertos con abrigos y guantes y con las escobas a un lado, se hallaban en el vacío estadio de quidditch, medio rodeados de los árboles de un bosque deshabitado.

Sentados en las gradas, miraban a la altura despejada, al firmamento oscureciéndose.

Al caer la noche, la Luna no salió. La Luna _apareció_, como si su imagen viniera de las profundidades del cielo, consolidándose y solidificándose, al tiempo que un lucero azul brotaba en el lado superior derecho. Esa estrella apareció cada noche despejada, sobre esa Luna cuyas fases no eran exactamente las conocidas.

―¿Venus? -aventuró Morthred, sobre ese astro azul- ¿Alfa Virginis, Beta Centauri?

―Quizá una Beta Centauri tan cercana como Venus -comentó Hermione-. No a cuarenta y cinco millones de millones de kilómetros, sino a cuarenta y cinco millones de kilómetros.

Lo demás fue espectacular, despertándoles una mirada emocionada. Al oscurecerse más el cielo, el ancho del firmamento se iluminó con un colorido y colosal largo brazo de galaxia, que atravesaba el firmamento de extremo a extremo, encendiendo la oscuridad con una infinidad de llamativos puntos radiantes de azules, rojos,amarillos y blancos, entre nubes de gas dorado y turquesa. Era una Vía Láctea, pero con otras estrellas.

―Es increíble que este universo sólo existe mientras estamos en él -dijo Hermione, viendo aquellos soles, maravillada-.¿Habrá vida?

―De haberla -opinó Morthred, admirado-, tal vez tengan recuerdos de su vida, y sepan de siglos pasados. Quizá junto con nosotros ellos aparecieron y con ellos, sus libros de historia y sus ciencias. Su magia. Creen que existen. O creen que tienen una historia, mejor dicho, desconocen que fueron creados hace cuatro días. Posiblemente haya civilizaciones en algunos de esos planetas y ahora, en sus preguntas y poemas, se cuestionen si no alguien los está imaginando, o soñando, y si hay otros universos aparte del suyo.

Mucho rato contemplaron el cielo. Más tarde, contra su deseo, el frío los obligó a volver. Ocupaban la casa. Morthred había traído dos lechos de convaleciente y una cortina de la enfermería, de las opacas, montadas en una estructura de metal, que se usaban para separar a los pacientes; él entraba después que Hermione se había mudado de ropa y estaba de su lado, oculta por la gruesa cortina.

Morthred encendía la chimenea poco antes de oscurecer, para que tuviera temperatura cálida al ocuparla.

Recostados, separados por la cortina, pasaban rato sin dormir, en parte por la tensión de desconocer lo que estaba ocurriendo allá. Además de por estar todo el día haciendo cálculos. Habría sido mejor contar con tecnología muggle. A Morthred lo asaltaban los recuerdos. El fragor de la guerra.

―¿No puedes dormir? -se oyó la voz de ella, a través de la cortina.

―No mucho. ¿Tú has dormido?

―A ratos.

Vistos desde arriba, separados por la cortina de la enfermería, Hermione miraba al techo. Morthred estaba del todo girado a la pared contraria, recostado sobre un lado, pero se giró y también quedó bocarriba.

―Hermione… -susurró él-, perdóname, por favor… Te pido perdón por haberte alejado como lo hice.

―Me hiciste sufrir bastante -afirmó ella, suavemente.

―Te alejé porque noquería que te sucediera nada. Sí, hubo un tiempo donde te pensé como parte del problema. Cuando la noche anterior al levantamiento te dije que nunca nos conocimos, fue para que _tú_ me odiaras, para que no te involucraras conmigo en lo que iba a suceder. Has pasado tantos peligros con Potter que no quise arrastrarte a peligrar conmigo. De pasarte lo mínimo me moriría. Mas cada intento de olvidarte se me deshacía. Entonces quise hacerte creer que yo te olvidaba. Sólo así logré callar un poco mi necesidad de ti. Y sí, lo que me dijiste en el campanario es verdad, cada cosa Faltó que te llamé para que lleváramos a BerryCloth con su mamá, porque élte enternece. Llevé a Weasley contigo para que también te cuidara.

―¿Y qué hiciste con Krum? -giró la cabeza hacia Morthred.

―¿Krum?

―Él nunca hablaba de ti, pero en aquel festejo salió y regresó descompuesto. Karkarov lo atendió, muy asustado. Algo malo debió ser, pues después se vio a Karkarov discutir con Snape. A mí Víktor no me lo dijo, ¿qué fue, Morthred, fuiste tú?

―¿Por qué te importa tanto?

―Krum es un buen chico. Es noble. Y ahora que hablé bien de él, gozas vengativamente lo que le hiciste, para mí es obvio.

―¿Él te dijo?

―Nunca me dijo nada, pero con tu respuesta veo que síocurrió. Muchos piensan de él que es un pedante, pero tras su cara de hombre duro, es casi un niño en su nobleza. Admito que esa fue razón para que finalmente no me gustara. Es curioso, pero me siento más a gusto contigo, que eres más pasional, aunque yo no lo sea. ¿Le hiciste algo por celos, Morthred?

―¿De dónde sacas que soy celoso contigo?

―Ay, por favor…

En vez de sentirse descubierto, Morthred se contuvo para no preguntar a su vez; _¿__o sea que__ lo __visitaste__ afuera de Hogwarts? _

―No. No "le hice nada", el idio…

―¿Cómo le llamaste?

―Se me escapó, pero ya lo dije. El idiota de Víktor Krum. Él no me molestaba. El único que me ha provocado celos por estar cerca de ti ha sido Weasley. Entre que me cae mal y lo que consideraba su buena suerte contigo, me molestaba.

Ella se giró, quedando de cara al muro opuesto.

―¿Y nunca pensaste que yo podía tener razones válidas para quererlo o para que me gustara Ron?

―Claro que sí, pero, ¿sabes qué? -se encogió de hombros, negando con la cabeza- Sonaré mal, pero yo te quería para mí. ¿Qué me importa que Weasley sea un gran tipo? La molestia que me causaba era cuando los veía juntos o nos cruzábamos. El resto del tiempo no existía para mí. Y yo no iba a _no_ quererte solo porque él existiera.

―Ron es una excelente persona -dijo, apoyando la mejilla en una mano.

―Bueno… -rió, asombrado- ¿qué quieres que haga con Weasley, Hermione? ¿Le levanto un monumento?

―Decir que lo enviarías a Azkabán fue cruel.

―Sí, lo fue, lo siento.

―¿Y con Krum? -insistió.

―¿Qué te parece que no quiero hablar mal de él? Lo que importa es que me buscó para insultar al Maestro y le apliqué otro hechizo antiguo.

―¿Cómo que no quieres hablar mal de él? -ella volteó hacia la cortina-. Él también es una gran persona.

Morthred se oyó un poco molesto.

―Me fue a buscar para reclamarme que nos besamos tú y yo -calló un segundo, como evocando el momento-. Creo que de eso se enteró hasta la Dama Gorda. ¡Maldito cosaco engreído! -rio, indignado, incrédulo-. ¡Infeliz! ¡Me fue a hablar de lo que había _entre ustedes_, con esas palabras!

―¿Así nada más lo dijo, tú no le dijiste nada?

―Bueno, me burlé un poco de él…

―Ah-volvió a mirar a la pared.

―¿Ah, qué? -él volteó hacia la cortina- ¿Lo defiendes aunque yo no fui a buscar rencilla? Tú viste que él salió, ¿o yo fui por él? Incluso dijo que yo era un niño, él un hombre y tú querrías a un hombre, un hombre de verdad, en poco tiempo lo querrías, dijo, como experto en tu biorritmo, por lo tanto le clavé trece agujas invisibles en el hígado, o más bien, _la idea_ de que él tenía trece agujas invisibles en…

―¿Y eso fue porque se comparó contigo?

―Bueno, no, en realidad lo hice hasta que insultó al profesor…

El sentido de las palabras de Hermione cambió. Añadió, viéndose las uñas, con bastante mala sangre.

―Víktor estaba molesto contigo, porque se interesaba _en m__í. _Yo me sentí bastante entusiasmada con él desde aquella fiesta de fin de año_._

Silencio. Morthred se giró a la pared contrario, asintiendo.

―Dime, _¿ustedes…? _-bufó, molesto- En fin…

―¿En fin, qué?

―Nada.

―¡Dime qué dijiste! -se sonrió, maliciosa, pero no se le notó en la voz.

―Que los voy a casar en su castillo de Drácula -gruñó.

―Cosaco es Ucrania y Drácula es Rumania.

―Gracias, profesora. El premio a su esfuerzo será rifarla entre sus dos grandes amores, cosaco mudo y Wesley por definición -dijo agriamente.

_Vaya, nunca te había visto celoso._ Pensó ella, luego de ese rato de picarlo. _Así que has sido celoso de los que se me acercar__o__n. __¡__Don posesivo, siempre te lo guardaste para no verte preocupado__…!_

―Eres un verdadero tonto -se veía las uñas, negando con la cabeza y haciendo cara de falso desdén, divertida.

Morthred daba vueltas en la cama.

―¿Qué quieres saber? -preguntó ella, mirando bajo, tapándose las manos con el edredón.

―¿Krum y tú fueron novios? -se colocó de nuevo bocarriba.

―_No_ fuimos novios, ¿satisfecho, tirano? ¿También quieres saber si tuvimos más? No, aunque nos abrazamos y besamos, pero es muy caballeroso. Nunca me hizo una proposición incorrecta. Yo quería volver a visitarlo. ¿Te afecta mucho?

Morthred lo analizó seriamente. Al cabo de un rato, lo negó con el aire de "ojos que no ven…"

―No -y añadió-. Aunque me molesta que me preguntes si me afecta, porque es obvio que me afecta, pero tu pregunta es para orillarme a negarlo, con tal que no insista. Qué linda.

―Gracias.

―Pero esto que dices me hace saber que habrías elegido a Krum, aunque no me hubiera ido de Aprendiz -volvió a girar a la pared-. Hice bien en largarme esa noche, porque me habría quedado sin nada. En cambio -añadió malévolamente- hice prisioneros a los de tu Casa. Lástima que no estaba Krum de visita, lo digo sinceramente. Lo habría cargado de cadenas hasta el cuello y lanzado a la mazmorra más oscura, lo juro.

―O yo no habría elegido visitar a Krum, porque te me declaraste. De haberte quedado, porque huiste, pude explicarle que te acepté. Tal vez habría debido acompañarlo el resto del baile para no hacerle un desprecio, pero no habría ido a visitarlo.

―_Touché_ -suspiró él-, dejemos el _dossier_ Krum.

Silencio.

―Y tú -dijo ella, bajando las pestañas, regocijada- ¿te besaste con Snape?

Adivinó los ojos repentinamente abiertos de Morthred y soltó una carcajada, pateando un poco la cama, divertida por su propia pregunta. La respuesta resentida la hizo reír más:

―No seas grosera. ¿Y si yo te pregunto si amas a McGonagall?

―¡Ay, Morthred -reía-, continúas siendo tan gracioso…!

―¿Yo? -puso cara de extrañeza, sentándose en la cama y señalándose- ¡_Tú_ dices las cosas raras y sucede que _yo_ soy el gracioso!

Se dejó caer y cuando ella se serenó, oyó la pregunta asombrada de Morthred, como si éste apenas entendiera:

―¿Estabas celosa del profesor?

―Lo odio -sonrió, despectiva, apoyando una mejilla en una mano-. Lo detesto, no creo que nadie en todo el planeta me sea más antipático por soez, pesado, altanero, retorcido, sin educación, amargado y malencarado. Maldito Murciélago, siento que te robó de mi lado, que no nos dio tiempo de nada, me daban ganas de ahorcarlo, todavía me dan.

Ahora fue Dankworth el que soltó una risa, suave, asombrada:

―Nunca lo imaginé.

Hermione vio de reojo hacia la cortina.

―¿Y sí imaginaste que te iba a atrapar al salir del despacho de McGonagall?

―Jamás. ¿Quieres saber si me afectó, Señorita Vanidad? Claro que me afectó. No me dejabas pensar después. Pero -giró del todo, hacia ella-, ¿sabes qué es lo que más recuerdo de ti?

―¿Qué?

―Cuando corrimos de la mano hacia la casa del mago Kuprizce.

Ella volteó completamente hacia él. No se dieron cuenta que hablaban frente a frente.

―¡Estábamos tan chicos…! -se sorprendió ella, al recordar.

―Teníamos 11 años.

―Hablábamos de librosy los hojeábamos juntos, en la heladería.

―Y quienes se nos acercaban, huían.

―Yo hablaba mucho.

―Amaba oírte.

―Pensé que no lo recordabas.

―Como si fuera ayer.

El sueño comenzó a vencerlos. Se colocaron bocarriba y ella pasó una mano entre la cortina. Él la tomó por los dedos.

―¿Qué más recuerdas … Morthred?

Él frotaba suavemente los dedos de Hermione.

― …. tu sonrisa… tu cabellera… tus ojos al oír la lección… la forma de tu rostro… el hablarme entusiasmada de las lecciones…. cada detalle pequeño que me compartías… buscarme para leerme párrafos… cuando te convertiste en una divina, celestial, hermosa chica espigada… tu pasarme una copia de papiros diciéndome que la leyera si tenía tiempo, pero después preguntarme insistente qué pensaba…. tu reír …. aquellas horastrabajando en la biblioteca… tus brazos en mi cuello… tus ojos cerrados… el aroma de tu piel… las estrellas sobre tu rostro…

Ella asintió, lentamente. Añadió:

―… tu escucharme estos años… tu decirme que todo saldría bien… sentir que no me mirabas como a una persona rara… saber que me esperabas… eso, eso era hermoso, saber que me esperabas en la biblioteca, saber que pensabas en mí… tu mirada… tus labios… estás… estás en mi alma, no tengo alma sin ti…

―… tú eres mi alma, Hermione Granger… mi alma entera… no recuerdo una noche donde no haya preguntado por ti a las estrellas… no recuerdo un ocaso donde no fuera más resplandeciente el fuego de mi amor por ti… ni en Hogwarts, ni en Dankworth Manor, ni en las largas calles nocturnas… te he amado donde estuve, te amo donde estoy, te amaré dónde esté…

Silencio.

―… Hermione… ¿todavía sientes algo por mí…? -preguntó, para escucharlo.

Ella lo soltó, dio vuelta, apoyó una mejilla en una palma y cerrando los ojos frunció el ceño, contrariada. Bajo las estrellas multicolor, corría el viento de un tiempo sin tiempo.

―Sí, tonto, claro que sí, bobo, ¿qué imaginabas? Te amo. Creo que te amo desde que te vi.

La nieve corría afuera. Morthred, bocarriba, le dijo plácidamente, cerrando los ojos:

―Yo también te amo, Hermione. Ahora sólo espero que no te guste Potter.

Ella volvió a reír.


	23. La frontera del ensueño

Hermione se preguntó si podían saber cuánto tiempo había transcurrido en el Hogwarts real.

―Vamos camino a acoplarnos con un momento -reflexionó-, con el que tenemos segundos de atraso, pero, ¿cuánto tiempo ha transcurrido entre que nos fuimos y _ese _momento? Son cosas diferentes. Es posible que no llevemos segundos fuera de Hogwarts -opinó ella-, sino horas, días, semanas o… años.

Para esos cálculos existían los Números Imaginarios de Kovalenko, solo que en esta ocasión el tema generaba una geometría muy complicada, de la que Morthred trataba de colocar bases.

Como en ese paso no podía colaborar, porque aquello era parte de las enseñanzas de Snape, Hermione optó por revisar libros que le interesaban, sin haber tenido antes, oportunidad de hacerlo. O vagaba por las estanterías, rodeada de los altos y anchos vitrales que habían sustituido a cada ventana, difuminando la luz tenue de esos días nevados. Estudiaba sentada frente a Dankworth, que calculaba inclinado en los papiros, o sentada en algún sofá desde los que se veía la cercana y silenciosa mole del castillo, o se recostaba en el lecho que Morthred usaba, sesteando a ratos. Descansaba como nunca en ese último año.

Una tarde tranquila, con el sol iluminando un poco más el campo nevado, anunció a Morthred que caminaría un poco, colocándose la gorra, la cazadora y los guantes de leñador.

―Por favor, no te alejes demasiado -le pidió él.

―El Bosque Prohibido está deshabitado, como lo demás.

―Incluso me parece que entrando un kilómetro en el Bosque -precisó él-, de acuerdo a lo que sugiere el factor ƕ de nuestras ecuaciones, encontrarías un muro de kilómetros de espesor, formado por troncos compactados y hojas fusionadas, que se extiende hasta donde empieza la barrera de niebla. Un bosque con sus detalles, las innumerables hojas, las nervaduras, todas las formas que asume el caos controlado, son muy difíciles de copiar.

Alzó la mirada del papiro y le pidió:

―Aun así, cuídate, por favor. Ve varita en mano.

―Iré a la orilla, Morthred, no te preocupes.

Cuando ella alzó la escoba en la entrada de la biblioteca, lo oyó acercarse:

―Hermione.

Ella volteó y él, con esa misma seriedad, le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla, diciéndole:

―Te espero.

Ella le dedicó una sonrisa. Eso de quererse entre casas distintas era extraño, pero tenía un toque de emoción. Un aire que lo hacía adictivo. Siempre hallabas cosas nuevas en el otro. En ocasiones rayando en lo prohibido, aunque fuera por el mero convencionalismo social. Personas de naturalezas diferentes, de vocaciones distintas, de formas de ser casi ajenas entre sí, se complementaban en un acuerdo en mucho basado en el deseo mutuo de romper toda barrera, de vivirse y de encontrarse en la arquitectura mutable del colegio, yendo al otro en busca de una presencia anhelada, novedosa, que asumía la aventura de enfrentar la incomprensión y vivirse desde diferentes perspectivas.

Ella le devolvió el beso en la mejilla.

―Vuelvo.

Al alejarse volteó un momento para decir con la mano hasta pronto a Morthred, que hizo lo mismo y volvió a entrar a la construcción gris.

Montada en la escoba, recibiendo leves copos de nieve, colocándose la bufanda, Hermione iba alegre, también un poco aliviada por sentirse sola un momento (Morthred también debía agradecerlo), y fue a donde debería estar la cabaña de Hagrid.

Al llegar encontró que la casa, vacía, era la misma, pero la puerta no abría. En la escoba, asomando por las ventanas, selladas, la encontró como la recordaba. Tuvo la impresión que cada objeto no era independiente, sino que todo conformaba un bloque indivisible.

Yendo más allá, fue al árbol.

Bajó de la escoba. Era el mismo árbol, pero las iniciales estaban inscritas en medio de un corazón dorado. Llevaba añadida la flecha, es decir, el corazón era más al gusto de ella, resaltado, brillante. Sin duda, Morthred no talló la flecha que lo debía cruzar porque le pareció que era matar al corazón, sin entender que significaba "estar flechados". Hermione sonrió. Y eso que Morthred debió haber leído la explicación, pero no lo dibujó, simplemente porque no le convenció. Le sería… un poco violento.

Tocó las líneas de ese corazón dorado en medio del campo nevado. Como lo demás, se había materializado desde los pensamientos de ambos. Los de su Slyhterin. El de ella sola. El Slytherin de una Gryffindor. Irrefutablemente suyo. Evidentemente suyo. Sin nadie que se lo cuestionara o se lo compitiera. Ni siquiera otra Slytherin. Ni la guapa (porque era guapa, la desdichada) de Moonlight. Ni Ravenscroft, con quien Morthred era terrible, mortalmente compatible, y que con toda probabilidad se gustaban entre ellos. Se les notaba cuando hablaban, se sentía una corriente eléctrica entre ambos.

De hecho, a Hermione le gustaba la pareja que ellos hacían. Eran medias manzanas envenenadas, para decirlo a su modo de Serpientes. Pero la castaña tenía clarísimo que bastaba con aparecerse ella misma para borrar otras posibilidades, bastaba con dejarse ver con cara seria y mirando a cualquier lado, asegurándose que él la mirara, para que a Morthred se le olvidara hasta su propio nombre.

A Hermione le gustaba pensar así, de pie frente al árbol. Le gustaba pensar que también era la Gryffindor del Slytherin. La chica noble y valiente, inteligente y generosa, de un muchacho complicado, apasionado, un poco atormentado, que la atraía con esa mezcla inusual. De un mago casi hechicero que no entendía la lógica de que alguien más se acercara a su Gryffindor, porque para él su amor era eterno, universal, y un tercero era un intruso al que era normal despachar, sin saber qué de malo había en eso. Un Slytherin que no le dejaría ver su dolor en caso de perderla, pero que de tenerla, viviría y moriría por su Gryffindor, sin pensárselo un segundo, convencido, intenso y feliz.

Una rama crujió a espaldas de la castaña.

Rápidos pasos sobre hielo compacto hicieron voltear repentinamente a Granger, con reflejos instantáneos, apuntando allá con la varita.

Al ver el recién llegado no lo creyó. Tanto que boquiabierta continuó apuntándolo:

―¡Profesor…_ Snape! _-gritó, incrédula- ¿Es _usted?_

Severus Snape en persona salió de entre los árboles, paso a paso, diríase majestuosamente, deteniéndose a unos pasos de una línea de árboles.

―Claro que no, muchacha inepta -Snape cruzó los brazos, llevando en las manos, las orillas de su túnica-, ¿me recuerda medio transparente?

Ella lo miró, completamente estupefacta, todavía apuntándolo. Era Snape, obvio a simple vista, pero observado en detalle, la verdad es que no era del todo…. _opaco._

Los árboles se distinguían levemente a través de su negra figura: las líneas verticales de los troncos se notaban difuminadas y sus detalles se perdían en un manchón borroso y oculto.

―N-no, pero…

―Entonces no soy yo, estrictamente -la miró don desdén, sin asomo de frío-. ¿O no aprendió nada en su escuelilla muggle sobre la refracción de los cuerpos?

―Es que… cómo… -siguió apuntándolo, intranquila.

Un rápido aburrimiento y molestia cruzó los labios de Snape.

―Tómese dos días para planificar su siguiente balbuceo. Puedo oír como rechina su cerebro.

―Yo… usted… ya lo pensé… -se trabó del coraje, pero buscó un insulto demoledor-. Usted es un… un… _¡quiróptero de pacotilla!_

Snape soltó una mínima risa sarcástica.

―El temor que usted me causa, Granger, me ha vuelto más etéreo.

Ella bajó la varita, preguntando:

―Y ahora ilústreme cómo llegó acá, mamífero nocturno. ¿Es de los fantasmas del castillo o tengo un mal rato? Ya veo que cenar pollo echado a perder causa pesadillas de murciélagos rostizados.

Snape pareció dispuesto a sonreír de nuevo.

―No se alegre tanto, por favor -se burló ella-, temo que caiga en su propia bocaza y se ahogue de pedantería.

―Señorita Granger, me encantaría seguir oyéndola, pero tiene deberes importantes -añadió, más serio-. ¿Cómo está el señor Dankworth? Y no me salga con sus celos de adolescente. Por si no se ha dado cuenta, a mi Aprendiz y a mí nos gustan las mujeres. A él le gustan horribles, pero féminas al fin.

Hermione, a la vez de experimentar alivio por ver que Snape estaba bien -aunque medio transparente-, a la vez se molestó por una sensación de ser invadida. Había llegado el estorbo. ¿Venía a rescatarlos? Es decir, ¿se iba con Morthred otra vez? La castaña casi montó en la escoba para dejar ahí al Murciélago y regresar con Morthred a toda velocidad, para hablar antes que Snape lo convirtiera de nuevo en El Mastín. La verdad es que pese a la situación en que se hallaban ella y Dankworth, no estaba del todo mal. Para decirlo claramente, porque a ambos les encantaba estar juntos.

―A usted no sé qué le guste -comentó ella, dudando de las intenciones del profesor de Pociones-, pero a él le gusto yo. Y mucho. Él está bien. Debió usted avisar a dónde iría porque por su culpa se armó una buena, es la hora que Umbridge continúa en San Mungo.

―Olvide eso, Granger. Relájese. Y para darle oxígeno a su ignorancia, le hablaré del mundo de los sueños.

―¿Estamos en un sueño? -temió.

―No, ustedes no están en un sueño. _Yo_ estoy en un sueño. Mejor dicho, saliendo de un ensueño, cada vez más afuera de un ensueño y por eso pude cruzar la barrera de árboles a mi espalda.

Seguían a la misma distancia uno de otro, unos cinco metros. El aire frío batió las ramas.

―¿Qué hace saliendo de un sueño?

―Veo que ha llegado al límite de su incompetencia, Sabelotodo. Es un _Legeremens_ avanzado. En ese _Legeremens_ lo duermen y lo dejan soñar. Quien lo interroga lo deja vagar en sus ensueños, observándolo. Puede propiciar escenarios. Usted no se da cuenta de ser interrogado. Es una técnica que enseñan en Durmstrang, _Verhör imTraum._

―¿Y qué hacía usted ahí?

―Dudaban de mí, por supuesto, niña tonta. ¿Para qué cree que me interrogaban? ¿Será que al Señor Tenebroso le gustaba verme dormir?

―¿Y qué pasó? -no sabía si enojarse, insultarlo o qué.

―Que cada vez estoy más despierto. Eso no lo pueden evitar.

―¿Cómo?

―Es un as para las preguntas ineptas, Granger -opinó, con voz ronca-. El Señor Tenebroso está muy ocupado, no puede estar vigilando mis sueños. Puso a varios a hacerlo, pero fueron desapareciendo conforme el tiempo pasó.

―¿Y cómo dio con Morthred?

―Por usted.

―¿Por mí?

―Porque soñé con usted.

―_¿Cómo?_

―No se emocione. Esto para usted es la realidad, para mí es un estado de duermevela. Estos árboles son la realidad, pero mi ensueño sigue tras ellos.

Hermione notó que de la línea espesa de árboles, muy cerrada, brotaba un resplandor a intervalos, pulsátil, escenas pasando rápidamente.

―Llevo varios ensueños intentando entrar a este bosque -precisó Snape-, pero se me escapaba. Salía a una jungla, al parque Evergreen. En otros ensueños, lo olvidé. Volver a encontrar el hilo de lo que quería me tomó varios sueños intermedios.

―¿Y cómo lo logró?

Sopló una corriente de aire más frío.

―En un sueño anterior a éste me encontraba afuera de casa paterna. Yo era adulto, pero mis padres vivían. Era esa época que los muggles llaman Año Nuevo y que para nosotros es la Víspera de las Strenas. En ese sueño era de noche y yo buscaba correo en una caja, en un poste de luz apagado, en la calle nevada. Ese poste no existe en Cokeworth. Yo acababa de llegar no recuerdo de dónde, estaba muy molesto porque vería a mi padre. En eso volteé a unas cuatro casas a mi derecha. Yo estaba enojado con quien vivía ahí.

―¿Una casa?

―Su prolongada convivencia con Potter le ha contagiado las taras paternas de su amigo, Granger. Ese talento para hacer preguntas torpes como las hacía James. Una casa, ¿es muy larga la palabra? Una casa, oscura en la nieve, marrón oscuro o así parecía en la noche, de dos plantas, medio tejado, desván, ventanas de marcos blancos, grandes arbustos enfrente. La ventana estaba dividida en cuadrículas...

―¡Mi casa! -dijo, asombrada.

―En cada cuadro pequeño, esas ventanas tenían reflejadas pequeñas imágenes de escudos de Slytherin. Creo que eran imágenes contenidas unas en otras, como si fueran sueños dentro de otros sueños o avisos de mi subconsciente, de algo por liberar. Y miré la casa, con melancolía, porque era de una chica que yo amaba.

―¿Qué?

―No se emocione, niña tonta. Estaba enojado con usted, mas no podía evitar mirar a su casa. Aunque las ventanas no tenían luz, yo estaba seguro que usted me veía desde una ventana oscura de arriba.

―Era mi habitación.

―Yo veía la ventana con nostalgia y entraba a casa de mis padres.

Ella lo oía, cubriéndose la boca con la bufanda. Snape se veía muy a gusto en ese clima.

―Al entrar -añadió el-, lo hacía muy molesto. Mi padre ocupaba una silla alta al final de un corredor y me dijo: "No se pueden sacar los libros de esta casa sin mi permiso". Yo lo miraba, detestándolo. Era una de sus frases para que yo no sintiera libertad de tomarlos. Por eso cuando mi Aprendiz fue a Cokeworth, lo dejé tomar los libros a su gusto. Eso es otra historia. En el ensueño, estando de frente a mi padre, se superpuso otra escena. Yo subía por una escalera, donde la encontraba a usted, Sabelotodo insoportable, sentada, mirándome preocupada, transparente, como si fuera un recuerdo o un deseo, usted me preguntaba cuándo nos veríamos y yo quería decirle "hoy". Pero al final no le hice caso, porque fue como toparme con un hurón en mi escalera.

«En eso me di cuenta que no era un sueño mío. La presencia suya, Granger, y mis emociones hacia usted, eran chocantes en mi mente. Fue tan marcada la contradicción que se me hizo la luz y vi que no era yo del todo.

«Otro me invadía o yo había entrado en alguien más. Recordé la ventana con los escudos, y sabía quién era usted, pero me fui dando cuenta que era otro el que la amaba. Otro la amaba y extrañaba, otro quería verla ese día, otro miraba a su casa y yo estaba dentro de su mente, experimentando esas emociones porque ese otro existía para mí, un alguien olvidado durante bastante tiempo.

―Morthred.

―Así recordé al señor Dankworth. Entendí que estaba en un sueño de mi Aprendiz porque él me buscaba de diversas formas. Cuando eso pasó, supe que fue posible porque _yo_ estaba en un ensueño. Hasta entonces tuve conciencia de estar soñando y desde n no lo olvidé.

«A partir de entonces he estado un poco más despierto cada vez. Mis interrogadores fueron desapareciendo, me di cuenta porque yo cesaba de soñar con barreras, con muros, con diques, con presas, con rompeolas, con castillos, las imágenes que mi mente interponía para evadir el interrogatorio.

―Fueron desapareciendo conforme los Slytherin los aniquilaban -entendió Hermione.

―Y he podido emerger a la realidad a intervalos. Es obvio que me encuentro en este sitio porque mi Aprendiz sueña desde aquí. Usted ve mi Yo Ensoñado. Hace dos días llegue, lo que en un sueño son minutos. No se darán cuenta porque el _traumfragend_, el interrogador del ensueño, llega a perder a ratos a su presa en los laberintos irreales de lo ensoñado.

«El interrogado se convierte en otra persona, en varias, el interrogador debe buscarlo por paisajes cambiantes, identificarlo entre las varias formas que adopta. Me vi en una calle nevada, en un Little Hangleton devastado que a la vez era el Valle de Godric, y en un parque por donde pasó un lobo blanco, brotó una luz y de lejos, entre los árboles, vi Hogwarts en el invierno. Crucé, heme aquí. He logrado pasar a esta dimensión por poco tiempo. Y no puedo salir del Bosque Prohibido. Se puede venir desde allá, pero no se puede entrar allá desde aquí.»

Hermione, agitada, señaló hacia Hogwarts.

―¿Y lo dice hasta ahora? Déjeme llamar a Morthred para que se lo explique a él, no sabe lo feliz que él estará, no sabe cómo lo ha estado buscando, incluso armó una guerra de verdad, con muertos y todo, los Slytherin lo siguieron y de paso están a punto de destruir el mundo…

―No hay tiempo, Granger, nunca hubo tiempo para que fuera por él. Cuando yo cruce de nuevo esos árboles despertaré rápidamente. Lo primero que haré será aniquilar a un mortífago dormido sentado al lado mío. Usted me acaba de enterar de lo sucedido. Entonces con eso han presionado a Voldemort para relajar la vigilancia sobre mí. Eso me ha dado oportunidad de despertar. Una vez abra los ojos me liberaré de ellos. Sé dónde estoy durmiendo; con ojos entreabiertos he visto el sitio varias veces.

―¿Dónde? ¡Dígamelo, para mayor seguridad!

―¿Qué le ocurre, Granger? ¿Se ha vuelto buena otra vez? Me agradaba un poco más hace rato. Mi simpatía por usted pasó de menos tres a menos dos. Es mejor cuando se comporta más Slytherin, si me entiende esa cabeza de chorlito suya. Le ha hecho bien convivir con mi Aprendiz, es menos desabrida.

―No me busque, no le he perdonado que nos separó.

―Corrección: yo no los separé. Estoy dormido en el sótano del Palacio de Buckingham, Londres.

―Pero, ¿cómo llegó ahí?

―Voldemort tuvo que cambiarme de sitio constantemente. Hay que decirlo, el señor Dankworth casi me encuentra en tres ocasiones. Por segundos no lo logró.

―No lo habría encontrado, él decidió no entrar a Londres.

―Debería conocerlo mejor, Sabelotodo. No entraría con los demás, _él _iría. No hay tiempo ya. He venido a decirle que ustedes están buscando el último factor que necesitan, es la equivalencia aritmántica de _Sal de Mar_.

―No hemos buscado nada de eso.

―Ya veo. Entonces primero llegué a su futuro. Un futuro posible. Nada está escrito, entonces.

―Deme un mensaje para él, eso lo aliviaría muchísimo.

―Yo se lo diré al verlo -respondió, altanero-, ¿o cree que necesito como mensajeros a niñas tontas?

―¡Idiota! -estalló de nuevo- ¡Esa es la palabra que buscaba! ¡Patán idiota!

―Va mejorando, Granger, no está perdida del todo. ¿Tiene sueño? Relájese, es fatigoso. Usted ha sido mi enlace entre la frontera del ensueño con este mundo.

―Pues entienda bien que él me ama, y yo lo amo.

―¿Él pensaba romper el contrato?

Ella se sentó, apoyándose en el árbol, somnolienta.

―No, no piensa eso, pero eso no cambia las cosas. Nos amamos…

―Eso lo sé.

―¿Nos… nos ha espiado?

―¿Cómo se atreve, sabelotodo de pacotilla? Lo sé porque ese chico lo lleva escrito en la cara. Hay que reconocer que me ha evitado toda conversación sobre usted y nunca lo vi con cara de Romeo. Yo llegué a este sitio guiado por un eco que significaba que mi Aprendiz necesitaba mi ayuda. Que usted se encuentre aquí es por su talento nato de mezclarse donde no la llaman.

Fatigada, echó la cabeza atrás.

Snape dio vueltayendo a los árboles, pero ella lo interpeló, medio dormida, con los ojos cerrados:

―¿Es tan necio que no tiene un pequeño mensaje para su Aprendiz? ¿No sabe lo que ha hecho por usted? ¡Acabó con Bellatrix para llegar donde pensaba que usted estaba! ¡Sostuvo una batalla junto con cien Slytherin para acabar con el doble de mortífagos! ¡Ese chico lo aprecia! ¡Corríjase una vez en su vida de persona o de fantasma, da igual, no sea lo mismo en todas sus manifestaciones!

Él se detuvo.

―Si siente que él lo necesita de verdad -susurró-, dígale que mi mensaje es que no olvide al compositor -volvió a andar.

―Tenga cuidado… profesor Snape….

A punto de entrar a la zona de árboles, el profesor de Pociones alzó la varita.

―No pierda su tiempo con zalamerías, Granger. Tiene más futuro como Slytherin.

Él cruzó, Hermione parpadeó, y no vio a nadie más.

Se levantó, asustada. Se había adormilado en la nieve. Eso podía ser mortal.

No obstante, vio que su ropa tenía escasos copos. Debió haber cabeceado dos veces. No recordaba nada.

Montó en la escoba y regresó sobre el campo nevado. Al entrar a los terrenos del castillo, recordó que había soñado con Snape, pero no qué. Eso le había sucedido antes.

Entró a la biblioteca, donde Morthred seguía trabajando. Ella sintió hambre.

―No me lo vas a creer -dijo, atiborrándose de uvas-, pero creo que dormí dos segundos en el Bosque Prohibido y soñé con tu Maestro.

―¿Qué te decía? -la miró, interesado.

―No recuerdo -puso aceite de oliva a un pan y lo mordió, hablando con la boca llena-, ¿te dejilujiona?

―Un poco -sonrió-, pero no es tu culpa.

―¿Cómo es ser su Aprendiz? -quiso saber, ya que hablaban de Snape; colocó un trozo de carne y queso sobre otro pequeño pan.

Morthred lo pensó un momento.

―Todo el tiempo estás activo -opinó, soltando la pluma-, pero aprendes a estar relajado. Él se crece en la adversidad, por lo cual te exiges ser igual, para no quedar rebasado por completo. Continuamente estás aprendiendo de él. Su personalidad es muy fuerte, es difícil no ponerle atención, pero a la vez te deja libre. Una vez me habló con gran seriedad y me tocó en el tórax cuatro veces mientras me decía "déme su palabra, o mejor lárguese".

Hermione dejó de masticar una uva y abrió bastante los ojos por un segundo.

Morthred la miró, sonriendo:

―Lo entendí perfectamente, la intención y el sentir.

―Sólo un Slytherin entiende eso -dijo ella, pelando una uva-, o sólo tú. Creo que ni Malfoy habría podido ser su Aprendiz. ¿Y él te quiere?

―A su modo, creo que sí. O quizá sea afecto, o aprecio. Nunca te dice lo que siente. Pero percibes en su trato si le eres lejano o cercano.

―Yo creo que tú eres lo más cercano que ha tenido. ¿También lo odian afuera de Hogwarts?

La castaña siempre había notado que Morthred no se enojaba si ella hablaba mal de Snape. Quizá porque ella no lo odiaba. Tal vez también le compensaba que la castaña le soportaba y bastante, que hablara mal de Ron.

―Algunos lo odian -asintió Morthred-. La mayoría lo odia porque le teme. Nunca has visto el profesor estando él verdaderamente a la mala. Es de esos que dan más miedo cuando no se les ve enojados. No te he dicho que esta vez, para poder detenerlo, tuvieron que atacarlo diez al mismo tiempo.

La nieve chocaba contra los vitrales, posiblemente anunciando tormenta.

―Ahora que dices eso… -quiso recordar Hermione- Era… no, se me escapó.

―Y me sorprende su magnetismo con las mujeres. En cuanto habla con una, la mirada de ella, cambia.

―Imposible -comentó Hermione, despectiva, masticando una aceituna.

―Totalmente cierto. En Hogwarts tiene muchas admiradoras, ¿no te diste cuenta? Oye, comes con tanto gusto que se me antojó. ¿Me obsequias un trozo de pan con aceite de oliva?

Ella se lo preparó y se dio; él dijo:

―Gracias. Fuera del colegio igualmente no con todas tiene atractivo, pero sí con muchas. Lo ven de reojo o se derriten por él. Y es así de rápido como te lo digo. Estoy seguro que lo nota, pero no le da importancia. Yendo yo a su lado no existo para ninguna -rió.

―Me alegra saberlo -comentó la castaña, en tono de reproche.

―En Londres… una noche entramos a un hospital y cuando el pasó con su ropa negra entre las enfermeras de blanco… excuso decirte. Creo que su aire enigmático y distante es parte de su atractivo con las mujeres. Otras sienten que podrían romper su coraza, de ser ellas mayores.

―¿Y podrían? Yo no me imaginaría con él, de tener su edad -opinó con desagrado.

―Debería ser una mujer especialísima. ¿No recuerdas qué soñaste de él, en verdad? ¿Cómo pudo ser sueño, fue visión?

―No recuerdo. Ya me sucedió una vez. Creo que lo recordaré. ¿Tú has soñado con algún profesor?

―Con McGonagall.

―Morthred, hiciste que los Slytherin le apodaran "McGonagallas", ¿no te da vergüenza?

―No -se rió-. Si por eso, no sé por qué he soñado con ella, y varias veces. El mismo ensueño. Yo reviso la correspondencia en Oxshott. Raramente no en el buzón de Dankworth Manor, sino en un inexistente poste de luz. Y tú eres mi vecina. Yo miro hacia tu casa…

―¡Espera, espera! -ella bebió agua, sedienta-, eso me recuerda… me recuerda…

―¿Sí?

―Nada, perdona, continúa.

―No hay mucho más. Yo veo hacia tu casa como la conozco en imágenes congeladas muggles. Y en el sueño recuerdo estar solo en la mansión, en la Víspera de las Strenas... Conociendo que tu habitación se encuentra en la planta alta, miro allá desde mi casa. Al hacerlo, deseo enormemente que estés conmigo. Lo raro es que mi nostalgia se vuelve enojo contra ti.

―¡Vaya!

―Siento enojo contigo por mi frustración de no tener modo de que estés conmigo. No puedo invitarte a Dankworth Manor ya que mis padres no se encuentran. Aunque estoy seguro que de estar ellos, no me animaría a decirte. Después entro a Dankworth Manor, encontrándome con McGonagall quien me dice, sentada en una poltrona de jardín, afuera de la puerta, a la luz de un candil, llevando ella un gran báculo: "la señorita Hermione es oro alquímico".

En el bosque, la línea de árboles centelleó antes de apagarse. Se había escuchado el grito de dolor de un mortifago sorprendido.


	24. De guerra y amor

―Creo que podríamos atacar a Voldemort -anunció Morthred esa tarde, alzando la vista del papiro.

Ambos sabían que se dirigían a acoplarse con la escena detenida que aparecía en la entrada, donde se veía a Voldemort; que al unirse a esa escena, el tiempo volvería a correr normalmente para ellos.

Estaban tratando de determinar cuánto tiempo en total llevaban fuera de Hogwarts. Hermione, sentada frente a él, dejó sus cálculos -que ya no la convencían de su utilidad-, y lo miró con interés. Morthred continuó:

―La forma en que llegaremos nos permitiría atacar a Voldemort por sorpresa, porque apareceremos en un segundo, sin aviso. Y sabemos dónde está, lo tendríamos a distancia conveniente. Probablemente no nos vería llegar.

―Hablas de una emboscada.

Él asintió.

―¿Potter estaba cerca de Hogwarts?

―Estaba en Hogsmeade. Llegamos juntos atravesando las zonas afectadas, pues además de los incendios en localidades grandes, ustedes estaban atacando poblaciones más pequeñas, generando columnas de civiles en los caminos.

La castaña jugueteó con la pluma.

Se recordó de noche en el camino hacia el Valle de Godric, el calor sofocante y el vivo resplandor de los incendios lejanos. Harry y ella con tierra del camino, oyendo las voces de los civiles, que iban en sentido contrario formando una larga hilera, en la que arrastraban sus carromatos con pertenencias.

―Muchachos -los alcanzó Remus Lupin.

El Mastín tenía sobre Lupin la orden de detenerlo en cuanto se le identificara, por razón de que en su juventud éste había atacado al profesor Snape. Además de los objetivos de la guerra, Morthred estaba ejerciendo algunos desquites en su propio nombre. Le habría sido estupendo que James Potter viviera. En su idea, lo habría hecho flotar de cabeza para recibir el escarnio de los Slytherin y reproducido la imagen en los diarios, con la explicación de su actitud para quienes fueran a admirar su linda estatua. 

A Lupin iban a agarrarlo tres días después de hablar con los Gryffindor, encerrándolo en una mazmorra de Hogwarts con triple cadena para cuando fuera su hora de hacer jueguitos. Los Slytherin también tenían órdenes de no dar cuartel a los mortífagos. Y aunque gracias a Finkelstein había más mortífagos, hechos al vapor, con alzarles la manga y verles la señal en el brazom bastaba. Con los mortífagos reconocidos, el grito_¡Viva Slytherin!_ fue el sumario final de los Lestrange, así como de Augustus Rockwood, Walden McNair y Antonin Dolohov.

Lupin, un poco más desastrado que de costumbre, pero con la corbata bien puesta, les comentó brevemente la situación. Hablaron a la orilla del camino, mientras en la otra dirección iba la columna de desplazados y más al Norte se elevaban las llamaradas de un incendio.

―La Orden del Fénix y aurores prácticamente nos estamos limitando a ayudar a la gente en este caos. Algunos también andan a la caza de mortífagos, aunque los Slytherin sólo los están entregando a Shackebolt. La verdad es que con él y Nymphadora van directo a Azkabán ¿Se dirigen a Hogwarts, muchachos? Es adecuado que no viajen con magia, para no encontrarse en los trayectos de los destacamentos Slytherin.

―¿El profesor Dumbledore? -quiso saber Harry.

―Dumbledore está muy enfermo, Harry, lo siento. Nada pinta bien. Más todavía, hoy en la madrugada, Dankworth destinó un grupo de doscientos Slytherin adultos para que sirvan como guardia pretoriana de Scrigemour. Me temo que es una manera de tenerlo como rehén. Quizá pronto impongan a su Ministro.

Una hoja impresa pasó revoloteando con sus imágenes en movimiento, mostrando un mapa con multitud de puntos rojos que latían, ilustrando las zonas en conflicto. Era_ The Daily Prophet_, con el encabezado:

La Rebelión de la Serpiente

En la biblioteca, en un cielo nevado y el silencio de la construcción, Hermione continuó:

―Al llegar a Hogsmeade rogué a Harry que me esperara un día completo. A poco que no volví, debe haber ido a Hogwarts.

Morthred asintió:

―Ya veo. Entonces, si la imagen que vemos es de un día cuando Potter se encuentre en Hogwarts por haberte ido a buscar, deberíamos suponer que vemos un enfrentamiento. Lo cual implica que Voldemort habría de estar atento a Potter. Eso acabaría de asegurarnos un segundo, uno, sólo un segundo seguro, para aniquilarlo.

―Veo la idea.

―Y de ser así, el problema real sería con qué atacarlo.

Salieron a la mañana grisclara.

―Hermione, por lo que me explicaste, nadie que quiera atacar a Voldemort posee la ventaja de Potter. Así que de nuestra parte se trataría de puro poder mágico para vencerlo.

―¿Snape te enseñó a tener algo como eso?

―Sí, pero no se ha realizado al nivel que se requeriría. Voldemort en sí mismo debería ser entendido como una maldición corporizada. Ningún mago del pasado, que yo conozca, se planteó el problema de vencer a un mago que fuera el equivalente de una Maldición Imperdonable.

Hermione lo miraba con gravedad.

―Sobre esa teoría -siguió Dankworth-, he estado pensando que es posible crear una maldición contra Voldemort. Tan individualizada que tal vez no funcione con nadie más. Es diferente a la hibridación de conjuros, esto es transmutación, alquimia sobre un conjuro o maldición.

―_Avada Kedavra._

―¡Exacto! -Morthred la vio un segundo, haciendo un gesto enfático- ¡Por eso me gusta hablar contigo! Necesitaríamos partir de _Avada Kedavra_ y crear capas alrededor de ella, amplificarla, insertarle un núcleo desde el cual la maldición original fuera transmutada. Conozco un método semejante a eso, pero es muy complicado, en verdad sería casi lo mismo que crear un maleficio. Para mí sería lo más difícil que he intentado, y sin ti no se va a poder, se necesita tu talento. ¿Qué opinas?

―Intentémoslo, no tenemos nada qué perder.

―Estupendo. Entonces necesitamos libros, pero son de una sección que conoces antes que yo, y con la cual te reíste bien de algunos amigos míos.

Llegaron a la Sección Restringida, que como Morthred había deseado, estaba en la Sala Común de Slytherin. Tenía incluso el globo en su centro.

Hermione miró el sitio con curiosidad, mientras él fue a los libros que necesitaban, que más de DCAO, eran de AO, como Aritmancia Oscura, Qabbalah Negra, algunos de Vardacumia Avanzada y en especial, _Verbalización de Maleficios_.

―No me reí de tus amigos -aclaró ella.

―¿No? Pues fue bastante divertido.

―¿Y cómo es que nunca te usaron para vengarse de nosotros?

―No fue la primera vez que me lo exigieron, oh, Bella Calamidad de los Slytherin.

Ella lo miró con sorpresa. No era nuevo suponer que en su Casa lo presionaban, incluso le había preocupado mucho, pero…

―Nadie, óyeme bien, nadie -le sonrió él-, me habría obligado a ponerme en contra tuya.

―¿Te preocupa usar estos libros? -le preguntó él, al introducirlos en una bolsa y subir a las escobas.

―No, mientras no me pidas que asesine o realice algún ritual.

―De acuerdo -asintió él.

De vuelta a su zona de la biblioteca, Morthred le mostró cómo manejar Números Generadores, que servían para calcular conceptos. Mientras ella se ejercitaba en eso, él pasó dos días identificando en los libros, qué factores necesitaba. Al día siguiente salió a ensayar.

Al tercer día entró rápido a la Biblioteca, con la ropa con copos de nieve, y se enfrascó en la consulta de grandes manuales de Alquimia.

―Hermione, por favor -preguntó amable, de pie, consultando inclinado un enorme volumen y pellizcándose el labio inferior-, ¿podemos convertir conceptos de Alquimia a números generadores aritmánticos?

―Si me das la base numérica…

―Estaba pensando que asignas un Número Generador a cada fase del proceso alquímico: _Nigedo, Albedo_ y _Rugedo_. Asignas Números Irreales de Bogden a los elementos: mercurio, plomo, etc. Incluyes el "Número Voldemort" y el "Número Avada". Con eso obtienes un sistema cuyas ecuaciones son la representación de la búsqueda de la Piedra Filosofal, donde "Piedra Filosofal" para nosotros es exactamente el resultado final "Maldición Anti-Voldemort".

―Qué interesante, Dankworth -asintió-. Tienes buenas ideas.

Por momentos como ese, fue que ella había comenzado a verlo atractivo.

―Gracias, mi amor -dijo él distraídamente, frotándose los ojos.

―De nada, mi amor -susurró ella, volviendo a su página.

Morthred se dio cuenta de lo que él había dicho. ¡Qué barbaridad!, se dijo. ¡Ella podía decirlo hasta de juego, y él se emocionaba!

―Debo cuidar lo que hablo cerca de ti -salió de nuevo.

Ella sonrió suavemente, sin dejar de escribir.

El día transcurría con Hermione haciendo cálculos y Morthred afuera, ensayando de continuo, con los híbridos volatilizándosele al ir en trayecto o esfumándose apenas brotar de la varita.

También entraba, ella le tendía los cálculos que contenían las representaciones de los factores mágicos; basado en eso él articulaba componentes y seguía tratando.

Llegada la tarde, entraba rápidamente, preparaba de comer y llevaba a Hermione.

―Gracias -le decía la castaña, encantada de su atención, porque a ella siempre se le pasaba la hora de comer.

Él le sonreía y salía nuevamente.

Comía después. Primero logró crear unos híbridos múltiples que, como sus primeros intentos con Snape de crear hechizos, duraban unos segundos. No era suficiente.

Al siguiente día dejó de comer, comenzó a descansar poco; enfrascado, rompía sus papiros e iniciaba de nuevo. Aunque gracias a los cálculos de Hermione, al fin logró aislar los factores de magia que había seleccionado.

A la sexta noche, entró y se sentó al escritorio para proseguir con la geometría que le permitiría ensamblar los componentes del conjunto. Hermione, estaba revisando unos pesados libros.

En la oscuridad que llenaba la biblioteca -excepto por las áreas de luz en cada tramo de escritorios y en los anaqueles-, quedaron de frente, cada uno bajo el cono de luz de su lámpara.

Viéndolo estudiar, Hermione sintió el deseo de juguetear un poco con él para intranquilizarlo. Lejos de la guerra y de su aura maléfica, podía verlo como más lo conocía. El correcto ratón de biblioteca.

―Creo que iré a dormir -anunció ella, casualmente.

―Muy bien, descansa.

―¿Vas a espiarme a través de la cortina mientras me cambio de ropa? -sonrió, maliciosa, a la luz de la lámpara, viendo a la hoja y escribiendo.

Él alzó la cara de los papiros, estupefacto:

―¿Perdón?

Ella estaba decidida a avergonzarlo.

―Antes notaba que de cuando en vez me mirabas -lo observó directo, sólo alzando los ojos del libro.

―¿Qué entiendes por mirarte, disculpa? -insistió, inseguro.

Ella apoyó los brazos sobre el volumen, sin quitar la vista del Slytherin. La luz de la lámpara resaltaba el tono de piel de la castaña, el color rojo de sus labios._Qué guapa,_ pensó él. A su espalda, a varios metros, por el vitral brillaba un grupo de rojas estrellas rodeadas por un aura blanca.

―No era muy seguido, es verdad, y nunca me sentí incómoda, pero el último año notaba que me mirabas las rodillas o las pantorrillas -sonrió, pero un poco seria, analizándolo.

―¡Nunca hice eso!

Aunque avergonzado, le pareció atracgiva con esa sonrisa, destacada por el tono dorado de la lámpara en el ambiente a oscuras, con algunas luces a intervalos de las estanterías.

… Hermione… le estaba _coqueteando_…

La veía de los ojos a la boca, al cuello y de regreso. No era que nada hubiera ocurrido entre ellos; incluso situaciones por encima del coqueteo, pero la castaña nunca había actuado así con él. La pareció pícara y atrayente. Ella le hacía comprender que sabía de él, más de lo que él mismo suponía. Sacándolo de su aparente discreción. Y a ella no le molestaba. Ese avergonzarlo para llamar su atención, eran parte de esa coquetería:

―… cuando me acercaba a ti o cruzaba por el aula -siguió Hermione-, me veías de arriba abajo. Muy discreto, pero lo hacías. Como me miras ahora. Me recorres lentamente con los ojos. No puedes ocultarlo. Sé lo que sientes cuando me ves así.

―¡Parece que no me conoces…! -él soltó la pluma, tratando de actuar convincentemente.

Ella se puso una mano bajo la barbilla, ladeando la cabeza al verlo, después tomó una pluma escarlata.

―Y antes que me cambiaras por el maldito Murciélago…

―No te cambié y no es maldito Murciélago.

―… cuando revisábamos libros juntos, notaba que volteabas un poco hacia mí, sin mirarme. ¿Deseabas mi rostro cerca del tuyo, verdad?-lo vio- ¿Querías imaginar mis labios cerca de ti?

―Una palabra más y te acuso con Dumbledore.

Ella apoyó el mentómen una palma abierta, viendo a lo lejos.

―Lo recuerdo bien. Lo sentí, pero no me moví. Sentía la calidez de nuestros rostros, la cercanía, y cómo nuestros labios se buscaban.

―¿Tú sabes cuánto me gustas, verdad? -le preguntó Morthred- Lo sabes más de lo que yo, sabes que tus palabras…

Hermione lo silenció cuando jugueteó con la pluma, pasando los dedos por el mango, arriba abajo, viendo al escritorio, y aseguró como si no lo hubiera oído:

―Tú me gustas más ahora.

―¿De veras? -preguntó, ingenuo; su corazón latió más rápido, impresionado por esas palabras.

―De veras -se estiró un poco, como un felino, con aire un poco indiferente-. Eres muy guapo.

_Tú me gustas más ahora... _Morthred agradeció la media luz, para que no se viera su enrojecer hasta las orejas. Miró el papiro. ¿En qué había estado trabajando? Los diagramas y un manual de cocina en duendigonza serían lo mismo.

―¿Yo te gusto más ahora? -quiso saber ella.

―¡Qué pregunta! -se recargó, para salir un poco del área de luz- Tú siempre me has gustado. Antes era diferente, pero sí, claro que me gustas más ahora. Podría admirarte por horas.

―Y si la falda de Hogwarts fuera como en algunas escuelas muggles, más corta, muy corta en algunas, me habrías mirado las piernas… estoy segura.

―¡Estás loca! -se alarmó, poniéndose de pie; el corazón se le desbocó- ¡Que quede en el registro que tú has dicho esa barbaridad, ahora dirás que yo soy el gracioso!

Pese a su agitación, pero intrigado, le preguntó:

―¿Por qué me haces pensar en ti de esa manera?

La castaña, repentinamente seria, ladeó un poco la cabeza, entrecerrando la mirada, y susurró viéndolo a los ojos:

―¿Te habría gustado hacerlo, Morthred?

Entendió que Hermione no le hacía una invitación, sino que le expresaba una curiosidad, nacida de sus sentimientos por él. Saber de qué formas la veía. Constatar el efecto que le provocaba. Arrancar de él una emoción nueva.

Fue _la_ _pregunta_… Fue como si, a la luz cálida de las lámparas, afuera el campo helado de copos de nieve, apareciera, en sugerencia, una fantasía secreta. Algo de sólo entre dos. Como… _un pacto… una entrega._

Entonces Morthred sintió un poco de tristeza… Eso, para él, no sería un juego… Tampoco debía serlo para ella… Se filtró en él la sensación de inseguridad muy extendida en los estudiantes de Hogwarts. ¿Valdría la pena probar esto, aquello, quévalor tendría, si la vida misma era tan frágil?

Mas todavía, el plan que fraguaban implicaba que no era Hermione, sino él quien debía llevarlo a cabo. Morthred no supondría lo contrario. Él debía lanzar el conjuro que creaban. Su poder implícito y la responsabilidad con los Slytherin y el profesor Snape se lo indicaban.

De fallar, haría que Hermione escapara con Potter. Incluso agradecería que ella volviera con Weasley. De pronto se arrepintió de no haberlo liberado. Pero es que nada estaba claro. Harry Potter no estaba destinado a vencer, eso era una posible conclusión. Y de los que vivían el momento, ninguno lo sabía a ciencia cierta. De ser seguro nadie estaría preocupado, empezando por Potter. Y por eso los Slytherin hicieron lo que hicieron y él como Aprendiz de Snape, más con este plan, se colocaba en una probabilidad fatal. Era mucho donde podría fallar y lo más seguro era que nada saliera bien.

Lo efímero y lo incierto, lo pensó en el segundo después que Hermione le preguntara sobre el hecho de mirarla:

―¿Te habría gustado hacerlo, Morthred?

En la sombra, temiendo el halo de otra sombra, la sombra de la muerte, Morthred la observó y susurró:

―Sí, me habría gustado hacerlo. Te habría admirado, sin ninguna duda.

Buscó relajar el momento y sonrió, teatral:

―¿O crees que los sangre limpia no podemos?

―Los chicos ingleses son muy reprimidos.

―Yo no soy del todo inglés -le recordó-; tengo 50% de sangre latina. Eso marca una diferencia. Y estoy seguro que de haber sangre latinoamericana en Hogwarts, la mayoría sería Slytherin. Tienen cierta vocación por la oscuridad.

―Y serían sangre limpia.

―El país es lo de menos, lo que importa es la pureza del origen mágico -dijo, para desquitarse de que ella lo inquietara.

Ella asintió, como si estuviera de acuerdo con él, bajado brevemente las comisuras de la boca.

―¿Sabes? -volvió al ataque, viéndose las uñas, de modo que él tuvo el cuadro abierto de las pestañas y labios de ella-, varias veces descubrí a tu amigo Montague, que al subir por las escaleras, me…

―¡No quiero saberlo! -él soltó una risa de advertencia, volviendo al papiro y haciendo un gesto negativo con la mano- Y no, yo nunca traté de verte así. Cuando quedaste paralizada en la enfermería fui de los voluntarios que te ponían gotas en los ojos cada diez minutos y nunca busqué verte y menos tocarte. Y fue mi idea que te colocaran un cubrebocas. No sé por qué los medimagos te tenían como estatua, con tu bella boca abierta.

―_¿En serio?_ -exclamó, estupefacta, dando un leve salto- ¿Me fuiste a ver?

―Hora y media todos los días. Era el turno.

―¡No lo sabía…! ¡Todavía no nos hablábamos!

―Pues no. Después te recuperas y le das la mano a Weasley y parece que se van a dar un abrazo en el comedor. Y me preguntas por qué lo detesto. De pronto tú también me caías mal por eso.

―¡Oye! -rió- ¡Yo conocía a Ron, no a ti!

―Se me figuraba que eras la típica chica bonita e inteligente, novia de todo lo contrario. En serio, habría preferido verte con Potter, era más natural para ti. ¿Sabes quién creo que habría estado bien para ti? Diggory, con los Magos esté.

―¿Y qué más hacías? -por la curiosidad, pasó por alto la ofensa a Ron.

Morthred dejó los papiros y adelantó la cabeza, apoyándola en una mano, hablándole ensoñador. Ella lo oyó con ojos maravillados. De eso sí nunca habían hablado.

―Siempre estuve presente entre el montón de alumnos cuando en tus rollos con Harry algo se hacía público. Pero yo iba para verte. Fui a verte cuando salieron esas inscripciones en el muro y el perico de Dumbledore salvó a Harry llevándole un picahielo. Medio mundo leyendo la pared, yo solo vi tus ojos iluminados por las antorchas. En primero y segundo años siempre pensé que Snape nos salvaría. Cuando Dumbledore hacía sus conteos favorecedores a sus bebés, yo oía furioso los festejos desde la mesa de Slytherin, pero no podía evitar mirar tu sonrisa encantadora. Me regocijé cuando Lockhardt quedó descerebrado, porque me hablabas admirada de él. Después pensé en aplicarte un hechizo antiguo para que no fueras la doncella de Krum en el Torneo. Por haberte dejado estar ahí es que en buena medida odio a Dumbledore. Pero cuando nos hicimos amigos nunca te hablé de lo que hacías, porque necesitabas de mí otra cosa y eso coincidía con mi necesidad de ponerte toda mi atención. Tengo muchas anécdotas…. Seguro te sorprenderías. En tres ocasiones Montague me detuvo en la Sala Común para que no fuera a buscarte y además él y Malfoy me regañaron. Por eso ellos, Chloë y los demás, no te quieren. Piensan que me haces sufrir, que en todo caso debería querer así a Moonlight. También creo que debí dejarte el cubrebocas para que no me digas barbaridades.

Oír eso junto con las confesiones agradables, provocó en Hermione una risa, haciendo la cara hacia atrás. Y Morthred recorrió el rostro de ella con la vista, su risa atractiva.

―Nunca te he llamado por un mote cariñoso, ¿verdad? -susurró él, pensativo.

―Nop.

―Oigo que Potter y Weasley usan contigo el diminutivo "Mione".

―Es cierto. ¿Tú me dirías así?

―No es porque me caigan mal, sino que me gusta tu nombre completo. ¿Cómo te podría llamar? Si fuera algo de nuestros rumbos debería hablarte en gaélico-escocés: '_S tusa gràdh mo bheatha._

―¿Lo hablas?

―_Un po',_ lo que significa 20%. Algunos hechizos de amor creados por antiguos Hufflepuff vienen en ese idioma.

―¿… me diste a beber alguna pócima…?

―¡Claro que no! -soltó una carcajada- Se me ocurre decirte que sí, de broma, pero temo que lo creas.

―¿Y qué significa lo que me dijiste?

―'_S tusa gràdh mo bheatha_ -se puso las manos en las sienes y mirándola, tradujo, sonriente-: "eres el amor de mi vida".

―¡Morthred, me sonrojas! -rió ella, dando una especie de saltito; el corazón le latió rápidamente.

―¿Por qué? -dijo él, saliendo de la luz de la lámpara hacia la castaña, rodeando el escritorio en la sombra, con los vitrales de copos en el viento, a su espalda.

―Cuando me hablas así…

―Te digo la verdad -se sentó a su lado, mirándola, entrando a la luz de su lámpara.

―Lo sé -sonrió-, por eso…

La miró seriamente, estudiándola.

―¿Por eso no quieres saberlo?

―¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

La oscuridad de la biblioteca, salpicada de luces en las estanterías, era mayor donde ellos estaban, alejada por las lámparas del escritorio. La nieve volaba en el cielo grisáceo al otro lado del cristal.

Él le tomó las manos, oprimiéndolas entre las suyas. La observó con mirada casi triste.

―Hermione, ¿tú llegas a pensar que no es cierto que te amo? ¿No he sabido confesarme? ¿No he orado lo suficiente a las estrellas para que sepas lo que siento por ti?

―Morthred, pero, pero, yo… yo también te amo… y lo sé…

―Te lo digo, porque me pregunto si en el fondo aceptas mi amor. Siento que una parte de ti, pese a todo, no lo cree. Como si a ratos no lo creyeras. Es una duda que percibo en ti, pero no sé a qué atribuirla. ¿Es por lo que hecho?

―¿Por lo que has hecho?

―¿Por haber traído la guerra? Muchos me odian hoy, me ven como un monstruo. Casi nadie entenderá por qué lo hice. Nunca dejaré de ser el Mastín de Snape. ¿Te sucede igual?

―Es como si yo rechazara que seas Slytherin, como si temiera que tú rechazaras que soy , eso no me importa, nunca me ha importado lo que piensen o digan de nosotros.

―¿Sabes? Cuando comencé a verte diferente, a sentirte de otro modo, me dije que eres de esas personas de las que uno piensa: "si fuera mi novia, yo estaría a otro nivel" y "ser amado por alguien así, sería la maravilla de mi vida."

―¿Cómo pensabas eso? ¡Esa una parte que muchas veces no la entiendo…! -se le vio contrariada- ¡A veces no sé si es cierto lo que me dices!

―¿Cómo si te mintiera?

―_¡Como si estuvieras equivocado…!_

La castaña se levantó. Sorprendido, él la tomó suavemente de una mano, ella lo miró, pero súbitamente triste se zafó sin hacer fuerza y se alejó por el camino entre las estanterías.

Morthred fue tras ella, pasando entre otros escritorios con sus lámparas encendidas, entre los anaqueles con sus escritorios al pie y los altos vitrales abiertos a la noche fría.

―Hermione…

La alcanzó más adelante, la tomó de una mano, ella lo miró entristecida, quedando a luz de una sección de libros de forros coloridos, antiguos, como el _Heptarquión_, el _Orígenes del Mundo Mágico_y la _Tetrarkiä_.

La castaña se soltó de nuevo y yendo poco más allá, quedó en un área de sillones de cuero y sofás, con mesas al lado, rematadas por lámparas encendidas.

Morthred se detuvo a unos pasos de la castaña.

―¿Por qué dices que puedo estar equivocado? -le preguntó él, dulcemente, en el vasto salón nocturno- ¿Por qué dudas que pueda estar en lo cierto?

Ella se abrazó a sí misma, viendo a la alfombra, de costado a él.

―Hermione, dime-pidió el-. Ayúdame a entenderte. ¿Qué sucede?

Le tomó unos segundos responder.

―Yo… a veces pensaba… pensabaque yo era… desagradable… -confesó- ¡Pensaba que nunca podría animarme a tener amistades, que no saldría de los libros, que era mejor lectora que conversadora…! ¡Pensaba que era mejor estando callada! ¡Pensaba que nunca me vería como las demás chicas, extrovertidas, relajadas, o… o modernas! ¡Pensaba que nunca le gustaría a un chico! ¡Que había algo en mí que sólo yo sabía y me hacía diferente de las demás, pero no por ser especial! Creía…. ¡que era… _extraña__…_!

Se dejó caer en un sillón color turquesa, cubriéndose la cara con las manos. Sus cabellos brillaron a la luz de la lámpara.

―Por eso cuando nos conocimos y congeniamos, ¡para mí fue tan fantástico! -continuó ella-. Vi que eras como yo, que para ti yo era normal. Y me gustó tu forma de ser. Juntos éramos de forma tan natural. Pero después sentí que no sólo te quería como a un amigo, y me daba miedo decírtelo, me daba miedo, aunque veía que yo te gustaba y me querías. ¡Me daba miedo sentir lo que sentía y que después no fuera verdad que tú sentías lo mismo…!

Morthred se arrodilló frente a ella, escuchándola con atención. La ventisca afuera silbaba de cuando en cuando, moteando de blanco las figuras de los vitrales, con sus adornos geométricos y los antiguos magos de aquel universo joven.

―Tal vez por eso no te retuve cuando te fuiste de Aprendiz -admitió la castaña-, porque una parte de mí no podía creer que me amaras. ¡No porque no quisiera que me amaras, no porque yo no te amara! ¡Fue porque era la rara, la que cargaba libros donde fuera, la que chocaba porque alzaba la mano en clase! ¡La Sabelotodo fastidiosa! ¿Cómo podía ir eso con que tú me amaras? Ron, Krum, me hacían convencerme que era una chica normal. Y cuando vino la guerra vi tu amor por mí aunque trataras de callarlo. Eso me hizo esperar, buscarte. También porque te había dejado ir una vez y no quería hacerlo por segunda vez. Yo te quiero, te amo, estoy enamorada de ti. _¡Y aún así a veces no sé cómo alguien puede amarme…!_

Hermione sollozó y Morthred sentó a su lado, sabiendo que ella necesitaba desahogarse.

La abrazó, ella recogiendo sus pies en el sofá. Estuvieron mucho rato así, sin hablar. Morthred le limpió algunas lágrimas con un dedo. No sólo estaban enamorados el uno del otro. También eran los mejores amigos. Podrían verse en sus peores circunstancias y se entenderían. Podrían confiarse lo más íntimo y el otro lo guardaría.

Pasado un rato que ella se serenó yse limpió con un pañuelo, él le apartó cariñosamente el cabello del rostro entristecido y, sin soltarla, la habló al oído… no buscó decirle lo que no fuera cierto.

En voz baja recordó a la castaña los logros de ella, sus esfuerzos tan meritorios, sus talentos, la realidad de la proeza escolar que había realizado en años pasados, su tesón. Y cómo ella era un factor primordial en la historia de Potter, muchas veces decisivo.

Le habló de ella misma. La describió físicamente, sus detalles, sus momentos, lo que no veía de sí misma, de cómo se desenvolvía normalmente, de que muchas situaciones parecen fracasos de antemano, porque vamos anticipando lo peor. Pero era cuestión de tiempo y oportunidad para que ella empezara a verse como era, como quería verse, como deseaba sentirse.

Morthred arrodilló en la alfombra frente a Hermione, besándole la mano, apartando sus rizos de su rostro.

―Yo no te criticaría por los temores que sientes, porque lo que sientes es importante. ¡Pero en un consejo de amigos, te digo que tú eres mucho más que esos pensamientos! ¡Eres mucho más grande que eso! ¡Eres inteligente, valiente, eres tan bella! ¿Cómo no iba a amarte, yo, o cualquiera? ¡Esto pasará, esta sombra pasará, ninguna sombra es para siempre, por más importante que parezca en el momento, y tú tienes tanto qué hacer, tanto qué sentir, para estar feliz!

Volvió a abrazarla, sin hablar. Cuando sintió que la vencía el sueño, la tomó de la mano, la condujo a la habitación, la ayudó a recostarse, le quitó los zapatos y la cubrió con el edredón. Puso otro leño al fuego y al darle un beso en la mejilla, ella lo retuvo de una mano.

―Quédate un rato.

Él permaneció a su lado, en una silla, hasta mucho después que ella quedó dormida. Sí, también eran los mejores amigos.

Dos noches después, al cabo de una gran jornada de trabajar en la biblioteca y él de pasar horas ensayando afuera, ella despertó y al no escucharlo respirar, abrió rápido la cortina. Él no estaba.

Pensando que debían retirar la cortina, pues era más importante tener contacto visual si despertaban, llevada por un presentimiento se levantó y asomando por una ventana de la biblioteca, lo vio en la nieve, bajo el cielo colorido de la madrugada, haciendo un paso de esgrima, mientras su hechizo se disgregaba en gajos que se difuminaban, y volvía a intentarlo.

Salió, alarmada, cubierta lo más posible, a la helada medianoche, que era cuando la luna tenía una fase de sombra circular en su centro, tomándolo por un brazo.

―¡Morthred! ¿Qué estás haciendo? -él, aunque fatigado, se quiso resistir, por lo que ella le preguntó- ¿Quieres que me congele?

Con eso logró que él corriera con ella de vuelta a la biblioteca. Pasaron a la habitación y él se sentó en su cama, fatigado. Tenía la ropa helada. Ella se sentó a su lado y le tomó la frente. Le quitó el abrigo, frotándole los brazos. Lo ayudó a quitarse el sobrepantalón. La ropa que llevaba por debajo estaba seca. Los leños ardían con fuerza en la chimenea

―¿Qué problema tenemos? -preguntó ella, sentándose a su lado.

Con sueño, agotado, él susurró:

-… es un conjuro… un conjuro alquímico... un conjuro diseñado con diferentes factores de magia… ya le dimos las capas, y él núcleo desde el que se transmuta el resto…. pero no logro mantenerlo estable… el problema es… sublimar al Cuervo… precipitar el Rocío… tenemos la mitad, pero si no conseguimos unir los factores que hemos organizado, no va a servir, perderemos la oportunidad, es como no tener nada, Granger, escomo no tener…

Dankworth se desplomó de cansancio. Dormido, cayó en brazos de Hermione.

Preocupada, ella lo recibió con delicadeza. Él estaba agotado, casi inconsciente de fatiga.

Temiendo que lo despertaría de hacer ruido, le subió las piernas a la cama y le retiró las botas. Le apoyó la cabeza en los almohadones. Ella hizo lo mismo y cubrió a los dos con el edredón. Así podría vigilar si él enfermaba en el transcurso de la noche.

Hermione le tomó una mano, con el cielo nocturno más allá de la única ventana de la habitación, mirando pensativa el paso silencioso de un cometa cerca de la Luna Llena, de lucero azul, entre la infinidad de soles azules y rojos. 


	25. Conjuros en las estrellas

**M**orthred despertó, escuchando el apacible rumor de la madera al arder en la chimenea, y más todavía.

Sintió en su mano, la suave mano de Hermione.

Todavía era de noche, como transcurría sobre el castillo: delante de la columna de estrellas brillaba esa Luna atravesando el vitral con su plata, rodeada por las nubes de nácar y el titilante lucero azul casi en su cima.

La Gryffindor dormía, apoyando una de sus mejillas en el almohadón, con gesto dulce. Volviendo del sueño, él contempló su rostro, sus largas pestañas de aire plácido; su respiración era un suave compás del rumor del hogar encendido.

Nunca había visto a Hermione dormir. A la suave luz lunar y de aquellos astros novedosos, las facciones de la castaña se entintaban de levísimos azules y rojos, apenas lo suficiente para delinear su boca, sus ojos cerrados. Su rostro brotaba de la oscuridad densa, con toques dorados. La respiración de Hermione subía y bajaba, en marea de paz.

Sus facciones, los astros, la Luna, el lucero, las pestañas de la chica que amaba.

Morthred la admiró, emocionado de tenerla tan cerca. ¡Cuántas veces no había imaginado, en el tiempo de estudiantes, en ella, no como ahora, sino simplemente en Hermione en la noche, pensar en ella en alguna parte del Castillo…! ¡Sin el ruido del día, ni los movimientos, podía sentir que estaba más cerca de aquella chica…!

Morthred sintió la cercanía de su cuerpo, a unos centímetros, y recordó la sensación de terciopelo de su piel, cuando la abrazó aquella noche de vals.

Tomó los dedos de la castaña… los exploró despacio. Repasó la piel tersa, sus falanges, sus uñas. _Sus manos son hermosas_. Contempló sus cejas bien dibujadas, las pestañas largas, la nariz respingada… sus labios rosas, finos…

Con el fuego moviéndose a espalda de Hermione, la luz cálida le hacía brillar el cabello, iluminándole parte del rostro. Morthred le acariciaba los dedos.

En sueños, ella suspiró y acomodando el rostro en el almohadón, oprimió los dedos de él.

Observando las facciones tranquilas, respirando el aroma natural a rosas que brotaba de ella, en la mente del Slytherin resonó su voz: Hermione llamándolo, pronunciando su nombre, "Morthred", y en esa voz estaba todo lo que él quería.

¿Estaba mal? Él subió lentamente la mano por uno de los brazos de Hermione.

¿Debería disculparse? Acercándose a ella aspiró su perfume natural, que lo envolvía en un abrazo invisible.

Sin poder refrenarlo, pero suavemente, la besó en una comisura de la boca, percibiendo el nacimiento de los labios, explorando ese pequeño espacio y su perfume especialmente dulce, mirando de cerca sus ojos cerrados.

La besó en la mandíbula, una, dos veces.

Pensó: Hermione y él, siempre amándose a medias, siempre robando tiempo al tiempo, sin retenerse. Un amor como un vals, girar uno detrás del otro.

Subió sus besos a la mejilla, sintió su suave contacto.

Ella movió la cabeza a un lado, todavía dormida, soltando un suspiro. Al revelar Hermione su cuello, Morthred le depositó otros besos, uno, dos, tres caricias, sumergido en el aroma que escapó de cabellos castaños, aroma a maderas.

Despertando lentamente, con extrañeza en sus ojos somnolientos, volteó hacia él.

―Morthred… -susurró- ¿Qué…?

Él la silenció con un suave beso en los labios, un poco dormidos. Ella cerró los ojos y le devolvió el beso. Morthred tuvo el suave peso en sus labios, de los labios de Hermione, húmedos, de terciopelo. Esa calidez se acompañó de un suspiro de la castaña, que hizo vibrar en cuerda de arpa, la espalda de él. El fuego siseaba tersamente.

Los besos y confesiones que se habían dado, aunque apresurados, dejaron una huella en los dos: la huella de lo delicioso, un mapa que los hacía buscarse para regresar el uno con el otro, para desear tocarse de nuevo.

Hermione abrió los ojos, aturdidos, y ambos, al volverse a acercar, fue con la necesidad de los labios de otro, de intentar calmar la urgencia de tenerse, y se dieron un beso en la boca, total, cubriéndose una a la otra, intentando calmar aquella esa sed intensa, acosadora, inflexible, que se volvía ahogo si estaban separados, insaciable entre más se besaban.

Llevados por esa urgencia exploraron sus labios, intercambiando caricias y abrazándose, acompañados por el rumor del fuego en la chimenea

Se daban esos besos en los labios cortos, rápidos, repetidos, que conducían al encuentro pleno de sus bocas. Claro que él la veía, el último año la veía mucho, repasaba su cuerpo con la mirada, se fijaba en sus pantorrillas, de los ojos admiraba las curvas de su cuerpo. Y deleitándose con el perfume del rostro de Hermione, embriagado con aquellas caricias y la mirada dulce y anhelante de ella, en besos cada vez más rápidos, más insistentes, más claros, Morthred la apretó contra él, y hundiendo el rostro en sus cabellos castaños, le susurró al oído:

―_¡Hermione, quédate conmigo esta noche...!__¡No te vayas más, amor mío…! __¡La Magia nos ha regalado est__e c__astillo y sus estrellas…!__¡__Pasa despierta conmigo esta noche__…__!_

Hermione soltó un suave suspiro y con los ojos cerrados le respondió con un beso en los labios.

Y abrazándose, volvieron a besarse como hace mucho no lo hacían. Besos repetidos, de amor, de cariño, de ternura, de estoy contigo, de eres todo para mí, de me encantas por cómo eres, de no sé muchas cosas, pero sí sé que te quiero, de muero por sentirte por completo, de muero conocerte por entero, de no sabes cuánto te esperé, de siento que estoy soñando el único sueño que deseo: _tú… tú… solo tú…_

Apoyados en la almohada se tomaron de los hombros, besándose con intensidad, inclinando sus rostros de un lado a otro, para tocar mutuamente cada rincón de sus labios. Cada contacto formaba un eslabón de fuego entre los dos.

Con premura, ella le desabotonó la camisa y él hizo igual con la blusa de ella, iluminados por la chimenea, en abrazos cada vez más insistentes, sintiendo el calor de sus rostros ardorosos, como si les faltara tiempo para despojarse de lo que les estorbaba.

Ella le quitó la camisa y él, sin apoyarse en Hermione, se colocó a horcajadas, retirándole la blusa y desabotonándole el pantalón de dormir. A él, sin camisa y con el pantalón abierto en el cinturón, Hermione le desabotonó el resto, con mirada de expectativa. Su incitante boca entreabierta al míralo hizo sentir a Morthred que la cabeza le giraba.

Morthred temblaba de deseo, por fin sintiendo la piel de la castaña en sus palmas, en sus dedos, y en su amor hacia ella pensó en ser considerado, en ser cuidadoso, en que no bastaba con que él sintiera. Apoyándose con las manos en el lecho, Morthred besó las clavículas de Hermione y al descender, recorrió su piel blanca, y más abajo, tocó con los labios un círculo color de rosa, la piel elevada del centro, oprimiéndola, primero una, después otra, rozándolas con la lengua hasta hacerlas levantar, a la luz de la chimenea. Su color sonrosado subió a las mejillas de Hermione, que soltó un suspiro, cerrando los ojos y respirando más rápidamente.

Mientras él le repartía besos en el cuerpo, la castaña lo observó intensamente, agitándose en el lecho, ella extendida, sin barreras, sin distancias, su piel sonrosada sobre la que danzaba el calor y el movimiento del fuego. Morthred la contemplaba, maravillado, acariciándola:

―¡Eres más hermosa de lo que yo sabía…!

Él besó sus piernas, su piel de terciopelo fresco. Ella respondía con suaves suspiros, removiéndose, también cuando él suavemente la colocó bocabajo, subiendo con besos a sus curvas, lamiendo un poco la columna hacia arriba. Ella suspiraba y se removía.

Agitada, ella le retiró el pantalón por completo, recostándolo bocarriba. De golpe le quitó la ropa interior. Morthred se ruborizó y agitó más al ver los ojos de Hermione contemplándolo. Su gesto de curiosidad y deseo hizo crecer más la ansiedad de él. Con una leve sonrisa coqueta, alterada, ruborizada, ella estiró la mano, rodeando el terrible grado de excitación en que él estaba.

Lanzando un gemido, a la luz de la chimenea_, _Morthred estiró la espalda, con la mirada perdida, sujetándose de la sábana; la sensación de la suave, fresca y firme mano de ella llegó a hasta su cara, encendiéndola.

-¡Hermione, Hermione, oh, no puedo creer que me estés tocando así…!

Se retorció cuando Hermione subió y bajó su palma, varias veces, rápido, y más cuando ella le dijo, viéndolo seriamente a la cara:

―¿Esto es por mí?

―… oh, por todos los Magos, claro que sí, claro que sí… por ti, por ti sola…

Morthred quiso esperar poco más, alargar esa expectativa, y abrazándola rodaron en el lecho. Descubriendo lo que a ella le gustaba, invadido por la imagen de los ojos cerrados de ella, el Slytherin se dedicó hasta que los jadeos de Hermione tuvieron un dejo de gemido, y ella lo rodeó con las piernas, mirándose a los ojos, ella debajo de él. Las llamas de la chimenea se agitaban.

Fue… _poco a poco…_ Aunque su cuerpo estallaba, no quiso ser brusco... Se acercó, pasando del calor de la habitación a la calidez de las piernas de ella, hasta alcanzar otro tipo de calidez, semejante a la de su boca…. sintieron el primer encuentro de suavidad y rigidez y los dos gimieron, mirándose con anhelo… Fue… _poco a poco…_ Era el final de su amarse a medias… Se vieron a los ojos, ella con los labios un poco entreabiertos, en un separarse, recibir y estrecharse alrededor, en un beso cálido, húmedo. Y Morthred siguió en la calidez húmeda de los labios rojos de Hermione, en ese beso profundo que seguía, sin detenerse, buscando alcanzar su corazón.

―Hermione… mi amor… -susurró Morthred, maravillado, temblando.

Él hizo una pausa. Ella le pasó una mano por la frente, alisándole los cabellos hacia atrás.

―Amor -jadeó-, ¿serás delicado?

―Mucho… será… suave… -prometió él.

Ella asintió, entre la ternura y el deseo.

Con los brazos alrededor del cuello de él, y la cara hundida en su hombro, ella lanzó un suave gemido cuando él siguió, susurrándole palabras acariciadoras.

Aquella sensación cambió y se sintieron, estuvieron, cerca, como nunca, lo más cerca que nunca habían estado, completamente unidos, tanto como pueden estarlo dos seres que se aman.

Al moverse, atrás y adelante, en ese momento Hermione soltó un grito de placer que resonó en el oído de Morthred, quien apenas la tocó con su frente, jadeando entrecortadamente, tratando de permanecer quieto.

―¿Te… te lastimé? -jadeó él, inquieto- ¿Te lastimé…?

Ella lo miró, negando con la cabeza, abrazándolo.

―No, cariño, tú no me lastimas…. continúa, sigue…

Completamente envuelto por ella, por su cara enamorada y aquel abrazo pleno él sintió, maravillado, enloquecido que estaba… _en ella…_ que se tenían el uno al otro y eran, sí… _eran_ _una sola person__a…_

Mordiéndose el labio de abajo, Hermione se sujetó de los lados de la almohada; Morthred de la cabecera del lecho. Comenzaron a moverse, lentamente, recibiendo aquella increíble fricción que los mantenía tensos, observando el cuerpo de ella, moviéndose bajo él, acoplándose a su ritmo.

El vaivén aceleró, recorriendo de inicio al final y de regreso, cada vez más rápido, un poco más fuerte, las olas aumentaron, el lecho se agitó con fuerza provocando contra la pared un sonido que para Morthred fue la prueba de su completa intimidad, del deseo del uno por el otro y Hermione comenzó a gemir, viéndolo con el ceño ansioso y la boca abierta.

―¡Morthred, Morthred…!

A solas en la noche, unidos por entero, el movimiento se volvió rápido, intenso. El jadeaba en resuello sintiendo los ramalazos de placer en todo el cuerpo, hasta su nuca y de ahí saliendo entre sus labios en forma de jadeos y gemidos. _Por todos los magos_, pensó, _¡__me estoy volviendo loco…__!_

―MI vida, mi amor…. -musitaba él, sin detenerse- Mi vida, mi amor…

La visión fascinante de ver a Hermione sacudirse, tomada de la almohada, con una mejilla hundida en ella, sonrojada, con los ojos cerrados, el cabello en desorden le hizo desearla más y aceleró los movimientos de atrás y adelante.

Sintió que estallaba, pero algo le dijo que era mejor que esperara; que todo sería mejor si pensaba primero en ella.

Se colocó de rodillas en la cama y tomándola de las caderas, la alzó, haciéndola abrir los ojos con sorpresa, dibujar una curva con su cuerpo, removiendo más sus cabellos, sin dejar de moverse. Eso tocó algo en Hermione, que volvió a tomarse de las barrotes del lecho y anunciar:

―¡Morthred, mi vida… Creo que voy… creo que me voy a…!

Él la movía también, haciéndola a los lados, sintiéndola en varias partes y rincones húmedos. Moverla así lo llevó a desear tenerla toda; ella lo percibió, al punto de agitar las caderas con exigencia, con ansiedad, en una apariencia de dolor que era puro anhelo, porque en esa posición él tocaba una zona íntima que hizo crecer más el placer de ella y anunciar:

―¡Morthred mi vida, cariño, cariño! ¡Oh, por… oh, POR…!

El gemido nació en el fondo de su garganta, haciéndola poner los ojos en blanco, moviéndose más rápido, aumentando en quejidos más fuertes hasta que Hermione alargó la voz y estalló en un grito que resonó en la habitación, continuo, arqueándose, acelerando sus caderas y retorciéndose mientras él la sostenía, sin detenerse, para que fuera todo y completamente hasta el final.

Las sacudidas de Hermione con los labios entreabiertos llevaron a Morthred a sentir sus brazos y piernas recorridos por estremecimientos, tensándolo hasta el fondo de su cuerpo, e inundado, estremecido, vencido por Hermione en la marea de puro gozo y enamoramiento, él se tensó… y estalló en un grito que lo hizo arquearse, acompañado de más estallidos justo en el sitio del encuentro más íntimo de ambos, entregándose los dos por entero mientras ella seguía moviéndose.

Al final, todavía unidos, él se dejó caer al lado de ella, y ambos sintieron que era la primera vez que se miraban, que acababan de descubrirse, que la noche levantó un velo que dejaba claro la magnitud de sus sentimientos, y ella lo rodeaba con las piernas, mirándose a los ojos, jadeantes, vacíos, sudorosos, ruborizados al máximo, azotados por la intensidad.

Se abrazaron, jadeando, con desvarío a la luz del fuego, besándose repetidamente, aspirando su aroma combinado, las perlas en sus cuerpos, murmurándose promesas que en el mundo mágico, como en el mundo muggle y posiblemente también donde las hadas habitan, esas palabras siempre son únicamente para dos y para las estrellas de su cielo secreto.

Aun era de noche cuando Hermione lo despertó.

―Morthred.

―Dime -se incorporó y le dio un beso.

―Te va a parecer inoportuno, pero se me ha ocurrido una idea de fórmula.

―¿Y quieres…?

―Explicártela, para que no se me olvide. Puede ser importante.

Casi sospechando que Hermione quería algo diferente, pero al notar que ella le hablaba en serio, la siguió.

Vestidos medianamente, fueron al escritorio de la biblioteca. Las luces seguían encendidas.

―Ven -le dijo ella, yendo un paso por delante, con voz un poco preocupada-, quiero preguntarte.

Algo en su talante le dio la impresión de que lo estaba llevando con otra intención, pero dudó.

Volteando a él, lo tomó de una manga, diciéndole perfectamente seria:

―Es importante, ven.

―¿De verdad es una pregunta?

Yendo allá, la castaña dio unos pasos atrás, respondiendo con aire casual los besos de Morthred en los labios.

―Sí, mh… es una fórmula… mh… puede ser importante pero… mh…. Necesito que me expliques… mh…

Se sentaron al escritorio, del lado que ocupaba ella, donde descansaban sus libros, papiros, tinta y plumas.

―Éste -señaló ella, grave, a un sector de una larga ecuación de Karuzos.

―¿Éste? Bueno, es un despeje de quinto grado complej…

Morthred dio un salto cuando, mirando a Hermione atender seriamente al papiro lleno de cifras y signos, tuvo una mano de ella en una pierna.

―Continúa -dijo ella, sin perder el gesto, casi preocupado, mirando al papiro.

―.. el resultado recurre a la primera derivada que, que… -ella llevó la mano más arriba, pero sin dejar de seguir la fórmula, haciéndolo dar un salto.

―Prosigue -la expresión de ella no tenía relación con sus dedos, que subieron más por el muslo de él.

―Con ello se determina un algoritmo recursivo que… _¡oh!_ -rojo hasta las sienes, soltó la pluma y se dobló en el escritorio, cuando sintió el vivo apretón.

―Esta parte yo te lo voy a explicar, porque veo que lo necesitas -comentó ella, asintiendo y mirándolo, sin soltar sus latidos.

Con el mismo gesto y voz fluida de cuando se concentraban haciendo los trabajos de clase, la castaña le habló a la boca, explicándole aquella parte de la ecuación, sin dejar de mover la mano. Morthred temblaba todo.

La explicación de Hermione y su mirada cercana, como si estuviera atendiendo a un deber de clase, susurrándole la fórmula de Karuzos mientras lo acariciaba, sacudió a Morthred; que pronto jadeó y su mirada se extravió.

Siguió jadeando y gritó, recostándose en el escritorio cuando ella lo llevó al término de la explicación, sin dejar de hablarle y presionándolo una y otra vez para que se concentrara.

Cuando se dio cuenta, había derribado una pila de libros y un frasco de tinta.

―Explícame tú -le pidió ella-. Elige la asignatura.

A Morthred le ardía la cara. Abrió un libro de Alquimia. Aunque las piernas le temblaban, la idea del juego lo incitó.

―Por favor -dijo él, como si fuera un deber del colegio-, ve siguiendo el diagrama y dime si estoy en lo correcto.

Introdujo una mano en la blusa de Hermione. Debajo de la tela, en la parte superior se notó el suave movimiento de los dedos de él. La otra mano, bajo la mesa, se movía suave e insistentemente.

Hablándole al oído fue pidiéndole que comprobara lo que él le indicaba. Ella repetía los nombres de los procesos, primero con cierta dificultad, y luego sin poder hilar palabra.

La castaña se ruborizó marcadamente, con el índice en el libro, con los ojos cerrados pesadamente, movida por las manos de Morthred.

―Incineración, destilación, sublimación…. sublimación, los… ay, Morthred, no pensé que esto fuera, tan…

―Dime bien, Granger -exigió, él, sin detenerse-, te recuerdo que debemos entregar este trabajo.

Con los párpados pesados y los labios entreabiertos, ella se sacudía sobre el libro.

―…destilación, proyección… ¡oh, no sabes qué ganas tenía qué hiciéramos esto…!

La castaña tomó la página del libro con los dedos, a la luz de la lámpara, estrujándola, cuando se arqueó, con medio cuerpo bocabajo en el escritorio, abrazada por Morthred, y llegó al clímax, gimiendo y tensando el cuerpo.

Los dos se recostaron en el escritorio, rodeados por libros y papiros.

Lo que para muchos sería una extravagancia, a ellos los hizo sentirse más enamorados. Morthred pensó que aquella era a todas luces una fantasía de Hermione, sabiendo perfectamente que iba a llevarlo. _Y por qué no, amor mío, por qué no haré lo que te gusta y lo que dicte el capricho de tu placer, si mi amor por ti también es para eso, para que pierdas la cabeza del modo que más te agrade. ¿O no estamos el uno para el otro, para que perder toda timidez y saltar juntos las barreras sea también una satisfacción?_

De pie, al rozar sus cuerpos, la besó casi chocando con su boca, que tenía otro sabor, más carnal, y ella le pasó un brazo alrededor. La sensación fue tan acalorada que los pensamientos se borraron, excepto la sensación incitante de acariciarse, pero sin tocarse del todo, de beso a medias, de pasión que ofuscaba y no permitía besarse bien, que llevaba al deseo de hallar el modo de hacerlo.

―Mh, cariño, dónde… -jadeó ella- Dónde te gustaría más…

―Sé dónde -la tomó de la mano y la condujo.

Ella se dejó llevar, con una sonrisita en los labios. No fue muy lejos, pero era una parte un poco escondida, de las que tenían cerca la mesa de trabajo. Él la subió al escritorio.

―La última vez que trabajamos juntos fue aquí y yo te imaginé… subiéndote a esta mesa, y… así como ahora, exactamente, colocarte… _y así, just__o__ así…_

La parte oscura del Slytherin lo hizo experimentar posesividad al tomar a la Gryffindor de los muslos mientras se movían, unidos, frotándolos con avidez, sintiendo que así la tenía del todo. Sin dejar de moverse, con los brazos de ella en torno a su cuello, frotaba sus suaves piernas arriba abajo, susurrándole: "eres mía, sólo mía" y una sonrisa maliciosa le cruzó la cara, que aumentó el placer de Hermione.

―¿Te das cuenta dónde estamos? -jadeó él- Dime donde estamos.

―_¡En la biblioteca de Hogwarts!_ -respondióla castaña, entendiendo lo que él quería oír, encadenándose el uno al otro, moviéndose junto con él- _¡Lo estamos haciendo en la biblioteca de Hogwarts, Morthred…!_

Oír y decir fue lo mismo. En la complicidad ambos se pulsaron una cuerda exacta, pues cada uno se dio cuenta que estaba haciendo suyo, a uno de los mejores estudiantes del colegio, diciéndose que se amaban entre miles de libros, rodeados por libros en anaqueles, miles y miles de volúmenes ordenados perfectamente uno al lado de otro, en varios niveles, moviéndose estrechados con brazos y piernas cerca de escritorios, ficheros y catálogos, en el sitio donde habían estudiado miles de veces y que estaba con ella ahí, en uno de los lugares que más respetaban y disfrutaban, hizo que a ambos se le subiera la sangre a la cara porque hacían algo que tenía todo de prohibido, y por impensable ambos perdieron el control, estallando los dos en un grito, al mismo tiempo, abrazados en frenesí.

Retirándose suavemente, se desplomaron en el escritorio, tirando los libros al suelo, donde la lámpara se rompió. Morthred se pasó una mano por la frente ardorosa, diciéndose:

―… pero… pero qué… que fue eso…

Y Hermione, sin poder articular palabra tampoco:

―… eso estuvo fa… fabul….

Pasados minutos, regresaron a la habitación, corriendo en tramos, besándose, riendo, haciendo pausas para nuevos abrazos, prometiéndose otros juegos, y en el lecho se recostaron frente a frente, oyendo el rumor de la chimenea, absolutamente perdidos en un abrazo. De existir un momento donde las relaciones cambien, ese fue el instante para ellos cuando su amor también se convirtió en una pasión.

Habían dado el paso de perder la cabeza el uno por el otro; de que sus cuerpos tuvieran el aroma combinado de los dos; de conocerse al nivel más íntimo; de tenerse confianza para experimentar, entendiendo la maravilla de que nada estaba mal si era en el marco de su amor. Y de que llegaban a eso porque antes se amaban. Y así, sin darse cuenta, abrazados, se dejaron llevar por aquella dulce fatiga, hasta dormir al calor de la chimenea.

La clara luz de la mañana entró por la ventana, cayendo cerca de ellos en la habitación silenciosa. El hogar estaba apagado. Afuera ya no había ventisca, sino un día nevado y tranquilo. Hermione se dio cuenta que el lecho estaba en posición muy diferente del día anterior, con la cabecera prácticamente apuntado a la otra cama, y que habían dormido entre sábanas y edredones enredados, con almohadones y ropa por el suelo. La cortina que separaba ambos lechos estaba caída hacia el otro mueble. No se dio cuenta de cuándo ocurrió, aunque lejanamente recordaba a Morthred haberse apartado una tela de la espalda. _Qué __impresionante __caos,_ pensó.

Morthred la miraba, recostado y sonriente.

―No había pensado cómo te verías en las mañanas, pero te ves guapa.

―Tonto -sonrió, tratando de peinarse-. Debo verme terrible…

―Te ves fantástica.

La atrajo hacia el lecho y la mordió suavemente, jugando a ser un felino. Ella rio y alejó un poco el brazo.

―¿Qué haces?

―Soy un Tigre Fosforescente -hizo gesto de morderla de nuevo- de las selvas del Indostán Alternativo.

Hizo ruidos de gruñido mientras la remordía, provocándole suaves risas. La luz entró por el vitral encendiendo los ojos de Hermione en cristales y brillos, sonrientes como sus labios.

―¿Qué pasa? -le preguntó, divertida por el juego y extrañada por el gesto de él.

―¡Qué hermosa eres! -le sonrió él- ¡Qué bonita eres, Hermione Granger! No recuerdo un momento donde no me hayas gustado. ¡Como quisiera apretarte a mí y llevarte en mi corazón!

Hermione lo miró, ladeando un poco la cabeza, seria y atraída.

―No te reconozco… O te estoy viendo de regreso. Es como ver al que conozco, con un cambio. El tímido y hosco me encantaba, pero el que eres ahora, no está nada mal. Nadie me ha hablado así, ni sería como tú, de intentarlo. Me sorprendes tanto. ¿Cómo puedes verme y sentirme de ese modo?

Él tomó sus manos y las retuvo en las suyas, contra sus labios.

―Es lo que tú me inspiras, es como te entiendo.

No se dieron cuenta cuándo, dejando correr la mañana, quedaron dormidos otra vez. Hermione tenía a Morthred por almohada, recargada su mejilla contra los labios de él, quien le dio una serie de besos leves y juguetones.

―¿Tienes sed? -le preguntó él.

―Y muero de hambre.

Él se levantó, la cubrió con una sábana, y luego de vestirse, aunque algo desaliñado,dio un beso sonoro a Hermione en la mejilla y le llevó un vaso de agua que ella bebió con sed enorme; él fue a preparar en lo que tenían.

Se sentía feliz, al grado que decidió que aquellas horas eran para ellos dos. Y se dio cuenta que esperar lo bueno no tiene por qué terminar de otro modo.

Hermione se puso uno de los suéteres verde con franjas, de Morthred, y recostada en la cama, lo miraba con una plácida sonrisa._Esto nunca lo olvidaré, _pensó él.

―¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó ella.

―Nada.

Al sentirse también observado por ella, él quiso saber:

―¿Y a ti?

―Nada, tampoco.

Hermione también pensaba. Con todo lo atento y cálido que era Morthred, ella no pasaba por alto que también era el estudiante que armara una revuelta, escalándola al nivel increíble de una guerra. Y aun con lo que de ajeno tenía eso para el carácter de ella, y lo grave del asunto, hallaba un atractivo en esa actitud del Slytherin. En la de no ser pasivo, sino en actuar enérgicamente, de un modo en el que ella misma no se encontraba demasiado en desacuerdo, al ser la impulsora principal del Ejército de Dumbledore.

Morthred llevó de comer a la cama -agua, uvas, queso, rodajas de carne, manzanas, pan, aceite de olivo-, y no pudo evitar besarla de vez en vez, al verla llevarse las uvas a la boca. Más tarde, le dio algunas a comer, experimentando un poco de malicia al hacerlo, sin saber bien por qué sentía eso, posiblemente por la sensación de poder.

Él se levantó para recoger platos y vasos. Nunca se le habría ocurrido que lo hiciera ella. Desde hacía días, con su convivir, lo invadía la necesidad de atenderla. Ella miró por la ventana al cielo nublado, pero brillante, y pensó en voz alta:

―¿Te dije que vi el árbol con nuestras iniciales?

―El corazón debe estar correctamente dibujado, porque tú sí lo conoces.

―Sí… y es dorado… Es un recuerdo que me gusta.

―A mí también -rio él-. Jamás me di cuenta que estabas ahí. Entre que pensaba en el ejercicio de Griffith y en que el profesor Snape no me respondía lo del Estatuto. Te escuché acercar luego que caí por añadir demasiado rápido el Negro Had…

Morthred se detuvo, alzando la cara, viendo a la nada.

―¿Que sucede? -ella se inquietó.

―Claro…

―¿Qué?

―Mi amor, te amo -fue por la castaña-, hora de ducharse.

―¿Qué pasa? -rio ella.

Morthred abrió la llave del agua caliente de la ducha (volvió a abrazarla al hacerla entrar a la regadera), y hallando papiro y pluma, poniéndose a escribir de pie, rápidamente, frente a un escritorio o rara mesa surgida de las ideas combinadas de ambos.

Hermione se duchó con toda calma. _Por Merlín_, pensó, agradecida con el agua caliente. Se sentía emocionada, enamorada y algo ausente, pero eso era por la satisfacción. Se dijo que de haber sabido que aquello era tan fantástico, habría atacado al Murciélago con mandrágoras para que se olvidara de Morthred.

De haber estado en el Hogwarts real esa mañana, en tiempos de paz, algunas Gryffindor le habrían preguntado cómo era el Slytherin. Hermione, sonriendo, habría colocado las manos en la mesa y en ellas dejado caer lentamente la frente. Los varones Slythterin que no estaban envenenados por la idea de la sangre, al preguntarle cómo era la Gryffindor, al ver la cara extasiada de Dankworth dejándose caer en el respaldo de la silla, habrían soltado una protesta resignada y propinado palmadas de darlo por perdido a la cordura.

Cuando la castaña salió de ducharse, secándose el cabello, Morthred terminaba de escribir.

―Cuida eso, por favor -se dirigió a la regadera.

―¿Puedo verlo?

―Por favor, qué preguntas, oro mío. Sin ti, eso no existiría de ningún modo.

Secándose y viendo de lejos el papiro, para que no le cayera agua al secarse el cabello, Hermione vio una serie de signos y diagramas. _Es_ _lo que le enseñó Snape, es alquímico, es el paso previo a la Piedra… ¿o es la Piedra Filosofal?_

Al salir en toalla, él extendió el papiro. Alzó el índice alto y al dejarlo caer en la hoja, se rio:

―¡… te lo voy a explicar mañana! ¿Tienes frío, oro mío? ¿Te gustaría volver a abrazarnos?

―De mil amores, cariño -asintió, pensativa-, pero no olvides la Sal de Mar.

Morthred la analizó, estupefacto.

―¿Sal de Mar? _¿_Dijiste _Sal de Mar__…__?_ ¿Cómo se te ocurrió?

―No me lo vas a creer, pero creo que el profesor Snape me lo dijo en una visión, ¿recuerdas cuando te conté que lo vi a la orilla de bosque?

Recordar la Sal de Mar le hizo revivir la experiencia. Hermione le narró cada parte, excepto el sueño del profesor en la casa, que se perdió en su memoria. No obstante, el resto sumió a Morthred en profundas reflexiones.

―¿Te habló de los giratempos? -quiso saber él.

―¿Giratiempos? De eso no recuerdo nada.

―Creo que el origen de esto fueron los giratiempos. Un infiltrado en el Ministerio los obtendría. Al profesor se le ha de haber pedido que los usara para matar a James Potter, o peor, a Lilly Evans. El profesor Snape debió fundir él mismo los giratiempos y luego de eso lo atacaron.

No obstante, al cabo de esa reflexión, él tuvo un buen talante.

Pasaron el resto del día hablando, poniendo en práctica ciertas ideas, sesteando y cuando llegó la noche, él encendió el hogar y se cubrieron con el edredón.

¡Era tan tremendamente grato estar así! Silenciosos, frente contra frente, o contemplando por la ventana el paisaje estrellado.

En la penumbra, Hermione, mirando a las estrellas, comenzó a contar varios de sus pensamientos a Morthred, como siempre lo había hecho. Él volteó a verla, colocándose de costado a ella: el perfil de la castaña, mirando a las sombras del techo, su silueta recortada por el fuego de los maderos ardiendo.

Él atendía a cada palabra, a su perfil, al tono apacible de su voz.

Había oído lo que algunos decían: que Granger era incomprensible, que necesitaba demostrar lo que sabía, demasiado cerrada en ocasiones, en otras demasiado expansiva, soberbia, imposible para conversar, que era un torrente de palabras difíciles de seguir y llena de intereses extraños.

Oyéndola ahora, ella mirándolo o viendo hacia la por la ventana, teniendo de fondo el rumor de los leños en el hogar, Morthred Dankworth hallaba lo de siempre para él, lo contrario de aquella incomprensión. Oía a Hermione Granger como cada que la escuchaba, sentados en un pretil de Hogwarts, en la heladería, en las librerías, en Hogsmeade, bajo otras estrellas, en la noche serena entre los alumnos: ella dejando libre el caudal de su corazón, hablando de sus entusiasmos, sus inquietudes, los pensamientos, el contar lo que sabía porque le parecía interesante, sinfín de detalles que observaba, cómo interpretaba los hechos, y también sus sueños: lo esperado en Hogwarts, sus inquietudes ante el peligro que los amenazaba, pero también sus deseos de conocer mundo. Para Morthred, lo que salía de los labios de Hermione era el espacio inmenso de su corazón.

En los años anteriores, Morthred escuchó a la chica delos cabellos castaños, creando con ello la magia de su vida: la oportunidad de conocer a la Gryffindor, amarla sin esperar a cambio, y después, el sueño de ser amado por ella. Se enamoró de Hermione por conocer su alma a través de sus conversaciones y de oírla narrar sus paisajes, su día a día, de tal o cual escena cotidiana, en el aula, a través de pensamientos rápidos, relatando sensaciones que la cruzaron al dar la vuelta en un pasillo, al sentarse a la mesa, al caminar, en casa.

Había aprendido de la chica de los cabellos castaños, a la que amaba, con obstinación de Slytherin a través de mañanas y de crepúsculos. En los días del colegio siempre pensó que cada idea de Hermione era importante y que a través de ellas y sus sentimientos, demostraba lo genial que era como persona. Le maravillaba escucharla, caminar a su lado, hablarle, que ella lo oyera. Le extrañaba sobremanera, pero también lo agradecía, ser quien tuvo la oportunidad de conocerla, de interesarse por ella. Y ahora, tomados de la mano, cuando no había más barreras entre los dos, agradecía secretamente escuchar su voz en el claroscuro,nacido del juego de la noche y del fuego de la chimenea. Morthredvolvió a hallar el encantamiento de estar al lado de Hermione y la magia en el tono de su voz, en su musitar en la penumbra, en la confianza que ella le brindaba cuando le confiaba sus pensamientos más pequeños. No, aquello no era poca cosa. Descubrió que la importancia de lo pequeño abarca al mundo. Él le tomó la mano y la llevó a sus labios, asintiendo y besándola de cuando en vez. Entre lo que Morthred siempre guardó en su alma, fue la música de la voz de Hermione, hablándole en el nocturno de su intimidad.

Horas más tarde, él abrió los ojos y miró a Hermione, que se había levantado un momento, llevando puesta una camisa de él. Verla a la luz de la ventana, con aquella Luna que se desplazaba lentamente en el cielo en pausado cometa, lo decidió a escribirle. Cuando ella volvió al lecho y se durmió, él fue el escritorio de la habitación y, vestido, aunque con la camisa desabrochada, tomó tinta del frasco con la pluma que ella rescatara.

Morthred pensó antes de iniciar. Estaba seguro que no le quedaba mucho tiempo. No había dicho a la Gryffindor su certeza de que aquello no terminaría bien para él, que sentía le esperaba el final, al volver al colegio. Aquella certeza fatal por otra parte era bastante común en los alumnos de Hogwarts. Conforme el tiempo pasó, había notado muchos abrazos en varios estudiantes, muchos tomarse de la mano entre alumnos de casas distintas, en los pasillos, al salir de la lección, varias huidas los fines de semana en el intento de vivir lo que quizá no tendría oportunidad después. Intentos de amor en un crepúsculo llevados por la certeza de que ante tantas amenazas, el único momento importante podría ser el ahora. En algunos flotaba la pregunta: _¿para qué hacerlo?_ y en otros la del: _si no es hoy, ¿podrá ser después? _Y casi todos se respondían: _Es mejor ahora, cuando existe la oportunidad, no importa si a futuro uno de nosotros se vuelve un recuerdo para el otro. _

Morthred escribió en la libreta de la castaña:

_Hermione, mi amor,_

_No sé que suceda mañana, pero sé lo que ocurre hoy. Hoy ocurre lo que más amo. Tú. ¿Qué otra magia puedo desear, sino la tuya? El híbrido conjuro de nuestros abrazos es magia prohibida y por ella debo ser prisionero. Prisionero de tu amor. Me confieso culpable, soy reo de adorarte. __A__présame en las rejas de tus perfumados cabellos, de tus dulces brazos. No me arrebates la sentencia de tus caricias. Pronuncia mi veredicto de adorarte bajo los cielos azules. ¡Cadena perpetua para mí en la prisión de tu amor, confieso, que se cumpla la sentencia…!_

_Desperté esta madrugada llevando tu olor en el mío, su combinación, y sin levantarme te encontré de pie, __llevando puesta una camisa mía, con la que me encanta que te vistas, __frente a la ventana de los soles de mil colores._

_Al __pararte__ a la luz de esa Luna enigmática, distingo el baño de __luz__ en el contorno de tu cuerpo. Te v__i__ nacer de la luz__, Hermione mía, cuando extendiste__ los brazos a los lados, elevándote en la punta de tus pies, haciendo un poco la cabeza hacia atrás... La Luna del lucero azul te dibuj__a__ con un lenguaje sin palabras, para darte una tentativa de alas con las que nadas en la noche__..__. En la noche del espejo radiante de __escarlatas__ y dorados, que dan vida __a los vitrales__ alquímico__s de la Biblioteca__. _

_Hermione, amor mío, tu silueta gloriosa, a mitad de la noche, de frente a la ventana vaporosa, se extiende; y ahora tú, en la madrugada invadida de suaves fulgores; y ahora tú, bañándote en el océano de resplandores... Yo te admiro, tallada en el aire de sombras… Magnífica, recibes una silenciosa ola que despierta resplandores en tu cabello castaño; que hace brillar tu cuerpo __acariciado__ de plata etérea; envuelta en danza de estrellas__, __para cumplir con una ceremonia de laúdes y de lunas... __T__e veo bailar entre mercurio y viento, descifra__r__ el claroscuro con el movimiento de tus brazos, con la posición que toma tu nuca, tu cabello de velo marrón._

_¡Ah, Hermione del castillo de los magos …! ¡Oro de alquimia, de poesía...! __¡__Danza así, nunca ceses de danzar, entreteje los misterios__, aunque no esté yo__…! Descúbrete al cielo romántico__,__ recortada por el brillo del vitral y susurra para mí, __tus palabras en nuestro nocturno__... ¿Por qué __los__ resplandores__ de la noche__ parecen darte forma? __Es porque han __sido convocados desde lo profundo del enigma, __llamados __por el misterio de tus ojos. Y__ yo__ soy el espectador de un callado milagro, admirando cómo, en un escenario de Linterna Mágica, de teatro fantástico y serenata, tomas forma en el encuentro entre __l__una y __viento__, entre sombra__s__ y esplendor. __N__ada hay que justifique esta noche, __ni mis sueños, ni mi amor, ni mis horas junto a ti, __nada más que tu emerger de éxtasis, en un navío que surca los cielos navegando __e__n __ébano__ y en plata._

_E__res mis estrellas. No lo olvides nunca__, Hermione, amor mío. Te amo._

_Morthred._

A la mañana siguiente, él le pidió dar un paseo por los alrededores.

Abrigados, fueron de la mano. Él le pidió que las cubrieran con un mismo guante.

Desde la entrada del colegio contemplaron el lago helado, el bosque y su final hacia la distante barrera de niebla. El cielo gris claro anunciaba una noche de calma.

―Morthred -le dijo la castaña, apretándole la mano, acariciándole los dedos-. Eres mi amor perfecto. Te amo.

―Hermione, yo también te amo -sonrió él-. Eres el amor de mi vida. Y pase lo que pase, siempre te amaré.


	26. El Castillo Transparente

Días después, con las manos en la cintura, Morthred se encontraba al lado de Hermione, sentada en las escalinatas, de frente al patio de entrada.

La capa de nubes adelgazaba, mostrando un horizonte rojo, donde al final, un disco azul brillaba sin deslumbrar. Era la primera ocasión que contemplaban directamente el sol de aquel mundo, y también la última.

―Regresamos -anunció Morthred.

Intercambiaron una mirada. En los días que vivieron en el castillo, pasaron una aventura relacionada con el bosque, que no se narra aquí porque ésta es la historia de cómo terminaron decidiendo enfrentarse al Señor Tenebroso. Por eso, al resolverla, los días también habían transcurrido en ensayos del conjuro contra Voldemort.

Ese conjuro, forjado entre ambos con alquimia y aritmancia, sería Morthred quien trataría de lanzarlo. Eso no podían hacerlo donde estaban, y no sabían a ciencia cierta si alcanzaría su objetivo. Desde cualquier punto de vista necesitaban regresar lo más pronto posible. Pero también lamentaban dejar el lugar. ¿Podrían volver a convivir como durante estos días?

Se dieron oportunidad de despedirse del castillo.

La noche anterior, sentados en las escalinatas del estadio de quidditch, contemplaron el cielo colorido por última vez. La Gryffindor se recargaba en un hombro del Slytherin. Morthred apoyaba una sien en los cabellos castaños de Hermione, cubiertos con una gorra.

―El cielo ha cambiado -opinó ella, viendo arriba y señalando puntos brillantes con el índice-. Las estrellas se han movido, ya no son las mismas constelaciones de cuando llegamos; también las nubes de gas tienen otra forma, mira, ese anillo azul, que era pequeño, se ha extendido tanto que cubre medio cielo con su círculo.

―Para nosotros han pasado semanas, pero en este universo han transcurrido miles de años -conjeturó él-. Las civilizaciones que eran jóvenes cuando llegamos, envejecieron o desaparecieron.

―¿Por qué nunca nos encontraron? -se preguntó ella- Ahí hay una prueba de lo difícil que es encontrar vida en el universo. Estuvimos frente a muchos de ellos, no muy lejanos de muchos, durante miles, o millones de sus años, durante la existencia de imperios, tal vez algunos galácticos, y nunca nos detectaron. Posiblemente por estar fuera de su ritmo de tiempo nada nuestro lo pudieron interpretar como vida… Como sea, voy a extrañar este cielo.

Esta mañana, en la biblioteca, llevados por un sentido del orden, aunque aquel sitio fuera a desaparecer junto con el universo que lo contenía, habían regresado a su sitio, libros, muebles y alimentos que quedaron. En la vivienda que compartieron se dieron un largo abrazo.

Hermione sonrió y dijo a Morthred, para darle ánimos sobre la idea del futuro:

―Me gustaría construir una copia de esta habitación en nuestro mundo. En Oxshott o en Reggio Emilia, donde viviste. O en Devon. Siempre me ha gustado Devon.

También para darle ánimos, Morthred le sonrió a su vez:

―Es una gran idea. Es de lo primero que habremos de hacer en cuanto tengamos oportunidad.

Sabiendo por sus cálculos que faltaban minutos para emprender el regreso, además de las ropas con que llegaron, llevaron la alforja de Hermione y la escoba voladora que pertenecía al Hogwarts real, ubicándose de frente al patio de entrada.

Ahora, bajo el cielo rojo crepuscular de aquel mundo de rara belleza, el lago se entintaba de fucsiay sobre la biblioteca corrieron nubes a mayor velocidad de la habitual, removiéndose y sucediéndose, viniendo desde el horizonte, hacia sus espaldas, pero no era efecto del viento, sino de las horas. El tiempo aceleraba afuera de los terrenos del castillo.

La barrera de neblina bajó a la superficie hasta quedar un anillo en torno a ellos, despejando el cielo.

Atraídos por el universo al que pertenecían, el bloque de paisaje donde se asentaba el castillo -hacia el final del lago, un largo tramo del Bosque Prohibido y misma extensión en las otras direcciones- fue movido por la fuerza de gravedad, que les hizo sentir que el castillo se desprendió de un anclaje invisible. Percibieron que la gran área donde estaban se movió de lado a lado, lentamente, igual a un barco que suelta amarras. En el cielo rojo, el sol azul se desplazó a la derecha, enorme y lento, mostrando en una pulsación de imagen, al brazo de la galaxia, y juntos se desplazaron más a la derecha, cayendo al horizonte y desapareciendo junto con la luna y su lucero azul.

El cielo dejó de ser rojo. Parpadeando, la capa de color provocada por un sol ahora distante se disolvió y cambió a un firmamento oscuro, donde las estrellas pasaron lenta, pero perceptiblemente, acercándose sobre ellos y a los lados, cruzando por encima y siguiendo camino hacia sus espaldas. El estadio de quidditch y toda otra construcción que no fuera donde estaban ellos o muy cerca, desaparecieron en la oscuridad, y la barrera de niebla se estrechó más en torno a la Gryffindor y el Slytherin, en una isla nevada bajo estrellas desplazándose en lentos cometas.

La biblioteca, una mole oscura, semejaba un manchón del que brotaban otras estrellas que subían por el cielo. El lago oscuro se encendió con titilaciones, reflejando los astros azules y amarillos que surcaban por arriba y quedaban atrás.

De pie en la entrada, Hermione y Morthred se tomaron de las manos en la proa del castillo entre los astros.

―Es un bello paisaje -opinó él.

―Sí -asintió Hermione, oprimiéndole más la mano-. Es un bello paisaje.

El tiempo corría más rápido, en dirección a la salida de ese universo: frente a ambos, corrían estrellas rojas y azules, otras blancas que pulsaban, desplazándose por el firmamento en bólidos silenciosos, en sentido contrario, ilusión provocada porque _ellos_ viajaban hacia delante a velocidad enorme. No se sentía, excepto un suave vaivén, primero hacia la izquierda, luego avanzando con las estrellas y cometas por un tramo largo, luego dando una amplia curva a la derecha y volviendo a tomar dirección. No lo sabían, pero entraron a un túnel que los llevaba al Hogwarts real.

Jinetes en un meteorito silencioso -entre estrellas solitarias y galaxias cruzando en bólidos a sus costados-,Morthred la miró a los ojos, y en los de ambos no había duda, ni temor. Ninguna carga.

Vieron arriba. Las estrellas se transformaron. Contra el cielo oscuro aparecieron otras formas, de un blanco nuboso: letras gigantescas, imágenes de constelaciones, algunas palabras ilegibles o en idiomas desconocidos para ellos.

―Ya lo recuerdo -dijo Hermione, pensativa-: el profesor Snape me dio un mensaje para ti.

Morthred la miró, asombrado.

―¿Qué te dijo?

―Que no olvidaras al compositor. ¿Te dice algo?

Por la cara del Slytherin pasó una emoción compleja. Asintió.

―Gracias, Hermione. Gracias.

Las estrellas más cercanas pasaban a toda velocidad. Lejanos, puntos blancosparecían moverse más lento, todo yendo hacia espaldas del castillo, a manera de estrellas fugaces. De ese Hogwarts surgido de la magia brotaba un resplandor blanco, una corona centelleando por el latido de los soles y cometas que quedaban atrás.

Aceleraron, y entonces enormes anillos circunvalaron la isla, sucediéndose. Los destellos de esos círculos se reflejaron en el lago, a destellos.

Una corriente de aire helado azotó la extensión de terreno.

Era fuerte, pero era viento que venía de otra parte.

―Este viento viene del Hogwarts real -entendió Hermione.

―Es tiempo de empezar.

Ella asintió y se soltaron, tomando sus varitas. Era el momento de poner en práctica lo estudiado y ensayado.

Morthred dibujó rápidos y cortos giros con la varita e inició una letanía en voz baja, provocando que del extremo emergiera una luz verdosa, que siguió el movimiento de la mano, veloz, cobrando fuerza y uniéndose en gajos hasta que formó una esfera lisa, no mayor que un puño cerrado, que de inmediato aumentó centímetros de volumen y se enriqueció, consolidándose y desprendiendo finos rayos blancos, hasta alcanzar un radio igual al de la cintura a la barbilla de Morthred.

Un salto de la isla y la noche cambió: salieron a las nubes, a estrellas, pero no tantas como vieran, sino muchísimas menos, las de un cielo más familiar. Por delante y arriba se vio la Luna blanca, solitaria. Estaban de vuelta en el cielo normal y entraron a una capa de nubes que se difuminaba.

Morthred cesó la letanía, pero la esfera permaneció estable. El primer problema de este conjuro había sido cómo crear sus componentes para transmutar _Avada Kedavra_, el segundo fue fusionarlos, lo que no habían conseguido hasta que Hermione le hizo recordar las Anilinas de Griffith.

En la oscuridad de viento, frente a la esfera, Morthred lanzó una línea oscura que entro a la esfera reptando igual a una serpiente, y dijo:

―¡Negro Hades!

_«__¡El catalizador! _-había explicado a la castaña- Un catalizador acelera la reacción de una pócima, para obtener el resultado más rápido. Se debe a una aceleración… Y la aceleración dará a este hechizo la cohesión que no encontraba. Lo hará en forma de una fuerza centrípeta, que atrae todo hacia un centro. La velocidad, en vez de disgregar los componentes del hechizo como me sucedía, los atraerá y esa fuerza hacia el interior fusionará todo. El núcleo los encadena y consolida al hechizo, por medio del cual el conjunto se transmuta. Ya no es _Avada Kedavra,_ o no solo eso. Es un conjuro diseñado contra Voldemort, aritmántico, personal.»

Ya no era sólo el viento. Las nubes se disolvieron y con ellas, el lago, la biblioteca donde habían permanecido se esfumaron. Sólo quedó el Howgarts duplicado donde estaban.

Al llegar a eso, Hermione, con su propia varita, hizo el movimiento de él, pero en sentido contrario, igualmente alimentando a la esfera, pero no para hacerla crecer, sino para compactarla. Lo que en Alquimia se llama _Sal de Mar_.

Las últimas nubes del frente se disolvieron, y llegaron en descenso,hacia la planicie, un bosque y una enorme construcción de roca dominante, a la orilla de un lago.

Por fin pudieron verlo: bajabanrápido hacia una gran forma conocida: una construcción acomodada en el mismo sentido que ellos llevaban, un edificio antiguo de torres y campanarios: Hogwarts, en la noche.

El castillo se hizo visible en tierra, a menos de cinco kilómetros. Se distinguieron unos brillos cerca del patio de entrada.

Alimentando y cohesionando a la esfera, dándole tensión para lanzarla en el momento adecuado, descendían, junto con torres, alas y muros, que excepto el suelo, se transparentaron, quedando las líneas de las esquinas, brillando, en navío por las olas de la noche. Descendían en un Castillo Transparente.

Acercándose a Hogwarts a toda velocidad, cada vez más cerca, escuchando el aullido del viento, estaban a muy poco de enfrentarse al Señor Tenebroso en persona. Se disponían a atacarlo con el Hechizo Negro Hades.


	27. Hechizo Negro Hades

Morthred y Hermione descendían surcando fuertes corrientes de aire que les removían el cabello, manteniendo aquella esfera en fanal delantero verde, del que brotaban rayos blancos.

Las últimas nubes se esfumaron en jirones blancos, que dejaron paso a la vista aérea de una llanura dominada por la Luna, reinando sobre el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.

El Hogwarts virtual, barco casi en picada, navegaba en las olas del aire, enfilando hacia el colegio verdadero.

La esfera del Hechizo Negro Hades iba en la proa del barco del cielo. Se diría que la Gryffindor y el Slytherin iban en el aire, controlando aquel conjuro, mas la transparencia del castillo estaba delimitada por el suelo nevado y por líneas blancas brillantes que seguían el dibujo de los bordes de los ladrillos, las esquinas de los grandes muros, los arcos, el esqueleto de las torres y campanarios en un navío de aire cristalizado, brilloso

El expreso de Hogwarts arribaba. Era un barco nacarado, de luz verde, que se dirigía al Colegio para acoplarse con él, llevado por los dos magos que controlaban la enorme esfera del Hechizo.

El viento, aunque los azotaba, debía ser frío, pero no lo sentían. Todavía no salían completamente a la realidad.

Un estruendo fuerte y todo fue tan rápido que el cambio casi no los dejó entender, excepto porque la verdad fue tremenda: iban a nivel del suelo, a toda velocidad, viendo al Colegio acercarse. Otro tronar y como iban directo a enlazarse con un segundo desde el cual el tiempo volvería a correr, vieron llamas, humo inmóviles, y les llegaron ecos desde los umbrales que sonaban a voces tensas, de personas que estaban ahí, pero que no las veían.

Hermione abrió mucho los ojos, sin cesar de controlar el hechizo junto con Morthred, que también controlaba con la varita a aquella la esfera que giraba sobre sí misma, salpicada de breves rayos.

En el trepidar, la castaña pensó: ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Cómo se había desarrollado todo en su ausencia?¿Cómo estarían sus amigos, los profesores?

―¡Vamos a aparecer de improviso! -gritó Morthred, ya recibiendo la corriente poderosa del viento helado.

No necesitaban guiar ese Hogwarts virtual. El real los atraía en imán, acoplando el tiempo y el mundo físico. El barco corrigió el rumbo en curvas cada vez más breves, después enfilando de frente y en recta, sin abandonarla.

―¡Hermione! -gritó, entrecerrando los ojos- ¡Si esto no resulta quiero que montes en esa escoba y huyas! ¡Liberaré a Potter y a Weasley para que te alcancen!

Con la referencia de los objetos alrededor -muebles, candelabros-, porque estaban uniéndose al castillo real, Hermione se dio cuenta de la velocidad y se mareó. Todo pasaba a sus costados, muros, muebles, escaleras, recintos, pasadizos,a rapidez de vértigo. Iban más veloces que un jugador de quidditch. ¿Morthred lo sentiría? Supo que sí, pero iba concentrado como nunca, fijando la vista en Voldemort, que cientos de metros adelante se distinguía como una figura negra frente a un bloque enorme de sus esclavos. El Slytherin iba con cara tensa, concentrada, determinada.

La llamarada afuera del colegio se elevó en un hongo de humo y fuego que iluminó a D'Uberville dando una orden a Montague, por encima del intercambio de disparos con catapultas y el griterío de mortífagos y sus simpatizantes muggles afuera del castillo.

Cuando supieron que una fuerza liderada por Voldemort se dirigía a Hogwarts, la Casa de Slytherin no fue tomada por sorpresa. Los piquetes corrían en fila por los pasillos hacia donde sabían que debían ir, mientras Aeryn Ravenscroft consultaba el mapa extendido en el Gran Comedor, junto con los lugartenientes que no estaban combatiendo en las poblaciones: Montague, Norbert y D'Uberville.

En el mapa se mostraba a Malfoy en el Valle de Godric, a Moonlight en Ottery St. Catchpole, a Farifax en Dufftown. Habíancedido en parte la iniciativa del ataque para no llevar el conflicto a Londres y de ahí a la catástrofe al invadir el mundo muggle. Como Dankworth les dijera antes de desaparecer hace dos meses, habían actuado como los Slyhterin que eran. Pensando. Planificando. Hecho acopio de recursos, preparando las defensas, organizando planes de contraataque. Esta noche combatían en poblados asediados, en batallas campales y atacando posiciones del Señor Tenebroso.

Se habían visto obligados a ocupar Hogsmeade y Mould-on-the-Wold con varios destacamentos, desarticulando así el sistema de vigilancia mortífaga en torno a Hogwarts. Mantenían erizos a lo largo de caminos importantes. De los poblados capturados, habían perdido Tinworth y Liittle Hangleton, además que el Valle de Godric en su parte Sur estaba de nuevo en disputa, consecuencias del contraataque de Voldemort, quien dejó a Harry en segundo lugar porque estaba perdiendo el terreno. Al modo de la Infantería, los Slyhterin habían ido por él a sus escondrijos para hacerlo salir. Habían reventado cada mazmorra para no dejar dejar sitio donde escondiera a Snape y de paso habían cargado con sus simpatizantes muggles.

Los Slytherin estaban preparados. Gracias a sus planes, estaban vivos Creevey, Remus, Nymphadora, Fred Weasleyy el dueño de la heladería Florean Fortescue, al que no habían dejado morir en la sombra. Shacklebolt estaba defendiendo el Valle de Godric junto con Draco, porque no todo era Hogwarts, ni Potter, ni siquiera Voldemort, sino los civiles que vivían en esas localidades y que no podían ser considerados daños colaterales, abandonándolos al terror, sino pensando que quienes sabían lo que estaba pasando, tenían la responsabilidad de cuidar a los inocentes. Los Slytherin no harían una defensa que fuera una hecatombe para ellos mismos.

Ravenscroft no tenía idea de dónde estaba Morthred. Pero no dudaba que volvería y con algo. No importaba que también regresara Granger. Total.

Cuando los mortífagos y sus seguidores llegaron a Hogwarts, lo hicieron burlándose, atacando torres y áreas del castillo para hacerlas arder.

Desde Hogwarts, en la noche se elevaron cientos y miles de pequeños fuegos en todas direcciones, que viajaron en parábola casi lenta, que aceleró al descender, haciéndose evidente su gran velocidad.

Los fuegos recorrieron los últimos metros y cayeron en granizada.La oscuridad de iluminó con estallidos entre los esclavos de Voldemort, que saltaron por los aires dando alaridos.

Catapultas y otros artilugios como escorpiones de madera desde las ventanales, torres y partes elevadas murallas, dispararon granadas de éter a aquella masa de esclavos en la planicie y en las laderas, destrozando a los gigantes y a las acromántulas, artefactos que se habían construido también en cada poblado que ahora recibía el contraataque, en una fuerza organizada que ya alcanzaba los veinte mil Slytherin, que como recordatorio de la meta que los reunió, se llamaba…

… _El Ejército de Snape._

El Ejército de Snape se enfrentaba en terrenos en llamas en la extensión completa del mundo mágico. Oleadas de fuego devoraban poblados y caminos. Iban al ataque de zonas y resistían en otras.

Con el tronar de los choques entre proyectiles y del zumbido de las catapultas al disparar, en las zonas más seguras del castillo otros civiles se resguardaban, si bien hechos un mar de temor. Por órdenes de Ravenscroft, los residentes del Callejón Diagon y Hogsmeade, así como todo aquel que alcanzara a llegar a Hogwarts, fueron internados en el colegio para cumplir la vocación de un castillo, que también es dar protección a los indefensos. Ahora algunos de los varones estaban sirviendo por su decisión en las catapultas y escorpiones, en tanto que ancianos y niños estaban a resguardo.

Algunos proyectiles habían tocado la Torre de Adivinación. En ella, una alumna de sexto grado, Astrid Alistair, gritaba a los mortífagos que atacaban esa zona. En sombra contra la gran torre en llamas, la chica se burlaba, amenazándolos con el puño:

―_¿Qué __dice__ su dios de arena? ¿Soñaron ser la Sombra de la Muerte? ¿Soñaron qué íbamos a temblar? ¡__Reciban __la furia Verde__-__Plata! ¡Viva Slytherin!_

A lo largo del perímetro interno del colegio, catapultas en dos filas disparaban en todas direcciones. La defensa de Hogwarts confiada a los Slytherin no podía tomar otra forma.

Voldemort no atacaba con la fuerza que habría reunido de no habérsele hecho la guerra. Nollevaba la iniciativa, pues había recibido acción en el mundo real y no solamente en el mundo del destino. Ravenscroft y los que con ella estaban intercambiando aquel fuego, eran los del carácter Slytherin verdadero, no por cierto, una hipotética Pansy Parkinson en pánico tratando de entregar a Harry con voz temblorosa, no huyendo cobardemente y tampoco los de poco peso que decidieron apoyar en el último segundo. Los verdaderos Slytherin que estaban en medio de aquellas andanadas reirían de pensar en esas escenas, se burlarían de pensar en ser expulsados de Hogwarts junto con el squibb Filch. Lanzarían una carcajada si se les dijera que no podían armar algo más complejo que el pánico, que un exabrupto de conciencia o una intentona de hacer el mal con temor.

Al oírse la voz amplificada de Voldemort exigiendo se le entregara a Harry, fue D´Uberville quien le respondió.

Ellos no simpatizaban con Harry. Estaban en contra del papel que se le adjudicaba, de su forma de actuar y contra sus protectores. Pero aquella exigencia se vio como una imposición de los Slytherin traidores a su Casa.

Alzando la varita al cielo, desde la Torre de la Gran Escalera, en un Hogwarts convertido en fortaleza donde ondeaban las banderas de la Serpiente, Corvus D´Uberville con un hechizo formó un gigantesco escudo de Slytherin en el cielo, que ondeó igual que una bandera tomando forma de las nubes:

―_¡__Ustedes no vienen a exigir, sino a morir__! _-su voz recorrió la planicie- _¡__Vengan por lo suyo, mis__e__rables__!¡V__engan a su muerte__, __obsequio de la __C__asa de __S__lytherin__!_

El Ministro Scrigemour, que iba a ser raptado y seguramente muerto, pero salvado porla Guardia de CorpsMerlín, formada por Slyhterin adultos, había decretado una amnistía general para todo integrante de Hogwarts que se abocara a la defensa del mundo mágico, con entrada en vigor retroactiva al estallido de la Rebelión de la Serpiente.

―Con lo cual contamos con el perdón del Ministro que salvamos -sonrió Montague, mostrando el decreto a un grupo de sus hermanos, que soltaron una risa.

Chloë Norbert, en el ala de prisioneros, se había comunicado con Ravenscroft entre una gritería de cautivos y el ruido que armaban, chocando platos y vasos contra todo mueble y puertas.

―Aeryn, los prisioneros exigen combatir. Dicen que tienen derecho y no se les puede obligar a morir en su actual estado.

Los primeros reventones de estallidos ya resonaban en los terrenos exteriores de Hogwarts, cuando D'Uberville bajó en tanto los elfos imponían silencio, a gritos y amagando. Cuando los prisioneros callaron, a la espera, Corvus gritó afuera de las celdas:

―_¡__Ustedes no van a ayudarnos! ¡Ustedes tendrán la oportunidad derecuperar __su honor__, perdido cuando entregaron Hogwarts__! ¡Combatirán __bajo el __mando de la Casa de Slytherin! ¡En buen orden, sin dudar! _

Así que cuando D'Uberville pasó la orden de Aeryn al jefe del Batallón Cedric Diggory, éste dio sus indicaciones a los alumnos liberados, a los que se restituyeron las varitas, y que estaban formados cerca de la Torre Norte:

―¡No entregaremos el colegio! -gritó el capitán Neville Longbottom- ¡Es nuestro segundo hogar, nadie vendrá a pisotearlo!

Cuando el combate aumentó en violencia, en medio de las llamas de alrededor, a sugerencia de Montague, Ravenscroft ordenó que también se elevaran los pendones de las casas: Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, las cuales surgieron entre los resplandores del fuego, por encima del Terror. Sobre quienes estaban seguros que vencerían a través del miedo, a través de la mentira y asentados en la maldad.

El capitán del Batallón Cedric Diggory, Neville Longbottom, se lanzó en picada llevando la espada de Gryffindor, seguido por el total los ex prisioneros, con los Hufflepuff, que al inicio habían evitado entrar en combate por su tendencia más bien pacifista. Y Neville gritó al bajar en picada:

―_¡En memoria de Cedric Diggory!_

Y los demás que descendían, casi mil alumnos, llegaron sobre los mortífagos y simpatizantes mucho antes de alcanzar éstos las endebles barreras invisibles del puente. El estallido de los hechizos reventó entre los seguidores de Voldemort, oyéndose los gritos de guerra de los estudiantes al intercambiar ataques con sus enemigos:

―_¡Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, Godric Gryffindor!_

Así, en vez de haber combatido en Hogwarts porque no tenían más remedio e improvisando incluso el llamado a la defensa, sin haberse preparado bien como castillo a pesar de que supieron durante años que esto ocurriría, en vez de sólo contar con protecciones irrisorias por débiles, en vez de eso, gracias a la acción, Longbottom no estaba solo en el puente, ni oyendo el rugido del enemigocon inquietud, ni estaba sin saber qué hacer, y el castillo no estaba siendo destruido.

Aun así tenían a heridos y bajas, porque otros estallidos y hechizos reventaban dentro de la fortaleza. Los lesionados eran colocados además de en el pabellón, en aulas interiores. Alrededor de Hogwarts reventabanlos disparos enemigos. Quienes servían en las catapultas las cargaban sin cesar con armas mágicas y otras de inspiración muggle, como aquellas bombas de fórmula rescatada por un alumno de quinto grado, a base de fósforo.

En el lago ardían naves de abordaje, intento de ataque por agua de los hermanos Carrow, que yacían en el fondo del agua.

Harry estaba decidido a salir para encarar a Voldemort, sacrificándose si era preciso. La alteración en lo que pudo ser el curso normal de los acontecimientos le había hecho descubrir que él era un horrocrux, sin mediación de Snape. El finado Dumbledore no podía opinar ya. McGonagall estaba en coma, internada en San Mungo. Los profesores que combatían aceptaban lo que Potter dijera, pero sin voz ni voto, por estar sometidos a la de hecho dictadura Slyhterin, que mantenía la batalla como un anillo de fuego en torno al castillo.

El combate se dirigía a su mayor intensidad cuando, yendo a defender la entrada del colegio con habitantes de Ottery, Gretto Ludapolamérica fue detenido por Chloë Norbert, junto a laque había combatido en las poblaciones intermedias. La chica lo tomó del rostro y lo sorprendió con un sonoro beso en los labios.

―Señorita Norbert… le he pedido… -le dijo, avergonzado- le he explicado, yo…

―Nada, no me digas nada… -ella lo besó de nuevo.

―Es que…. debes entender, Chloë… no es correcto, debes entender…

En medio de los heridos que eran llevados dentro, las órdenes que conducían a piquetes varitas en mano y las explosiones afuera, Chloë lo tomó de los hombros y le dijo:

―¡Dime que me aceptas! ¡Dime que me aceptas porque yo no sé si esta noche vamos a morir!

El ex auror la miró a los ojos. Le dio un beso en los labios y se alejó.

Un nuevo estallido, por el rumbo del embarcadero.

Hermione y Morthred en el viento recorrieron los últimos metros, iluminados por el verde fosforescente de la esfera. A sus lados, debajo y arriba, pasaba Hogwarts confundiéndose en sus formas con el Hogwarts virtual, líneas brillosas de ladrillo transparentes,superponiéndose a las líneas oscuras, sólidas, del castillo verdadero, como un engranaje que buscaba el diente correcto.

Lo vieron. Voldemort en persona estaba a unos cientos de metros, una mota en la oscuridad cortada por llamaradas suspendidas en el aire, que revelaban a los mortífagos frente a un colegio rodeado por llamaradas y columnas de humo.Esos cientos de puntos de fuego suspendidos en el cielo, debían ser proyectiles.

Hermione Granger ya no vio a nadie. En el barco a toda velocidad, la estudiante modelo que era se concentró en la tarea.

―¡Estamos al llegar! -gritó Morthred, escuchándose en torno a ellos un rechinido de gigantescas láminas de metal-¡Lanzaremos el Hechizo!

_El h__echizo. __El h__echizo,_ pensó Hermione, con el cabello agitado por el viento. _Es un__ maleficio envenenado__. Morthred quiere __asesinar__ a Voldemort lanzándole la peor __y__ más retorcida __maldición __existente__ porque va dirigida a aniquilar su alma individual__. __Totalmente personal porque está basada en la aritmancia y usó alquimia para transmutarla en un poder negro y directo que sólo funcionará con su víctima. __Ay, por Helga Gryffindor, _a la castaña le dio por pedir, _por __el Barón Sanguinario y __por __los que no me acuerdo, alma de Dubby y de los benditos elfos domésticos, que esto nos resulte, Merlín, Merlín, te voy a __sacrificar a Pansy Parkinson si esto resulta, no me la devuelvas._

El Castillo Transparente se deslizaba sobre el piso, oyéndose aquellos lamentos de gigantescas láminas de metal retorciéndose. La escena que habían mirado desde lejos se mostró a diez metros de distancia,pero eso… ya era… estar ahí.

Estaban al borde, arribaban, era el momento, no habría otro, no existía un segundo más, nada más que aquel instante donde estaban por encajar como en una muesca. Era Voldemort sonriendo furioso y enloquecido con alumnos afuera a unos metros y unas figuras caídas… Todo se acercó, se enfocó, se aceleró. Los segundos empalmaron y llegaron el final, al que los esperaba, a la cita con el destino.

En el vendaval, Morthred tomó su posición de duelo, Hermione la posición conocida, y cuando el Hogwarts virtual desapareció por unirse en su último tramo, con la entrada principal, Hermione miraba a Voldemort, inquieta y decidida, y Morthred miraba a Voldemort, lanzado en lobo en ataque que no quitaba la vista de su presa, y al encajar con el umbral de la entrada del Colegio, el tiempo se empalmó y los relojes volvieron a correr cuando el Mastín de Snape gritó:

― ¡Hades… _NIGRUM! -_lanzando el brazo hacia delante.

La esfera también lanzada por Hermione salió en destello verde deslumbrante de cristal ardiente, encendiendo la entrada con su luz, viajando con la misma fuerza con que hubiera tomado de venir en carrera desde la China Septentrional, desde Avalon, desde el Mar de los Sargazos, desde el Final del Mundo, resplandeciendo y girando en perla de fuego plagada de agujas blancas, el hechizo construido, el _Avada Plex_, el Pelotazo Mágico, el Hechizo Negro Hades que cruzó en relámpago por el patio de entrada iluminando en verde veloz a los estudiantes y siguió directo hacia los mortífagos y hacia su Amo, tan rápido que la mayoría solo vio un destello, pero sintió una ventisca brutal que se elevó abatiendo las humaredas.

Viendo aquello, Wilkins Dos Bocas, que estaba en el grupo detrás de Voldemort, apenas alcanzó a decir

―…. baba de dragón...

La sonrisa triunfal de Voldemort, que tenía enfrente a Harry y estaba atento a él, se congeló en su rostro al ver lo que se le acercaba a un costado de Potter, formando en la boca del Señor Tenebroso una O que se estiró casi hasta estallar porque aquello, esa luz extraña y sorpresiva y aterradora venía directo sobre él, quien alzó la varita y con gesto feroz intentó responder. Invocó sus reservas de poder porque no tenía modo de quitarse del paso de aquella cosa fuera lo que malditos fuera. No bien extendió el brazo cuando el Hechizo Negro Hades lo azotó de lleno, de frente, reventado su cara, cubriendo su cuerpo, iluminándolo para ensañarse en él. Con el golpe, el cuerpo de Voldemort se inflamó y estalló al tiempo que la esfera reventó en huracán sobre su cuerpo, desprendiendo una fuerza que fracturólas extremidades de Voldemort y deshizo su cuerpo en fragmentos brillando dentro de la misma esfera. El Hechizo Negro Hades explotóen una bomba destrozando a Voldemort, cebándose en su alma, devorándola, mecanismo de relojería preparado en tantos cálculos y ensayos engullendo cada resquicio de mente, alma y cuerpo del Señor Tenebroso, emitiendo tal luz y golpe que quienes se hallaban alrededor tuvieron que cerrar los ojos y tirarse al suelo, experimentando una sacudida del suelo cuando la explosión llegó a su máximo.

En el cielo tronó un rayo.

Las humaredas se removieron.

Los de Hogwarts se levantaron.

Atónitos, estupefactos, vieron a donde Voldemort y los suyos estaban hacía unos segundos: cuerpos caídos. Nadie más. Nada más.

La noche volvió, sumiendo los terrenos en un silencio extraño, apenas interrumpido por el crujir del fuego.

―Perdón por lo que voy a decir -susurró Hagrid, limpiándose de polvo la barba-, pero... qué dragones acaba de pasar...?

El Hechizo Negro Hades había cumplido su cometido. 

También levantándose, estupefacta, boquiabierta, entre las nubes de humo, la primera que entendió lo que sucedía, fue Aeryn.

Hizo el pase circular con la varita para abrir la ventana del hechizo de comunicación y gritó a los que combatían:

―_¡Voldemort está muerto!_ -anunció- ¡Todos los que están arriba! _¡Voldemort está muerto!_¡A la cacería!¡Los que estén en condiciones, salgan! ¡Cacen a los mortífagos que quedan, a todos sus sobrevivientes! ¡Bandera negra, sin cuartel! ¡No dejen a uno en pie! _¡__Les repito, __Voldemort está muerto!_

Alumnos en escobas voladoras surcaron el cielo, dirigiéndose a varios puntos de la periferia del castillo, de donde se elevaron nuevas esferas de fuego. Otros Slytherin en grupos de cincuenta ordenados en filas de dos en fondo salieron a la caza, pasando alrededor de sitio donde estuvo Voldemort, donde nada había, excepto un cráter, de mediano tamaño. Alrededor, el impresionante espectáculo de varias decenas de cuerpos de sus esclavos, inmóviles y carbonizados.

―¡También los elfos liberados! -añadió Aeryn- ¡Que se den gusto con su venganza!

Ron corrió hacia Harry, que colocado a un lado del paso del Hechizo, había caído y estaba quieto. Otros más fueron por él.

Los Slytherin que permanecieron ahí, los estudiantes de las otras casas, algunos profesores y la directora Trelawney, miraron hacia atrás, entre la humareda, a la entrada de donde había llegado aquella esfera de fuego verde.

Hermione, de pie, veía boquiabierta hacia donde _no _estaba Voldemort. Morthred, que puso hasta su último ápice en el hechizo, había logrado conservar la vertical, pero miraba al frente, asombrado, incrédulo, tratando de entender qué sucedía, oyendo los estallidos desde varias partes, a la distancia.

Voldemort estaba muerto.

Y no había podido decir una sola palabra.

―¡POR LAS BARBAS DE MERLÍN! -Hermione se tomó de la cabeza y dio un salto-¡Está hecho...! ¡Morthred, lo logramos! ¡VOLDEMORT ESTÁ ANIQUILADO!

A lo lejos se oyó la gritería de los de Hogwarts. Algunos, demasiado fatigados, suspiraron y sonrieron, mirando hacia ellos, hacia el sitio de donde salió esa luz.

―Montague, es Dankworth -Ayerin lo sujetó dando un paso allá-, regresó… te dije que el Mastín iba a volver…

Morthred dio unos pasos hacia delante, varita en mano, mirando por el patio hacia el grupo, de pie o en el suelo, rodeado por columnas de humo y humaredas empujadas por el viento.

Ahí desembocaba su historia pasada. En aquel silencio de liberación.

Derrengado, destrozado de agradecimiento, se puso en cuclillas, viendo al suelo y suspirando.

Se levantó, mirando a la castaña. No lo habría logrado sin Hermione Granger.

La castaña, con cara de dicha y azoro, le devolvió la mirada. Él la tomó de una mano, acompañados de las humaredas y de los fuegos.

―Tienes razón -le dijo Morthred-. Está hecho.

Un grupo que pasó en escobas voladoras sobre ellos, saludó a Hermione y a Morthred.

En la escoba, llegaron con el grupo. Al bajar, se separaron y los amigos y conocidos, los profesores, fueron con Hermione, llenos de expectación, para saber qué le había ocurrido. En torno de Morthred se formó un amplio círculo de Slytherin. Él estrechó la mano de Ravenscroft, aprobando así cualquier medida que hubiera tomado. Ellos festejaban diferente: palmadas, abrazos y palabras a media voz.

La dimensión de la desaparición de Voldemort, que acababa de ocurrir, pareció bastar en su misma realidad. Al menos por el momento. Explosiones cada vez más lejanas daban cuenta del combate. Moonlight fue la encargada de dar la noticia al Ejército de Snape. Y fue como si no tuvieran siquiera deseos de festejar, sino que se dejaran llevar por la necesidad de recuperar un mínimo aire de normalidad.

Hermione, respondiendo preguntas, vio a ¡Ron...! El pelirrojo sostenía a Harry, inconsciente y herido en la cara.

―¡Harry! -fue hacia ellos- ¿Está...?

―Está bien -asintió el pelirrojo, ahumado y un poco desencajado-, desmayado, nada más, no te preocupes. Me da muchísimo gusto verte, me siento feliz.

―El profesor Snape -dijo Morthred a su grupo-. Sé dónde está. Yo saldré ahora mismo, el que quiera acompañarme será bienvenido, deberá ser una incursión a Londres, lo más incruenta posible, por supuesto, pasando desapercibidos, sin dejar huella… -los miró, intrigado por el silencio con que lo miraban- ¿Qué sucede?

―Morthred -dijo Moonlight.

―¿Qué?

Ravenscroft fue quien le respondió:

―El profesor Snape está aquí.

La estupefacción de Dankworth no tuvo límites. Tomó a Ravenscroft por los brazos, sacudiéndola un poco, pero vio a los demás.

―_¿Aquí? _¿El profesor Snape está en Hogwarts…? -miró a todos lados, atónito- ¿Dónde está?

―Morthred -dijo D'Uberville.

Las humaredas se removieron a otro golpe de viento.

―¿Está herido? -preguntóMorthred, soltando a Aeryn- ¿Está herido, por eso no lo veo? ¡Aeryn! ¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está el profesor Snape? ¡Dime!

Mirando al grupo alternadamente, insistió:

―¿Qué les pasa?

Hermione, que oyó esas palabras,volteó a Ron, intrigadísima con la mirada, que él le devolvió sin hablar.

_Espera, espera, pensó D'Uberville, _tomándose la frente, _acaba de matar a Voldemort, ahora nos abraza y pregunta por __el profesor __Snape. Permítanme respirar un poco._

Serio, grave, Morthred tuvo una sospecha y miró a Ravenscroft con un extraño sentido de afirmación:

―Dónde está.

Ella suspiró, mirando bajo, y señaló a su derecha, al Patio de la Torre del Reloj.

Dankworth asintió, serio.

Aeryn miró al suelo, con gesto de preocupación. Los que se hallaban a su alrededor se apartaron cuando Morthred giró y caminó hacia allá.

Al primer momento ningún Slyhterin supo qué hacer, si era mejor ir con él o dejarlo solo. Los profesores hablaban en corrillos. Medimagos, enfermeras y residentes de Diagon y Hogsmeade aprovechaban para llevarse a heridos. Morthred caminó hacia el embarcadero, a paso lento, determinado.

―Profesor Snape -susurró Morthred, con aire concentrado.

Como si el silencio le diera algún indicio, andando rápido, viendo al suelo, los ojos de Morthred entristecieron un instante.

―¿Profesor Severus…? ¿Profesor…?

En el grupo de alumnos y maestros, arriba de ellos el vuelo de las escobas, al acabar de oír a Ron la castaña volteó hacia el Slytherin, que se alejaba caminando.

―Caray, Ravenscroft -suspiró D'Uberville, moviendo la cabeza-. No lo dejemos solo. Vengan. Moonlight. Graham.

Morthred arrancó súbitamente.

Los lugartenientes del Mastín fueron a la carrera tras él, seguidos por Granger.

―¡Profesor Snape! -repitió Morthred, corriendo lo más rápido que podía, dio zancadas, trastabilló,casi puso una mano en el suelo, siguió corriendo, alejándose en la noche bajo las estrellas frías y a su luz gritó- _¡MAESTRO SNAPE...!_


	28. ¿Qué estrella oscura te besó?

Dankworth pasó corriendo entre humaredas y cuerpos de enemigos, entre Slytherin que recorrían la zona llena de cráteres por los disparos de las catapultas, rebasando elfos que cargaban a mortífagos y a muggles, así como a medimagos afanados con los heridos de Hogwarts.

La desaparición de Voldemort, lograda súbitamente, como un rayo, en su ánimo desapareció al saber que el profesor Snape estaba en Hogwarts.

La noticia de la muerte de Voldemort, diseminada como reguero de pólvora encendida, se recibió con vítores en las ciudades que los Slytherin conservaban, era festejada con grandes abrazos y en algunas, con entrada de bandas musicales y los brindis infaltables en ciertos caracteres aun en medio de la desolación. En aquellas donde se luchaba, la nueva restaba determinación a los mortífagos y a sus simpatizantes muggles, anunciando sus retiradas. El Ministerio era una algarabía de papiros volando y vivas. Rita Skeeter, que a la sazón se encontraba en el Valle de Godric, donde llevaba un mes varada, se apresuraba a dar la exclusiva agradeciendo el cese del ruido del Averno de los combates, ahora que los mortífagos trataban de dar media vuelta.

En Hogwarts, el ojo del huracán, el shock no permitía captarlo del todo, y Morthred corría, resbalando a veces sobre el lodo, al dirigirse al Patio de la Torre del Reloj.

Las nubes se aclaraban mostrando las estrellas, la pálida Luna.

Adelante encontró en tierra a un grupo de la escuadrilla aérea y tomó una de sus escobas voladoras, sin responder a los Slytherin que se pusieron de pie al verlo. Hermione y sus lugartenientes lo seguían, también corriendo y pidiendo las escobas.

Uno de quienes más entendía lo sucedido en esa zona, era Wilkins Dos Bocas, que lanzado por los aires cuando el hechizo golpeó a Voldemort, salvado de carbonizarse como los otros, se había hecho el muerto como ingenioso que era, engañando incluso a los elfos liberados que salieron del castillo para trinchar todo lo que se movía. Ahora Wilkins se aferraba al trozo de madera de una barcaza hundida, nadando en el lago y repitiéndose:

―Por el Canmogloroch, de dónde sacaron a estos demenciados…

La parte trasera de su pantalón se abombó cuando una boca que reposaba debajo, le soltó:

―¿Ya ves a dónde nos llevó lo que hiciste?

―Cállate, infeliz, ¿yo que iba a saber?

―Ah, claaaro… pero te dijeron que serías libre, que harías grandes cosas, que tu líder era sabio y que era muy importante ser lo que serías, ¿no?

―¡Que te calles! -susurró, furioso- ¡Van unos elfos en una canoa…! ¡Voy hundir medio cuerpo en el agua, a ver si te ahogas…!

―Es lo que ocurre cuando no se oye a la conciencia. Termina hablándote tu trasero pateado -siguió aquella voz-. Ser mortífago era ser _un_ _esclavo_. Trabajabas para el beneficio de Voldemort, pero te decía que ese beneficio era el tuyo. Te embaucó, te habló de algo que parecía importante y cuando tomaste ese compromiso se aprovechó de ti hasta hacerte un sirviente sin que te dieras cuenta de eso. Él se deshacía del que fuera cuando no le sirviera más. Tu famosa Marca tan graciosa en el brazo era la correa de un perro. Y nada de malo tiene ser perro, lo malo es cuando eres un perro a la vez que una persona. ¿Sí recuerdas que eres una persona, verdad?

Wilkins refunfuñó. Aunque huyendo por su vida, su segunda boca no dejaba de ser razonable.

Como el licor no había bloqueado su cerebro, también se daba cuenta que Voldemort había sobreestimado a Potter y subestimado a Dankworth. No se trataba de quiénes eran, ni qué Casa fueran, ni del papel aparente que cada cual tuviera. Lo importante era que Voldemort había sobrevalorado la idea del destino, por sobre la idea de la acción. Para el Señor Tenebroso, Morthred, como cualquier otro que no fuera Potter, era simplemente uno más. Todos esos estudiantes de Hogwarts que iban de aquí para allá, que no contaban para él. Pero en la muerte de Voldemort se veía que la acción de esos unos más, la acción determinada, consciente, de seres comunes y corrientes, tenía mayor peso que la predestinación involuntaria. Decidirse tuvo mayor peso que toda la buena fortuna del que fue predestinado y que nunca acabó de confiar en sí mismo, del que muchas veces actuó porque no le quedó de otra, el que no era el más inteligente, ni el más valiente, ni el más generoso, ni el más comprometido. En cambio, el Slytherin, uno de "esos más" que no estaban en ninguna profecía, hizo las alianzas, tuvo planeación, inventiva. Todo aquel que hubiera reunido esas cualidades habría logrado la destrucción de Voldemort, porque una profecía es solamente una probabilidad. Voldemort era alguien con poder que también confiaba en el miedo que infundía, pero que siempre fue quien tuvo más miedo de todos. Y cuando llegó su muerte, ésta ocurrió, sin más, sin bombo, ni platillo, se marchó llevándose con él los ecos de lo que cada cual tenía en su mente. Su terror se diluyó con él. Porque cuando una persona se da cuenta que nada está escrito, y que todo depende de ella, el ordinario se convierten en extraordinario, lo que todavía es más valioso que ser un elegido.

Morthred, que hiciera lo anterior y que ahora solamente pensaba en el profesor Snape, con un vacío en el alma, arribó al Patio del Reloj bajando de la escoba a ras del suelo y lanzándola a un lado, mirando al arco central. Cien Slytherin varitas en mano, apostados en el patio, se hicieron atrás.

La castaña y los lugartenientes en las escobas entraron al Patio por arriba, por la parte del techo desplomado, en cuyo borde estaban montados decenas de desordenados escorpiones de madera. Al bajar encontraron a los verde-plata. En la penumbra, brillaba un sinfín de velas y veladoras por el suelo, a manera de pequeños fuegos vigilantes.

Hermione esperó escuchar alguna exclamación, pero el silencio le fue más preocupante.

Al bajar detrás de Corvus D'Uberville, con el resto repartido por el sitio enmarcado por los antiguos arcos de piedra cargados de enredaderas, Hermione descubrió a Morthred de espaldas, frente al arco gótico, donde sobre la fuente y entre los cuatro hipogrifos que mordían serpientes, una figura inmóvil descansaba en un amplio diván, entre luces de velas y veladoras.

―Ningún enemigo puede acercarse -había dicho Ravenscroft a los que llamó para que protegieran el área-. Responden con su honor.

Ahora, los fuegos acompañaban a un cuerpo recostado en ese diván rojo entre las enredaderas. Una persona vestida de oscuro, de largos cabellos negros, de nariz aguileña, con las manos sobre el tórax, hasta donde estaba cubierto con un paño verde. La castaña no alcanzaba a distinguirlo bien. La espalda de Morthred se lo impedía.

El Slyhterin se veía tranquilo. Hermione tuvo la sensación que lo rodeaba un aire de dulzura.

Un poco de humareda llegó en el viento, las enredaderas se agitaron, el fuego de los cirios se elevaba en torno a…

Lentamente, como si temiera despertarlo, Dankworth se acercó al cuerpo en el diván. Al fallecido Severus Snape.

―Maestro… ―se oyó la pregunta de Morthred, suave, al cruzar entre los cirios encendidos- ¿Por qué no dijiste a mis hermanos a dónde ibas, para seguirte esta noche? ¿Por qué no me esperaste para ir junto a ti, a donde debieras ir?

Un ave blanca los sobrevoló, emitiendo un canto.

Morthred se acercó más al yerto profesor, con voz suave, casi incrédulo, casi afectuoso.

―¿Es esto verdad, Maestro?¿No vas a decirme que es un mal sueño?

Subió a la fuente detenida y se arrodilló. Las veladoras lo iluminaron desde abajo.

―¡Maestro Snape...! -susurró Morthred, mirando su rostro- ¿Qué astro negro te tocó con sus alas? ¿Qué estrella oscura te besó? ¿Qué Noche vino por ti, sin avisarnos?

Dankworth tomó una mano de Severus Snape, que parecía dormido.

―¿Por... por qué no me esperaste? -preguntó, su Aprendiz, incrédulo-¿Acaso me olvidaste? ¿Acaso pensaste que no era digno de estar en esta hora junto a ti?

El ánimo de Morthred cambió. Como si le pesara la realidad, asaltándolo, las emociones encontradas, el choque de los últimos sucesos en cadena caídos en su enorme peso, uno a uno, sin parar, y la comprensión de aquel horror, hicieron que su respiración se acelerara, al punto que inhalar y exhalar más rápido, lleno de angustia, de vértigo. Herido por un rayo se incorporó e hizo atrás, tomándose de las sienes, con piernas flaqueantes,dando unos pasos vacilantes, resoplando conangustia, alejándose del diván, bajando a las losas del patio, hablando rápido, de aturdimiento, de sofoco, de miedo, de vergüenza:

―…por Merlín, muchachos, por Merlín, le fallé, le fallé al profesor Snape, no pude encontrarlo, no fui capaz de hallarlo, no llegué a tiempo por más que traté, por más que intenté, lo dejé de ver de un día para otro, nos despedimos como cualquier día, ya no le dije nada, ni siquiera fui capaz de decirle adiós, ya no pude verlo, debe haber pensado que al final lo abandoné, que lo abandoné, muchachos, debe haber pensado que lo dejé en medio de este problema, que no quise acompañarlo, que no lo busqué bien, debe haber pensado que no mantuve mi palabra, qué vergüenza, qué vergüenza, estoy deshonrado, no merezco vivir, no tengo honor, no soy nada, no estuve con él, me necesitaba y no estuve, merezco morir, muchachos, cómo es posible que yo no haya regresado a tiempo para enfrentar el final junto con él, como es posible que yo no estuviera aquí para morir primero, que no estuviera aquí para enfrentar lo que fuera, yo le dije que así lo haría, que estaría con él pasara lo que pasara, que enfrentaría a su ladolo que fuera, la incomprensión, el odio, incluso la derrota, ha de haber pensado que fui uno más de quienes toda su vida lo decepcionaron, de quienes toda su vida lo abandonaron, uno más de quienes lo hirieron, ¡que sólo fui uno más de esos…!

D'Uberville quiso sostenerlo de un brazo, pero como presa de vértigo, Dankworth cayó de rodillas, mirando al yerto profesor, como quien sangra por una puñalada:

―¿Qué… qué no hice, Maestro? ¿Qué hice mal? ¿En qué fallé que no pude llegar contigo, que no pude evitar esto?

Alumnos de otras casas y profesores llegaban al Patio, en escobas, hasta formarse un grupo nutrido. Circunspectos, preocupados. Pese a la diferencias entre ellos como alumnos, muchos se preguntaban su Snape era el villano que e decía.

Morthred se levantó, mirando a los Slytherin, como buscando que alguien le explicara, le explicara como ocurrió:

―Dankworth… llegó de improviso… -dijo Ravenscroft- quisimos acompañarlo cuando vino, mandamos tres escuadras de alumnos tras él, pero no dejó que ninguno de nosotros lo siguiera. Nagini estaba aquí, creemos que con Voldemort, y el profesor la mató… Nos pareció que eso ayudaba a Potter de un modo que no comprendimos, por eso lo dejamos salir… Cuando regresamos, el profesor ya estaba… fue Voldemort… creemos que el profesor vino con el propósito de colaborar en la defensa, pero también de matar a Nagini, de enfrentarse a…

Hermione, desolada, se acercó un poco. Los Slyhterin miraban bajo. Los chicos de las otras casas los observaban con pesar. La profesora Trelawney, que llegó junto con Slughorn, Vector, Sprout y otros de la plantilla de profesores, dijo:

―Señor Dankworth: el profesor Snape habló conmigo antes venir a este patio.

Morthred volteó a ella, con la misma expresión desolada.

―Llegó conmigo -añadió Sybilla-, me dio mucho gusto verlo, pero no se lo expresé porque sabemos cómo es. Le conté lo profesor levantó una ceja y respondió "lo sé".

«Esperé que añadiera, conocer su opinión, y entonces comentó: El señor Dankworth está intentando regresar.

«Ojalá yo tuviera la misma certeza, Severus, le respondí, ¿por qué está tan seguro?

Lo último me lo respondió al alejarse, antes de no volver a verlo, fue:

«El señor Dankworth es el Aprendiz del profesor de Pociones.»

Morthred asintió, viendo al suelo. Se adelantó de nuevo y, subiendo a la orilla de la fuente, apoyó una mano en la muñeca del profesor que descansaba en el diván rojo fúnebre, y alzó la voz al grupo de alumnos y profesores, entre las velas:

―¡Y sépanlo todos! ¡Si el profesor Snape se hubiera visto en la necesidad de llegar al límite, de hacer lo incomprensible para ustedes, hasta de matar a Dumbledore, _yo_ habría estado con mi profesor! ¡Y no habría permitido que nadie le hiciera escarnio! ¡Habría puesto silencio a cualquier festejo en su contra! ¡Porque yo soy el Mastín de Snape! ¡Y sepan todos, hoy, esta noche, que Severus Snape es el mayor héroe de esta historia! ¡Sepan que al Maestro Severus Snape ustedes_ le deben lo que han sido, lo que son, y lo que serán! _

Dankworth cayó de rodillas frente a Snape.Cubriéndose la cara, inclinó la cabeza, humillado.

―¡Perdóname, Maestro Severus…! -sollozó- ¡Perdóname, por no haber sido capaz…!

Tomó el borde del diván donde yacía Snape.

―¡Maestro, oh, Maestro!

Severus Snape, por única vez en su vida, pareció ser acompañado. La muerte le relajaba las facciones y apareció aquel chico noble que acompañó a una dulce niña a la orilla de un río, quien por fin tenía un amigo. Un amigo al que podría haberle confiado sus pesares, sus atardeceres tristes, alguien que verdaderamente lo quería, alguien que de haber tenido su misma edad por entonces, lo habría defendido, y ayudado a evitar las malas decisiones. Sencillamente, un buen amigo.

De rodillas, sentado en el piso, Morthred se inclinó, abrazándose. Era la tristezade un afecto digno de ser sentido por Kenny BerryCloth.

―_¡__Y__o habría __muerto__ por él! _-sollozaba-_ ¡Habría dado mi vida por el profesor Snape!_

Hermione se acercó, un poco más, y a unos pasos se arrodilló junto con él.

―Sí, Morthred Dankworth -lloraba Granger, dulcemente, suspirando-. Habrías muerto por Severus Snape. Lo habrías hecho. Seguro que lo habrías hecho.

Alumnos de Slytherin, que sabían que ocurría, se cubrieron los ojos y en las torres hicieron sonar las campanas.

Y en el arrebato de bronce las aves alicantos, que se alimentan de oro y plata, se desprendieron de los árboles en lluvia de colores alados que aleteó hacia el ancho firmamento azul cobalto. Y el viento sopló en arrebato de arpas desde la luna plateada, por encima de los ríos que musitaban conjuros.

Y en ese instante en el bosque se encendieron hogueras que revelaron las siluetas de antiguos magos, entonando canciones de magia y guerra. Y los Slytherin de tiempos antiguos se levantaron en sombras desde la noche eterna, para rendir tributo. Y los antiguos bardos hicieron sonar sus laúdes en las murallas de castillos. Y las sílfides lanzaron rosas a los ríos nocturnos. Y viejos hechiceros se cubrieron los rostros con capuchas, en señal de duelo. Y magos que lucharon otras guerras, de otros tiempos, se arrodillaron en torno al arco roto. Y una parvada alzó el vuelo hacia los astros, cantandoversos de gloria y despedida. Y los fénix lloraron de tristeza. Y aquellos cantos y lamentos, las campanas, el dolor, la noche estremecida hicieron voltear a un cervatillo que escuchó el tañer,el rumor de los fuegos secretos y al viento murmurar por encima del Bosque Prohibido y de los siglos: "¡Recordad…! ¡Recordad…!"

_"¡Recordad a Severus Snape…!_

―Morthred -susurró Ravenscroft, arrodillándose a su lado, tomándolo de un hombro-. Tú acabaste con el Señor Tenebroso. Lo hiciste por lo que el profesor Snape te enseñó. Lo hiciste con su carácter. El profesor Snape venció a Voldemort a través de ti. Te preparó como a nadie y estuviste a su altura. Eso todos lo sabemos. Eres su Aprendiz, el Aprendiz que seguramente siempre soñó tener -las comisuras de su boca se curvaron hacia abajo, y se cubrió los ojos con una mano-. Fuiste digno de él, eras… eras casi como su amigo… eras… los que habrían deseado conocerlo… los que habrían hecho lo que tú…

Aeryn Ravenscroft no pudo más y echó a llorar, cubriéndose la cara.

Y la siguieron, arrodillándose frente al profesor de pociones, Graham Montague, y Geneviee Moonlight, y Corvus D'Uberville, y con ellos los Slytherin, y los Ravenclaw, los Gryffindor, los Hufflepuff. También la directora Sybilla Trelawney, los profesores, Hagrid, y todos quienes estaban ahí y afuera se arrodillaron de cara al Patio del Reloj, en torno al profesor de Pociones, para rendirle tributo.

Severus Snape, el leal, el abnegado, el sin reproche, abrazado por su Aprendiz, recibía el tributo de sus alumnos y colegas.

El mejor de los Slytherin se había marchado. Y en la noche, y sobre las torres agudas de Hogwarts, sobre las banderolas de las cuatro casas y las humaredas, las nubes se extendían y solamente quedaban las horas. En llanto fúnebre por la marcha del Príncipe Mestizo.


	29. Las palabras de Luna Lovegood

**L**a directora de Hogwarts, Sybilla Trelawney, se acercó a un Morthred de pie, más tranquilo, frente al cuerpo del profesor Snape, cubierto por el manto color verde y el grupo que continuaba ahí.

―Debemos llevarnos el cuerpo mortal del profesor -anunció Sybilla-. El profesorado debe rendirle ceremonias hasta la noche de mañana. ¿El Aprendiz del profesor Snape está de acuerdo?

―Sí, directora Trelawney, gracias. Los alumnos del profesor lo conduciremos hasta la entrada del recinto.

Lo cubrieron completamente con el manto verde y cargaron el cuerpo colocado en el diván, hasta el interior, desde los cirios y entre humo que traían algunas ráfagas de viento. Cargando los restos mortales del profesor Snape, con Morthred a la cabeza, avanzando a paso fúnebre, los alumnos portaban antorchas encendidas, a los costados.

Más adelante entregaron el cuerpo a los profesores. Al mismo tiempo, la escuadrilla aérea patrullaba y los alumnos y civiles cargaban a heridos y vigilaban los alrededores.

Dankworth lanzó una mirada a Hermione, que entre las enredaderas le sonreía, entristecida. Ella iba a ver cómo seguía Harry. Con los ojos se dijeron: "te veo después".

Morthred bajó a la Sala Común, donde encontró a los lugartenientes, que lo esperaban. Abrieron el hechizo de comunicación y él les habló de dónde había estado, así como del Hechizo Negro Hades. Escuchándolo en silencio, ellos le dieron los pormenores. Aeryn dijo que le devolvía el mando, pero Morthred respondió que se lo cedía para el manejo de la crisis donde, como los demás, había mostrado una capacidad extraordinaria. Mirándose, recordando y sabiendo lo que cada cual había pasado, los chicos se abrazaron.

Morthred les anunció a dónde iría, y haciendo el pase, el Salón se oscureció y a continuación el Slytherin apareció, por arte de magia, en una habitación silenciosa, llena de libros, en la que por el cristal de una ventana se admiraba la brillante luna tras una nube alargada.

Estaba en la silenciosa Cokeworth.

No se había combatido en ella, y nadie tomó como punto de interés bélico, la casa del profesor Snape.

Silencioso, Morthred encendió la lámpara, que iluminó la mesa con los papeles, como los había dejado el profesor. Al lado, la silla vacía, el hogar apagado.

Al encender la lámpara notó que, sobre la mesa, encima de los papeles, descansaba un libro sobre el que una hoja con letras de Snape sencillamente decía: _Para el Sr. Dankworth._

Era un libro, sin mayor explicación. Una lectura que Snape había apartado para él. Lo sucedido no le permitió dárselo. Probablemente se lo entregaría para aquella ocasión que acordaron verse al mediodía, la última que se vieron.

Lo abrió para ver el tema, pero en la página del título encontró un papiro doblado, también con la letra del profesor y firmado por él. Al desdoblarlo, leyó:

_Yo, Severus Snape, hijo de Eileen Prince y Tobías Snape, heredo mi casa y pertenencias a mi Aprendiz, el Sr. Morthred Dankworth, para que haga con ello lo que considere conveniente._

Dankworth se sorprendió. El profesor debió preparar eso, a sabiendas de que algo le ocurriría. Muy a su estilo, no tenía algún añadido personal. Mas Morthred sabía que aquella decisión se debía a la plena confianzaque Snape le tenía.

Morthred se sentó en la silla, abrazando el libro, recargándose de costado en el respaldo.

Su tristeza silenciosa brotaba, sin más sonido que el de una respiración cansada. Había estado ahí con el profesor en innumerables tardes, compartieron tardes de saber y de silencio. Ahora no había nadie. No había modo de que él volviera. No usaría un giratiempo para irlo a buscar. Lo peor de la muerte es que se lleva la palabra, y no había combinación de conjuros que lo pudieran traer de regreso desde aquel sitio a donde se había marchado. No habría más palabras, ni magias que pudieran reemplazar nada. El silencio había llenado su presencia.

El respirar desconsolado del Aprendiz de Snape se escuchó en la soledad, interrumpida por el siseo de la lámpara. Luz de luna entraba por la ventana, despertando en brillos al silencio. Los libros mostraban sus títulos. Sus escritos seguían en sus libretas. Cada objeto como él lo dejó. Hablando un lenguaje callado, ahora que el profesor se había ido. Ahora ni siquiera el recuerdo de Lilly Evans decía algo a Morthred. Todos habían callado. Snape se había ido con su valentía y sus dolores, con sus secretos y pesares.

Nubes blancas flotaban contra el cielo azul marino, acompañando a la Luna, como haría con el paso de las siguientes horas, y de los siguientes años. Tiempo tras tiempo, sumado. El mismo limbo de cielo azul y de hermosa Luna, sobre los tejados y el molino silencioso de la Cokeworth gris.

―Maestro Severus… -susurró, apretándose al respaldo, con el libro abrazado, como cuando iba a visitarlo- Maestro Severus… Donde estés, acuérdate de mí…

Fatigado, quedó dormido unos minutos.

Despertó de golpe, pero sin sobresaltos, y no por el frío que hacía, sino por el calor. A su espalda, venía el rumor de la chimenea.

Giró hacia ella. Y con sorpresa vio que el hogar estaba encendido. Las llamas ardían en los maderos.

¿Cómo?, se preguntó Morthred, en el claroscuro de la habitación. El profesor Snape no tenía hechizada la leña para que encendiera a alguna hora. Y sólo ardía con su voz. Pero, ¿cómo se había encendido el hogar? Aunque se dijera que algunos habían hablado con otros magos después que éstos dejaran el mundo, nada era claro. Los espectros del colegio no probaban la existencia de un mundo más allá de éste. Y, sin embargo, los leños ardían, el fuego se removía como si Snape mismo los hubiera encendido para su Aprendiz, en esa noche fría.

Dankworth estuvo mucho rato en silencio, cavilando, contemplando aquellos fuegos apacibles. ¿Era una señal de que la vida seguía más allá de ésta? Conocía casos de quienes lo aseguraban. Él mismo, una vez que transcribía como le ordenara Snape, al seguir con el índice los párrafos del libro y escribir con la otra mano en una gran libreta, una vez repentinamente tuvo una sensación que llegó a él, desde el fondo de su ser, dibujándose con la fuerza de una convicción tranquila, que se tradujo en la frase: _Yo ya he hecho esto._ Y le pareció que lo había realizado en un tiempo tan remoto que rebasaba al de sus recuerdos de vida. Y pese a que la sensación se borró, fue tan vívida que por unos segundos no tuvo duda de haber eso hecho antes, en otra vida, en una vida lejana. Pero él mismo no sabía nada, ni de dónde, ni siendo qué.

Tenía el libro en una mano, y levantándose, frente a la chimenea y con magia escribió en un papiro sobre la mesilla, donde aparecieron las palabras a medida que él hablaba:

_Yo, Morthred Dankworth, hijo de Valdemar Dankworth y de Alba Minardi, heredero del Maestro Severus Snape, declaro que __su__ casa de la calle de __L__a Hilandera, conocida como casa de los Snape, __ubicada __en la ciudad de Cokeworth, se constituye en santuario del Maestro Severus Snap__e,__ para su eterna memoria._

En ese instante envió el papiro firmado al registro de Cokeworth, con copia al Ministerio.Pensó: _Los magos viven mientras sean recordados._

Todavía estuvo unos minutos más. Experimentó cierta alegría al ver el lugar, pensando con alivio que el sitio permanecería.

Al levantarse, distribuyó hechizos de protección y pondría otro en la entrada y en la puerta. Miró la chimenea, con sus maderos ardiendo, y dijo:

―Siempre, Maestro Snape -y regresó a Hogwarts. 

Morthred entró al pabellón hospitalario, rápido y eficaz, llevando frascos con pócimas que preparó en el despacho de su Maestro.Pidiendo a los lugartenientes que continuaran en lo que necesitaban resolver -entregar los prisioneros peligrosos a los aurores, devolver a los padres el dinero del rescate de los niños, regresar las propiedades confiscadas, etc.-. Morthred ayudó a curar a los heridos, y dio la receta de la pócima para los que se encontraban internados en San Mungo y en las poblaciones. Era una fórmula del profesor Snape para el pronto restablecimiento, la misma que le dio en el hospital.

En lechos traídos de lo que quedó de Hogsmeade, improvisaron otros pabellones. En un atestado corredor del primer piso, donde medimagos y enfermeras junto con civiles atendían a los heridos, Morthred se encontró con un conocido, vendado de la cabeza, acompañado por una estudiante.

―Gretto -saludó Morthred.

―Señor Dankworth -devolvió el saludó con una leve sonrisa.

Chloë quiso levantarse, pero Morthred le hizo un gesto de que siguiera sentada. Verla tomando de la mano a Ludapolamérica le fue un cuadro que sería infame romper.

―Lamento tu pérdida -comentó Gretto.

―Gracias -asintió Morthred-. Y es un gigantesco alivio saber que te repones. También me alegra tener la oportunidad de decirte esto: muchísimas gracias. La información que nos confiaste fue crucial. Sin lo que hiciste, y sin los datos que obtuviste en los interrogatorios que dirigiste, habría sido muy difícil o imposible atacar a los enemigos con esa precisión. Nunca lo olvidaremos. Estamos en deuda contigo, Ludapolamérica, veremos cómo pagarla.

―Ha sido un placer -le sonrió.

Morthred le dio la mano y al marcharse, con la cabeza saludó a Norbert, que le sonrió.

Al quedar solos de nuevo, Chloë discretamente acarició la barba de Gretto, quien le oprimió la otra mano.

Dankworth visitó a los heridos Slytherin, agradeciéndoles y dando la mano a todos. También saludó a un herido de brazo, pero sonriente Longbottom, que le caía bien desde antes. No quiso poner en predicamento a los demás heridos del Batallón Cedric con darles la mano, pues ellos, si bien habían encontrado un camino bajo la acción Slytherin, habían luchado solamente por Hogwarts.

Recordó que Harry había ido a verlo cuando estuvieron internados en San Mungo, pero al ir a visitarlo a su lecho de convaleciente, lo encontró vacío.

Así que se dirigió al Cuadrado, cruzándose con alumnos que iban o venían de la limpieza del castillo o se reponían de sus heridas, pasando entre inmóviles escorpiones de madera, algunos quemados y rotos por el uso.

Cuando salió al Cuadrado, donde todavía se levantaban dos grandes catapultas en direcciones opuestas, la luz del sol lo sorprendió: era una mañana clara, de firmamento azul límpido. El patio interior de arcos góticos con nervaduras, bajo las largas ventanas rectangulares cerradas, deslumbraba. Muchos estudiantes descansaban en la hierba, sanos y heridos. Igual que a muchas otras áreas del castillo, a ésta los mortífagos habían intentado prenderle fuego, pero la lluvia de disparos con que se les recibió usando catapultas, escorpiones y hechizos, no les permitió siquiera quemar la hierba

Morthred saltó el pretil hacia el pasto, recibiendo de lleno, la luz del astro rey. Había rechazado toda guardia que lo siguiera. Los estudiantes de otras casas o lo ignoraban, o fingían no verlo, o lo veían de soslayo. Morthred tenía un aura inquietante para muchos, pero la verdad es que no se metía con nadie por motivos personales. Y la impresión de los alumnos de otras casas, por haber luchado dentro del castillo contra los Slytherin y haber caído prisioneros de ellos, estaba quedando atrás en sus ánimos ante el regocijo por la superación del peligro. A muchos otros les pesaba y guardaban rencor, aunque había de reconocerse que los slyhterins no se hacían los amos, ni estaban imponiendo medidas inquisitoriales, y muchos otros alumnos estaban de su parte a raíz de participar en el Batallón Cedric, pues aunque no lucharan por la Casa de Slytherin, habían encontrado un punto en común.

De pie en la hierba, Morthred cerró los ojos, alzando la cara, y recibió la luz del sol, relajándose, como uno más entre los veinte o treinta que había ahí, algunos en silla de ruedas.

Pasado un rato, se cruzó de brazos y se recargó en una columna, pensativo, sin ver a nadie, adusto, embargado por el luto, oyendo el paso de un piquete Slyhterin en fila, perdiéndose por el corredor.

No escuchó a un grupo de cuatro alumnas que hablaban de él, con aire de crítica. El tema le habría sorprendido por pensar que si se hacía referencia a él, sería por el asunto de la guerra, que ese mediodía había callado en todas partes, noticia reproducida en edición súper-especial de _The Daily Prophet._

RENDICIÓN DE LOS ÚLTIMOS MORTÍFAGOS

_Al conocer la impresionante muerte de Quien no Debía Ser Nombrado, los restos de las fuerzas mortífagas se rindieron al tratar de escapar o se entregaron a la Casa de Slyhterin en caminos y poblaciones donde ofrecían resistencia final destinada al fracaso…_

Las alumnas, al margen del tema, se decían:

―… para él es lo máximo -criticaba una.

―… uh, sí -otra alzaba los brazos-, si se trata de Granger, la tiene así….

Hablaron de ella porque la vieron cruzar los arcos. Subió al pretil inmediato a Morthred y se dejó caer, de pie, a su lado.

―Hola -saludó ella.

Sin moverse ni descruzar los brazos, él la miró.

―Hola -pero después giró hacia la castaña, bajando los brazos.

―Mírenlos -dijo otra alumna, cuchicheando-, cómo se paran uno cerca del otro, no se acercan mucho, pero se les nota que algo hubo, ¿me entienden? Se les ve la intención de acercarse más, de que "se conocen", tienen "ese" aire…

No iba desencaminada. Frente a frente, la Gryffindor y el Slytherin, pese a estar a unos pasos de distancia entre sí, parecían a punto de acercarse más, de hablarse sin palabras, recordando, en un intento de hallar de nuevo una intimidad conocida, cómplice. Y pese al gesto adusto de Morthred, la seriedad con que veía a Hermione era significativa.

―¿Cómo estás? -le preguntó ella.

―A veces pienso en él, a veces no, otras creo que voy mejor, después me siento mal, luego un poco mejor.

―He pensado si no el tiempo que estuvimos fuera, tuvo la culpa de que no llegaras…

―¡Oh, no, no pienses eso! -susurró él- Aquello fue fortuito y para bien. No fue culpa de nadie, incluso nos permitió trabajar el Hechizo. Prométeme que no habrá una sombra sobre esos días maravillosos.

―Maravillosos -asintió ella, mirándolo.

―¿Me lo prometes?

―Te lo prometo -le sonrió.

―¿Cómo sigue Potter? -quiso saber él.

―Harry fue trasladado a San Mungo hace veinte minutos -le comentó ella-. Cuando el Hechizo pasó hacia Voldemort, tocó a Harry, afectándolo por llevar una parte del alma de aquel. Dumbledore se lo confesó antes de morir, por eso también yo lo sabía. Y me parece que Dumledore también le hizo una revelación muy importante sobre el profesor Snape. Tal vez nos la diga cuando se recupere. Vi a Dumbledore luego de que hablamos con Lupin, antes de volver a Hogwarts... Fue una muerte penosa la de Dumbledore, a causa de una maldición. Al final tenía un aspecto terrible, pero dueño de sí mismo. Harry estaba desecho.

―Lamento saberlo. ¿Sabes qué dicen los medimagos sobre Potter?

Harry nunca sería del agrado del Slyhterin (no era así al revés, el Gryffindor era más noble); pero no se trataba de hacerlo personal. Por ejemplo, las actitudes de Pansy Parkinson siempre le parecieron tontas y aquellos botones de "Potter apesta" no pasaron de ser un plan, dado que la comparecencia de Morthred en el Winzengamot fue el inicio de todo. La castaña suspiró:

―Por fortuna no corre peligro, pero piensan que debe recuperarse durante un buen tiempo. Harry salió a enfrentar a Voldemort pensando en sacrificarse. Cuando Snape mató a Nagini todavía dio más oportunidad a Harry, pero la situación iba por otro rumbo ya, decidida por la guerra iniciada en Hogwarts. Saber si finalmente Harry vencería era completamente un albur. Era mucho confiar en la suerte, en algún milagroso e increíble descuido de Voldemort, por ejemplo. Hemos hablado con Harry sobre este final, se siente… alegre, aliviado…. dice que nunca quiso ser el elegido, ni nada como eso.

―Espero que se recupere pronto. ¿Estarás con él?

La pregunta de él manifestaba una inquietud. Con la respuesta de ella, parecieron hablarse ente líneas, en el deseo oculto de darse una certeza:

―Lo visitaré, claro, y estaré totalmente al pendiente. Mas son Ginny, Ron y Luna quienes estarán con él de tiempo completo.

―Me preocupa saber cómo estás, y tu familia. D'Uberville dio órdenes de que llevaran a tus padres y a los de Weasley, junto con los familiares de Potter, a Londres, con escoltas.

Una de las ideas que asaltó a los lugartenientes en esos días, era que aunque prácticamente eran enemigos de los Gryffindor, les era inaudito que ni en Hogwarts, ni la facción del Ministerio a su favor, se hubieran interesado decisivamente en la seguridad de sus familias. Cuando la guerra se puso peor, D'Uberville en persona los había conducido al West End con un destacamento de los Merlín. Fue más difícil convencer a la señora Weasley (su esposo permaneció en el Ministerio), pues ella rechazaba a los Slytherin desde lo de Ottery. La idea de la tranquilidad de sus hijos sabiéndola segura, y los ruegos de su marido, la convencieron.

―Es verdad -afirmó la castaña-, ya le he agradecido. Anoche hablé con mis padres, están bien dentro de lo que cabe. De no habérselos llevado, no sé qué habría hecho yo, ¿borrarles la memoria? Nunca lo sabré. Como fuera, podrían haber sido lastimados para arruinarme. Y mis padres volverán a casa para el festejo de Año Nuevo -la expresión de duda de Morthred la llevó a recordarle cuál era esa fecha, en el calendario mágico-. La Víspera.

―Ah, sí, ya lo tengo, gracias.

―Ha ocurrido muchísimo en muy poco tiempo, creo que nadie lo ha asimilado como debe ser, aunque me alivia ver atisbos de normalidad, como en ese grupo de Ravenclaw, no las mires…que llevan escrito en la cara cómo hablan de nosotros… qué graciosas… ¿Cómo estoy? Bien, todavía conmocionada, lo que logramos con el Hechizo Negro Hades fue más que extraordinario y…. Morthred…. esta noche….cremarán…. mh, al profesor, yo… Lo siento, es muy pronto para hablar de otros temas, pero… -lo miró a los ojos- entre lo que sucede también debo darme un lugar… necesito que en cuanto puedas, pienses y me respondas qué puedo esperar.

Ron y Luna saltaron el pretil varios arcos más a la derecha de Morthred, quien los miró. Obviamente venían con Hermione. El pelirrojo fingió ver las ventanas de arriba, arrugando el ceño por el sol, y Luna les dirigió su rara sonrisa de augur.

Luego de colaborar toda la noche en el ajetreado hospital y de ponerse al corriente de los sucesos, habían salido al cráter que se formó donde el Hechizo reventó, logrando que Tú Sabes Quién se convirtiera en Tú Sabes Qué.

―Vas a pasar a la historia por ese hechizo, Hermione -dictaminó Ron.

―No fui yo sola.

―Pero sin ti, Dankworth no habría podido.

―Es verdad, pero he aprendido que, mejor que competir, es colaborar.

Luna, sonriendo, se paró a la orilla del cráter.

―¿Qué ves? -le preguntó Ron.

―Nunca volverá. Ha dejado de existir.

Hizo una serie de pasos de ballet, a la orilla del cráter que pronto sería rellenado para que no quedara memoria de Voldemort. Luna dijo, mientras hacía _arabesques_ y _fouettés_.

―Esta ha sido una historia de amor. Del amor de un hombre por una mujer y por sus semejantes, del amor de dos jóvenes de casas enemigas y de muchas pequeñas historias de amor.

En el Cuadrado, Morthred miraba el brillo del sol en el cabello de Lovegood. Linda, pero nunca le habían gustado las rubias.

―¿Lo que puedes esperar de mí? -preguntó él.

―Sí.

―Lo que puedes esperar de mí,es lo que quiero esperar de ti -respondió él, suavemente, saltando el pretil al otro lado.

―¿O sea….?

En la relativa sombra del corredor cubierto, Morthred giró hacia ella, hablando de corazón pese a la pena que sentía, o quizá por esa pena, o quizá pensando en el compositor:

―O sea que, si tú quieres, de mí puedes tener lo que nos hemos dicho de tantas maneras -aseveró-. O sea que yo también quiero saber de ti, eso que me preguntas. O sea que mi deseo es que no te vayas nunca.

La castaña se apartó los cabellos de la frente, intrigada.

―¿Me hablas por compromiso? ¿O estás seguro que es por amor?

―Sospecho que no es por amor. Es porque me gusta cuando dices: "cómo hablan de nosotros."

Nada casualmente, el mismo grupo de alumnas saltó unos pretiles más allá y caminaron hacia Morthred, para pasar a su espalda, quien dio unos pasos atrás en el corredor.

La castaña, asomando por el arco hacia Dankworth, formó con los labios, lenta, la frase: "te amo".

―Yo te amo, Hermione Granger, de la Casa de Gryffindor -le respondió el Slytherin en voz alta, entre los estudiantes-. Eres el amor de mi vida.

Los otros que pasaban caminando no supieron quiénes tuvieron más gesto de sorpresa: si las chicas que se ruborizaron y siguieron su camino por saber que lo dijo para que ellas lo oyeran, o si Hermione, a quien el color le subió a las mejillas, pero le sonrió. Morthred se confesó en público, pero nadie de quienes pasó en ese tramo le vio el rostro, pues, serio, guiñó un ojo a la castaña, y se alejó a paso vivo por el corredor.


	30. El Príncipe de los Magos

**E**ra medianoche y la pira funeraria se elevaba alta, por sobre el enorme bloque de leños que los elfos habían cortado, en tributo al Maestro del Brujo de Mala Mirada.

A varios metros de altura, totalmente cubierto por un manto verde, yacía el profesor Snape, sobre un sitial que descansaba en una plataforma, a la que se llegaba por una larga rampa.

Alumnos y profesores rodeaban la pira. En lo alto, Morthred llevaba una tea encendida. Como se estilaba en las ceremonias fúnebres antiguas, una capucha le cubría la cabeza, en señal de respeto.

Habían llevado el cuerpo de Snape desde los recintos interiores, cubierto por el paño verde, cargado por turnos y descendido en escobas voladoras, hasta el embarcadero.

Lo subieron a una barcaza donada por los padres de familia de Slyhterin, nave de una sola vela y proa en forma de serpiente.

El barco se desplazó sobre las aguas. Un alumno de quinto grado, tocando un arpa, encabezó la procesión, al lado de Morthred.

La Luna dibujaba un camino blanco bajo la nave, cuya vela se inflamaba por un viento mágico, y avanzó rodeada por múltiples barcazas, con profesores y alumnos que llevaban lámparas sobre el ondulante camino de luna.

Era la última despedida a Snape.

Morthred iba de pie, tomándose una muñeca con la otra mano, mientras el arpista entonaba un _lied_:

_Luna de octubre, secretos del Invierno,_

_venid con nosotros, acompañemos al profesor Severus Snape. _

_Severus Snape, que venció a monstruos y a quimeras, _

_quien llegó desde el país lejano_

_donde se abrazan ocasos y amaneceres,_

_y arribó al Castillo, con el fuego en sus manos,_

_para cumplir con la mayor misión._

_Severus Snape, el más valeroso, el que amó, _

_el que fue y regresó de entre las sombras,_

_el que hoy volará en triunfo a su Constelación._

_Oh, seres de los mares y de los vientos_

_acompañadnos en el dulce luto que nos aflige._

_._

_Oh, seres que cabalgan en astros y tormentas,_

_náyades y tritones, aves de oro y fuego,_

_venid con nosotros, venid a honrar al gran Severus Snape._

_Decidnos, oh, custodias de los lagos, de los ríos,_

_sílfides y ninfas, agua de las fuentes, salamandras, danza del fuego:_

_¿Cuándo nuestra tristeza abrirá las puertas del reencuentro?_

_¿Dónde vivirá nuestra dicha?_

_¿Cuándo la Luna nos traerá su voz de nuevo?_

_Cada octubre venid a recordarlo,_

_a aligerar nuestra alma entristecida._

_¡Recordadlo!_

_¡Recordad a Severus Snape, el Príncipe de los Magos!_

Llegados a tierra, en procesión fúnebre se dirigieron a la pira, en procesión tras la guardia que llevaba sus restos yendo a cierta distancia del Portal de Hogwarts. En ese sitio, al siguiente año se levantaría una estatua del profesor Snape. Posteriormente se levantaría una de Dumbledore y con el tiempo, otras estatuas crearían el Paseo de los Magos.

Al acercarse a la pira fueron colocando algunas antorchas en pedestales por el camino.

Entre los alumnos y profesores de Hogwarts formados frente a la pira, Hermione, como Prefecta de Gryffindor, vio a Dankworth subir por la rampa llevando aquel fuego y pensó que, con todo su amor por Harry, fórmulas como "el niño que vivió" tienen el extraño efecto de hacer creer a las personas que no son dueñas de sus vidas, que otros, seres especiales son quienes de algún modo resolverán los problemas existenciales. No obstante, esa noche había alguien que, sin ser elegido, había tomado decisiones y arrostrado peligros sin fin, sin tener características especiales. El profesor Severus Snape.

La profesora Trelawney, a la luz de los fuegos, desde un podio alto hacía un recuento en voz alta, detallado, de los logros de Snape en la lucha contra Voldemort, durante todos esos años.

Un asombro gigantesco recorría las caras de los alumnos. Era la primera noticia que tenían de la dimensión de la hazaña del profesor, llevada en solitario.

Diferentes expresiones los recorrían, de acuerdo con su postura previa hacia el profesor: estar atónitos, experimentar vergüenza, confirmar una sospecha, sentirse orgullosos, llenarse de azorada admiración, invadirse de agradecimiento.

Hermione escuchaba la reseña, entrando en conocimiento ella misma. Si bien no podían haberlo sabido antes por motivos de seguridad, le parecía del todo justo que ahora se hiciera público. De estar McGonagall en el lugar de Trelawney, ¿habría hecho ese reconocimiento? ¿Alguno lo habría hecho? ¿Cómo habrían reivindicado a Snape frente al alumnado? Supuso que prácticamente sólo Harry lo habría hecho, incluso diciéndoselo también a Voldemort. No obstante, aquel loable esfuerzo individual no habría sido suficiente. Habría sido excelente para poner a Voldemort en conocimiento de una verdad que por otra parte pudo deducir por sí mismo, una verdad que los alumnos debieron conocer en sus mínimos detalles. Supuso que en el resto del mundo mágico, el mayor esfuerzo con respecto a la memoria del profesor habría sido algún libro denigrante de Rita Skeeper, en realidad un sarcasmo final contra Snape.

Oyendo el recuento en voz de Trelawney, Hermione pensó que la perfección del maleficio que crearon juntos permitió lograr su cometido, y que al inicio de ello se encontraba el profesor de Pociones, el mayor experto en DCAO, porque en todo escenario de acontecimientos, aun en aquellos donde no hubieran estado Harry, Ron y ella, Severus Snape era indispensable, era un eje del que no se podía prescindir si se quería vencer al Señor Tenebroso.

Con eso, el Señor Tenebroso debió haber muerto en la angustia y en la duda. Voldemort no pudo formular su contraconjuro. Sólo tuvo tiempo para darse cuenta que moría. Y Hermione había ayudado a Dankworth como nadie pudo haberlo hecho, sin ella no lo habría logrado, pero ella no odiaba a Voldemort, no al punto de querer matarlo por coraje. Pero Dankworth, sí. Pensando en hacer pagar a quien retenía a su Maestro, llegó al punto de que fríamente concibió y construyó afanosamente un Hechizo personal para acabar con a Voldemort, y con eso hacerlo pagar lo que hacía con Snape desde hacía años, y porque era un estorbo para todo ser viviente. El Aprendiz de Severus Snape, de quien llevaba su Sello, llegó en relámpago con las fauces abiertas de mastín hacia su enemigo y en vorágine asesinó al Señor Tenebroso, pues aunque albergaba sentimientos puros hacia otras personas, no se le quitaba lo Slyhterin.

Pero todo eso había sido producto de la decisión, de tomar el destino en las propias manos y de ser capaces de crear otro mundo para lograr su cometido.

Morthred, antorcha en mano y viendo al cuerpo cubierto, tenía en mente sus recuerdos: cuando esperó horas para hablar con el profesor Snape, entregarle el Estatuto 666, la espera, pasar por el trance de casi morir en el duelo con Potter, su juicio ante el Tribunal, los días como Aprendiz de Snape, sus estancias en Cokeworth, las aventuras en Londres, engañar a Umbridge haciéndola creer que estaba de su parte, la guerra.

Morthred conocía su posición. Muchos exalumnos de Hogwarts no podrían evitar su odio hacia él; sin embargo, la realidad que importaba, se medía en otra escala.

En tanto Morthred llevaba la antorcha encendida frente al cuerpo del profesor, había tomado algunas decisiones y hecho nombramientos: los Slyhterin gobernaban en los poblados que tomaran, enfocados a su reconstrucción. El adjunto junior del Ministro, D'Uberville, estaba resultando muy eficaz. El duende del Winzengamot había sido ascendido a Jefe de Carceleros para evitar malos tratos a los detenidos. Gretto Ludapolamérica, nuevo director del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica, llevaba mano dura con los aurores y en sus labores de Inteligencia, con Tonks como subdirectora. La administración Trelawney auguraba una excelente época. La profesora McGonagall y el resto del profesorado impartirían sus clases sin problemas. El Sombrero Seleccionador no tendría la última palabra sobre el destino de los alumnos, quienes podrían impugnar la elección si no les agradaba. Nada de aceptar imposiciones, aunque fuera de sabios. Shacklebolt llegaría a Ministro algún día y decretaría el final de la esclavitud de los elfos. Harry Potter sería un excelente funcionario menor. Asimismo, Potter tendría a su lado a Sirius Black, quien vivía gracias a la Casa de Slytherin, debido a que Malfoy acabó con Kreacher (aunque no por excelentes razones) y el mismo Morthred aniquiló a Bellatrix gracias al entrenamiento que le dio Snape. El prejuicio de la sangre limpia, idea supremacista origen de las catástrofes de Slytherin, quedaría rebasado en uno o dos generaciones, gracias a la unión de las casas en esta guerra y al papel clave de los mestizos.

Desde los días en que el Aprendiz saliera del despacho de McGonagall con un plan en mente, había transcurrido mucho.

En el cielo, al mando de Morthred Dankworth como el resto de la estructura de poder, Slytherin patrullaban, siendo posible convocar en toda nueva emergencia a cincuenta mil o más estudiantes y exalumnos de Casa. En las alturas y en las calles patrullaba el Ejército de Snape.

Colocó la antorcha bajo el sitial donde descansaba el profesor, metros más arriba, y al prender fuego, soltó la antorcha en la pila de leños.

Morthred Dankworth, por última vez, se inclinó respetuosamente ante Severus Snape, dio dos pasos atrás, giró sobre sí mismo y quedando de costado a la pira, alzó su varita, diciendo al mismo tiempo que Sybilla Trelawney, quien hizo el mismo movimiento:

―¡Lumos Máxima!

Los profesores y los prefectos repitieron, elevando las varitas:

―¡Lumos Máxima!

Se encendió una miriada de luces blancas, formando una estela de brillos en torno de la pira fúnebre, donde se elevaron las llamas.

Morthred Dankworth gritó:

―¡Larga vida al Maestro Severus Snape, el Príncipe de los Magos!

El grupo respondió, mientras el cuerpo mortal de Snape era liberado por el fuego:

―_¡Larga vida al Maestro Severus Snape, el Príncipe de los Magos!_

El coro de Hogwarts, a la orden de Flitwick, entonó una canción de triunfo.

Varita hacia el cielo, Morthred miró allá, hacia las constelaciones inmemoriales que brillaban en la noche clara y de frente a la pira, dirigió una mirada respetuosa hacia las llamas, donde volaba el espíritu de Snape.

―No recordaba lo último que nos dijimos, Maestro -le habló, entre la música y el crepitar de los leños-. Pero lo he recordado. Me ha quitado un peso de encima el recordar lo último que nos dijimos. ¡Nuestra despedida ese día fue la palabra "gracias"! -sonrió- ¡Ambos nos dimos las gracias! ¡Magnifica despedida, Maestro! Continuará siendo verdad más allá del tiempo en que yo viva -se colocó una mano sobre el corazón y lágrimas que no brotaron, reflejaron el fuego en camino a las estrellas-. Gracias, gracias, profesor Snape. Muchas gracias por todo. Mil gracias por cada uno de tus días. Mil gracias por tu valentía, por tu capacidad de amar, por tu ejemplo. Te quiero, profesor Severus. Tú eres el único, el verdadero Príncipe de los Magos. _¡Mil gracias, mil gracias, profesor Snape, de parte de todos los que te aman!_

Bajó por la rampa, sin dar la espalda a la pira.

Al cabo de tres minutos bajaron las varitas, y el resto de la noche el grupo la pasó acompañando a la pira. Sentados o de pie frente al fuego, alimentado toda la noche con la provisión de leños; solos, en grupo, algunos cantaban, otros hablaban. Morthred recibió el pésame de los prefectos, de los profesores y de muchos alumnos de todas las casas. Hermione lo abrazó y le dijo algunas palabras, sumándole el pésame de Harry, que continuaba en San Mungo cuidado por sus amigos.

Morthred permaneció en una silla, al lado de Trelawney, pensativo.

Por orden de Dankworth, en el Patio del Reloj, bajo el arco central, se elevaría una llama perpetua, con cenizas del profesor Snape en una urna al pie de su estatua, para que futuros alumnos de Hogwarts conocieran la historia y pudieran reverenciar su memoria.

Esa noche de luto y de liberación, la castaña se acercó a la pira que ardía, dejando volar algunas brasas de leña, entrelazándose los dedos.

―El Príncipe de los Magos -susurró Hermione, viendo al fuego que se elevaba a las estrellas.


	31. La Víspera de las Strenas

El metro recorría la noche nevada, abriendo la oscuridad con sus luces delanteras, brillando como en diamantes en el frío.

A las nueve de la noche de ese nevado miércoles 31 de diciembre, de ropa y abrigo negro, con _necklace_ plateado, bufanda y guantes, Morthred Dankworth era el único ocupante de un vagón del metro, de la Línea del Norte.

Luego de cruzar el portón de hierro de Dankworth Manor e irse por Warren Lane, de animadas casas, había tomado el tren en Oxshott, a poco más de once kilómetros del centro de Londres.

Habiendo investigado cómo se usaban esos transportes y cambiado sickles por libras esterlinas en Gringotts, Morthred viajó en el tren de faro delantero en brazo de la noche plomiza, uno más entre jóvenes, adultos solos y algunos en parejas o con niños, desplazándose sobre rieles de metal, que se dirigían a celebrar la Noche de Año Nuevo.

En un momento del viaje, el controlador le pidió identificación. Le dio la avalada por las autoridades del Reino Unido.

―¿Morthred? -sonrió el hombre- Llamativa ortografía, nombre muy raro de encontrar. ¿Como Sir Mordred, el Destructor de Camelot?

―Como él -sonrió levemente, recibiendo su credencial.

El hombre se fue y Dankworth atendió de nuevo a la ventanilla, donde cruzaban casa iluminadas en relativa penumbra y árboles. Era la primera vez que viajaba a la manera muggle. Iba así para conocer mejor el mundo de la chica que visitaría, y si bien los métodos le eran complicados y extraños, lentos, si bien el diagrama de las estaciones del metro a donde se dirigía, le era complicado y un poco confuso, seguía las indicaciones de ella: "debes bajar en Golders Green".

Así que se había copiado la ruta en una hoja de papiro, marcando las estaciones desde Oxshott hasta el entronque con el metro de Londres, para tomar en ese transporte, la línea marcada con color negro.

"Bajar en Golders Green", le había explicado ella, "en esa estación nos veremos." La imagen del rostro de ella animaba a Morthred en el paisaje nevado abierto por el tren, lleno de la promesa de encontrarse al cabo de dos meses de enviarse cartas, pequeños mensajes, miraba por la ventanilla haciéndolo viajar con mirada ensoñadora al contemplar, cuya promesa lo hacía mirar por la ventanilla y contemplar las luces cálidas de las casas, blancas, o de ladrillo desnudo; sentía acercarse a ella en la sucesión de farolas en las aceras, rebasadas entre los copos de nieve; la promesa de volver a escucharla, de tocarla, latía en el enigma de las ventanas cerradas, de luces cálidas, presentirla en los umbrales solitarios iluminados en el frío, en los árboles volviéndose borrones en la penumbra; lleno del anhelo de volver a tocar sus manos, de besar sus labios delgados… Dos pasajeros dieron cuenta con simpatía, que aquel chico adusto estaba enamorado.

Cruzó las estaciones del tren pasando bajo cableados, desviaciones de rieles y estructuras metálicas, dejando atrás las estaciones de Esher, flanqueada de árboles en el largo camino; Kingston, entre sus edificios sepia y rojo, de ventanas encendidas, amarillas contra el cielo azul oscuro; Upon Thames, donde bordeó el ancho río Támesis de barcazas lentas, ya en las orillas de Londres.

Salió del tren en la terminal que entronca con el metro, el _Underground_, entre pasajeros que siguieron sus caminos, y al guiarse en los pasillos transbordó en la atestada estación Morden, donde se mezcló entre pasajeros que llevaban compras, que iban en grupos o en parejas risueñas, dispuestos a festejar la celebración de esa noche y la mañana siguiente.

Abordó el metro blanco-azul-rojo, aunque en esta parte del viaje fue el único ocupante de un vagón de asientos enfrentados en dos hileras, forrados de azul, con discretos dibujos geométricos de los mismo colores del vehículo, de descansabrazos rojos, en el vagón de pasamanos azules y amarillos.

Noche de Año Nuevo. El metro iba a destino. Dejó atrás las estaciones South Wimbledon, Borough… los londinenses en los andenes se volvían borrones cuando el transporte cobraba velocidad y se sumergía en la oscuridad del túnel. Rápidamente dejó London Bridge, Old Street, Camden Town…

El metro salió a la superficie con sonidos de metal sobre riel, emergiendo a una noche de copos de nieve cayendo sobre árboles y edificios altos, de múltiples ventanas encendidas, formando un mar de luces donde transitaban autos por las avenidas. Le asombró la cantidad de luz. Oxshott no era ni por asomo tan grande como Londres. Las ciudades mágicas no estaban tan iluminadas, ni estaban tan ajetreadas. Aquí era un mar de vehículos y transeúntes.

El metro se detuvo, y salió a un andén con pocos usuarios. Buscó con la mirada, dándose cuenta que había calculado bien la puerta: en un cercano asiento le sonrió una chica abrigada, con guantes y un gorro estilo francés, hacia atrás, del que asomaban sus cabellos castaños. Tras ella, se mostraba una señalización blanca que contenía un círculo rojo, cruzando en su centro por un rectángulo azul que anunciaba: Golders Green.

Hermione se levantó, alegre, corriendo a él; Morthred, lleno de anhelo, extendió los brazos hacia ella, apresurándose.

Una mujer que esperaba de pie la llegada de un invitado, sonrió cuando Hermione y Morthred se abrazaron con fuerza.

Algunos copos cruzaron el andén cuando la castaña lo tomó del rostro y él le apartó algunos mechones castaños de las mejillas.

―Qué guapo, señor -sonrió ella, ajustándole el _necklace_.

―Es lo que iba a decirle, _mylady_.

―Dígamelo.

―Bella, hermosa, guapísima.

Se dieron un sonoro beso en los labios y tomándose de la mano, fueron por el andén, cruzándose con otros pasajeros, hacia las luces blancas de la ciudad.

―¿Desde dónde vienes? -preguntó ella

―¿En el transporte? Desde Dankworth Manor, como te prometí.

―¿Qué te pareció?

―Creo que la impresión normal de todo el que viene por primera vez a la vida muggle es que es raro no poderse usar hechizos. Hay que atender muchos detalles que normalmente no nos pasan por la mente, pero imagino que al irse acostumbrando lo ves como debe ser. Algo sentí ahora: conforme viajaba me fui acostumbrando a los ritmos, a los paisajes. Esta forma de viajar largas distancias, aunque entre tu casa y la mía no hay una gran distancia, tiene la belleza especial de entender que una parte del paseo son los caminos.

Dio el brazo a la castaña y cruzaron entre usuarios y comercios. Salieron de la estación bajo sus arcos en la fachada de ladrillo, que anunciaba nuevamente en el rótulo superior Golders Green, la estación del metro más cercana a la casa de los Granger.

―¡Hay tantos detalles...! -opinó Morthred, admirado, viendo los autos- Comparado, nuestro mundo se ve abigarrado, monumental. Aquí todo se ve más proporcionado. Me gustaría que con el tiempo me explicaras, me gustaría conocer lo más posible, pasar tiempos sin usar en absoluto las varitas.

A la castaña le agradó que el Slyhterin fuera receptivo, tomándose la aventura de aprender de un mundo donde era un turista.

―Lo haremos. Oh, Morthred, me alegra tanto que hayas llegado... -aseguró ella, dulce, apretándole la mano.

―Me alegra tanto estar aquí -le sonrió-. Siento que he llegado al transbordo de un largo viaje. Ese viaje maravilloso lo he hecho contigo. Ni por todo el oro del mundo cambiaría con nadie un segundo de los que he vivido junto a ti -la besó en la mejilla-. Eres mis estaciones del año y este invierno de magia -caminaron-. Siento que estamos haciendo un transbordo para tomar la línea del metro que lleva al futuro.

Volver a verlo, escucharlo animado, volver a oírlo luego de lo que se habían extrañado mutuamente, hizo que Hermione, en un arrebato, le pasara los brazos por el cuello, adelantando la cabeza y besándolo intensa, exigentemente. Morthred se estrechó más a ella, respondiendo a aquel beso con el amor de su corazón apasionado por la castaña. Un beso de todos sus deseos, de cada noche que compartieron en Hogwarts, de cada decisión, de cada día de lecciones, de todos los instantes, de cada encuentro, desencuentro, reencuentro, de cada sitio en cada mundo que pisaron juntos.

―Mh… debemos hacer esto más seguido -asintió ella.

―Ten por seguro que sí -él le tomó la barbilla, viéndole los labios, anhelante-. Hermione, oro mío... antes que pasen días... debemos... ¿podemos...? -la miró a los ojos, lleno de anhelo- ¿Te parece? Te abrazo y siento que casi no puedo esperar -le besó una comisura de la boca-. _Te necesito._

Entendiendo lo que él le pedía, Hermione asintió, rápida, casi dolorosa.

―Sí, sí, cariño, yo también te necesito -lo tomó de los hombros y selló promesa con un breve beso en los labios-. Será muy pronto, en la primera oportunidad que veamos, y de no verla la encontraremos. No sabes cuánto lo deseo.

Abrazó a la castaña, estrujándola un poco contra sí, frotándole levemente la espalda con los dedos; ella hundió los suyos en el cabello de Morthred. A los dos, en la noche nevada, se les escapó un suspiro de placer anticipado, cada cual pensando en el maravilloso amante que era el otro.

Volvieron a caminar. Ella lo había invitado a pasar con ella la Noche de Año Nuevo y conocer a sus padres. ¡Tantas veces él se había preguntado cómo era esa celebración, pues aunque habiendo leído sobre ella, no se imaginaba cómo era la convivencia y el sentir! Ella estaba encantada que sus papás conocieran a su Slytherin, y del esfuerzo que él hacía para conocer el mundo muggle.

―¿Tenemos tiempo de dar una pequeña vuelta en un taxi? -preguntó él.

―Sí, tenemos -sonrió ella.

Morthred quiso detener al primero que pasó y decir el destino el conductor. La Gryffindor se enterneció un poco de verlo con esa emoción. Era la primera vez que él tomaba un taxi. La castaña sonrió de saber que en parte era curiosidad intelectual de conocer lo novedoso. Al abordar, también vio que él conocía su dirección.

―A Heathgate, Hampstead Garden-pidió Morthed-, pero quiero que vaya parando donde le pida, y que nos espera o nos siga. Deje correr el taxímetro.

―Usted paga, muchacho -se regocijó el conductor.

―Claro que yo, no pagará la señorita -entró en duda.

―Está bien -asintió ella-, gracias, señor.

Eso de viajar le estaba llamando la atención. Morthred, como muchos Slytherin, por ejemplo únicamente pensaba en la salida de casa y en la llegada a Hogwarts. Abordar en el 9¾, el bote o el carruaje no era importante. Nunca se pensaba en el paisaje, en la belleza de los sitios entre destinos. Para ellos importaba de dónde venías, a dónde ibas y tus objetivos en cada punto, pero él estaba descubriendo otra forma de ser.

En el taxi, ella le habló de sitios que podrían conocer, como Soho, el Museo Británico, lugares que le encantarían, y a ratos viajaron en silencio. Morthred admiraba el perfil de Hermione, mirando por la ventanilla. Sus ojos, su nariz, sus labios, contrastados con el encuentro de las perlas luminosas de las luces de otros autos y las ventanas claras de los edificios.

Bajaron calles más alá y caminaron seguidos por el taxi, a cierta distancia. Sonó un aparato que Hermione llevaba en una bolsa de su abrigo. Al verla abrirlo, Morthred ya no cayó en el error de principiante de pensar que cada objeto muggle llevaba el nombre del mago o bruja que lo inventó. Sabía que Hermione tenía una máquina que servía para hablar a distancia, un Motorola StarTAC, inventada hacía dos años.

―¡Ron! -saludó ella al contestar- ¡Qué gusto! ¿Cómo están Luna y Harry?

Morthred no entendía por qué sólo se escuchaba al interlocutor, sin que se le pudiera ver, pero recordó haber leído que convenía dejar hablar a la persona y se puso a ver el paisaje, los edificios llenos de luz y las personas que iban en grupos o en familias a los concurridos _pubs_, para celebrar.

Ella lo tomó de la mano mientras hablaba, despidiéndose pronto. Morthred ignoraba que la etiqueta también indicaba no tardar demasiado en una llamada.

―Harry está muchísimo mejor -le explicó ella-, creen que mañana le darán de alta y lo llevarán a La Madriguera. Lo que me recuerda que debo hacer una llamada que te agradará.

Digitó un número y al cabo de esperar, anunció:

―Soy Hermione Granger, está conmigo quien le dije... ¿cree que podremos comunicarlos? ¡... estupendo! -esperó unos segundos y añadió- ¡Hola, soy Hermione, está quien te dije, los comunico, besos!

Al tenderle el portátil, Morthred hizo como ella, llevarlo a la oreja.

―¿Aló?

―_¡Morthred, Feliz Año Nuevo!_

Reconoció la voz tierna, asombrado:

―¿BerryCloth...?

―_¡Sí, soy Kenny! ¿Cómo estás? ¡Te extrañé mucho!_

Morthred tomó de la mano a Hermione, mirándola encantado. En los meses pasados supo que BerryCloth estaba bien, pero no se había comunicado.

―¡Bien, Kenny, feliz de oírte! ¿Todo bien? ¡Mi querido BerryCloth...!

―_Sí, muy bien, gracias, leí los libros que me prestaste y jugué los que me regalaste._

―¡Eso es tremendamente bueno!

―_¿Se arregló el problema? Mis papás están contentos porque Hogwarts les devolvió un dinero, pero no supe cómo te iba. ¿Ya estás bien?_

―Ya estoy bien y sí, el problema se arregló, todo está bien ya.

―_Me pone triste pensar que el año que viene ya no los veré en Hogwarts..._

―Pero seguiré tu avance en estudios, hablaremos frecuentemente, recuerda que iremos con Hermione a comer helados. En cuando empiece el curso, lo haremos.

―_¡Oh, qué bueno, pensé que ya no te acordabas!_

―Claro que me acuerdo, Kenny, también Hermione.

―_¿Y Hermione ya es tu novia?_

Al fondo de la casa se oyó el reclamo de la mamá: "¡Kenny!"

―No -sonrió, Morthred-, pero espero arreglar eso hoy, te lo prometo.

―_¡Muy bien! Bueno, me tengo que ir, en casa no se festeja la Víspera, sino Noche de Año Nuevo, mis papás son muggles, ¿lo sabías?_

―Sí, sabía que tus papás son muggles, Kenny -sonrió-, pero esas diferencias ya no van a importar, te prometo que desde hoy ya no importan.

Se despidieron. Morthred colgó y cerró la máquina, copiando lo que vio hacer a Hermione.

―Volvamos al taxi -le sonrió ella-. Le había prometido a BerryCloth que hablarías con él, hallé el número telefónico de su casa hace unas semanas.

―Fue estupendo.

El taxi avanzó entre las casas adornadas con luces de colores, y por las ventanas, brillaban los árboles de Navidad. Llegaron a donde Hermione vivía con sus padres, Hampstead.

―Esa fue mi escuela primaria -señaló ella, hacia afuera.

Una cerca de ladrillos con una valla encima, resguardaba un edificio también de ladrillo, con cuatro ventanas y otras en el tejado, mostrando que tenía un desván. En el frente colgaba un rótulo: _Kisharon Day School_. Dando vuelta en Portsdown Avenue vieron la entrada.

―Me parecía tan grande -opinó ella, pensativa.

―El mundo ha crecido.

―Sí, el mundo ha crecido... Y nosotros con él. Por eso, me pregunto, ¿perderemos lo que fuimos? -pensó en voz alta.

«¿Perderemos las noches y los días de Hogwarts? ¿Dónde quedarán esos tiempos? -ella lo miró- ¿A dónde iremos, amor mío, en qué nos vamos a convertir?

«¿No quedará nada? ¿Lo olvidaremos? ¿La magia pasará cuando cambiemos?»

Él la tomó de una mano.

―Hemos cambiado, creo yo, porque todos los días cambiamos, y esta vez no ha sido para mal -opinó Morthred-, sino al contrario. Con lo que hemos vivido he aprendido que si somos leales a nosotros mismos, nos convertimos en algo mejor: somos aquello en lo que hemos creído, con nuevas posibilidades.

«¡La Magia no se va, oh, hermosa hechicera! ¡La Magia permanece, si crees en ella! ¡La Magia vive cuando la vives! Uno nunca se despide de lo amado. Es un tesoro que vive con nosotros cada día. Los sitios donde hemos estado, en los que hemos creído, continúan vivos si los hemos unido a nuestros corazones, es nuestro derecho creer, y regocijarnos, y volver a ellos cada vez que queramos. No hay un límite para creer, no tienes por qué dejar de creer y soñar solamente porque cambies por fuera. Llevamos el sello de los días importantes de nuestras vidas, unimos otros días importantes y así, vivimos en el presente. Todo aquello va con nosotros. Hay grandes días por delante, muchas cosas por hacer.»

Hermione lo tomó de las manos asintiendo, y fue ahí cuando llegaron a Hampstead.

Bajaron del taxi a unas calles de casa de los Granger. Morthred pagó y dijo al taxista que guardara el cambio, que era una buena propina. Antes de arrancar de nuevo, el conductor le dijo:

―Feliz Noche de Año nuevo, muchachos… y nunca olviden la Magia.

―Igualmente -le sonrió la castaña.

El vehículo se perdió en la noche. Ellos volvieron a andar, cruzando frente a las casas, donde a través de las ventanas brillaban las luces de los árboles navideños.

―¿Qué necesitas? -la miró.

―¿Necesitar? -le sonrió ella- Hace días pensé que no necesitaba nada más que a la persona que me dejó un escrito, que hallé en la libreta que cargaba en la alforja. La tomé junto con mis pertenencias cuando salimos de Hogwarts, junto con la pluma.

―Ya veo.

―¿Cuándo la escribiste?

―Una noche en aquella biblioteca vi que te pusiste de pie frente a la ventana. Cuando volviste a dormir, tomé tu libreta. Estaba bastante asustado por lo que pasaría a nuestro regreso -rió-, entonces pensé que si no salía de esa, tú deberías escapar con tus amigos.

―¿A ese punto te interesa mi bienestar?

―Cuando lo pensé pareció buena idea que volvieras con Weasley o huyeras hasta Durmstrang -rio-, ahora ya no estoy seguro, no me convence en absoluto.

Pasaron frente a las casas, adoradas con setos, con luces en los muros, de donde provenían sonidos de música y de conversaciones animadas.

―Me preguntas qué necesito -pensó la castaña-. Cómo…¿qué me gustaría hacer? Pensando en BerryCloth, me gustaría traducir un texto que descubrí en el colegio, _Los Cuentos de Beedle el Bardo_, y, ¿sabes? También me gustaría viajar, conocer, explorar... Harry y Ron me hablaban de trabajar con ellos, los quiero con mi corazón, pero no puedo encerrarme en cuatro paredes o en nuestros rumbos conocidos. ¡Quiero conocer mundo! -lo tomó de la mano- ¡Y quiero que vengas conmigo, Morthred! ¡Esa idea se me ocurrió a raíz de nuestra amistad y creo que también te gustaría! ¿Lo harías? Siempre es posible emplearnos donde sea. ¿Temes que algo te falte?

Él la veía con auténtico interés.

―¿Faltarme algo, estando contigo? Cuando estoy contigo no me falta nada, Hermione. Ahora mismo no quiero estar en ningún otro sitio, no me cambiaría por nadie.

―¿Te detendría algo?

―¿Qué me va a detener? Yo no necesito estar presente en Slytherin, me reconocen como el Jefe de la Casa para jóvenes y adultos, pero no soy un Ministro, ni un amo. Decisiones que daba tomar, las tomaré. Creo que incorporaré la máquina que usas para hablar, pero los asuntos marchan solos. No somos los gobernantes del mundo mágico. Puedo hacer mi vida como cada uno de nosotros.

_Y si algo sucede, volverá el Mastín de Snape, _se dijo Hermione.

De las casas brotó el _Auld Lang Syne_, el canto de Año Nuevo. La castaña no había querido pedir demasiado a Morthred haciéndolo participar de esa costumbre. Por eso prefirió esperar afuera a la medianoche. Las luces de Navidad, verdes y rojas, en la fachada de una casa antes de la casa de los Granger, el frío, brillaron. Morthred las miró y añadió:

―Para el mundo mágico este festejo es La Víspera de las Strenas, cuando en nombre de la diosa Strenia se inician épocas de la vida. Es opara comenzar nuevos paisajes. El día de mañana llegaremos con el pacto de hoy. Yo también quiero estar contigo, Hermione. A tu lado no me falta nada.

Él le dio un beso en los labios, aspirando el aroma de su piel. Hermione cerró los ojos, devolviéndole la caricia. _Mh, _pensó ella. _Estos besos son peligrosos. _

Por esa idea recordó un beso famoso en Hogwarts, el que se dieron en el Gran Comedor frente a medio mundo, Pansy Parkinson y un chico de apellido Cavendish, los cuales afortunadamente sobrevivieron a la guerra y cuya historia era bastante rara. Se decía que aquel beso los había trastornado. _Es cierto, _se dijo, _hay besos que encadenan corazones. _

Las luces de la ciudad los rodeaban. Aunque el Slytherin era el más expresivo, ya fuera con lo dulce o con el fuego, en la Gryffindor también ardía un fuego.

―Tú me perteneces -afirmó ella-. ¿Lo dudas?

―No dudo nada.

Hermione tuvo una breve visión.

Eran Morthred y ella, de la mano, con ropa de lino batiendo suavemente frente a un crepúsculo en el océano. Batían palmeras, el viento cálido jugaba con la camisa abierta de él y removía la larga falda blanca de ella…

No supo qué era, ni qué significaba, ni qué momento era. Mas esta vez retuvo la imagen. Posiblemente en el futuro lograría retenerlas más e interpretarlas. Se estaba convirtiendo en una pitonisa.

Le acomodó el _necklace_.

―Ya está -sonrió ella, coqueta-. ¿Listo para tu primer festejo Año Nuevo? Casi es primero de enero.

―¿Qué hago si el pavo revive? Es broma, no te asustes.

Echaron a andar hacia la casa, en donde los padres de ella los esperaban. Las luces de dentro los invitaban. Iban a llegar justo a tiempo.

Y como ocurre cada 31 de diciembre a la medianoche en Hampstead, después que en la iglesia de St. Jude se ha hecho una fiesta, en Central Square se elevaron los fuegos pirotécnicos.

Estrellas ardieron, fugaces, en explosiones multicolores por el firmamento.

En la acera, se detuvieron, admirando los fuegos pirotécnicos.

―Hay algo que no te he pedido -aventuró él.

―¿Qué, mi amor? -preguntó, viendo las luces.

―Hermione... ¿quieres ser mi novia? -se puso un poco nevioso.

―¿Te me estás declarando? -le sonrió.

―No te lo he pedido, pero es un pedido importante, ¿serías mi novia, Hermione? ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Sabiendo ella qué le respondería, sonrió, juguetona.

―¿Qué me ofreces?

―Amarte con mi alma entera, seguir amándote como te amo hoy, o más. ¿Qué dices?

Ella pareció pensarlo.

―Sí, sí quiero ser tu novia.

Los fuegos pirotécnicos estallaban en el cielo. Dicho al modo muggle, faltaba decirlo de la otra forma. El Slytherin la miró, mostrando su palma sin guante, abierta a la altura de su rostro, que la Gryffindor tomó y entrelazó con sus dedos, también sin guante. Él dijo a la luz de los estallidos de luz:

―Yo estaré contigo, Hermione Granger. Te lo juro por la diosa Strenia, amor mío.

Ella apretó su mano.

―Yo estaré contigo, Morthred Dankworth. Te lo juro por la diosa Strenia, amor mío.

Morthred se sintió lleno de dicha. Hermione, la más inteligente, para él la más linda, la más bella, la única hermosa de Hogwarts...

¡… Por fin era su novia...! La abrazó, apretándola contra él. Ella le tomó el rostro:

―¡Creo que va a ser divertido ser novios! -asintió.

Una nueva serie de fuegos pirotécnicos empezó cuando llegaron a un amplio cuadrado nevado. Era la casa de los Granger. Ella dijo:

―Probarás la champaña.

―Y hoy más tarde, ¿un poco de baile?

―¡Si quieres! -lo miró asombrada- ¿Sabes bailar?

―He hecho los deberes. Quizá te sorprenda.

Algunas personas salieron a la calle, a ver el espectáculo en el cielo. Morthred la tomó por el talle y la atrajo a él, tomándola por la otra mano. Ella le sonrió.

―¿Y después de bailar?

―Tomaremos un tren -asintió, dando unos pasos con ella, sobre la nieve-. Veremos los paisajes, viajaremos por ciudades, recorreremos sus calles, iremos por las autopistas a la luz del sol.

Bajo el cielo de fuegos pirotécnicos, de sus estrellas y constelaciones multicolores, dieron un lento giro.

―Te amo, Hermione, cielo de Hogwarts -le dio un beso en los labios.

―Yo también te amo, Morthred, cielo mío -ella lo besó a su vez.

Con los fuegos pirotécnicos estallando coloridos en Central Square, vistos desde arriba, en la avenida nevada, dieron otro giro y después caminaron hacia la casa de su derecha, iluminada con luces de Navidad, rápido, de la mano, oyendo las campanadas del reloj dentro de la casa, riendo como dos enamorados, como los encantados por la caricia del Amor, como almas bajo las estrellas, porque el amor es un conjuro de dos almas, y es un encantamiento donde que los corazones aman vivir, y en el que atrapan un paisaje de la eternidad.

Desde el tejado de la casa de enfrente, dos figuras a la luz de la Luna, una venerable y la otra más adusta, de brazos cruzados, los vieron entrar a casa de Hermione, donde se escucharon voces de bienvenida y aplausos.

―¿Qué opina, mi estimado profesor? -preguntó un anciano de voz suave y larga barba blanca.

―Estarán bien -aseguró el severo hombre, de largos cabellos negros.

_Fin_


End file.
